Total Drama Superstar
by DrAwesomeSauce2000
Summary: In the second season, Chris calls in fourteen old campers, and brings in fourteen new ones to compete for another million dollars. Friendships will be tested, alliances will be made, and only one will win
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1:New Beginning, New Campers, Same Torture Part 1

 **Limousine**

Chris is getting a facial while Chef is driving

Chris:Ah, this feels so good. I deserve this after all I went through back at the old camp

Chef:So are you sure you want to go through with a second season

Chris:As much fun it would be to just relax and lay back, bringing pain and misery to unknowing campers brings me joy also. So yeah, I'm sure. You put out those flyers, right

Chef's eyes widen. He totally forgot to put the flyers out. Luckily they were in the glove compartment in front of him, so he took them out and through them out the window

Chef:Oh. Uh, yeah, I put out the flyers

Chris: Perfect. This season will be a blast. We're almost to California, right

Chef:Yep, we'll be in Hollywood by tomorrow morning

 **Kingdom of Corona**

(P.S. This takes place before Flynn and Rapunzels wedding)

Rapunzel walks into her room and immediately flops down on her bed

Rapunzel:Oh, what a day. I'm so tired, I could sleep for a thousand years. Anyways, how was your day

Flynn is out on the balcony eating an apple

Flynn:It was fine, except for the fact that your father gave me and long, boring speech on how to be a king and what you need to do in order to run a successful kingdom. Other than that my day was just peachy

Flynn takes a bite out of the apple

Flynn:I can see your mom worked you to the bone

Rapunzel:Yeah, my mom showed me all the duties I needed to fulfill once I became queen and then I had to successfully complete all of them until I did them correctly. Let's just say, I didn't get it right the first time

Flynn:Oh come on, it couldn't have been that hard

Rapunzel:Oh trust me, it was

A total drama flyer flies over he balcony and into Rapunzel's room

Rapunzel:I swear, I just want one day without my parents bugging us

The flyer lands on Rapunzel's bed

Rapunzel:Huh

Rapunzel sees the flyer and picks it up

Flynn:Where did that come from

Rapunzel:Must've flown in through the window

Rapunzel starts reading the flyer

Rapunzel:Come on, come all to Hollywood, California, where you will enjoy fun, games, and a chance to win a million dollars. This will be a fun experience for anyone who chooses to enter. (Gasps) Flynn, we should totally enter this

Flynn:I don't know, the information on the flyer seems a little...sketchy

Rapunzel:Come on Flynn, after all we endured this past few weeks, we deserve a break

Flynn:But what will your parents say

Rapunzel:I'm pretty sure, they'll agree

Flynn:What about Pascal

Rapunzel:And Maximus?

Flynn:Oh yeah (chuckle) Maximus. on second thought, I think we should go ahead and do it

Rapunzel:Yes

Rapunzel starts jumping around and gives Flynn a kiss

Rapunzel:I'll go tell my parents. We'll leave in the morning

 **ZPD Headquarters**

Judy Hopps and her partner, Nick Wilde are walking to Chief Bogo's office

Judy:So what do you think Chief Bogo wants us in his office for

Nick:Who knows? Maybe just wants to yell at us

Judy:For what

Nick:It's Chief Bogo, probably cause he's lonely and has nothing better to do

Judy punches Nick's arm

Nick:Ow, what

Judy:Nick, don't talk about the Chief like that

Nick:I'm just stating facts, carrots

They arrive outside Chief Bogo's office. Nick opens the door for Judy

Nick:After you

Judy:Such a gentleman

They walk into the office

Judy:Chief Bogo, you wanted to see us

Chief Bogo:Yes, please have a seat

Nick and Judy nervously sit in the seats in front of the Chief's desk

Chief Bogo:You're probably wondering why I called you here

Judy:Did we do something wrong

Chief Bogo:No, you didn't-

Nick:But?

Chief Bogo:Don't interrupt me Wilde

Nick:Sorry, my bad

Chief Bogo:As I was saying, there is something, in fact, wrong

Judy:Well what is it

Chief Bogo:Unfortunately, the ZPD is running out of substantial supplies, and there isn't enough money in our budget to buy some more

Nick:Well, can't Mayor LionHeart just, give us some more money

Chief Bogo:He would, if there weren't more important things that needed funding

Nick:Such as

Chief Bogo:Schools, Businessses, the construction of roads, etcetera. And if the ZPD doesn't acquire enough money, then we'll be forced to shut down

Nick and Judy are shocked

Judy:No. Chief, that can't happen

Chief Bogo:It will if we can't get the money

Judy:So is there nothing we can do

Chief Bogo:There is something, actually

Chief Bogo opens up one of his drawers, and pulls out a flyer

Chief Bogo:This flew in threw my window this morning. In order for us to stay in business, you two will have to compete on a game show called Total Drama. The prize is a million dollars, if you win, you get the money. Do you think you can accomplish that

Judy:You can count on us Chief

Chief Bogo:Good, now, start packing, your plane for Hollywood leaves in the morning

Nick and Judy walk out of Chief Bogo's office

Nick:Well this is going to be a nice vacation

Judy:This is not a vacation Nick. We're just trying to help the ZPD stay in business by winning a million dollar competition

Nick:Easier said than done Carrots

Judy:Oh please, how hard can it be

 **North Pole**

It wasn't that busy in the North Pole, I mean sure the Yetis and Elves were still making toys, but it was summer time, and Christmas wasn't for another six months and there wasn't really that much to do. Jack Frost was really, really, bored

Jack Frost:Ugh, there's nothing to do around here

Tooth:You know, you could go enjoy one of your snow days

Jack Frost:Not really in the mood

Bunnymund:Jack Frost not in the mood for a snow day, that's unheard of

Jack Frost:Shut up

North:Jack, Jack, you've got to enjoy yourself. After all, how do you think I feel, sure I'm still making toys for all the children in the world, but Christmas is still six months away

Tooth:Well I would kill, for a day off. It seems that a lot of kids are losing teeth more than ever these days. I could really use some relaxation

A flyer flies in and lands on the floor and the sandman picks it up. After reading the flyer, a lightbulb appears above his head. He tries to get everyone's attention, but as usual, they couldn't hear him

Bunnymund:I know what you mean Tooth, I wouldn't mind having a day off or two

Jack Frost:But you're not even doing anything right now

Bunnymund:Um, do you know how long it takes to make those Easter eggs

Jack Frost:Oh please, I've seen you make thousands of gigs in one day

Bunnymund:Yeah...well...I..uh

Jack Frost:A little tounge tied are we

Sandy started to get annoyed

Tooth:Boys stop arguing

Jack Frost:He started it

Bunnymund:I started it, you're the one who-

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Everyone turns to Sandy, who has an elf in hand. He angrily hands North the flyer and North reads it

North:Ah-ha, this is the answer

Jack Frost:What is

North:A competition, for a million dollars

Bunnymund:What, exactly does that have to do with anything

North:Simple, Jack is bored, Tooth needs a vacation, I want something to do until Christmas, and you, even though you won't admit it, are bored too. So you, Jack, and Tooth can go have fun at this competition while I, collect all the teeth for the children until you get back

Tooth:That's a good idea

Jack Frost:I'm down

Bunnymund:Well I'm not

Jack Frost:What? Afraid you're gonna get your fluffy little tail kicked by me

Bunnymund:I could run circles around you, anytime, any place

Jack Frost:Then prove it

...

Bunnymund:Fine, I'll do it

North:Great, you will leave for Hollywood in the morning

 **Jade Palace**

Tigress, Po, and Crane are getting ready to go

Viper:So, how long are you gonna be gone

Tigress:It depends on how many competitiors there are

Mantis:Well you better win this time

Po:Don't worry guys, we got this

Monkey:Good thing Master Shifu isn't back from his trip yet

Mantis:How long did he say his trip was

Crane:I think he said it was about six months

Po:Well then we got plenty of time

*Knock*Knock*

Tigress:Who could that be

Tigress walks over to the Jade doors and opens them. Peng and Lian are standing there

Tigress:Peng, it's been a long time and...sorry who're you

Lian:I'm Lian, Peng's girlfriend

Tigress:Oh

Po walks over to the door

Po:Hey guys, come on in

Peng and Lian walk in

Po:So why are you guys here

Peng:well, we've come to ask you if you could take over the Kung Fu club for us

Po:Why

Peng:Because Lian and I are going away to this place called Hollywood for a competition called-

Tigress:Total Drama

Lian:Yeah, how'd you know

Tigress:Because all of us competed in that show not too long ago

Viper:Unfortunately, none of us won

Po:So, why are you guys entering

Peng:We want to make the Kung Fu Club bigger, and not have it underground, but in a real, sanctioned facility

Lian:But in order to do that, we needed money, and fortunately, this flyer flew through our window, saying that we could win a million dollars in a competition

Peng:So we decided to enter it. And I'm guessing by all your luggage that your competing again

Po:Me, Tigress, and Crane are, but we should probably warn you-

*Knock*Knock*

Viper:I'll get it

Ciper opens the door and Song is behind it

Viper:Oh, Hi Song

Song:Hey Viper, is Po here, I need to tell hm something

Viper:He is, come on in

Song walks in

Viper:Hey Po, guess who's here to see you

Po:SONG!

Song:Hey Po, how's it goi-

Song didn't get to finish her sentence after getting bear hugged by Po

Po:I've missed you

Song:(Weezily) Thanks. I've missed you too. Can't...breathe

Po:Oh sorry

Po lets go of song

Po:So what brings you by

Song:I'm just here to tell you I'm leaving

Po:Leaving! Why

Song:Don't worry, I'm not leaving for ever, I'm just going to be away competing in a million dollar competition

Po:Oh, what a coincidence, Tigress, Crane, and I are competing in the same competition. Along with Peng and Lian

Song:I'm sorry, who

Po:Oh yeah, you guys haven't formally met. Peng and Lian, this is my friend Song. Song these are my friends, Peng and Lian

Song:Hi, nice to meet you

Peng:You too

They all shake hands

Tigress:Okay, since we're all competing together, I think we should-

*Knock*Knock*

Tigress:Now who is it

Crane:I'll get it

Crane opens the door, and sees Mei-Ling (Not the fox, the snow leopard)

Crane:Mei Ling?!

Mei Ling:Crane, hi, it's been a long time

Crane:Yes it has

They hug

Crane:Well come in, come in

Mei ling walks in

Crane:Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you to my old friend, Mei Ling

Mei Ling:Hello

Everyone:Hey/Hello/Sup/Hi

Crane:Mei Ling, this is well, everyone, meet the other members of the furious five, Tigress, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis. The Dragon Warrior, Po. And our other friends, Peng, Lian, and Song

Mei Ling:It's nice to meet you all

Crane:So, what brings you here after all these years

Mei Ling:Well, I was passing through and I figured I might as well say hi and tell you that I'm leaving for this competition and-

Crane:Wait, wait, wait, wait...this competition wouldn't happen to be called Total Drama, would it

Mei Ling:Yes, as a matter of fact it is

Mantis:Well it seems like you all are going to compete

Mei Ling:Wait a minute, you guys are competing too

Crane:Just me, Po, Tigress, Song, Lian, and Peng

Mei Ling:Oh

Po:So guys, since we're all here, why don't we all hang out before we head to Hollywood

Tigress:Po, we got to get going, we're gonna be-

Po:We can leave in the morning, right now, let's have some fun

Everyone cheers. Tigress rolls her eyes

Po:Oh yeah, we have to tell you that this competition is not what you think it is

Song:What do you mean

Po:You'll see

 **Pridelands**

Kiara and Kovu are taking a stroll through the pride lands

Kovu:I'm so glad we could have this time to ourselves

Kiara:I agree. It's not everyday that your dad lets you roam around with your special someone on your own

Kovu and Kiara laugh

Kovu:Yeah. I still have a feeling that your dad still hasn't full accepted me

Kiara:What do you mean

Kovu:I mean, I know he accepts the fact that I'm an outlander, but I don't know if he fully approves of me being your boyfriend

Kiara:Well, he'll just have to deal with it

Kovu:I guess, but to be honest, he's not the only thing that's been overwhelming at the pride lands

Kiara jumps on Kovu and pins him

Kiara:Oh come on, I don't think I'm overwhelming

Kovu:You sure about that

They laugh and begin to nuzzle each other

?:Kovu. Kiara

Kovu and Kiara turn their heads and see Kovu's sister, Vitani running towards them

Kovu:Oh hey Vitani. We...um

Vitani:Don't worry, you can continue what you were doing after you come back to pride rock

Kiara:Why

Vitani:Your dad has something important to say, he asked me if I could come get you

Kovu:Oh, let's go

Kiara and Kovu get up and all three of them head back to pride rock

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani turn around and see a big...thing with four, circular rocks under it, coming towards them

Kovu:Quick, get down

The three of them crouch down in the grass and the Jeep stops

Kiara:What is that thing

Kovu:I don't know

Vitani:Maybe we should-

A door opens from the jeep and a two legged creature, with no fur, or tail steps out

Kovu:What the heck

Vitani:We need to go tell Simba

Kiara:Wait a minute

They see the creature take out a long, shiny stick, and put little pebbles with sharp ends in it

Kovu:Kiara, we need to go, now

Kiara:Yeah, okay let's go

As soon as they got up, they heard something pop

Vitani:What was that

Kiara:I don't know. Kovu, do you-

Kiara turns to Kovu and sees him fall to the ground

Kiara:KOVU!KOVU! Wake up

Vitani:Kiara, we have to get help

Kiara:No, I'm not leaving him

Another pop goes off and Kiara falls to the ground

Vitani:Kiara!

One final pop goes off and Vitani falls to the ground. The man walked up to the three lions and dragged them to his jeep. He put them inside cages that were attached to the jeep and drove off

 **Limousine**

Chris:Hey Chef, you paid that guy from Africa to capture three lions right

Chef:Yep

Chris:Perfect

Chef:So is everything ready

Chris:Hmm, let's see, the flyers were sent out, I notified some of the former competititors that they're competing again, and the three lions I wanted were captured. Everything is totally ready

Chef:What makes you think that the former contestants will come back

Chris:It's in their contracts, if they don't, they'll be arrested

Chef:Oh. Hey, you haven't told me what you're calling this new season

Chris:Isn't it obvious Chef. I'm calling this new season

Total...Drama...Superstar


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1:New Beggining, New Campers, Same Torture Part 2

A bus pulls up to an abandoned film lot in Hollywood, California. The bus door opens, and Christian, Kayla, Jack, Nickolas, Nichole, Zack, Amoly, Humphrey, Mya, Maria, and Alex step off

Maria:Are we sure this is the right place. It looks...cheap, compared to Chris' standards

Humphrey:Maybe this is the wrong stop

Mya:Excuse me, bus driver, I'm not sure we-

The bus driver didn't give Mya a chance to finish when he sped off

Mya:Well. Looks like we're stuck here

Nichole:Well if this is the place, then where is Chris. You'd figure he would actually arrive on time

Zack:It's Chris, he arrives whenever he wants to

Amoly:Hey guys look, another bus is coming

Another bus pulls up and Tigress, Po, and Crane step off. Along with Peng, Lian, Song, and Mei Ling

Christian:Tigress, Po, Crane, what's up, it's been a minute and...who the heck are they

Po:Guys, these are our friends, Peng, Lian, Song, and Mei Ling

Peng:Hey

Lian:Hello

Song:Hi

Mei Ling:Nice to meet you

Nickolas:Well I didn't know this season was gonna have new contestants. Anyways, I'm-

A bunch of greetings later

Jack:So, why did you four decide to join this competition

Peng:Well we-

Peng didn't get to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by the sound of a horn going off

Alex:The hell

Chris is riding in a golf cart, pulling other carts with some more new contestants in it

Chris:Hello, old and new victims

Mei Ling:Did he just say victims

Crane:Don't worry, you get use to him saying stuff like that

Chris:So glad you could join us on this fine, fine day

Kayla:Please cut the crap Chris

Chris:See, we're already off to a good start

Zack:What took you so long

Chris:I was just picking up your new competition. Say hello to Flynn and Rapunzel

Rapunzel:Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Rapunzel and this is Flynn

Flynn:How you doing

Christian:We're doing good, we're doing good, how you doing

Flynn:Um...fine

Christian:Cool, cool

Chris:Next up, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde

Judy:That's officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde

Chris:Too bad, I'm just gonna call you Judy and Nick

Judy rolls her eyes

Chris:Next is Jack Frost, the Easterbunny, Bunnymund, and the Tooth Fairy, Tooth

Tooth:Um, quick question, how can they see us, aren't they a little to old to believe in us

Amoly:You can never be to old to believe in something

Chris:The reason they can see you is because...because...shoot trying to think of a good explanation

Jack Frost:It doesn't matter, at least they can see us

Nickolas:Why did you think we wouldn't see you

Bunnymund:Because in order for someone to see us, they have to believe in us, and since you guys are teenagers, we thought you wouldn't because, well, you're a little too old

Maria:Well hey, I believed in you guys until my mom told me other wise

Mya:Same here

Chris:Okay, moving on

Chris gets out of the cart and makes his way to the back and takes down three cages

Nichole:What's in the cages

Chris:Oh, just a few more new competitors

Chris opens the cages and pushes out three lions

Song:What the heck

Tigress:Uh Chris, what the heck is this

Chris:It's not it, it's who

Tigress:You know what I mean

Judy:Does he do stuffs like this all the time

Mya:You have no idea

Jack:Chris, why did you kidnap three lions

Nichole:You do realize that's illegal right

Chris:Don't worry, I'm just trying out a little experiment

Alex:Which is

Chris:I'm trying to see how non anthropomorphic animals would fair in Total Drama

Crane:Why

Chris:Beacause I'm the host, and I can do whatever I want

Tooth:That is so wrong

Chris:Deal with it. Now

Chris takes out a needle and injects each lion with it

Po:What the heck did you just do

Chris:I'm turning them into anthros

Everyone sees Kovu, Vitani, and Kiara's bodies change into an anthropomorphic state

Zack:Chris, you can't just do this type of stuff without permission

Chris takes out a piece of paper from his back pocket

Chris:Permit, right here

Zack:Oh

Rapunzel:Hey guys, I think they're starting to wake up

Vitani, Kovu, and Kiara groggily open their eyes and see a bunch of different animals, but standing on their hind legs, and they also see multiple weird creatures

Christian:Hello

Kiara:Ah

The three of them quickly get up

Kovu:Who are you

Christian:Ayo, chill, chill, chill, I'm friendly, we're all friendly here...minus Kayla and Chris

Kayla:Hey

Vitani:How did we get here

Christian:That guy right there took you from your home

The lions turn their heads to Chris, who's just waving at them. Vitani starts growling and lunges at Chris, but he takes out a taser, and tases her, knocking her out

Kiara:What did you do to her

Chris:Relax, she'll wake up in about three hours

Kovu:Why did you bring us here

Chris:All questions will be answered soon enough, but first, put these on

Chris throws Kovu and Kiara some clothes

Chris:And put some on her while your at it

He throws them some more

Kiara:We're not supposed to be here, we have to get home

Chris:You'll get home, as soon as you get voted off

Kiara:...What

Chris:Someone, please explain

Alex explains the whole situation to Kovu and Kiara

Alex:You got it

Kiara:Yeah, I think we do

Kovu:But what about everyone at home, they probably don't know we're gone

Chris:Not to fear, I asked my buddy Chef to drop off a laptop to Timon and Pumbaa so they could show everyone in the pride lands that you three are ok

Kiara:I'm sorry, you dropped off what

Chris:Okay, this is going to be a problem so...Alex and Maria, you two are in charge of Kovu, Kaira, and Vitani

Alex:What, why

Chris:Because I said so

After Kovu and Kiara out on their clothes, and putting clothes on Vitani, everyone got into the karts and Chris drove them into the film lot

Chris:Now, for you newbies, you guys already know that you will be competing for a million dollars, but what you don't know is that this competition will most likely destroy you in more ways than one, just ask our pros

Peng:You failed to tell us that

Po:Sorry, I forgot

Chris:Since there are twenty eight of you, there will be four teams of seven

Kayla:We know how to count

Amoly was about to say something but Chris stopped her

Chris:And no, you will not be picking your own teams

Amoly pouts

Chris drives by a makeup trailer

Chris:And this right here, will be your confessionals, where you can spill your dirty, dark, little secrets, or say something to get it off your chest

 **Confessional**

 **Mya looks around the confessional**

 **Mya:It's not the best place for some privacy, but at least it's not a toilet**

 **Po:It's so awesome to be back, well kind of, especially with more of my friends**

 **Peng:Huh, this seems a lot smaller than what I suspected**

 **Rapunzel:Hey everyone at home, I'm so glad to be here**

 **Judy:Well, I'm definitely ready for anything this game has to throw at me**

 **Jack Frost:Why is the confessional in a make-up booth**

 **Kiara is fidgeting with the camera**

 **Kiara:What the heck is this thing**

 **Kiara backs up**

 **Kiara:So I guess I'm supposed to say something. Okay well uh, hey Mom, hey Dad, if you're watching this, there's no need to worry, me and the others are safe, and while I'm here, I might as well make some new friends**

 **Kayla:I'm going all the way this time**

 **Maria is using the make up**

 **Humphrey:I'm definitely gonna try to make it further this time**

 **Song:This place seems a tad bit underused**

 **Alex:Can't believe Chris put me and Maria in charge of a bunch of-**

 **Bunnymund:So yeah, I'm the easterbunny, but even though I'm loved throughout the world, that doesn't mean I'm not a force to be reckoned with**

 **Bunnymund accidentally flicks one of his boomerangs and it hits him in the eye**

 **Bunnymund:Ah, son of a-**

 **Mei Ling:Hopefully Crane and I are on the same team**

 **Crane:I didn't really mind getting voted off and losing last time, but I'm gonna at least try my best to get further**

 **Amoly:You think my team will win all the challenges**

 **Zack:I didn't wanna come back, Chris made me**

 **Nick:I hope that me and carrots aren't on the same team, it's not that I don't like her, it's just that she can be a little...controlling**

 **Flynn:I have no idea why Rapunzel wanted to join this competition, we could've had a vacation somewhere else**

 **Nichole:Looks like I'm back and more ready than ever to win**

 **Jack:Hopefully I'll win this time**

 **Nickolas:I'm winning this time**

 **Lian:As long as my team has good members, this won't be that hard**

 **Tooth:I'm not sure what to say, um...don't forget to floss**

 **Tigress:I've prepared myself for all the worst possible situations that Chris will throw at me. I'm ready to win**

 **Christian:Final six ain't bad, but final one, is even better**

 **Kovu:As long as Kiara's okay, then I'm okay**

 **Vitani is snoring**

Chris drives outside a tent

Chris:This right here is the craft services tent, where you will enjoy breakfast, lunch, and dinner served of course, by chef

Zack:Well that's just awesome

Chris continues driving until he arrives next to a big stage with some bleachers across form it

Chris:And this right here, is where the elimination ceremony will be held, I call it, the Gilded Chris Ceremony. In order to stay in the game, you have to have this

Chris holds up a Gilded Chris Award

Chris:If you don't, that either means that you've been voted off or I just don't want you here anymore

Nichole:We know how this works Chris

Chris:I'm doing this for the newbies, if you don't mind

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Chris has no idea how stupid that elimination ceremony is, I mean, the Guilded Chris Award, can he get anymore self-absorbed. But I still want one**

Chris:Since we're in Hollywood, California, and is home to some of the most famous actors, the challenges for this season will be based on popular movies and TV shows

Zack:Uh Chris, you see, we know you're old, so if the movies you pick aren't popular, then we won't blame you

Chris:Zack, do you want to be the first person voted off

...

Chris:Okay then, shut up

Chris drives by the craft and services tent

Chris:This is where you will be eating your breakfast, lunch, and dinner

Nickolas:You mean our gruel, gruel, and gruel

Chris:Yes, exactly

Kiara:Chris, I have a question

Chris:Can it wait

Kiara:No, um, since me, Kovu, and Vitani, don't have any use for money, I was wondering if we could get something else if one of us wins

Chris:Hmm, you're right, you don't have any use for it, alright, if you win, I will supply you and your pride with unlimited food for a year

Kiara:That's...pretty good

Chris:Okay, now sit down and don't interrupt me again

Kovu:Kiara, what are you doing

Kiara:Just negotiating a deal

Kovu:With the guy who took us from our home

Kiara:Oh come on Kovu, lighten up, this could be...fun

Kovu:How

Kiara:Well for starters, we could make some new friends

Kovu:(Sarcastically) Really

Kiara:Yes really

Vitani wakes up

Vitani:Huh, where am i

Kovu:On this thing called a golf kart

Vitani:So I wasn't dreaming

Kovu:No

Vitani looks at herself and sees that she has clothes on

Vitani:Why am I in these

Kiara:Don't worry, we'll fill you in later

After going around the entire lot, Chris stopped on a set that had destroyed buildings

Bunnymund:Why did we stop

Chris:Because it's time for your first challenge

Lian:Which is

?:Rawwwwwwwwwr

Christian:Wait, I know that roar anywhere

Christian's looks up and his eyes widen

Christian:Oh my Godzilla

Everyone else looks up and sees Godzilla

Crane:Oh crap

Humphrey:I did not sign up for this

Zack:Yo, is he real

Chris:No,it's robotic. It's being controlled by Chef. In order to win the challenge, you have to find the cast trailers in which you are staying in

Flynn:How are we supposed to find them

Chris:You should've been paying attention on the tour

Godzilla:Rawwwwwwwwr

Chris:You guys better start running before he catches you

Everyone scurries off the golf carts and runs for their lives. Godzilla begins to chase them

Everyone:Aaaahhhhh

Chris:Well, isn't this a great way to start off the new season. How will our new competitors fare in the challenges, how will our old competitors fare with new competition, and how much more dastardly can I possibly get, find out next time on

Total Drama Superstar


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 1:New Beginning, New Campers, Same Torture Part 3

Everyone:Aaaaahhh

Everyone ran and scattered off the set. Unfortunately for Flynn and Rapunzel, Chef aka Godzilla decided to follow them. They continued to run until they came across a building

Flynn:Rapunzel, in here

Fynn and Rapunzel quickly enter the building. It was pitch black

Flynn:Don't worry, we'll be safe in here

?:Hey

Flynn:Eeeeeeek

Zack:Woah, chill dude it's just us

Zack takes out a lighter and reveals himself, Amoly, and Humphrey

Flynn:Oh

Humphrey:Did you just scream like a little girl

Flynn:No

Rapunzel:Yes you did

Flynn:Rapunzel

Rapunzel:What, I'm just telling the truth

 **Confessional**

 **Flynn:That was not me**

 **Rapunzel:It totally was**

Amoly:That was the highest scream I ever heard

Zack:Definitely top three of the highest I've heard

Flynn:Can we please stop talking about it

Humphrey:You're right, we should focus on getting to the cast trailers

Godzilla:Rawwwwwwr

Humphrey:And not get squished by Chef-zilla in the process

Rapunzel:Hmm, oh, I got it, why doesn't one person distract Chef while the others run to the trailers

Flynn:Good idea, except no one would want to do that

Amoly:I like that plan

Humphrey:I agree

Zack:Let's do it

Rapunzel:So who's running out there

...

Everyone:Flynn

Flynn:What, why me

Zack:Because you're a newbie, and you need to prove your worth

Humphrey:And let's be honest if I had to choose between you and Rapunzel in any department, I'd choose Rapunzel

 **Confessional**

 **Flynn:I hate my life**

Flynn:Ugh, fine

Flynn steps out of the building but he doesn't see Godzilla

Flynn:Um guys, Godzilla isn't out here, I think we can-

BOOM

Flynn slowly looks up and sees Godzilla growling at him

Flynn:Oh man

Godzilla:Rawwwwwwwwr

Flynn:Aaaaahhhhh

Flynn runs from Godzilla while everyone else sneaks out

 **Comfessional**

 **Zack:So glad I'm not out there**

 **Humphrey:I feel kind of bad...but hey better him than me**

 **Amoly:Hopefully he's really fast**

 **Rapunzel:I hope Flynn isn't mad at me afterwards**

 **Trailer Site**

Rapunzel, Zack, Amoly, and Humphrey arrive at the trailer site

Rapunzel:Phew, we're here

Chris:Congrats, you are the first four to make it here

They cheer

Chris:You are also apart of the first team, so just sit back and relax until everyone else gets here

 **Elsewhere**

Flynn had been running from Chef for a considerable amount of time and he managed to out run him. But he was getting pretty tired, so he stopped for a quick break

Flynn:Whew, man I'm tired

Godzilla:Rawwwwwr

Flynn:On second thought, I'm not that tired

Flynn prepares to run again, but his foot gets caught in a hole in the ground

Flynn:Oh no

Godzilla catches up with him and prepares to squash him with his foot

Flynn:No, no, no, no, no, no, no, aaaaaahhhhh

 **Confessional**

 **Flynn is praying**

Just before Chef squished Flynn, someone moved Flynn out of the way

Flynn:Thanks, what's your name

Alex:Alex, come on let's go

Alex and Flynn continue to run until they came across Maria, Kovu, Kiara and Vitani

Kovu:Where were you

Alex:Looking to see if Chef was near, saw Flynn about to get squashed by him, I saved him

Vitani:Well now he's coming after us

Alex:You'd prefer I'd leave Flynn to get squashed

Vitani:Yes

Flynn:Hey

Kiara:Guys, stop fighting, we need to find some place to hide

They all look around and Maria sees a storm cellar

Maria:In there

They all run to the storm cellar and get inside before Chef could get to them

 **Inside the Storm Cellar**

Alex:Alright, we'll have to stay in here

Vitani:For how long

Alex:Um...until Chef leaves

Vitani:And do you know when that's gonna be

Alex:No, but-

Vitani:Well then I suppose we send someone out there to distract that thing so the rest of us can run to the trailers

Alex:No, we're not doing that

Vitani:Why

Alex:Just trust me, unlike you, I actually played this game before and made it to the final three. I know what I'm doing

Vitani:You sure about that

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:What is her problem**

Alex:Listen, Chris told Maria and I that we had to watch out for you guys, and that's what I'm doing

Vitani:Well **I** don't need a babysitter

Alex:Trust me, I don't want to babysit you

Vitani:Then don't

Kocu:Can you guys just chill out for a sec and-

?:Aaaaaaaahhhhh

Everyone hears screams from outside. They open the cellar and see Godzilla chasing Nick, Judy, Christian, and Kayla

Alex:Come on, let's go

Kiara:Shouldn't we help them

Alex:They'll be fine, lets go

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Normally, I would help them, but if I had to choose between facing a giant monster and avoiding a giant monster, you'd know what I'd choose**

They run off. Nick, Judy, Christian, and Kayla were still running from Godzilla

Nick:The Cheif didn't mention that we'd have to deal with all this

Christian:You should've looked into this shows history...it ain't pretty

Judy:We have to get away from that thing

Kayla:I got an idea

Kayla grabs ahold of Nick

Nick:What are you doing

Kayla:Not sorry

Kayla throws Nick towards Godzilla, and Godzilla snatches him up

Nick:Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, aaaaaahhhhhh

Godzilla eats him

Judy:(Gasps) NICK!

Judy stares furiously at Kayla

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:What. She wanted to get away from the monster, so I distracted him**

Judy:Why did you do that

Kayla:What's your problem, your the one that said-

Judy:Yeah, but not at the expense of my friend

Kayla:(Chuckles) You have a lot to learn little rabbit, in this game, there are no friends, only enemies

Christian:Don't listen to her, just get to the trailers

Kayla:You won't have to tell me twice

Kayla runs off

Judy:But what about-

Christian:Don't worry I got this. I'll get Nick

Judy:You sure

Christian:Maybe, 77% sure

Judy:Well I guess I'll have to trust you. See ya later

Judy runs off

Christian:Okay

Christian cracks his knuckles

Christian:Let's see if playing those God of War games paid off

Godzilla:Rawwwwwwr

Godzilla prepares to slam his hand on Christian

Christian:X

But he moves out of the way and climbs on it. Godzilla tries to wipe Christian off but he won't budge

Christian:Square

Christian runs up Godzilla's arm. Godzilla tries to swipe Christian off with his other arm

Christian:Triangle

But he dodges all of the attacks and climbs Godzilla's shoulder

Christian:Square

Godzilla manages to hit Christian and he falls on the monsters chest

Christian:Dang it, I missed the button

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:Time to step up**

Godzilla begins to hit his chest, trying to squash Christian, but he constantly moves out of the way

Christian:Bro, stop beating your chest, you are not King Kong, who's better than you by the way

Godzilla became angrier and began shaking around furiously

Christian:X, x, x, x, x, x, x

Christian manages to hang on and begins climbing up to Godzillas face while Godzilla tries to knock him off

Christian:Square, Circle, X

Christian gets under Godzilla's chin and winds up his arm

Christian:The final button, CIRCLE!

And delivers an uppercut to Godzilla

Street Fighter Voice:Shoryuken

The reptile slowly falls down, and Christian stands triumphant

Christian:Winner

Unknown to Christian, Crane and Mei Ling were watching from above

Mei Ling:Um, that was-

Crane:Weird, I know but that's Christian for you

Mei Ling:We should probably get going

Crane:Yes we should

They leave. Christian opens Godzilla's and pulls out Nick

Christian:What's up man

Nick:Thanks, but you couldn't have taken it easy, with rescuing me

Christian:Shoot, my bad

Nick:Let's get to the trailers before he wakes up

 **Confessional**

 **Nick:That fall hurt like a-**

 **Christian:Who says video games aren't beneficial to young people**

 **Trailer Site**

Alex, Maria, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, and Flynn arrive at the Trailer site

Chris:Welcome, so glad you decided to join us

Alex:Shut up Chris

Rapunzel:Flynn, I'm so glad you're okay

Flynn:Of course I am

Chris:All of you, please step forward

All of them step forward, but after Alex, Maria, and Kiara step up, Chris puts his hand in front of Kovu

Chris:Not so fast, you three will be the first members of team two, meaning that you guys will be competing against your girlfriends/friend

Kovu:What

Chris:That's right

Flynn:But-

Rapunzel:Don't worry, I'll be okay

Kiara:Me too, it's fine

Alex:Don't worry guys, I'll watch out for them

Flynn:Thanks

Kovu:Thanks

Vitani:That's reassuring

 **Confessional**

 **Flynn:Good thing, I have a friend to look out for Rapunzel**

 **Kovu:Vitani may not like him, but I think he's a nice guy, and if I had to choose anyone to look out for Kiara, it would be him**

 **Vitani:If Kiara goes home, then he's going home**

Kayla and Judy arrive

Chris:Hey guys

Judy starts looking around

Judy:Are Christian and Nick here yet

Chris:Do you see them around

Crane and Mei Ling arrive

Chris:How you doing guys

Crane:Well we just saw Christian take down Godzilla and pull Nick out of its mouth so-

Judy:So there okay

Mei Ling:Yeah, we think so

Chris:Enough of the chit-chat, go stand over there, you guys are the last members of team two

Jack, Nickolas, and Mya arrive

Chris:Great, more people, more teams. You three stand over there, you're the first members of team three

Christian and Nick arrive

Judy:Nick

Judy runs up to Nick and gives him a hug

Judy:I'm so glad your okay

Nick:Great, but can you let go, my body still hurts from that fall

Judy:What fall

Nick:You don't want to know

Judy turns around glares at Kayla and Kayla just scoffs. Judy turns back around

Judy:Thanks Christian

Christian:No prob

Chris:Yeah, unfortunately there won't be this much connecting going on between you as you are on opposite teams, Nick and Christian, step over there, you're on team three

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I hate Chris so much, and it's only my first day**

More people began to arrive, the only ones that hadn't were Nichole, Jack Frost, Bunnymund, and Tooth (B.T.W. Tigress and Po are the last members of team three and Peng, Lian, and Song are the first members of team four)

 **Elsewhere**

Nichole was walking alone ever since she lost Jack, Mya, and Nickolas. She had no idea where the cast trailers were, and she was completely lost

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Ugh, why is it so hard to find the trailers, I know I'm not the best at directions, but come on, this shouldn't be that difficult**

Tooth:Hey

Nichole:Huh

Nichole turns around and sees Tooth, Bunnymund, and Jack Frost coming towards her

Nichole:Oh hey. Hmm was it, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost, right

Tooth:Yeah, only my name is Tooth

Nichole:Makes sense

Bunnymund:And my name is Bunnymund

Nichole grows a smile and begins to laugh

Bunnymund:What's so funny

Nichole:Oh nothing, it's just, oh come one, you couldn't have picked a less babyish name for yourself

Bunnymund:I didn't pick it

Nichole:Yeah, yeah, what ev

Tooth:Anyways, what's your name

Nichole:Nichole

Nichole looks at Tooth's wings

Nichole:Wait a minute, if you can fly then why are you still here

Tooth:Well I would, but I can't leave Bunnymund

Nichole:Oh what, he can't fly

Bunnymund:No, obviously, but I can travel somewhere by my burrow, I just can't do that if I don't know where the place is

Tooth:And I won't leave my friends

Nichole:And what about you, can you fly

Jack Frost:I can, but Tooth doesn't want me to leave them so

Nichole:Oh, okay then, and do you mind if I just call you frost, because my brothers name is Jack, and I bet it's gonna end up confusing people because, let's be honest, no ones gonna pronounce your whole name

Jack Frost:Sure, I don't mind

Nichole looks at Bunnymund

Nichole:And I think I'm gonna call you Bun Bun

Bunnymund:Wait what

Nichole:Yep, that's your new nickname

Jack Frost begins to laugh

Bunnymund:It's not funny

Jack Frost:It is actually, it's better than Kangaroo

Nichole:I'm guessing that was the nick name you gave him

Jack Frost:It was

Nichole:Hmm, you know, he kind of does look like a kangaroo

Jack Frost:I know right

Bunnymund:Can you guys just shut up and let's keep moving

Nichole/Jack frost:Whatever you say Bun Bun

The two of them and Tooth begin to laugh. Bunnymund rolls his eyes

 **Confessional**

 **Bunnymund:Great, now I have two annoying people to deal with**

 **Nichole:The name kind of suits him**

 **Jack Frost:That Nichole chick is pretty cool**

 **Tooth:I hope Bun Bun, I mean Bunnymund, doesn't get mad about this, they're just joking around**

Chris over loudspeaker:Hey guys, you might wanna hurry up because Chef-Zella is waking up from a nap given to him by Christian and he's not to happy

Godzilla:Rawwwwwwr

Everyone turns their head and sees an angry Godzilla running towards them

Nichole:Run

Tooth and Frost fly off while Bunnymund and Nichole run, but of course Bunny,und is faster than Nichole so he leaves her in the dust

Nichole:Oh come on

Godzilla was beginning to catch up to Nichole

Nichole:Crap

Frost saw that Godzilla was gaining on Nichole so he swooped down and picked her up

Nichole:Thanks

Godzilla:Rawwwwwwwr

Godzilla begins swatting at Tooth, Frosy, and Nichole

Nichole:I'm getting really tired of this stupid robot

Nichole sees a water tower in the distance

Nichole:Frost, land there

Frost lands on the water tower

Frost:Mind telling me why we stopped, when a big, fat, robotic, reptilian monster is chasing us

Nichole:That monster is robotic, so all we need to do is knock this over and it will short circuit its system. All we need to do is wait for the right moment and figure out how to move this

Frost:I got it, just tell me when

Frost ascends to the air

Nichole:Okay then

Nichole waited for the right time for her to tell Frost. As soon as Godzilla she yelled

Nichole:Now

Frost:Move

Jack Frost sends an avalanche of snow against the water tower and it tumbles down onto the robot, water pouring out, and the robot stopped. Before Nichole could fall, Frost caught her

Nichole:Thanks

Frost:No problem

Nichole:I didn't know you could do that

Frost:In Jack Frost, of course I can

 **Trailer Site**

Bunny mind and Tooth arrive

Chris:Ah, Tooth and Bunnymund, so glad you could make it, where are the other two

Tooth:We don't know, we were being chased by the monster but they stopped for some reason

 **Confessional**

 **Tooth:I hope they're okay**

Frost:We're here

They lands on the ground

Bunnymund:Where were you

Nichole:Oh, just stopping a big, fat, robotic, reptilian monster

Tooth:What do you mean by stopped

Frost:We took it down, for good

Flynn:You mean destroyed the robot

Nichole:Well not destroyed, but we prevented it from working ever again

Chris:Hmm, I wasn't planning on giving out rewards tonight, but since you took down the beast, I think you deserve it

Chris hands Bunnymund a big flat screen Tv

Chris:In this season, everytime you win, you will get a prize that every superstar deserves. A big, flat screen for example. And just to cut you some slack, there will be no elimination tonight

Everyone cheers

Chris:Now everyone get settled in your trailers, since you get your own prizes, and we don't want the other teams to enjoy them, instead of having just boys and just girls, these will be co-ed trailers

Song:Wait, you mean girls are gonna have to share the trailers with the boys

Zack:And vice-versa

Chris:Yep, go ahead and go inside

 **Confessional**

 **Jack:This is gonna spark a bunch of awkward moments, isn't it**

 **Zack:Can't believe I have to share a bathroom with a girl**

 **Maria:This is probably gonna suck**

 **Christian:Just when Chris is being sort of nice, he turns it back around into something that sucks. Well, maybe not totally**

Everyone heads inside of their trailers

Chris:Wow, this was a great start eh, and it's only gonna keep getting better, are we seeing a new rivalry between Alex and Vitani and Kayla and Judy, maybe, will Nichole continue to call Bunnymund Bun Bun, most likely, and will I make some major cash off of this new season, of course I will, if you keep tuning in to

Total Drama Superstar


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 2:Orange isn't the new Chris

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, we said hello to our fourteen old campers and our fourteen new campers for a jam packed start to the second season. This season, the challenges will be based on popular movies and tv shows, and of course, what better way to start, than with Godzilla, who was being controlled by Chef. They all had to find their way to the cast trailers without being squashed, eaten, or supposedly "killed" by Chef-zilla. Newbies, Rapunzel and Flynn met Zack, Amoly, and Humphrey inside an abandoned building and tried to come up with a plan to get away from Chef-zilla. Rapunzel came up with the plan that someone should run out and distract the monster while everyone else makes a run for it. Unfortunately for Flynn, he was the lucky bait for Chef-zilla, so he distracted the beast and everyone else made it to the trailers. Flynn somehow put ran it and stopped for a quick break, but when he saw the monster was catching up, he changed his mind. He prepared to run again, but his foot got caught in a hole in the ground. Before he could get squashed by a giant ass foot, Alex stepped in a pushed Flynn out of the way. The two of them made it back to Maria, Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani and hid in a storm cellar until it was safe to run out. Vitani and Alex got into a heated argument on what they should do, when they heard someone scream. They looked outside and saw Christian, Judy, Nick, and Kayla being chased by Godzilla and made a break for it. So they could get away, Kayla threw Nick towards Godzilla, and he ate him. Judy started yelling at Kayla, who didn't seem to care, and Christian told them to get to the cast trailers while he rescued Nick. After a God of War scene played out, Christian knocked out Chef-zilla and rescued Nick. Everyone managed to make their way to the cast trailers except for the guardians, and Nichole. Nichole met up with the guardians, and they all engaged in some hilarious small talk, specifically when Nichole gave Bunny,und the new nickname Bun Bun. I announced to them that they were the last four and to make a run for it, because Chef-zilla was waking up. As they were making their escape while being trailed by Chef-zilla, Nichole had an idea on how to stop the monster. So she told Frost about her plan and they took him down. Since she and him took him down, I gave then a reward, in the form of a TV, and no body got voted off. But that's not the case this episode, and today, our contestants are gonna see how hard life can be in the inside of a jail cell on the second episode of

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **In the Morning-Trailer Site**

The Sun rises on a beautiful morning, it luminous light shining the whole world. In Hollywood, California, twenty eight both new and former Total Drama contestants are sleeping soundly in their trailers. Nothing could possibly disturb their peace and quiet...HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK. Except for that

Chris:Rise and shine campers, time for your morning check-up

Frost:Check-up? What is he talking about

Nichole:Don't worry, he does this stuff often

Everyone steps out of their trailer

Chris:Morning everyone, sleep well

Nickolas cracks his back

Nickolas:I've had better

Chris:Good to know. Now, before we get to the challenge-

Flynn:Wait a minute, we're gonna do a challenge, this early in the morning

Chris:Yep

Crane:Yeah, Chris likes to wake us up early in the morning for his oh so important challenges

 **Confessional**

 **Flynn:I'm never gonna get used to waking up this early**

Chris:Now before we get to the challenge, I need to give you you're team names. Team 1, you are the Big Rocks, Team 2, you guys are the Old Brides, Team 2, you're the Little Hearts, and Team 4, your name is the Short Cruises

Kayla:Question, why does our team name suck

Lian:Ours too

Zack:And ours

Chris:Because the names are in reference to famous actors, and it's not my fault of what their names are, so you'll just have to deal with it

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:I should've strangled him last season**

 **Zack:What kind of name is big rocks**

 **Lian:He could've chosen a lot of better names**

 **Christian:At least I like Kevin Hart**

Chris:Put these on

Chris throws them a bunch of orange jumpsuits

Tigress:Jumpsuits, really

Nick:Why do we have to wear jumpsuits

Chris:Because the TV show that we're basing the challenge off of is Orange is the new Black

Maria:Oh, I love that show

Amoly:Me too

Christian:I hear the new season is on right now

Amoly:Really

Alex:I'll have to watch that later

Chris:Shuuuuuuush. Let me talk please. Now, since Orange is the new Black takes place in prison, we're going to compete the challenges in-

Tigress:Let me guess

Chris:That's right

Camera zooms in on Chris' face, then zooms out to show everyone standing outside a prison

Chris:In prison

Everyone groans

 **Confessional**

 **Humphrey:Man, this is gonna suck**

 **Flynn:I've been in prison before...it was really boring**

 **Judy:Looks like I'm gonna be inside the bars**

 **Po:I've been inside a prison a couple times...it wasn't all that exciting as I thought it'd be**

 **Mya:I have a bad experience with prison. One time, my old middle school took my class mates and I to a prison for a field trip, and the inmates tried to kill me**

 **Inside the Prison**

Chris:In these challenges, you will find out just how hard prison life can be. For your first challenge, each team will choose one person to go inside these prison cells, which Chef here, will lock you in. While they all chill in there, the other team mates will make a delicate dish for them

Jack:What's so hard about that

Chris:Because the dishes you make will include some very disgusting ingredients. Look over there

Everyone turns around and sees a bunch of disgusting food such as Roaches, Pubic Hair, Spiders, and Poop. Everyone is disgusted

Chris:The person in the cell will have to eat whatever...disgusting...piece of crap that we'll call food without throwing up, if they do, then they're out. If you finish before anyone else, then you win. Pick your players

 **Little Hearts**

 **Confessional**

 **Tigress:You all know who the obvious choice is**

Tigress:So Po, you ready to eat some food

Po:Wait, why do I have to go

Tigress:Becasue your stomach is the size of China

Nickolas:Plus your less than likely to throw up

Nick:And seriously tho, no one else wants to go

Nickolas:That's also true

Po:Alright, I'll do it

Jack:Great, go get me big guy

Po steps inside the cage and Chef locks it

 **Confessional**

 **Po:I did appreciate that compliments they gave me, and they're right, I can eat just about anything**

 **Tigress:What I said to him wasn't really a compliment**

 **Big Rocks**

Alex:So...any volunteers

...

Alex:Okay then

Kiara:I'll do it

Maria:Are you sure, because that food over there seems pretty disgusting

Kiara:Yeah, I'm sure. As long as you don't give me the most disgusting food

Rapunzel:Don't worry, we'll try to make it as..undisgusting as possible

Kiara:Okay

Kiara steps inside the cage and Chef locks it

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:I'm not that worried, I live with two godfathers that eat bugs all the time so this shouldn't be that horrible**

 **Old Brides**

Vitani:So, who's going up

Mei Ling:I'd go up but I don't have a strong stomach

Flynn:Me neither

Crane:I'm allergic to everything over there

Vitani looks at Kovu

Kovu:No

Kayla:Why don't we let the little bunny rabbit go

Judy:Why me

Kayla:Because you're a police officer

Judy:And

Kayla:Annnd that means you're the most qualified for this

Judy:I'm not that kind of officer

Kayla:So, you're going up, end of story

Judy:Guys help me out here

*Cricket Noise*

Judy:Seriously

Flynn:Sorry, but in some cases she makes a good point

Mei Ling:We'll try to make it at least tolerable

Judy steps inside the cage and Chef locks it

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:What is that Lion's problem**

 **Kayla:Think about it this way, this will be the opportunity to prove she's useful**

 **Short Cruises**

Bunnymund:Who's going in there

Nichole:Why don't you go Bun Bun

Bunnymund:I told you to stop calling me that

Frost:Actually, yeah, why don't you go

Bunnymund:Because I-

Nichole:Because you're afraid of what we're gonna feed you. We wouldn't purposely feed you bad food, even though that's all there is, just to get at you. Now, are you the Easter Bunny, or are you a Chicken

Frost:Bawk

Nichole:Bawk

Frost:Bawk

Nichole:Bawk

Bunnymund:Fine, I'll go, if it will get you guys to shut up

Bunnymund step inside the cage and Chef locks it. Frost and Nichole fist bump

Tooth:Did you use some form of reverse psychology on him

Frost:Yep

Lian:That's smart

Nichole:I know, and I definitely wasn't going in there

Song:I don't think anyone wants to go in there

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:That was too easy**

Chris:Now since everybody has chosen, get to cooking

After the cooking was finished, the prisoners were brought their food, but after taking one look at it, they were staring to get a bad feeling

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:I regret my descision**

 **Bunnymund:Why did I let them talk me into this**

 **Po:It actually looked pretty good**

 **Judy:Why me**

Chris:Everyone ready

Everyone except Po shook their heads

Chris:Begin

The four inmates began eating the food, and while Judy, Kiara, and Bunnymund were eating slowly, Po was flying through the food. His team began to cheer for him

Po:This isn't that hard

Po continued to eat fast

Jack:Um Po, you might wanna slow down

Po kept going until his stomach started to growl

Po:Uh-oh

Po broke out of the cage and immediately ran to a porta potty nearby and let out some devastating diarrhea that shook the whole set

Chris:Woah, that's one big crap he's letting out

After Po was done with his business, he opened the door and slowly walked back to his cage. Unfortunately, the smell of his diarrhea was being let out and everyone covered their nose. Except for Judy, who continued to eat

Nick:Um Judy, you might wanna cover your noise

Judy:What

Judy ended up catching a whiff of the smell and her face turned green

Peng:Judy...are you..okay

Judy immediately vomited all over the cage and the floor

Everyone:Ew/Gross/Sick

 **Confessional**

 **Judy vomits on the floor**

After seeing this, Bunnymund face started to turn green, and he too, vomited

Chris:That's two out, and two left, who's going to win

Ever since Po got back in the cage, he's been eating a lot slower than he was earlier. Both Kaira and Po's team started cheering for them. Kiara was about to take another bite, but when she lifted up her spoon and saw a cock roach, she turned green and vomited

Chris:The Little Hearts win

Little Hearts Cheer

Chris:The first part of the challenge

The cheering stops

Nick:Wait a minute, first part

Nickolas:Are you kidding me

Chris:Nope

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Chris is a real a hole**

 **Nick:What could be worse than that**

 **Christian:Nothing can smell worse than what I just smell**

 **Prison Court Yard**

Chris:Now since some of you-

Kiara barfs

Chris:All of you, are feeling down in the dirt, I think this is a perfect time for the next challenge

Zack:Seriously dude

Chris:Seriously. In your next challenge, one team member will have carry seven rocks to one of those carts over there and put them inside, once he or she does that, everyone else has to hop in the cart while the carrier pushes them all the way, through a series of obstacles, to that big wall over there. Once you get there, all of you will have to work together to dig under the wall, while carrying your rocks, all the way to the finish line on the other side, if one team doesn't have all of their rocks then they automatically lose, and the team that wins, will of course, get a reward. Now pick who's retrieving and pushing.

BR-Alex, OB-Kovu, LH-Nickolas, SC-Peng

Chris:Ready. Set. Go

Chris shoots a gun into the air and the four guys begin retrieving the rocks. Quickly, they brought their rocks back to their separate carts and put them inside. The first one done was Alex

Alex:Everyone get in

Everyone gets in and they take off

Chris:The Big Rocks are in first place

The other teams were finishing up and began to run after the first place team

Kayla:Hurry up, will ya

Kovu:I'm pushing as hard as I can

Kayla:Apparently

Kayla saw a rope holding up one of the traps (Which was a boulder). She leaned over to the side, unsheathed one of her claws, and cut the rope, releasing the boulder and creating a wall between her team and the other two teams

Po:Hey

Frost:Oh come on

Jack:Looks like we have to carry the rocks to the wall

Everyone groaned

 **Confessional**

 **Tigress:I hate her so much**

 **Po:I'm so not ready to carry these rocks**

 **Nichole:Screw her**

 **Kayla:I didn't cheat, I gave myself an unfair advantage, their's a difference**

Kayla looked behind her and smiled at her handy work. Some of her team mates however, weren't so pleased

Judy:Hey, why did you do that to them

Mei Ling: Yeah, you had no right to do that

Kayla:Hey, I helped us have a better chance at winning this, so if you want to-

Vitani: Can you guys please shut up, and let's just focus on winning this

Judy:Fine

Mei Ling:Sure

Kayla:(Scoff)

The Big Rocks had gotten to the wall first and began to dig to the other side. The Old Brides arrived minutes after and saw that the Big Rocks had already gotten far and began to dig quickly, but while they were digging, they forgot to bring their rocks with them

 **Underground-** **Old Brides**

Everyone continued to dig, trying to catch up to the Big Rocks until Flynn felt as if they forgot something

Flynn:Hey, aren't we forgetting

Judy:...(Gasps)The rocks

Kovu:Oh crap

The team crawled back to the front of the tunnel, got out, and quickly got their rocks. As they were entering the tunnel, Mei Ling noticed two more holes beside them

Mei Ling:Um guys, we might wanna hurry because there are two more holes here

Vitani:Quick, let's go

The Old Brides scurried their way through their tunnel to the other side of the wall, once they got there, they were disappointed by what they saw. The other three teams were all standing there, along with Chris and Chef

Chris: Hello brides, glad you could join us

They step out of the hole

Crane:We lost

Kayla turns to Flynn

Kayla:This is your fault

Flynn:Me, what did I do

Kayla:You couldn't have told us we forgot the rocks earlier on

Flynn:It's not my fault you forgot your rocks

Kayla:You forgot yours too, idiot

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:I'm not gonna let Flynn get pushed around like that**

Rapunzel walks up to Kayla

Rapunzel:Hey, you have no right to talk to him like that

Kayla pushes Rapunzel

Kayla:And what are you gonna do about it, huh

Christian:Ayo chill, this is a girl, you can't push her like that

Kayla:Actually I can, because I'm a girl too

Christian:(Gasps) You are, could've fooled me, because your boobs saggy and you ain't got no a**

Kayla:That's it

Kayla steps up to beat up Christian, but Chris steps in between them

Chris:As much as I'd love to see that fight, we unfortunately don't have time for it. Big Rocks, your reward is waited for you outside your trailer, Short Cruises and Little Hearts, you guys avoid elimination tonight, and Old Brides, I'll be seeing you later tonight at the Gilded Chris Ceremony

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walk on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face

Chris:Old Brides, first team to be up for elimination this season, how does it feel

*Cricket Noise*

Chris:Okay. I've already gave you a premise on how this works, so I'm not going to explain it again. Now, under your seats, you will find voting devices, press the face of the camper that you want to send home, got it, good

After everyone finished voting, a piece of paper dispersed out of a machine next to Chris, and he takes it. Chef walks on stage, carrying the Gilded Chris Awards and wearing a dress. Everyone started to laugh. Chef angrily stands next to Chris

Chris:Now, that the voting is finished, let's get this started

Chef hands Chris an Award

Chris:Okay, first award goes to Crane

Chris throws him an award

Chris:Next one goes to Mei Ling

Chris throws her an award

Chris:Next is Kovu, Vitani, and Judy

Chris throws them all awards. It was down to Flynn and Kayla

Chris:Kayla, Flynn, the last Gilded Chris Award goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kayla

Flynn/Kayla/Judy:What

Chris: Flynn, time for you to go pal

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Honestly, I didn't expect to stay**

 **Flynn:How**

 **Judy:This just doesn't make any sense, how did she not get voted off**

Flynn:How am I going to get home

Chris: Just take a walk down the Walk of Shame and a limo will be waiting for you to take you home

Flynn walks down the Walk of Shame and opens the limosine door

Flynn: See yea guys

Mei Ling:Bye

Kovu:See ya man

Crane:Adios

Judy:Goodbye

Vitani:Later

Kayla:Good riddance

Flynn enters the limo and leaves

Chris:We'vs had our first elimination, and I'm guessing no one expected that. That's what Total Drama brings to you every day, unpredictability. Want more dramatic stuff like this, then tune into the next episode of

Total Drama Superstar

 **Celebrities (In case some of you were wondering)**

 **Big Rocks:Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson-Wwe/Various**

 **Old Brides:Melissa McBride-Walking Dead**

 **Little Harts:Kevin Hart-Various**

 **Short Cruises-Tom Cruise-Mission Impossible**


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 3:Beach Movie=Surfboard Chaos

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, the competitors had the opportunity to see what life was side inside the slammer, and it, was, awesome. For their first challenge, each team had to choose one person to be locked inside a jail cell and be given a nice serving of disgusting food from their team mates. While Kiara volunteered to go inside the cell, Judy was forced, Bunnymund was tricked, and Po, well, Po just went in there willingly. After fixing the dishes, the competitors inside the cells were served their food and began to , Po was eating a little too much, and his stomach started to gurgle. He broke out of the cage and ran into a Porta Potty, and laid a massive waste inside it. The smell from Po's, ahem, diarrhea, was enough to make Judy and Bunnymund barf. Kiara was about to take another bite when she saw a live cockroach and threw up, giving the Little Hearts the win. At the next challenge, teams had to carry seven rocks to a big wall and dig to the other side in order to win. After collecting the seven rocks, all four teams headed off to the wall, while dodging obstacles of course. The Big Rocks had taken first place, with the Old Brides behind them. Kayla looked behind her and saw that the other two teams were catching up. She looked back to the front and saw a rope holding up a boulder and decided to cut it with her claws to slow down the other teams, causing them to have to run and carry their rocks to the wall. After getting to the wall, the Old Brides began to dig to the other side immediately, forgetting about their rocks. While they were inside the tunnel, Flynn realized they had forgotten the rocks, so they turned back and got them, but it didn't matter as they saw two more holes next to them, and once they got to the finish, they were the last team their. Kayla started to argue with Flynn, saying he cost them the challenge. Then Rapunzel got involved, which led to Kayla pushing her, basically sealing her own fate at the elimination ceremony. But, in a shocking twist, it wasn't Kayla that went home it was Flynn, who rode off into the sunset inside the Lame-o-sine. What a great first elimination, am I right, and it's only gonna keep getting better as we continue forward, right here, on

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **Trailer Site-Night time**

The other three teams are walking back to the trailer site, where they see a 15-foot long pool and a 10-foot high diving board

Po:Dude, you guys got a hot tub

Maria:Yes, we did

Nickolas:Hey guys, I have a question. Do you think we could, I don't know, possibly, share the hot tub with you guys

Alex:As long as everybody else is ok with it, it's fine

Maria:Sure, I don't mind

Kiara:We can share it

Rapunzel:It's fine

Humphrey:Why not

Amoly:Absolutely

Zack:Wait, wait, wait, come on guys, we earned this, do you really want to share this with two teams that didn't win

Christian:Zack, don't be an a**hole

 **Confessional**

 **Zack:I'm not an a**hole, I'm just not to keen on sharing**

Zack:Alright, fine, we can share it

Christian:Awesome

Christian takes off his shirt and climbs to the top to the diving board

Christian:Cannon ball

He jumps off, scrunched up as a ball with his arms on his knees and does a huge splash inside the pool. Everyone else soon follows him and gets in the pool

Song: Alright, that guy Chris may make our lives miserable with the challenges he creates, but at least we get rewards for completing them

Peng:True that

Everyone starts cheering/whooping. A couple minutes later, the old brides walk into the trailer site

Nick:Oh hey guys-...you have got to be kidding me

Everyone turns around and sees that Kayla is still here

Rapunzel:Why is she still here. And where is Flynn

Kayla:Oh, he's gone

Rapunzel:What do you mean he's gone

Kayla:Meaning he got voted off

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:He got what**

Rapunzel:But. But. I thought you guys were gonna vote her off

Judy:We did, I don't know what happen

Frost: Great, now we have to keep dealing with her

Kayla:Better get used to it, cause I'm not going anywhere. Now since the Big Rooks, are sharing their pool, I'm guessing it's an open invitation, so

Kayla gets into the pool, to everyone's dismay, so they got out

Kayla:Hey where are you going

Humphrey:You ruined our fun

Everyone starts walking into their trailers

Kayla:Pfft, like I said, better get used to it

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Okay, you know what, that's it**

 **Christian:I feel like someone's gonna tell Kayla off, right now**

Nichole:Kayla, let me explain something to you. No one here is gonna get used to it, because frankly, no one wants you to be here. The only reason you are is because of Chris, and if you keep acting how you're acting right now, you won't last that long. I don't know why you're still here now, but it doesn't matter because I'm sure the next time your team loses, you're going home. So, you better start making some friends fast, because unless you do, you're done for. But let's be honest, no one here wants to be your friend

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:I told yall**

 **Lian:She told her**

 **Vitani:Well said**

 **Judy:Couldn't have said it better myself**

 **Rapunzel:I'm glad Nichole said that to Kayla, maybe now she'll actually be nice**

 **Zack:Never thought Nichole would be the one to say that**

Kayla:Oh Nichole, you used to be so much more fun

Nichole:Oh believe me, I still am, and I can whoop you a** any day of the week

Kayla:Want to bet

Kayla steps closer to Nichole, preparing to fight, when Jack steps in between the two

Jack:Hey, hey, hey, save it for the challenges, we don't need this right now. If you two want to fight each other, then be my guess, but not here. You two will probably have your chance to get at each other in the future, so just save it

Tigress:Jack's right. Even though I would love to see Nichole take Kayla down a peg, this isn't the time or the place, so save your energy for later

Kayla:Whatever

Kayla walks inside her trailer

Nichole:Pfft

Nichole walks inside her trailer. As does everyone else. Bunnymund was the last one to enter his teams trailer, but as he was doing so, he looked at Kayla's cabin, and smiled

 **In the Morning-Craft Services Tent**

Everyone was either sitting down eating or in line to receive their so called food. Bunnymund and Kayla were in the back of the line

Bunnymund:Hey, can I talk to you

Kayla:Um, sure

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Wonder what he wants**

Bunnymund and Kayla walk outside

Kayla:What do you want

Bunnymund:In the nutshell, I want to make an alliance

Kayla is dumbfounded

Kayla:Wait, why with me

Bunnymund:Because you seem like a strong competitor here and you're the only one I can trust not to tell anyone else about this

Kayla:What's in it for me

Bunnymund:Well, for one, if you partner with me, I'll make sure you'll stay in. And if I win, I'll split the prize money with you 50/50. What do you say

Kayla:Hmm, so you'll keep me from being eliminated and split the prize with me

Bunnymund:Yep, so do we have a deal

Bunnymund holds out his hand

Kayla:Deal

They shake hands

 **Confessional**

 **Bunnymund:Hey, I'm not a bad guy, but I am willing to do anything to get far in this game so**

 **Kayla:Never took that guy for an alliance maker**

Bunnymund and Kayla walk back in and sit down at their team tables. A couple of minutes later, Chris walks in wearing retro board shorts and a beach shirt, along with sunscreen on his nose and a coconut in his hand

Chris:Greetings campers

Chris takes a sip of the coconut

Chris:Ready for some fun

Nickolas: Why are you dressed like a beach character from the 50's

Chris:Because that's the setting of today's movie challenge

Mya:Which is

Chris:Teen Beach Movie

*Cricket Noise*

Kovu:What

Christian:It's this Disney movie that...you know what forget it, I'm pretty sure Chris is gonna explain it

Chris:That I am Christian, you see, Teen Beach Movie is about two friends who get transported inside one of the friends favorite movie Wet Side Story, while surfing during a storm. They meet the characters and enjoy themselves for quite a while, well, at least one of them does, but when they find out that they are becoming one with the movie, they have to find out a way to get back home, before they're stuck in the movie forever

Vitani:That sounds stupid

Chris:Yes it is Vitani, but we're doing it anyway

 **Confessional**

 **Zack:I knew he was gonna pick a movie that sucked**

Chris:So finish eating, put on your swim suits, and come meet me at the gate

After eating and putting on their swimsuits, everyone walked to the gate where Chris was waiting for them and drove them to the beach

 **Hollywood Beach**

Chris:Welcome to Hollywood Beach

Everyone looks around the beach and sees that no one is there

Mya: Um, where is everyone

Chris:I paid off the owner of the beach to let us perform our challenge here

Song:Couldn't we have performed the challenge with the people here

Chris:We could have, but I prefer to have my own private beach

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Which, apparently, he doesn't have since he had to rent this one**

 **Chris: I have my own private beach, it's just...being cleaned**

Chris:Everyone please direct your attention to the water

Everypne turned towards the water

Chris:Over there, is a 30 foot long surfboard held up by two pillars, your first challenge is to climb aboard, and stay on while being hasseled by a few distractions

Vitani:Which are

Chris:Oh just two giant fans and a seagull gun

Nick:What

Chris:Bring them in Chef

Chef drives in on a Go-Kart pulling in two giant fans, and a seagull gun

Chris:These solar powered fans and this seagull will be three of the four distractions that you'll have to deal with

Peng:What's the fourth one

Chris:The board itself

Chris takes a droid sticks out of his back pocket

Chris:This droid stick controls the boards movements, and I will be using it to try to knock you off

Nickolas:So I'm guessing that the last person to stay on the board wins the challenges for their team

Chris:Right you are, and the team that loses all of its members first will be going to the elimination ceremony

 **Confessional**

 **Bunnymund:If I manage to make it to the end in this challenge, I could throw it and make sure Kayla stays in and I already have a plan to get Nichole out, this is perfect**

Chris:Head out to the board

Everyone heads swims to the board, but before Kayla could, Bunnymund grabbed her and told her, his plan

Bunnymund:Sound good

Kayla:Yes it does, but are you sure you can get your team mates to vote for Nichole

Bunnymund:Yes I can, don't you worry about a thing

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:I have to admit, Bunnymund is almost as devious as Nichole was, almost**

Everyone is on the board

Chris:Get ready for the ride of your lives

Chris presses a button which turns on the fans, Chef gets behind the Seagull gun, while Chris plays moves the droid stick back and forth. Unsurprisingly , everyone managed to stay on, until Chris decided to up the ante

Chris:Since no one is falling off, it's time to up the ante. Chef, go ahead

Chef gave a devilish smile and started shooting gun at the contestants

Everyone:Ow/Hey/Stop it/Oh come on

Chef fired a seagull that was headed straight for Zack's lower regions, and unfortunately for him, he got hit

Zack:Ahhhh

Zack slowly falls off the surfboard

Chris:That's more like it

 **Confessional**

 **ALex:Oooo, that had to hurt**

 **Kovu:I feel sorry for that guy**

 **Christian:Right in his ding-a-ling**

 **Zack:*Weezes***

Soon, a lot more people started to fall off including Tooth, Lian, Nick, Po, Christian, Mya, Crane, Mei Ling, Amoly, Humphrey, Rapunzel, and Maria

Chris:Ok, since half of you are left, lets up the ante some more

Chris starts going all out on the droid stick, spinning it around and tilting it up and down. This managed to knock off Peng, Kiara, Nickolas, and Frost. He then stopped

Chris:Ha ha, cool

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:I think I'm gonna be sick *Throws up***

Chef fires a seagull at Judy, but she dodges it and accidentally bumps into Kayla and knocks her off

Kayla:Hey, what the heck

Judy:Sorry, it was an accident

Kayla growls. She grabs Judy's foot and pulls her off

Nick:Hey, she can't do that

Chris:Actually, I didn't say anyone couldn't push or pull anyone off the board, so I guess it's legal

As soon as they heard this, everyone that was still on the board tried to push each other off. Tigress managed to push Peng off, but then Kovu snuck up behind her and pushed her off as well, and then Kvu was pushed by Nichole

Nichole:Yes

Bunnymund looked at Nichole and saw that her back was turned, and he slowly moved towards her. Once he was close enough he "accidentally" pushed her in the water. However, Song saw that he did this on purpose and nudged towards him

Song:Hey, why did you do that

Bunnymund:Do what

Song:I saw you push her

Bunnymund:It was an accident

Song: No, it wasn't

Bunnymund:And who's gonna believe you

Song: Why I oughta-

Before she could finish her sentence, she was blasted in the back by a sea gull. Bunnymund saw him falling towards him but decided to let her knock him in and they both fell in

Chris:The Short Cruises are eliminated

Short Cruises:Aw man/What/Come on

Bunnymund begins to swim back to shore, followed by Song, who stares furiously at him

 **Confessional**

 **Song:Why would anyone do that to their own teammate, he's up to something**

 **Bunnymund:Got to be more careful than that next time. Good thing we lost, now all I have to do is figure out how to convince everyone to vote for Song**

It was down to Jack, Vitani, and Alex. Chris watched in amusement as they tried to push each other off while simultaneously getting blown by huge winds. But then he noticed that there weren't any seagulls flying in the air. He looks back at Chef pulling the trigger of the Seagull gun and nothing coming out

Chris:Chef, are you out of seagulls

Chef:I think so

Chris:Hmm, I got an idea

Chris tells Chef his idea and they smile. Chef picks up the gun and chucks it at the last three competitors. Jack fortunately saw the gun coming and ducked before he could get hit, but Vitani and Alex didn't and got knocked in the water

Chris:The Little Hearts win the challenge

Little Hearts cheer

Chris:And even though they lost, the Big Rocks and Old Brides will not be up for elimination, but I can't say the same for the Short Cruises. You guys need to figure out who you're going to eliminate tonight. Little Hearts, your reward will be a relaxing day at the beach, so enjoy the rest of the day

The Little Hearts cheer and all of them run and jumped in the water and just have fun

Chris:The rest of you head back to the trailer site. Short Cruises, I'll see you later tonight

 **Trailer Site**

All of the competitors on the Old Brides and Short Cruises went inside the trailer, while some Big Rock members relaxed in the pool

 **Short Cruises Trailer**

Lian:So who are we gonna vote off

Song:We'll worry about that later, I need to tell you guys about-

Bunnymund:Oh shut up, I know what you did

Tooth:What do you mean what she did

Bunnymund:Back at the challenge, she purposely pushed me when she got hit by that sea gull

Frost:What

Peng:Why would she do that

Bunnymund:Ask her. She also came up to me earlier trying to make an alliance

Song:No I didn't, guys look-

Lian:You tried to make an alliance and go behind her backs

Song:No-

Bunnymund:And once I refused she swore that she would find some way to get me out

Tooth:What

Frost:Not cool Song

Song:Listen to-

Lian:I know who I'm voting for

Peng:Me too

Tooth:Me three

Frost:Count me in

They walk out of the trailer and heat to the elimination ceremony. Song steps out and tries to stop them

Song:But-

Bunnymund:Looks like you'll be going tonight *Laughs*

Bunnymund begins to walk to the elimination ceremony followed by Song and Nichole

Song:Crap

Nichole has a skeptical face

 **Confessional**

 **Bunnymund:No hard feelings Song, if you didn't try to rat me out then you probably wouldn't be in this situation, but let's be honest, it's not like you were going to win anyway**

 **Nichole:Okay, Bunnymund was definitely lying. I could see straight through anyone's face when they're lying, and he definitely was. I know Song didn't sabotage the challenge, she's way too good for that, which means Bunnymund let himself be knocked in the water by Song, and he probably pushed me in the wathere too, because no one else was by me at the time. But he wouldn't lose without either wanting to eliminate someone or to protect someone maybe both, but who would Bunnymund want to protect as if he knew if that persons team lost that they would be eliminated. Hmm, *Gasps* Kayla. So he and Kayla both made an alliance together. I have to say that's a smart move, and you would probably expect me to tell my team mates but I don't want to be targeted by Bunnymund or Kayla, even though I'm probably the person he wants to eliminate, but I don't want to take any chances so, sorry Song**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walk on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face

Chris:Short Cruises, a lot of tension in your group right now. I'm supposing you know who you're going to eliminate

Bunnymund:Oh, we are

Bunnymund and Song glare at each other

Chris:Well then, let's get started. Under your seats, you will find voting devices. Press the face of the camper you would like to send home, and just hope that no one else choose yours

After everyone votes Chef hands Chris a piece of paper and begins to read

Chris:Okay, first Gilded Chris award goes to Nichole

Chris throws Nichole and Gilded Chris award

Chris:Next is Jack Frost

Chris throws Frost a Gilded Chris Award

Chris:Also safe is Peng, Lian, and Tooth

He throws them all Gilded Chris Awards

Chris:The final Gilded Chris Award goes to-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunnymund

Chris throws him a Gilded Chris Award. Bunnymund smiles at Song. Song rolls her eyes and begins to leave

Song:So how am I leaving

Chris:Through the lame-o-sine

Chris points to the lame-o-sine

Song:*Sigh*

Song walks to the lame-o-sine. Before she gets in, she turns back to everyone else

Song:Wait before I go I need to tell everyone something

Chris:Sorry, no time. Chef

Chef gets up and tries to push to push Song in the limo but she won't budge

Song:Wait, I need to-

Chef managed to get Song into the limo. He shuts the door and it drives off

Chris:Hmm, I wonder what Song wanted to tell everyone...oh come on we all know, but will her team mates find out the truth or will a traitor forever lurk in their midst, will Judy ever be rid of Kayla, will Zack not have any kids in the future, probably not, and will my hair continue to remain this amazing, yes to that, but to find out other answers and many more, make sure you stayed tuned to

Total Drama Superstar


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 4:It all Started with a Big BANG!

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, everyone was shocked to find out that Kayla was still in the competition and that Flynn was eliminated, everyone except Bunnymund. Hmm, I wonder why. Probably because he wanted to make an alliance with Kayla, and of course, she accepted. There was a scheduled beach day for the campers in honor of the Disney Channel movie, Teen Beach Movie. The challenge was simple, stay on a thirty-foot long surfboard without falling, but of course, we can't make it that easy for the campers, so I decided to add in a few distractions like, a Seagull gun, two giant fans, and a remote control that controlled the board, which made it really hard for them to stay on. After a hilarious sequence of people falling off the board, it was down to Nichole, Jack, Bunnymund, Alex, Song, Vitani, Peng, Kovu, Tigress, Judy, and Kayla. Judy dodged a seagull, but accidentally bumped into Kayla and knocked her off. Kayla got angry and pulled Judy off, which I told everyone, was legal. After hearing this, everyone began to push each other off the board. When Nichole's back was turned, Bunnymund took this as an opportunity to eliminate her from the challenge, and he did. But, as it turned out, he was spotted by Song, who didnt like the fact that Bunnymund pushed his own team mate off. After a heated argument between the two, they were both knocked off by a seagull. Since, Chef ran out of seagulls, I told him to throw the gun, and Jack ended up dodging it, but Alex and Vitani were both hit by it. Since the Short Cruises were all elimnated first, they had to go to the elimination ceremony, but before Song had a chance to tell everyone what happened at the challenge, Bunnymund exclaimed that Song made them lose on purpose, which everyone believed, well, everyone except Nichole. And, unfortunately, it was bye bye Song. Wow, Bunnymund is really aiming to become the New Nichole, what kind of dirty plans will he and Kayla concoct when we go back to the time when the whole universe was in a hot dense state, find out right here, right now on

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **In the Morning-Short Cruises Trailer**

Frost was enjoying himself, watching Tv in the trailer. Everyone else was eating at the craft services tent. He wasn't that hungry, so he decided to stay in the trailer. As he was watching Tv, he was interupted by the sound of the door opening. He turned his head and saw that it was Nichole walking in

Frost:Hey Nichole, what's up

Nichole:Good, you're here, I need to talk to you

Frost:What is it

Nichole:It's about Bunnymund

Frost:What about him

Nichole:I'm pretty sure he got Song eliminate last night

Frost:What are-

Nichole:And before you say what are you talking about, just know that I used to be a villain on the show and I know how to play the game well. I also know when someone is manipulating someone else or framing them. Let's just say Bunnymund needs to work on his acting skills. An idiot could tell he was framing her

Frost:Okay, I'll try not to take that into offense. But, Bunnymund, no matter how annoying and strict, is not a bad guy, he wouldn't do anything like that

Nichole:Frost, one thing you have to remember in this game is that no one is who they appear to be, and you can only trust a select few of people

Frost:Alright, but I'm just saying, you have to have at least some type of proof

Nichole:Not yet, but I have a feeling that Bunnymund's not working alone. And only one that would agree to an alliance and be okay with what Bunnymund did yesterday is Kayla

Frost:So what are you gonna do

Nichole:I'm gonna talk to Kayla and make her believe I'm a "bad guy" again, and see if my theory's right

Chris over loudspeaker:Contestants, please make your way to the the Trailer site to hear your next challenge

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:It shouldn't be that hard to convince her that I've gone back to my devious ways. I mean, let's face it, Kayla's mean, but she's not that smart, and even though Bun Bun doesn't really like me, I have a plan that'll make sure I'm in their alliance**

 **Frost:I just hope she's not wrong. If word gets around that she tried to "frame two people in being in a alliance, then she might go home next**

 **Trailer Site**

Chris:Today's challenge will be an omage to a very popular Tv show, the Big Bang Theory

Christian:Oh man, I love that show

Chris:Did I ask you to speak Christian

Christian:...

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:I just really...love...Big Bang Theory**

Chris:Now, this challenge will have three parts, two people competing in each one

Humphrey:Um Chris, not doubting your math skills or anything, but there are two teams of seven here

Chris:Which is why one person from each team will be sitting out, and since you decided to say something Humphrey, you will be sitting out

Humphrey:Okay

Chris:And the person that sits out will not be able to get the reward if their team win first place

Humphrey:What?!

 **Confessional**

 **Humphrey:Why, why do I always have to say something**

Chris:Little Hearts, choose who's sitting out

Little Hearts:Po

Po:Me

Chris: Alright then. Po and Humphrey stay here. Everyone else follow me

As they were walking Nichole walked up to Kayla

Nichole:Hey Kayla

Kayla:What do you want

Nichole:I want to make an alliance with you

Kayla:Well that's...wait what

Nichole:You heard me

Kayla:Why

Nichole:Because I realized that if I want to make it as far as I did the last time, I need to stop being this little nice girl. And, I'm bored, it was so fun tormenting everyone last season, and ever since I became "good", I didn't feel that joy anymore

Kayla:Well that's-

Nichole:And let's be honest here, you need me, face the facts, you won't last another day in this competition, without my brains to help you out, so what do you say, are we in an alliance

Kayla:Hmph

Nichole:Hey, if you don't want help to win the million dollars then that's fine by me

Kayla:But, how do I know that you're not going to betray me like you did last time

Nichole:Oh Kayla, what would I have to gain from betraying you

Kayla:Hmm, alright then, you got yourself an alliance

They shake hands

 **Confessionals**

 **NicholeAnd the seed is planted, that was so easy**

 **Kayla:Never thought I'd see Nichole come back to the dark side. Now that we're in an alliance, that will give me and Bunnymund even more of an advantage in this competition**

 **Outside Three Buildings**

Chris:Inside these three buildings are the challenges you will partake in. Of course, two people will enter from each team and complete the challenge. Also inside are alarms, that will go off if two of your teammates complete their. Once that happens, you can exit the challenge. First team out wins, last team out loses and goes to elimination. And don't start the challenge until you hear the air horn, oh and once another team from your area wins the challenge you can not continue the challenge you are in, you'll have to rely on your other team mates. Now, let me explain the first challenge. Inside the first building, is a nice little restaurant, where eight of you will be going on a date

Tooth:That doesn't seem so bad

Chris: Chris:Yes, but since the show has so many awkward dates and weird couples. I'm putting two people together that aren't exactly together

Maria:So who are the couples

Chris:Peng and Nichole, Jack and Mya, Vitani and Crane, and Kiara and Alex

Nickolas/Kovu/Vitani:What?!

Chris:That's right

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:I really don't mind I just want to win**

 **Nickolas:It's fine, it's just my brother and my girlfriend going on a little date, nothing wrong with that**

 **Kovu:Nit that I'm worried or anything, but I'm still not comfortable with another guy with Kiara**

Kovu:Um, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this challenge

Vitani:Me neither

Chris:Too bad, I'm the host and I can do what I want

Vitani growls

Kiara:Well I guess we have no choice, so how do we win

Chris: You have to go on a successful thirty minute date that ends with a kiss

Nickolas:What! Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! That is not happening

Mya:Nickolas, don't worry, this is only for the challenge

Jack:Yeah, nothing else is gonna happen

Nickolas:(Sigh)Alright

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I'm gonna let this go on, but I swear, if anything starts happening between Jack and Mya after this, then there's gonna be hell to pay**

Kiara walks over to Kovu

Kiara:Hey, I just want to let you know that

Kovu:It's okay, I trust you, and plus Alex already has a girlfriend

Kiara:Yeah, I just didn't want you to...you know, get jealous

Kovu:Well I'm not really the jealous type

Chris:Couples head inside

Kovu:Bye

Kiara:See ya

All the couples walk inside the building

Chris:Inside the second building, are four tables that have a bunch of chemicals and elements on them. And since the show revolves around scientist, your job is to create two compounds, which will be Dinitrogen Tetrahydride and Acetic Acid

Judy:Isn't that dangerous

Chris:I don't know maybe

Lian:How are we supposed to make them

Chris:That's your problem. There are over twenty five chemicals and elements in there, and none of them are labeled, so that should make this very, very hard for you guys

Rapunzel:How do we know If we created the right one

Chris:There are also four panels behind your stations. Once you finish making your compounds, place them on the panels. If they move then you didn't make it correctly, if it doesn't, then you're golden

 **Confessional**

 **Zack:Chris loves making these challenges extra hard doesn't he**

 **Judy:Hopefully this isn't THAT hard**

 **Nick:Let's see if chemistry helped me out at all in high school...probably not**

Chris: The teams are Lian and Bunnymund, Nick and Tigress, Judy and Kayla-

Judy/Kayla:What?!

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I'm not working with her**

 **Kayla:I'm not working with that little furball**

Kayla:That is definitely not happening

Judy:Hmph, something we agree on

Chris:Shut it! I don't care if you don't want to work together, you both have to do what I say. Contracts, remember

Kayla growls

Judy:Okay then

Kayla:Fine

Chris:Good. The last group is Rapunzel and Amoly

Amoly:Ready teamie

Rapunzel:Yep

They high five

Chris:Please enter

Chris:And the rest of you will be singing the theme song to the show

Nickolas:I didn't sign up for this competition to sing songs

Chris:Oh well, but don't worry, it's fairly simple. All you have to do is watch the intro, and then sing the song

Kovu:Do I really have to sing

Chris:Well, the first person that sings the song correctly will win the challenge

Christian:Now I wish I hadn't skipped the intro every time I watched an episode

Chris:Tough. But at least a buzzer will go off when you get it wrong

Frost:(Sarcastically)Well that's just great

Chris: Head inside

They head inside

 **Confessional**

 **Frost:I'm starting to see why everyone hates Chris so much**

Chris: This challenge starts, now

Chris blows air horn

 **Dating Building**

Once Chris blew the air horn, lights in the Dating Building came on and revealed four tables with candles, food, and drinks

Vitani:So all we have to do is go on a twenty minute date and that's it

Crane:I guess so

Jack:Well then, let's do this...my lady

Jack holds out his hand to Mya

Mya:Ooo, what a gentleman,

They walk to their seat

Kiara:So are you gonna escort me to my seat

Alex:No, I'm gonna carry you

Alex picks up Kiara

Kiara:Oh, me likey

They walk to their seat

Peng:(British Accent) May I take you to your seat ma'daam

Nichole:(British Accent)Why certainly sir

They walk to their seat

Crane:Ahem, may I-

Vitani:No

Vitani walks to her seat

 **Confessional**

 **Crane:Well that...sucked**

 **Compound Building**

Everyone inside sees four tables with a lot of chemicals and elements on them

Nick:Well this is gonna take forever

Tigress:Well it will be if you keep talking, let's get started

They walk to their station

Rapunzel:You ready

Amoly:Let's do it

They walk to their station

Bunnymund:I hope you know your chmeistry

Lian:Never studied it, didn't think I would need it

Bunnymund:Well that's just great

They walk to their station

Kayla:You better not screw this up

Judy:Same to you

Kayla:You know, maybe you should try listening to me, I have a lot more experience than you

Judy:I know, but the way you do things, aren't the way I do things

Kayla:Well you better learn because that's what got me far the last time

Judy:Yeah, but did you win...I think not

Kayla:Grrr, you're lucky we have to get through this challenge or else I'd tear you a new one

Judy:I'd like to see you try

Judy walks to her station, followed by Kayla

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:It's people like her that made me want to join the police force**

 **Kayla:This bunny is really starting to get on my last nerve**

 **Theme Song Building**

Everyone was standing in a dark room with a Tv in it

Maria:So I guess we just turn the Tv on

Maria turns the Tv on

Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,  
Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait...  
The Earth began to cool,  
The autotrophs began to drool,  
Neanderthals developed tools,  
We built a wall (we built the pyramids),  
Math, science, history, unraveling the mystery,  
That all started with the big bang (bang)!

Everyone's eyes are wide open

Nickolas:What the fu-

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:How in the hell are we supposed to memorize that**

 **Mei Ling:Mind blown**

 **10 Minutes Later-Dating Building**

Everything was going well in the Dating Building, everyone was having a pretty good date...well everyone except for Crane and Vitani

Crane:So I had to leave Lee Da Academy and the girl that really got me-

Vitani:Yeah, yeah, that's great

Crane:You know, if we want to win, you're going have to try and enjoy this, and maybe start talking

Vitani:Ugh, about what

Crane:I don't know, how about your past love life

Vitani rolls her eyes

Vitani:Ok, how to sum up my past love life, hmm, when I was a cub, my mom asked me to befriend this other cub named Kopa, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, but surprise, surprise, I did, and we laughed and played together everyday, ya-da, ya-da, ya-da. One day, my mom came to commit her master plan

Crane:What was it

Vitani:To kill Kopa

Crane:WHAT!WHY?!

Vitani:Because my mom had a vendetta against his dad

Crane:...

Vitani:And she ended up throwing him off a cliff

Crane:...

Vitani:What, you asked me to talk about my past love life, so I did

 **Confessional**

 **Crane:...Uhhhhh**

Kiara:So Alex, have you had any other girlfriends, besides Maria

Alex:No. Even though every single girl at home always wanted to be around me

Kiara:Well you must've enjoyed that

Alex:Not really, I never got time to myself, I wasn't really a social person before I entered this game, and I wasn't looking for a girlfriend at the time

Kiara:Well I'm glad I don't have to go through that, there's only like four guys from where I live, one being Kovu, the other my father, and the last two being my godfathers

Alex:Well I'm pretty sure if you weren't taken and their were a lot more guys there, you would probably have a swarm of them around you

Kiara:Why is that

Alex:Well, look at you, you're one of the most beautiful people here, who wouldn't want to be with you

Kiara giggles

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:Well this is going well**

Jack:So when did you exactly start having feelings for my brother

Mya:About a week before we entered Total Drama Awesome

Jack:You know, I always thought you two would make a good couple

Mya:Thanks. So do you have your eyes on any one right now

Jack:Not at the moment, all of the girls here either already have boyfriends or aren't my type

Mya:So who would you want to go out with if they were your type or didn't have boyfriends

Jack:Well, if I'm being serious, it would probably be you

Mya:Me

Jack:Yeah, I mean your smart, funny, kind, if you weren't dating Nickolas then I'd probably go for you

Mya laughs

Mya:Well, I'm flattered

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:I had no idea Jack would want to date me out of all people, while I am flattered, I'm also shocked**

Peng:So Lian and I-

Nichole:Listen Peng, I need to tell you something

Peng:What's up

Nichole:Bunnymund and Kayla have an alliance going, and I know they're the reasons that Song and Flynn we're eliminated

Peng:What makes you so sure

Nichole:Because I'm joining their alliance

Peng:So you're undercover or something

Nichole:Yeah, look, I need you to tell Lian, but only her, Tooth is Bunnymunds friend and she would never believe me or you ,and plus if Bunnymund and Kayla find out that everyone knows, then they're gonna start targeting us

Peng:But I don't see why-

Nichole: Not to mention that everyone thinks that Bunnymunds just a little ray of goodness, and if we falsely accuse him, then everyone ps gonna think we're up to no good

Peng:Alright

Nichole:Hey, how long has it been since we got in here

Peng:Um, about, huh, it's twenty minutes, I guess that means-

Nichole starts to kiss passionately and Penguin starts kissing her back. Everyone stares at them. After kissing for fifteen seconds, a green light, lights up above them. They separate

Nichole:I guess we won. Let's go

They leave

...

Alex:Wow, they really were getting it

Kiara:Yes they were

Mya:So I guess we all have to rely on our teammates now

Vitani:Of course

 **Confessional**

 **Vitani:My teammates better pull this off**

 **Nichole:Got to admit, he wasn't bad**

 **Compound Building**

Everything was chaos in the Compound Building, chemicals were spilled over the floor, broken glass was every where, not to mention that no one could figure out how to make Dinitrogen Tetrahydride and Acetic Acid

Bunnymund and Lian see a light, light up in front of them, meaning that they were done

Lian:Sweet, someone from our team completed a challenge lets go

Bunnymund:See ya mates

They leave

Rapunzel:Oh man

Rapunzel picks up two chemicals

Rapuznel:Okay let's see this is...something and this is...something else

Amoly:Should we mix them

Rapunzel:Um, I'm not so sure

Amoly:Oh come on, what could happen

Amoly takes the chemicals from Rapunzel and pours them together in a beaker and it starts to bubble up

Amoly:See look, somethings happening

Rapunzel:Um Amoly, I think we should move away

Amoly:Why

Just then, the chemical expolded and sent Amoly flying through a window

Amoly:...I'm okay

Judy and Kayla were having better luck, they, or should I say Judy, already made Dinitrogen Tetrahydride

Judy:Okay, if I remember correctly Acedic Acid has four Hydrogen atoms, two Carbon atoms, and, man I forgot how many Oxygen atoms

Kayla:Just hurry up and figure it out

Judy:You know, you could help

Kayla:Nah, you got it

Judy rolls her eyes. As Judy was working on the compound, Kayla sees Tigress and Nick put a compound on the panel and it started balancing out. Kayla stepped a little closer to Tigress and Nicks **satation** to overhear them

Tigress:Okay that's one done, all we need to do is figure out how to make Acedic Acid

Nick:Well I'm pretty sure it includes Carbon, Hydrogen, and Oxygen, I forgot how many tho

Tigress:Well we'll just have to figure it out

Kayla eyes widened and walks back to Judy

Judy:Okay just need to figure out how many-

Kayla:No time

Judy:What

Kayla:They're almost done we have to hurry

Kayla grabs a bunch of stuff and starts pouring it into the beaker

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Is she trying to kill us**

Judy:Kayla stop, that stuff could be unstable

Kayla:Don't care, just want to win

As she was pouring, the elemend in the beaker started to fizz up

Judy:Kayla stop

Rapunzel:Oh no

BOOOOOOOM. Everyone was knocked against the wall. Not to mention all of their stations blew up

Rapunzel:Ow

Nick limps over to Judy

Nick:Are you okay

Judy:Yeah, fortunately

Chris walks in

Chris:What happened in here

Judy:Why don't you ask her

Judy points towards Kayla

Chris:Well since Tigress and Nick are the only ones that didn't seem to cause an explosion, they win this challenge

Tigress:Yes, let's go Nick

Nick:You gonna be okay

Judy:Yeah, nothings really broken

Nick:You sure

Judy:Yeah, you can go

Nick gives a glare to Kayla and leaves with Tigress

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:None of this would've happened if that bunny knew what she was doing**

 **Nick:She's going down**

 **Theme Song Building**

It was only Zack, Maria, Kovu, and Mei Ling since the other competitions team mates already completed their challenge

Maria:And it all started with a Big Bang

Zack:Bang

*Buzzer*

Maria:Ugh this is impossible to get

Zack:Don't worry I think I got it

Maria:I hope you do

Zack:Our whole universe was in a hot dense state, Then nearly fourty billion years ago expansion started. Wait...The Earth began to cool, The autotrophs began to drool, Neanderthals developed tools, We built a wall

Maria:We built the pyramids

Zack:Math, science, history, unraveling the mystery, That all started with the big bang

Maria:Bang

*Buzzer*

Zack:What? I thought I got that right

 **Confessional**

 **Zack:What did I say wrong**

 **Zack eyes widen**

 **Zack:Fourteen billion, not forty million**

 **Zack face palms himself**

Mei Ling:Our turn. Ahem. Our whole universe was in a hot dense state, Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait...The Earth began to cool, The autotrophs began to drool, Neanderthals developed tools, We built a wall

Kovu:We built the pyramids

Mei Ling:Math, science, history, unraveling the mystery, That all started with the big bang

Kovu:Bang

*Ding*

Mei Ling:Yes, we did it

Kovu and Mei Ling step out the building, followed by Zack and Maria

Chris:I guess this means that the Old Brides are in third place, and The Big Rocks are unfortunately in last place. I'll be seeing you at elimination tonight

Chris begins to walk away

Nichole:Um, aren't you forgetting something

Chris:Oh yeah, Short Cruises, you're prizes are-

Chris pulls out a box, opens it, revealing six passes to a live Big Bang Theory Show

Chris:You will get to experience Big Bang Theory live tonight

The Short Cruises take their tickets

Bunnymund:What if we don't want to watch the show

Nichole:Are you really complaining, we get to have a whole night away from here

Bunnymund:I-...Well, I guess you're right

Chris:There's a bus waiting at the front of the lot to take you get going

They leave

Chris:Little Hearts, Old Brides, enjoy your safety for tonight

They leave

Chris:As for you Big Rocks, I'll see you tonight at elimination

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walk on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face

Chris:Big Rocks, I had high hopes for you guys, I thought you were gonna be that team that didn't really lose all that much, turns out that's the Little Hearts

Alex:Can we just get this over with

Chris:Sure thing. Under your seats you will find voting devices. Press the face of the camper you want voted, and hope it's not you

Everyone finishes voting. Someone hands Chris a piece of paper

Chris:Okay, first Gilded Chris Award goes to Alex

Chris throws him an award

Chris:Second one goes to Humphrey

Humphrey:Sweet

Chris throws him an award

Chris:Next awards go to Maria, Kiara, and Rapunzel

Chris throws them all awards

Chris:Amoly, Zack, this is the final Gilded Chris Award, and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amoly

Amoly:Hooray

Zack:I knew it, I guess I'll see you later guys

Zack walks to the Lame-O-sine, and rides off

Chris:Well how was that for an episode, so many friendships made, so many rivalries getting more hazardous, and so many more contestants to eliminate. Will Nichole's plan work out for her and the other contestants, how far will this hatred between Judy and Kayla go, and are any couples in this show gonna stick together forever, find out, next time on

Total Drama Superstar

* * *

 **Uploading on the weekends from now on. Sorry for not uploading for a while**


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 5:This Isn't the End

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, two competitors from each team competed in a challenge that was inspired by the Big Bang Theory, the Daring Challenge, the Compound challenge, and the Theme Song challenge, all taking place inside three buildings. In the Dating Building, you had to go on a successful twenty minute date that ended with a kiss, and everything was going well for everyone except for Crane and Vitani. Crane kept asking if Vitani would speak so they could win, and it let to a pretty awkward silence. Jack confessed that if Mya wasn't dating Nickolas right now, he would want to date her, which was a shock to Mya. And Alex called Kiara beautiful, I'm surprised that Vitani didn't say anything tho. As Nichole and Peng were talking, Nichole told Peng about Kayla and Bunnymund's supposed alliance, and told him to tell Lian about it. Did I mention that Nichole also told Frost about it. Long story short, Nichole told Penguin they NEEDED to win the challenge, which let to a fifteen second kissing moment between Penguin and Nichole, giving them first place. In the Compound Building, you had to create the two required compounds correctly in order to win. Rapunzel was having a hard time creating the required compunds, and Amoly didn't help when she blew herself up. Kayla let Judy do all the work, but when she realized that Nick and Tigress were catching up to them, she moved Judy aside and threw a bunch of chemicals and elements together, which led to a huge explosion. But somehow Tigress managed to finish the compounds and won her team second place. In the Theme Song Building, where you had to sing the Big Bang Theory song correctly, it was down to Zack and Maria, and Kovu and Mei Ling. Zack thought he sang the song correctly but it turned out he said forty billion instead of fourteen billion, and Kovu and Mei Ling picked up the win. And that mistake led to Zack being eliminated. How will the competitors deal with this weeks challenge, that will definitely leave them scarred for life, find out right now on

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

Po:*Snoring*

Peng:Hey Po. Po

Po:Huh. What

Po jolts up from his sleep and looks around to see the other competitors and himself inside of a mansion

Po:How did we get here. As a matter of fact, how did you get here, weren't you and the other Short Cruises on a vacation or something

Peng:We came back this morning, and we tried to find you guys, but you weren't in your trailers, or the craft and services tent, so we all figured you guys were doing a challenge, so we went back to our trailer

Po:Then what happened

Peng: Someone threw a smoke grenade inside the trailer and knocked us out

Po:Oh

 **Confessional**

 **Po:I can't believe someone took the time to move all of my friends to this house. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised that someone took the time to move me**

Everyone started to get up

Kayla:Chris is getting a beat down for this

Amoly:How do we know he did it

Nichole:Who else would go through all this trouble just to get us to this location

Nickolas:Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm leaving

Nickolas walks to the door and prepares to leave, but as soon as he opens the door, he sees that the door is engulfed in smoke that was impossible to see through

He closes the door

Nickolas:Never mind

Tigress:So we obviously can't get through with all that smoke. So how can we-

BOOOOOOOOM/CRASH

Humphrey:What the heck was that

Mya:No idea

?:Aaaaaaahhh

Nick:Was someone just yelling

Christian:Wait a minute, smoke at the door, things being destroyed, and people screaming outside. This is just like "This is the End"

Crane:Is that a movie

Christian:Yeah, it's basically about these six celebrities that try to survive the apocalypse

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Of course Chris would come up with a challenge like this**

 **Christian:Good thing I know my movies**

 **Rapunzel:This isn't the real apocalypse right**

Rapunzel:So, is this for real

Alex:Of course not, if this was really the apocalypse, some of us would be in heaven right now

Jack:And there would be demons outside

Humphrey looks out the window

Humphrey:If this is fake, then why does it look like everything is in flames outside

Jack:Chris just wants to freak us out

Kiara:So what are we supposed to do exactly

Christian:Well since the movie is about survival

Jack:Chris probably wants to see how long we can survive here. And I'm guessing if you leave the house you're out

Vitani:And last team out wins, first team out loses

Jack:I think so

 **Confessional**

 **Po:As long as there's food here, then I'm good**

 **Kayla:I wonder if Nichole knows about Bunnymund and I's alliance**

 **Nichole:Time to see if what I thought is true**

As everyone was starting to do their own thing, Kayla walked over to Nichole, who was laying down on the couch

Kayla:Hey Nichole, do you anything about-

Nichole:Your alliance with Bunnymund, yes, yes I do

Kayla:How did you know

Nichole:Because I figured that Bunnymund wasn't working alone, and the only person that would agree with an alliance with him, and be okay with his plans would be you

Kayla:So I guess the alliance will get bigger

Nichole:Um, no it won't

Kayla:What are you talking about

Nichole:Listen Kayla, I have more experience in this game, and I know how to get far, Bunnymund doesn't. So here's my idea, whatever plan that Bunnymund tells you, come and tell me, that'll give us a way to expose him and we can eliminate him

Kayla:Why would we do that

Nichole:Because there's only room for one bad guy in the game, and thepat bad guy will be me

Kayla:*Smirk* I have to say, it's great to have the old Nichole back

Nichole:Good to be back

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:I never really cared much for Bunnymund, and Nichole's right, he's inexperienced, and as long as it gets me further in the game, I don't mind turning on Bunnymund**

 **Nichole:This is easier than I thought**

Po was looking for the food in the kitchen, but couldn't seem to find any

Po:Oh come on, where is the food

Christian walks in the kitchen

Christian:Whatcha doing Po

Po:Looking for something to eat, I haven't had anything all day

Christian:Well in the movie, some of the food was in a closet up stairs, you wanna go check

Po:Let's go

Po and Christian walk upstairs

 **Ten minutes later**

Judy's stomach growls

Judy:Ugh, is there anything to eat around here

Jack:I checked in the kitchen, there's nothing in there

Lian:Great, Chris wants us to stave to death

Mya:Hey, where are Christian and Po

Christian and Po come down stairs with four boxes of food

Christian:Right here

Po:And we brought food

Maria:Where did you find this

Christian:Upstairs in one of the closets. Took us a while to find it

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:No it didn't, we found food in the second closet we came across, Po just couldn't wait to eat so he decided to have a little snack**

 **Po:*Burp***

Bunnymund:Well then, let's eat

Jack:Hold on guys, we need to make sure we salvage this food as much as we can

Mei Ling:But there's so much

Jack:And twenty five of us, it may look like a lot now, but with the amount of people here, we need to save as much as we can. We don't know how long we're gonna be here, and if we just get what we want, there won't be any food left

Mei Ling:I suppose you're right

Kovu:So who's rationing out the food

Mya:I think Jack should do it

Rapunzel:I agree

Tigress:As do I

Mya smiles at Jack and Jack smiles back. Nickolas notices this

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:What the heck was that**

Everyone agreed that Jack would ration out the food, which he did, and by the time everyone finished eating, it was night time. Everyone started to feel a little tired

Tooth:*Yawn*Anyone else feeling tired

Everyone nods

Alex:We need to figure out who's sleeping in what rooms. Christian, did you and Po see how many rooms there were up there

Christian:I think there were about four

Po:And there were two beds in each room

Bunnymund:So looks like someone's sleeping down stairs

Jack:I'll do it

Mya:Are you sure Jack

Jack:Yeah, I don't mind. I'll just sleep on the couch

Everyone except for Jack headed up stairs

 **Confessional**

 **Bunnymund:That guy Jack is probably the nicest guy here, and I could see that everyone here likes 'em. Now, don't get me wrong, he seems like a nice guy, but he could be a real threat to my game, so I'm afraid that mates got to go**

 **Later that Night**

Everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds, ignoring the fire, building crashes, and screams outside

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Jack wakes up from his sleep and starts to look around

Jack: What the-

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Jack gets up and starts walking around

Jack:(Quietly) Hello

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Jack realized the sound was coming from the door. He stepped closer to it and leaned against it, trying to hear if anyone was on the other side

...

He didn't hear anything

Jack:Hmm

Jack walks back to go to sleep when a hand breaks through the door and grabs his head. Jack struggles to get free, and the hand pulls him closer to the door

Jack:(Yelling) Guys, I need some help

Everyone runs down the stairs and all the guys try to pull Jack from the hand, but to no avail

Nickolas:Come on guys pull

Frost:What do you think we're doing

With one huge pull, the guys managed to pull Jack from the hand

Nickolas:Are you ok man

Jack:Yeah, I'm good

Peng:Do you know what grabbed you

Jack:No, I don't

Roooooaaaar

Humphrey:Does that worry anyone

Alex:Sshh

...

CRASH! A huge demon with wings tears the part roof apart and jumps into the living room

Alex:EVERYBODY RUN!

Everyone runs in opposite directions

Jack, Alex, Nichole, Kayla, Bunnymund, Christian, Amoly, Nickolas, Frost, Po, and Mya all run up stairs

Alex:In here

Alex opens a door and motions everyone to get inside. Everyone runs inside and Alex closes the door

Alex:We should be safe in here, I don't think it saw us

Amoly:But what about everyone else

Kayla:Pfft, better them than us

Nickolas:Kayla, why don't you do us all a favor and shut the-

CRASH!The demon reaches in and grabs Mya

Nickolas:MYA!

Mya:Nickolas, help meeeeeeeee

The demon pulls her through the door, crashes through the roof, and flies off with her. Nickolas runs to the doorway

Nickolas:NO!

Pieces of the roof begin to fall and Jack pulls Nickolas back into the room. Then, a huge piece of the roof falls in front of the doorway, trapping everyone inside

 **In the Morning**

Jack:Ok, one, two, three push

Everyone that was trapped inside the room pushes the debris out of the doorway and walk out. They stare at the destruction the demon caused to the house

Christian:Wow, this place got jacked up

Nichole:No kidding

Bunnymund:Well I guess one things for certain, this isn't a joke

 **Confessional**

 **Chris:No it isn't Bunnymund, no it isn't**

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Everyone was picking up trash and debris around the house. They had tried to find their friends earlier, but they were no where to be find. One could assume they'd been taken by the demon as well

Po:So, what's next

Nickolas:I'll tell you what's next for me, I'm going to go find Mya

Nickolas was about to walk out the door when Jack steps in his way

Jack:Nickolas, are you sure this is the smartest descision

Nickolas:I don't care if this is the smartest decision or not, I'm gonna go find her

Jack:But you don't know what's out there

Nickolas:I DONT CARE! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS FINDING MYA! NOW I DON'T KNOW IF SHE IS ALIVE OR DEAD, BUT I HAVE TO HOPE SHE IS, AND THAT'S WHY I'M GOING OUT THERE!

Nickolas prepares to leave again

Alex:Wait

Nickolas:What now

Alex:I'm coming with you

Nickolas:You are

Alex:Yeah, that thing took Maria, and like you said if there's hope that any of them are alive, we have to find them

Christian:I'll come too

Po:So will I

Jack:Well if all of you are going, I'm definitely going

Nickolas:No, you stay here with everyone else and try to secure this place so that nothing like this will happen again. We'll find everyone else

Jack:Be careful man

Nickolas:Don't worry, I will

They shake hands

Nickolas:Bye guys

Nickolas, Alex, Po, and Christian leave

Nichole:So what are we supposed to do

Jack:We have to board this place up

Everybody paired up into two groups, got supplies, and started to board the place up. Nichole and Frost were working upstairs

Frost:So Nichole, not that it really matters anymore, but did you find out if Kayla was in an alliance with Bunnynund

Nichole:Yes she is

Frost:Man, I can't believe he would do something like that

Nichole:Well, people will do crazy things for money

Frost:Like you did

Nichole:Yeah, like I did

Nichole picks up some trash and throws it into another pile of debris. When she turns her head she sees what looks to be a robotic arm under all the debris

Nichole:Hey Frost, come look at this

Frost walks over to Nichole and sees the robotic arm

Nichole:Help me get it

Nichole and Frost manage to pull the arm from under the debris. Nichole holds it in her hands

Frost:Nichole, you know what this means right

Nichole:It means this whole thing is fake and all of our friends are alive

Frost:Come on, let's go tell the others

Nichole and Frost run to the living room

Nichole:Hey guys, come see what we found

Everyone comes to the living room

Bunnymund:What is that

Nichole:A robotic arm

Amoly:So that mean everyone else is okay

Nichole:And this is all one of Chris' little sick games. *Scoff* Asshole

 **Confessionals**

 **Nichole:I've said it before and I'll say it again. I HAAAAAAAATE Chris**

 **Amoly:Yay, everyone's okay**

 **Kayla:(Unenthusiastically) Woo hoo, everyone's alive**

 **Jack:I'm so relieved**

 **Frost:Who comes up with this stuff**

 **Bunnymund:Looks like the game is back on**

Bunnymund pulls Kayla to the side

Kayla:What's up

Bunnymund:Jack needs to go next

Kayla:Let me guess,,because he's super nice and no one would want to vote him off

Bunnymund:Bingo

Kayla:So how are we getting him gone

Bunnymund:All we need to do is get him out of the house, he's the last person on his team here, and if he leaves then his team loses

Kayla:Alright

Bunnymund walks away and Kayla smirks. She walks over to Nichole

Kayla:Hey Nichole, I need to talk to you

Nichole:What do you want

Kayla:Bunnymunds planning to get Jack eliminated

Nichole:Oh really, well then, I guess we'll just have to stop him

Kayla:Why, shouldn't we let Jack be eliminated

Nichole:No, he's one of the nicest people here, which means he has everyone trust, and he trust everyone, and plus I'm his sister, so it'll be easy to convince him of anything if I just tell him something. In other words, he'll be so easy to manipulate and that could help us get to the final two

Kayla:Sounds like a plan

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:So, looks like someone is gonna have to take one for the team**

ROOOOOAAAAR

Nichole:What the hell

Amoly:Aaahhh

The demon punches his hand through the wall and grabs Amoly. But before she could be pulled through everyone ran over to her and tried to pull her from the demons grasp. Then, the demon punches his other hand through the wall and grabs Jack, but Nichole and Bunnymund grabbed him before he could get pulled through. Nichole looked over to Kayla and mouthed the words let her go and Kayla "accidentally" let her go

Amoly:Aaaaahhh

Bunnymund:(Quietly) Are you kidding me

Bunnymund and Nichole pull Jack from the demons grasp

Kayla:You guys okay

Jack:Yeah, we're good

 **Confessional**

 **Frost:This is getting really annoying, why are any of us still here when we know it's not real. Yeah, if you leave you're out of the challenge, but I have nothing to worry about because there's still two other people on my team still here**

Frost:Okay, this is getting ridiculous

Frost opens the door

Nichole:Frost, what are you doing

Frost:This is just a challenge so it really doesn't matter, I mean you guys are still here, so we're bound to win, I'm leaving

Frost walks out

Kayla:Good riddance

Kayla was about to close the door when a hand grabbed her foot and pulled her out

Kayla:Aaaahhh

Another hand also grabbed Bunnymunds foot and pulled him through. Before they could be taken, Nichole and Jack hurried and closed the door

Nichole:(Sarcastically) Well that was fun. Looks like it's just the two of us

Jack:Yeah, but I'm gonna give you this one

Nichole:What do you mean

Jack:I'm gonna let you win

Nichole:Seriously

Jack:Yeah, my team is gonna be in second place so none of us are gonna go home

Nichole:Well, um, thanks, I guess

Jack:No problem, I just want this to be over with

Jack opens the door and walks out, followed by Nichole. Once they were out, they walked for about fifteen minutes until they finally came across the trailer site

Rapunzel:Hey look, they're out

Chris:Welcome back Nichole and Jack. Ha, that rhymed

Nichole:Chris just shut the *bleep* up, that challenge that you gave us back there was so not funny

Chris:But did you die

Nichole:No

Chris:Then it's fine

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:I'm gonna kill him someday**

Chris:Anyways, since Jack exited the house before Nichole, the Short Cruises win once again

*Cricket Noise*

Chris:What, no cheer or excitement

Vitani:How could anyone be excited when you literally made us think we were gonna die

Chris:You act like that's a bad thing

Vitani growls

Chris:Big Rocks, since your team was fully out first, I'll see you in an hour. Short Cruises, your reward for today is-

Chris takes out a plush to that looks like a demon

Chris:A little demon plush toy

Frost:Seriously

Chris:Don't worry

Chris takes out a box with a lot of demon plush toys in them

Chris:You all get one

Nichole takes the box

Nichole:Anyone got a lighter

Alex:Here

Alex hands Nichole a lighter and she burns the box

Chris:Well now that's a waste of good plush toys

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walk on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face

Chris:Second time at elimination you guys, I expected more from you

Alex:Can we get this over with

Chris:I see that we're in a rush, very well then. Under your seats are the voting devices. You've been here before so I'm not gonna bother to explain

After everyone finished voting, Chris was handed a piece of paper

Chris:Okay, first Gilded Chris' go to Alex, Maria, and Kiara

Chris throws them awards

Chris:Next one goes to Rapunzel

Chris throws her an award

Chris:And last but not least

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Humphrey

Humphrey:Phew

Chris throws him an award

Amoly:Aw man...whatever as long as I don't have to deal with some scary stuff like that anymore. See ya guys

Amoly walks to the Lame-o-sine, gets in it, and drives off

Chris:Well, wasn't that a thrilling episode

Humphrey:Nope

Chris rolls his eyes

Chris:Anyways, if you want more thrills, more chills, and more drama, make sure you come back for the next episode of

Total Drama Superstar


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 6:Aftermath-Innocnet Song

The Total Drama Aftermath Theme Song begins to play and the words T-D-and S appear on the screen, and then the words Total Drama Superstar show up under them. Some footage of the four contestants that have been eliminated begin to play

Flynn Footage

Flynn is shown running away from Godzilla screaming

Song Footage

Song is shown trying to tell her team mates about Bunnymund, but to no avail

Zack Footage

Zack is shown singing the Big Bang Theory Theme Song and getting it wrong

Amoly Footage

Amoly is shown getting grabbed and taken by the "demon"

We cut to Lily and Garth inside a big studio with an audience. Audience Cheers

Lily:Welcome to Total Drama-The Aftermath Show

Garth:Where we take a look at the chills, spills, and thrills of the season

Audience Cheers

Lily:Tonight, we will be interviewing the four contestants who were unfortunately eliminated. Flynn, Song, Zack, and Humphrey

Jahari:Ahem

Garth:Hm, oh yeah, with us we have the other twenty four contestants that did not get to compete this season

Leia:Thanks for reminding us

Garth and Lily introduce all of the twenty four former contentants

Lily:Now before we bring out our first guest, lets ask our Peanut Gallery a few questions first

Leo:Let's hear em

Garth:So, how are you guys enjoying the season so far

Tiffany:I'm not really enjoying it

Lily:Why not

Tiffany:Because I'm not in it. I mean come on, why wouldn't Chris want to bring back this

Tiffany stands up and poses to the crowd, and they boo her

Tiffany:Oh whatever

She sits back down

Venus:Well I for one, am enjoying it

Miley:Me too, and I have to admit, I'm kind of happy I'm not in this season. I mean, that giant monster, no thank you

Garth:Alright, so what do you guys think of Nichole's plan

Raph:It's pretty risky, and I like that, heck, if I was there, I would do the same thing

Kate:Nichole's smart, I'll give her that, but that's a pretty big move

Ron:Besides the point, she's got the right idea

Lily:Okay, last one, who's your favorite new contestant

Leia:I'd have to say Vitani, she reminds me of how I was in the game

Logan:I like that guy Frost. Dude keeps a cool head, pun intended

Casey:Well I liked Flynn, that is, until he got eliminated

Lily:Speaking of Flynn, it's time to bring out our first guess

Garth:He's a former thief before he fell in love with a princess, got pushed around by a girl, and almost got squashed by Godzilla, please welcome, Flynn Ryder

Flynn walks out and the audience cheers him. He sits down in a seat

Lily:Hi Flynn, how are you

Flynn:Well considering that I was cheated out of a million dollars, pretty good actually

Lily:That's great so-

Garth:So now it's time to play Truth or Monster

The scene flips to a test dummy being mauled by a monster

Flynn:Um, what

Garth:This is how it works, Lily and I will ask you some questions, and if you answer them truthfully then nothing happens, but if you answer them dishonestly, a miniature robot Godzilla monster that the producers created will come out here and beat the crap out of you

Flynn:Say what now

Lily:Garth, I'm not sure that's safe

Garth:Don't worry, it won't hurt him that bad, and as long as he tells the truth nothing will happen

Lily:Mmm, okay

Garth:so Flynn, how did it feel to be the first person voted off

Flynn:Well to sum it all up, it sucked

Kyle:I know the feeling dude

Flynn:Never thought I'd be the first person to go home

Lily:Where did things start to go wrong with you

Flynn:Not sure, before Rapunzel and I came here, she told me to play with honesty and integrity, and that's what I did, but now I'm starting to regret not taking Bunnymund's offer

Garth:Wait a minute, what offer

Flynn:He offered to make an alliance with me

Garth and Lily waited for the monster to come out but nothing happened

Lily:You mean, Bunnymund actually tried to make an alliance with you

Garth gets informed through his earpiece about an unforeseen clip

Garth:Woop, looks like we have an unforeseen clip, role footage

Video Clip

The Old Brides are walking out of their trailer to go to elimination. Flynn is the last one out and closes the door. As he was walking, he's pulled to the side by Bunnymund

Flynn:Hey, what gives

Bunnymund:No worries mate, I just want to talk

Flynn:What about

Bunnymund:I'd like to make an alliance, you, me, and Kayla

Flynn:There's no way I'll be in an alliance with her

Bunnymund:Fine, Kayla's out, you in

Flynn:As long as Rapunzel can join

Bunnymund: Oh, well, I'd hate to disappoint you, but uh, threes a crowd, if you get my drift

Flynn:Well if she's not in it, then I'm not either

Bunnymund:You really want to turn this opportunity down, this might be your only chance to get into an alliance

Flynn:Sorry, but I'm not interested

Flynn walks away

Bunnymund:Well I hope you enjoy your elimination then, mate

End of Video Clip

Flynn:I knew he had a hand in my elimination. I can't believe he screwed me over

Garth:Speaking of people Bunnymunds screwed over, it's time to bring out our next guest

Lily:She's the leader of a group called the Ladies of the Shade, her best friend is Po, and tried to warn everyone about Bunnymund's true colors, Song

Song walks out and the audience cheers her. She sits next to Flynn

Lily:Hello Song

Song:Hello. Um, Lily, was it

Lily:Yes it was

Song turns to the peanut gallery and waves to Viper, Mantis, and Monkey

Song:Hey guys

Viper/Mantis/Monkey:Hi/Hey/Sup

Lily:So Song, how did it feel to compete in Total Drama

Song:It felt a little overwhelming the first day, but from that point on, it was fine. I only wished I'd stayed a bit longer

Garth:That's cool, now we're going to play a little game. Lily and I will ask you a few questions and if you answer them dishonestly, then you'll be attacked by a miniature, robot Godzilla

Song:Excuse me

Flynn:Just tell the truth and you'll be fine

Lily:Alright, first question, what was your first thought when you saw Bunnymund push his own teammate into the water

Song:Well I was shocked for one, but I thought of all the reasons why he would do that to his team mate. I mean, wouldn't you want to win the challenge instead of trying to lose

Garth:So what would you do if Bunnymund was here now

Song:I'd probably kick his a** all the way to Timbuktu

Garth:Feisty are we

Song:You have no idea

Lily:Final question, do you think Nichole's plan to get information on Bunnymund's plans from Kayla is risky

Song:It is risky, but from what I've seen thus far, she looks like she's capable of pulling it off. I hope she succeeds and gets Bunnymund out of their

Lily:I hope so too, now it's time for our final two guests

Garth:One of them is a sarcastic, kind of narcissistic, carefree human

Lily:The other is a happy, loving, exciting mutant turtle

Garth/Lily:Please welcome, Zack and Amoly

...

Lily:Um, Zack and Amoly everyone

*Cricket Noise*

Garth picks up a walkie talkie

Garth:(Quietly) Amoly, Zack, where are you guys

The scene changes to a waiting room inside the building

Amoly:We're here, it's just that Zack ate some sphagetti and fell asleep

Garth through the walkie:Well wake him up, we don't have all day

Amoly:Okay

Amoly walks over to Zack, who is sleeping on the couch

Amoly:Come on Zack, time to get up

Zack:I'm not ready to get up, Mom

Amoly:Um, okay

Amoly tries to pick him up, but fails

Amoly:Okay, here we go

Amoly grabs Zack's foot and drags him out the door. Astonishingly tho, Zack is still sleeping through all of this. Amo,y eventually drags him to the stage. The audience starts laughing

Amoly:Can I get a little help here

Flynn gets up and helps Amoly put Zack in the seat

Garth:You didn't wake him up

Amoly:I tried, but he's a deep sleeper apparently

Jahari:Don't worry, I got this

Jahari gets up and walks over to Zack

Jahari:Hey Zack, I found a limited edition Pokemon card

Zack:What where

Zack jolts up from his sleep and everyone starts laughing

Zack:Really Jahari

Jahari shrugs his shoulder and walks back to his seat

Amoly:How was your nap Zack

Zack:Good. I guess

Garth:Well, I hope you've had enough sleep because we're bout to play a game

Amoly:Ooo, I love games

Zack:What kind of game

Song:All you have to do is tell the truth and you'll be fine

Zack:What do you mean you'll be fine

Flynn:If you don't, then a miniature, robot Godzilla will come out and attack you

Zack:(Sarcastically) Well that's just awesome

Garth:So the first question is for Amoly, how did you feel when you find out Nichole told Kayla to let you go

Amoly:I was pretty upset, but I understand why she did it, she didn't want her brother to go home and she didn't want Bunnymunds plan to succeed, so I don't blame her

Garth waited for the robot to come out, but it didn't

Garth:So you're not even a little mad

Amoly:No, not really. Sorry to disappoint you

Garth:(Quietly) I'm just disappointed that no one was mauled yet

Lily:Anyways, next question is for Zack. If you could change anything that happened in the competition, besides you being eliminated, what would it be

Jahari:Not so much in the competition, more outside. You see, I was eliminated because I messed up on the Bug Bang Theory Theme Song, and back home, Christian would always encourage me to watch Big Bang Theory with him whenever a new episode came on, and I refused. Now I wish I did. Most likely, I wouldn't be here if I did

Garth:Well, you're probably right

Zack rolls his eyes

Lily:Now it's time to answer some fan questions. That's right, you, the fans have sent in questions from all around the world, and four of them have been selected for our friends here to answer

Garth picks up a card from the table in front of him and reads it

Garth:Amanda from Toronto ask-Flynn, if you could take someone to the final two with you besides Rapunzel, who would it be

Flynn:Um, it would probably be Alex. The only reason why is because he saved me from being squished by Godzilla

Lily:Okay then, Ryan from Minnesota ask-Song, what would you say to Bunnymund if he was with you now, also I think you're hot

Audience:Awwww

Song:Well thanks for the compliment Ryan. Let's see, first I would tell him how bad as a person he is, then I would just chew him out, then I would tell him to go *bleep* himself

*Cricket Noise*

Logan:Woah

Garth:You said it, moving on. Carter from London ask-Amoly, on a scale of 1 to 10, how scared were you when you were in the This is the End house

Amoly:Oh, I was scared, like really scared, like almost peeing my pants scared

Talera:Um sis, you don't where pants

Amoly looks down and realizes she doesn't have pants on

Amoly:Oh...Oh yeah, I forgot

Mark:Gross man

Lily:Alright, last question. Tammy from Manhattan ask-Zack, do you have a crush on anyone either still in the competition or out of the competition

Zack:What kind of question is that. No, no I don't

Rawwwwwr

Zack:Huh

Godzilla runs out from backstage and locks his eyes on Zack

Lily:Oh no

Garth:Oh yes

Zack:Oh crap

Garth:Looks like Zack does have a crush on someone, but it doesn't matter because he's about to be mauled by our friend Godzilla

Godzilla:Rawwwwwrr

Garth:You might want to start running

Zack:Aaaaaahhhh

Zack gets up from his seat and starts running from Godzilla

Zack:Someone help me!

Garth:We would, but, we're out of time

Zack:What

Godzilla catches up to Zack and starts attacking

Zack:Whhhhhyyyyyy

Garth:Can Nichole succeed in eliminating Bunnymund

Lily:Who will unfortunately go home because of him

Garth:And what kind of craziness will ensue on the next episode of

Garth/Lily:Total Drama Superstar

Zack:Heeeeeeeellllllppppp


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 7:The 24

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, I transported the competitors to the house used in This is the End, and man wasn't that fun. Nickolas tried to leave but changed his mind when he saw the doorway was filled smoke. Jack took charge over the house, which made Bunnymund realize that Jack was a threat in the competition. Kayla talked to Nichole about informing Bunnymund that their in an alliance too, but Nichole quickly said no to this, and told Kayla to tell her about whatever plan Bunnymund has, and Kayla agreed. During the night, Jack heard sounds coming from the door, and when he checked, he was grabbed by a demons hand. Everyone rushed down to save Jack, but it didn't matter because the demon broke into the house and took everyone with the exception of Jack, Nichole, Kayla, Frost, Bunnymund, Amoly, Nickolas, Alex, Christian, and Po. In the morning, Nickolas, Alex, Christian, and Po went out to find their friends, while the others stayed to fortify the house. As Frost and Nichole were clearing the debris, Frost found a robotic demon arm, which meant that this whole thing was fake. The both of them told everyone else this, which eased some worry. Bunny mind told Kayla that he wanted to get rid of Jack, and surprise surprise, Kayla told Nichole about it. The demon came back once again and grabbed Amoly and Jack, Kayla and Frost holding on to Amoky, and Bunnymund and Nichole holding on to Jack. Nichole told Kayla to let go of Amoly, and she did, stopping Bunnymunds plan. After that fiasco, Frost decided to walk out of the house. The demon came back for one more go and took Bunnymund and Kayla. Nichole and Jack decided to exit the house, knowing this was just a challenge and being the nice guy that he is, Jack exited the house first, giving the Short Cruises the win. Because Amoly was the last person to exit the house on her team, her team eliminated her. What will happen on this brand new episode of Total Drama, who'll be eliminated, who'll betray their friends, and who'll win today's awesome challenge find out right now on

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **Mid Afternoon-Trailer Site**

Chris hadn't shown up ever since breakfast this morning, but no one seemed to care. Everyone took this time to either sleep, talk, or play a game

Christian:Ha, ha, that makes twenty

Nick, Christian, Alex, and Nickolas were playing dominos. The score was Nick-45, Christian-65, Alex-40, and Nickolas-45. It was now Nicks turn, with only one domino in hand

Christian:Looks like I'm about to win, don't feel bad guys

Nick:I wouldn't be so sure about that Christian

Nick puts down a big five giving him twenty-five points, beating Christian

Christian:Oh what

Nick:Don't feel bad Christian

Alex:Man, this game is rigged

Nick:Rigged or not, since I won, you guys now owe me ten percent of your cash prize if you win

Nickolas:We never should have made that bet

 **Confessional**

 **Nick:No matter if I won or lose, I'm going home a rich fox**

 **Christian:I was so close, to winning...I'm feeling some type of way, right now**

Nickolas gathers all the dominos together and puts them back in the box. As he was cleaning up, he sees Jack talking to Mya

Nickolas:What the hell

Alex:What happened

Alex follows Nickolas' gaze and saw that he was looking at Jack and Mya

Alex:Dude, don't do anything you'll regret

Nickolas:What do you mean, I'm just gonna go see what they're talking about

Christian:I don't think that's a good idea, knowing you, you're going to over react

Nickolas:No I'm not

Alex/Christian:Yes, you are

Nickolas rolls his eyes

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I wasn't going to over react, their just paranoid**

Peng and Lian are talking about Bunnymund and Kayla

Peng:Listen, Nichole told me to tell you that Bunnymund and Kayla are in a secret alliance and they're the reason Flynn, and Song were eliminated

Lian:They're the reason *scoff* wow, now I feel bad about Song

Peng:Nichole is undercover. She made an alliance with Kayla, and she convinced her to tell her all of Bunnymund's plans

Lian:Pretty clever

Peng:Yeah, I know. But listen you can't-

Before Peng could say anything, a helicopter began to whir above them. It was carrying a drop ship. Once it was right above the trailer site, it dropped it

Judy:Everybody get out of the way!

Everyone managed to move out of the way before they could be squashed by the drop ship. Everyone that was sleeping rushed outside the trailers

Kovu:What the heck was that

Frost:Maybe the giant drop ship that's in front of us

The helicopter began to fly down. Once it landed on the ground, Chris stepped out

Chris:Hello campers, glad you're not dead

 **Confessional**

 **Humphrey:He's trying to kill us**

 **Tooth:Why do people let guys like him host these shows**

 **Rapunzel:Okay, he's crazy**

Nichole:What the hell Chris

Chris:What do you mean

Jack:You could've squashed us

Chris:But I didn't. Now since you all had time to relax and whatever you want, I think it's time for a challenge

Christian:Boooooo

Chris:Today's challenge will feature the show

Christian:The 100

Chris:Christian, I'm getting tired of you stealing my spotlight

Christian shrugs his shoulder

Chris:But before we start the challenge I need one person from The Little Hearts to join The Big Rocks, so we can make it even

Po:I'll do it

Chris:Alright then, you're an official member of The Big Rocks

Po stands by his new team

Chris:Now here's what you doing today, this is the drop ship, the ship that was used to teleport one hundred delinquents to the earth after ninety years because of a nuclear war

Vitani:So, what do you need us to do

Chris:Two of you will go inside the drop ship and find two harnesses, and two headlights that are very well hidden. The harnesses will be used to climb down a deep, dark, trench, in that trench, are eight chips that were featured in The 100 season three. You need to use the headlights to search for the chips in the trench. Whoever doesn't come out with two chips will have the honor of attending the Gilded Chris Ceremony. Now choose who'll be going inside the drop ship. Everyone chose their two competitors. Short Cruises, Tooth and Frost, Old Brides, Crane and Mei Ling, Big Rocks, Rapunzel and Humphrey, Little Hearts, Mya and Christian

Chris:Okay, this challenge will start as soon as you enter the drop ship. Head inside

 **Confessional**

 **Tigress:He doesn't really expect us to fall for this**

Tigress:Chris, most of us know you, so we would like to know what's really in there

Christian:Oh nothing, just some booby traps

Po:Ha ha, booby

Chris:But don't worry, as long as you avoid them, you'll be okay

Mei Ling:I'm not sure that really helps us

Chris:I know it doesn't. See you in a few

The eight competitors began to enter the drop ship. Before Christian could enter tho, Nickolas grabbed his arm

Nickolas:Hey Christian, if you don't mind, could you find out what Jack and Mya were talking about

Christian:But I don't want to

Nickolas:Oh come on man, do this for me

Christian:Alright I'll do it, but you owe me

Nickolas:Fine

Christian walks inside

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:Well, looks like I'm on a mission, albeit a mission I don't really want, but at least I have an I.O.U**

 **Nickolas:There's no harm in asking a friend to ask your girlfriend what she and his brother were talking about with each other...right**

Chris:The rest of you wait out here until you team mates come out. Once they do, all of you guys need to race to the trench, and the four that did not compete in the drop ship part of the challenge will compete in the trench challenge

Maria:How are we supposed to find the trench

Chris:Just head north, you'll come across it

Vitani:(Sarcastically) That helps a lot

Chris:Glad I could help, bye

Chris walks away

 **Inside the Drop ship**

Everyone started looking for the harnesses and headlights. Tooth, Frost, Crane, and Mei Ling headed upstairs, while Mya, Christian, Humphrey, and Rapunzel, stayed below deck

Christian:So Mya, I saw you and Jack talking earlier

Christian slyly raises his eyebrows

Mya:Well don't worry, we weren't talking about anything like that

Christian:Mmhh, but just out of curious, what were you guys talking about

Mya raises her eyebrow at Christian

Mya:Nickolas put you up to this didn't he

Christian:What. No. Of course not

Mya:(Nonchalantly) Really

Christian:Well he did, but I didn't want to, my goodness just gave in, but he gave me an I.O.U

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:Aye, I did my part, so it's all good**

 **Mya:You'd figure that Nickolas would trust me since we've been together for a long time now (sigh)**

Mya:Whatever, look, if Nickolas was so interested in what Jack and I were talking about, why didn't he ask me himself

Christian:I don't know, maybe he didn't want to jeopardize your relationship by you seeing that he was jealous

Mya:Yeah, you're probably right

Christian:Hey, does it seem really quiet to you

*Cricket Noise*

Mya:Oh crap

Christian and Mya hastily look for the harnesses and head lights. Mya went upstairs while Christian stayed down. A few minutes later, Christian saw something in the floor board and removed it. It was the harnesses and headlights

Christian:(Shouting) Hey Mya, I found them

Mya comes down from the upper level of the dropship

Mya:Great let's go

Christian and Mya exit the Drop ship

Tigress:What took you guys so long, come on, we're in last place

Tigress takes the supples and she, plus the rest of the Little Hearts start running north. Nickolas ran next to Christian

Nickolas:So did you find out

Christian:She said for you to ask her yourself

Nickolas' eyes widen

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Crap**

After ten minutes of non stop running, the Little Hearts arrive at the trench. Everyone was tired, except for Tigress

Tigress:Come on, we can't stop now, let's go

Nickolas/Nick/Jack:Ugh

Christian: Great, you guys do that, we'll just rest here

He faints

The other teams had already sent two players inside the trench Kayla and Kovu were holding onto Judy and Vitani, Peng and Lian were holding onto Nichole and Bunnymund, and Alex and Pomwere holding onto Maria and Kiara.

Tigress:Nick and I will go down. Jack and Nickolas, you two hold onto us

Jack:Alright

Tigress and Nick put on the gear and head down into the trench, Jack and Nickolas holding onto them

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I'm definitely not asking Mya,meshes definitely gonna chew me out, might as well ask Jack**

Nickolas:So, I saw you and Mya talking today

Jack:Don't worry, we weren't talking about anything bad

Nickolas:Oh okay. That's cool, that's cool...But just out of curiously, what were you guys talking about

Jack:She was just telling me that she was flattered form what I said two days but she doesn't see me in that way

Nickolas:What are you talking about

Jack:At the Big Bang Theory challenge, I said that if Mya wasn't in a relationship, I would want to date her

Nickolas:Did you now

Jack:Dude, don't worry, I respect you enough to not go after her until you were both over each other, and I'm not gonna try and take her away from you, you're my brother, and that not me

Nickolas:Okay, just checking

 **Confessional**

 **Jack:Should've I told him that, yes, will I regret it, maybe, is he ever gonna forget what I just told him, no**

 **Nickolas:At least he was honest with me...WHAT THE F-**

 **In the Trench**

Tigress and Nick make it to the bottom of the trench and begin to look for the chips

Tigress:Argh, how are we supposed to find a chip is the trench

Nick:I think that's why they call it a challenge, stripes

Tigress:...Shut up

Tigress walks away from Nick, but Nick follows her

Nick:Looks like we'll just have to rely on luck

Tigress:I don't believe in luck

Nick:Whatever you say, stripes

Tigress: Stop calling me that, aren't you a little old for nicknames

Nick:Old, I'm in my twenties

Tigress:Just focus on finding the chips

 **Confessional**

 **Tigress:You know, for a grown man, he's really immature**

 **Nick:What's her problem**

Maria:Nice, we found some

Maria picks up two chips and gives one to Kiara

Kiara:Let's head up and win this thing

As Maria and Kiara began to head back to the drop zone (The place where they were dropped off in the trench) they ran into Tigress and Nick

Kiara:Hey guys, what's going on

Nick:Just trying to find some chips

Maria:Well there's a bunch down that way

Maria points to a pathway

Tigress:Thanks...I suppose, come on Nick

Tigress and Nick run off

Kiara:Does she always thank people like that

Maria:You get used to it, let's go

Maria and Kiara started to climb out

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:So I've been down here for seventeen minutes with Bun Bun, and we haven't found anything, as a matter of fact he's been barely looking, at this rate, we're going to lose this challenge. That can't happen, I'm not going home**

 **Bunnymund:My main focus is now, is getting rid of Nichole, she's still a threat to me, and she's still annoying, and plus, I can't shake the feeling that she knows about my alliance**

Nichole:Hey Bun Bun, could we speed this up

Bunnymund:I'm doing the best I can, and I told you not to call me that

Nichole:But it's so fun to see your reaction

Bunnymund:Why don't you stop calling me that awful nickname, and actually start looking

Nichole:(Quietly) I am , unlike you

Nichole walks away from Bunnymund. As she was walking away, she trips over a rock

Nichole:Ow

Nichole pushes herself up. When she does, she sees two chips in front of her

Nichole:Well then

Nichole picks up the two chips and finds Bunnymund

Nichole:Hey Bunnymund looks what I found

Nichole shows him the two chips

Bunnymund:Wow that's...great

 **Confessional**

 **Bunnymund:Seriously**

Nichole:All we have to do is win this

Judy:Not before we do

Judy and Vitani race past Nichole and Bunnymund

Nichole:Come on Bunnymund

Nichole runs after Vitani and Judy, and Bunnymund reluctantly follows. The four of them make spit to the drop zone, but Vitani and Judy make it their first, and get pulled up before Bunnymund and Nichole

 **Above the Trench**

The only teams that were left were the Old Brides and Short Cruises. The Big Rocks had gotten up there first so they had one the challenge, and Tigress and Nick luckily found the chips before the other two teams and got second place. Since the Old Brides were ahead of the Short Cruises, Kayla decided to deliver some smacktalk to the other team

Kayla:Looks like we're going to win, and you guys are going to lose, how does it feel

Lian:Don't count us out just yet Kayla, we can still beat you guys

Kayla:Pfft, oh yeah right

Kovu:Can we just focus on pulling our team mates up here

Lian:Yeah, why don't you just mind your own business

Kayla:Becuase it's fun taunting you

Lian:Yeah, well you won't be taunting us for long

Peng:Lian, don't

Kayla:Hey, why don't you shut up and let her talk

Lian:First off, don't talk to him like that, second off, I know about your little secret alliance

Kovu:Wait what

Nickolas:What alliance

Lian:She has an alliance with Bunnymund. And they're the reason Song and Flynn were eliminated. They also wanted Jack to get captured the the demon so his team would eliminate him

Christian:This does not surprise me

Tooth:Why would Bunnymund do this

Lian:So now I'm confident that once your team loses, you'll be the one going home, *Bleep*

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Did she really just call me that. It's on now**

Kayla lets go of her harness and tackles Lian, making her let go of her harness. Luckily, Kovu managed to grab the other harness before it could fall, Penguins however, was not so lucky

 **In the Trench**

Aseverything was transpiring above, Nichole and Bunnymund were in a race with Vitani and Kayla

Nichole:Bunnymund, I know we're being pulled up, but can you at least climb so we can go faster

Bunnymund:I'm trying

He really wasn't and Nichole couldn't take it anymore

Nichole:You know what Bunnymund, I-Aaaaaahhhhh

Nichole fell down in the trench

Bunnymund:Nichole!

Bunnymund couldn't decided wether to continue up or go back down to help Nichole. Sure he wanted her gone, but he didn't want her to get hurt. He made up his mind, unhooked his harness, and headed back down. Judy and Vitani saw this

Judy:We should go help

Vitani:We should focus on winning

Judy:But I can't just leave them down here

Vitani:Alright, give me your chip, and you head back down

Judy gives Vitani her chip, unhook her harness, and heads back down while Vitani continued climbing up

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I can't just not help when someone is in need, it's not who I am**

Bunny mind had reached the bottom and saw Nichole laying on the floor

Bunnymund:Oh my god

Bunnymund ran over to Nichole

Bunnymund:Nichole, are you okay

Nichole:No offense, but do I look okay, ow. I think me leg is broken

Bunnymund:Don't worry, I'll carry you out

Nichole:Why

Bunnymund:Because it's the right thing to do, and...I feel responsible

Nichole:What makes you feel that

Bunnymund:Because Kayla and I had an alliance, and I can't help but feel like the reason you fell was because of her

Nichole:Let me stop you right there, did you just tell me that you had an alliance with the map earnest person in the game

Bunnymund:Yes

Nichole:But now you regret that

Bunnymund:I do

Nichole:Which is why you're helping me

Bunnymund:Correct

Nichole:Hmph, by the way I knew

Bunnymund:What

Nichole:I knew you and Kayla had an alliance all along

Bunnymund:And you didn't say anything because you were thinking strategically

Nichole:Yeah, believe or not, I used to be a villain in this game, and I thought that if I told everyone that you were in a secret alliance, they wouldn't believe me, and turn against me

Bunnymund:That's smart

Nichole:I know

Bunnymund:Well one things for sure, I'm done playing this game as a bad guy, I'll play it how I should've played it from the start, as a good guy. And my alliance with Kayla is definitely over

Judy makes it down

Judy:Nichole are you okay

Nichole:I'm fine, Bunnymund here, has got me covered

Bunnymund picks Nichole up

Judy:Well let's head back up, we have a long climb to make

Judy, Bunnymund (Who is carrying Nichole), climb back up to the top. Once they're there, Bunnymund is met with angry glares

Bunnymund:(Quietly) Bugger me

Tooth:Bunnymund, how could you

Bunnymund:Tooth I-

Tooth:Nope, I don't want to here it

Tooth flies away

 **Confessional**

 **Bunnymund:I really screwed up**

 **Nichole:This is gonna suck for Bunnymund**

Judy:What happened, what did he do

Kovu:He made an alliance with Kayla

Judy:Wait a minute, you did what. You made an alliance with her. Why

Frost:I would like to know as well

Chris:Well you're going to have to wait

Chris flies in on his jetpack

Chris:I have a schedule to keep. Ahem, since the Big Rocks won the challenge, they get a prize

Alex:Which is what

Chris:The drop ship in front of the trailers

Humphrey:(Sarcastically) Gee, that's awesome

Chris:The Little Hearts and Old Brides are safe from the vote too. But the Shirt Crusises will have to vote one of their team mates out tonight

Lian:Can't wait

Chris flies away while everyone else walks to the trailers. Bunnymund face palms

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walk on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face

Chris:Well now, this team certainly has a lot of inner conflict, lets see if it will escalate or subside tonight. As you know, under your seats are voting devices, press the face of the person you want to send home, and I think we all know who that will be

Chris looks at Bunnymund

 **Confessional**

 **Lian:Bunnmund is out of here**

 **Peng:Bunnymund, who else**

 **Frost:Looks like ole Kangaroo is done for**

 **Tooth:As much as it pains me to do this, he betrayed us so, I'm eliminating Bunnymund**

Someone hands Chris a piece of paper

Chris:Okay, our first Gilded Chris Award goes to Nichole

He throws her a Gilded Chris

Chris:Next is Frost

He throws him a Gilded Chris

Chris:Tooth and Lian

He throws them Gilded Chris'

Chris:The last Gilded Chris goes to-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunnymund

Everyone:What

Peng:But how-

Chris:Sorry Peng, but you're done for

Peng sighs

Peng:Goodluck Lian, I hope you win

Peng gives her a kiss, walks to the Lame-O-Sine, and leaves

 **Confessional**

 **Lian:How-**

 **Bunnymund:Is this possible-**

 **Tooth:I was sure-**

 **Frost:Bunnymund-**

 **Nichole:Was the one who was going home. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he stayed, I believe he deserves a second chance, but how is this possible... (Sigh) It was Kayla, wasn't it**

 **Kayla:Yeah, I tampered with the votes, good thing Bunnymund taught me how. This is a way to get back at Lian for calling me a *Bleep*, and making sure Bunnymund stays in this competition. No matter what, I AM winning this thing**


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 8:Bun's Anatomy

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, I dropped a huge ship in front of our competitors, literally, to get ready for our 100 themed, two part challenge. For the first part of the challenge, two competitors from each team had to enter the drop ship and retrieve some harness' and headlights for the next challenge. While inside, Christian asked Mya what she was talking to Jack about earlier, because Nickolas asked him to. Mya responded to Christian by saying that Nickolas could talk to her herself. As they were talking, all of the other competitors found their materials, and Mya and Chrstian hurriedly looked for their supplies, and eventually found them. Unfortunately for them tho, they were in last place and they raced to where the second part of the challenge was being held. On the way, Nickolas reluctantly asked Mya what her and Jack were talking about, and he didn't respond so well. At the next challenge, the competitors that didn't participate in the last challenge, had to participate in this challenge, where two people had to hold the harnesses, while two others had to search for chips in a trench. Holding the harnesses were Lian and Peng, Jack and Nickolas, Kayla and Kovu, and Alex and Po, everyone else was in the trench. Maria and Kiara found the chips quickly, and helped Tigress and Kovu as well. While Nichole and Bunnymund were looking, they of course, began to argue, but that argument led to Nichole finding two chips, and a race between Judy and Vitani, and Nichole and Bunnymund. Back at the top, Kayla decided to brag to the other teams, which led to Lian exploiting her and Bunnymund's alliance to everyone, and after some choice words, Kayla tackled Lian, and the two engaged in a literal cat fight. Luckily, Kovu grabbed Kayla's rope before anyone could fall, but unluckily for Peng, he wasn't quite quick enough and Nichole fell down to the trench. Bunnymund contemplated for a while, but in the end, he decided to listen to his better angels, and help Nichole. Nichole was surprised that Bunnymund came down to help and asked him why he did it. Bunnymund explained to her that he realized the error of his ways and all the boringness, and stuff. Oh yeah, Judy came down to help to. When all three of them got back to the top, the Big Rocks had won, the Short Cruises had lost, and everyone was furious at Bunnymund and Kayla. At the elimination ceremony, it seemed like Bunymund ws going home, but surprise, surprise, it was Peng, all thanks to Kayla. This show keeps getting more juicier, and juicier, by the minute, find out what happens when our competitors find out just how hard it is to be a doctor, right here on

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

The Short Cruises were walking back from the elimination ceremony, and Lian was furious that Peng was eliminated

Lian:I'm going to kill her

Frost:You're talking about Kayla, right

Lian:Of course I am, I know that some how, she tampered with the votes and eliminated Peng

Lian looks at Bunnymund

Lian:And he probably told her to do it

Bunnymund:I swear I had nothing to do with that

Lian:You really expect us to believe that

Bunnymund:No, but it's the truth

Lian:(Scoff) Yeah right

Lian, along with Frost and Tooth, walked away

 **Confessional**

 **Lian:How could he say he had nothing to do with it, the only ones who know how to tamper with the votes are him and Kayla. How stupid does he think we are**

Bunnymund signs. Nichole walks up to him

Nichole:Don't worry, they'll come around, eventually

Bunnymund:You think so

Nichole:Yep, just give it some time

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:I just said that to make him feel better, I don't know if they'll forgive him or not, but the people I competed with forgave me, and I did a lot worse than him**

The Short Cruises arrive at the trailer site

Christian:Hey guys, how was-

Christian sees Bunnymund is with them

Christian:Seriously, again

Nickolas:I thought you guya were going to vote him off

Lian:We did, but someone tampered with the votes and eliminated Peng instead

Lian glares at Kayla

Kayla:What

Lian:Don't play dumb, I know you did it

Kayla:Hah, where's your proof

Lian:Hmm, let's see, one, you and Bunnymund are the bad guys, two, you would want to eliminate Peng after our little squabble we had earlier, and three, you and Bunnymund are the only ones that know how to tamper with the votes

Kayla:That's not proof, those are just assumptions

Nick:As much as I would love to hear you two ladies argue, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed. And, if you don't mind, could you keep the arguing down so I can get some sleep

Chris:Too bad you're not gonna get any

Chris rides in on a Golf Kart, along with Chef

Chris:Because your next challenge is about to start

 **Confessional**

 **Nick:You have to be kidding me**

Mya:So it's a night time challenge, then

Chris:Well, it's not really a challenge, but depending whether you do it or not, will determine how you do on the real challenge

Vitani:So what are we doing

Chris gets out of the Golf Kart and grabs some books

Chris:Inside these text books are eight years of med school. It is your job to study for tomorrow's challenge

Chris hands them the books

Chris:And if you want to win the challenge, you might want to stay up

Everyone groans

Chris:But what all nighter would be complete without pizza

Chef grabs eight pizza boxes and hands them to Po

Po:Mmm, that smells good

Tigress takes the pizza

Po:Hey, wha-

Tigress:Knowing you, you'd probably eat this pizza all yourself

Po:I would not...much

Chris:I wish you guys luck, and a good night's studying

Chris and Chef drive away

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:I'm guessing since this is about medication and stuff, this Tv show is...(snaps fingers) Grey's Anatomy. Also, wasn't this challenge done before**

Po:Well I guess we should all start studying by eating this pizza

Po tries to grab the pizza but Tigress smacks his hand

Po:Ow

Tigress:Nice try Po, each team will get two boxes

Po:That's cool, that's cool

Tigress hands each team two boxes of pizza

Judy:Alright then, let's start studying

Each team separates from each other to go and study. Before Bunnymund could walk away tho, Kayla grabbed him and pulled him to the side

Kayla:Hey, we need to talk about what we're going to do. We both obviously have huge targets on our back, so we have to come up with a plan to get rid of everyone else

Bunnymund:I'm not doing anything, mate

Kayla:What! Why!?

Bunnymund:I'm dumping this alliance. I realized that playing this competition as I was wasn't right, and I don't want to be associated with someone who takes joy in that

Bunnymund walks away while Kayla stares at him in disbelief

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Who does he think he is just dumping the alliance like that. He's going to regret that**

 **Bunnymund:That was liberating. I should tell Nichole what happened**

 **Inside the Drop ship**

The Big Rocks were studying inside the huge reward they had earned in the last challege, was moved behind the trailers. Everyoneewas studying except Kiara

Alex:Um Kiara, don't you think you should study

Kiara:Actually, I don't know how to um...read

Alex:Oh yeah, I forgot I haven't taught you that yet. Don't worry, I'll read to you

Alex begins to read to Kiara. Maria sees this and raises an eyebrow

 **Confessional**

 **Maria:I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm definitely not jealous...okay, maybe just a little**

Rapunzel, who was sitting next to Maria, sees who's she's looking at, and smiles

Rapunzel:Don't worry, there's no need to be jealous

Maria:I'm not jealous

Rapunzel raises an eyebrow

Maria:Well maybe a little

Rapunzel:Why, Kiara has a boyfriend, and I may not know Alex all that well, but he seems like a compassionate guy, he would never cheat on you

Maria:I guess you're right

Po burps

Humphrey:Okay big guy, that's enough for you

Humphrey takes the pizza box that Po was holding

Humphrey:No more pizza for you until you study

Po:Oh fine

Po opens the book and begins to read

Po:Can I-

Humphrey:Nope

Po:Dang it

 **Confessional**

 **Po:Oh come on, I was going to study...after about two or three more slices**

 **2 Hours Later**

Everyone had been studying for a while now, and everyone was feeling tired

 **Craft and Services Tent-Little Hearts**

Mya:(Drowsily) Did anyone get past the fifth chapter yet

Tigress:Yes

Nickolas/Christian:No

Jack:I'm actually finished

Mya:How

Jsck:I'm a fast reader

Mya:Ugh

Mya slams her head on the table

Mya:...Ow

Christian looks at Nick, who's eyes are wide open

Christian:Dude, how are you not tired

Nick:...

Christian:Nick

Christian taps Nick and he begins to snore

Christian:Wow, he's actually sleeping with his eyes open

Tigress:Come on everyone, stop acting like a bunch of babies and study

Nickolas:Easy for you to say, you're you, and we're us

Jack looks at Mya and Nick

Jack:I'm going to take them to bed

Jack picks up Mya and puts her over his shoulder. He walks over to Nick, grabs his foot, and begins to drag him

Nickolas:Hey, let me help

Jack:Don't worry, I got it, and plus, I'm done, the rest of you need to worry about studying

Jack takes Mya and Nick to bed. Nickolas stands there with a frown on his face

 **Confessional**

 **Jack:I probably should've let him carry Mya, he's definitely gonna be angry**

 **Nickolas:Why wouldn't he want me to carry Mya, I'm her boyfriend, am I not**

 **In the Morning**

Chris had told everyone to report to this building that was about three miles away from the trailer site. Walking all those miles, plus not getting any sleep last night took its toll on everyone

Mei Ling:Did anyone get any sleep last night

Everyone groaned

Nick:Some of us only slept for a short amount of time

Kovu:Well at least you got some sleep, Vitani and I had to stay up to figure out what the heck we were reading

Chris walks in through a door

Chris:Good morning competitors, or should I say...DOCTORS!

Chris takes out a T-Shirt gun and shoots everyone a white coat and Stethoscopes

Chris:After you put those on, please follow me inside

After everyone put their equipment on, they followed Chris inside a huge room that had one big operation table set up in each corner, along with diving boards and pools filled with green goo

Chris:Who in here has heard of Grey's Anatomy

The only ones that raised their hands were Christian, Alex, Jack, Maria, Mya, Nichole, Kayla, and Nickolas

Chris:Well for those of you that don't know what that is, it's a tv show that focuses on the fictional lives of surgical interns, residents, and attendants as they gradually evolve into seasoned doctors, while trying to maintain personal lives and relationships.

Nichole:So that's what the operation tables are for

Chris:Correct. What you're going to do is tie a rope to your foot and dive down into the icky, gooey, green goo in the pool, and pull out either an organ, or a body part. Once you do that, you must place the place the body part in the right place. After you've put your man together fully, I will ask you ten questions related to a certain organ or body part and you have to identify the diagnosis, if you get even one wrong, then you'll have to wait for ten minutes until I ask you again. First team to correctly assemble your dummy, and answer the questions correctly wins invincibility and reward, second and third get nothing, and the last team has a date with me at the Gilded Chris Ceremony. Any questions?

Rapunzel:Um-

Chris:Good, let's get started

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:I was going to ask if there was anything else we needed to worry about, but I have a feeling we're going to find out**

Chris:So, who's diving

Rapunzel:I guess I'll go for my team

Judy:I'll jump for mine

Christian:Let's do this

Bunnymund:I'll go

 **Confessional**

 **Bunnymund:In order to prevent myself from going home, my team needs to win this challenge, and if we do lose, then I'll have to convince them to not vote for me**

Rapunzel, Judy, Christian, and Bunnymund all climb up their separate ladders, and attach the ropes to their feet. They look down at the icky, green goo that they had to dive in, and were having second thoughts. Rapunzel's stomach began to feel queezy just by looking at it. Christian decided to go first

Christian:Well, here goes nothing

Christian jumps from his platform and splashes into the goo. After two seconds of being inside the goo, Christian comes back up, not with a body part, but with an electric eel

Christian:Oh crap

The electric eel shocks Christian and he quickly drops it

Christian:Are you kidding me

Chris:Oh come on, you can't be that "shocked" that I put eels in the goo

Chris laughs at his joke, while everyone else just shakes their head and groans

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:I knew it**

Rapunzel reluctantly jumps off the platform, and manages to pull out an arm out of the goo

Rapunzel:Yes

She throws the arm to Alex and he puts it on the operation table

Judy and Bunnymund both jump and both come up with a leg and throws it to their teams

Chris:Keep it going contestants, you'll get there in no time

 **20 minutes later**

All four teams managed to get 7 out of the 9 body parts they were supposed to have. The Short Cruises needed another leg and a head, The Little Hearts needed both arms, The Old Brides needed a hand and foot, and the Big Rocks needed a leg and hand. The people that were diving again were Bunnymund, Tigress, Kovu, and Maria. Bunnymund dove first and pulled out a leg and tossed it to Nichole

Nichole:Good job Bunnymund, only one more part to go

Bunnymund gets out of the goo

Bunnymund:Thanks

Lian:Yeah, whatever

Lian goes to dive for the last body part. Bunnymund sighs

Nichole:Like I said, just give her time

Bunnymund:Yeah, sure

Bunnymund walks over to Frost

Bunnymund:Hey Frost

Frost:Hey

*Awkward Silence*

Bunnymund:Okay look, I know that you're still mad at me, but you have to believe me when I tell you that I'm not that guy I was a couple of days ago

Frost:Bunnymund-

Bunnymund:And just so you know, I broke up that alliance with Kayla

Frost:Dude-

Bunnymund:So come on, can't we just be mates again and forget about everything that happened

Frost:Dude, it's okay, I've already forgiven you

Bunnymund:...you have

Frost:Yeah, Nichole already told me that you broke off your alliance with Kayla

Bunnymund:Oh

Frost:And plus, I'm not one to hold grudges for a long period of time

Bunnymund:So, we're cool

Frost:Yeah, we're cool, but I'm not so sure about Tooth. I told her what you did but she still seems a little mad at you

Bunnymund looks at Tooth, who is standing next to the operation table, looking up with her arms folded

 **Confessional**

 **Bunnymund:I knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince some of my "friends" that I regreted everything I did**

Lian:Um, if you fellas are done talking, would you mind dating this body part

Lian tosses Frost the head and he puts it on the body

Chris:Looks like the Short Cruises are done, time to answer some questions

Chris walks over to the Short Cruises

Chris:Okay, first question, what is Glaucoma

Nichole:A group of eye conditions that can cause blindness

Chris:Correct. What are the symptoms of COPD

Tooth:Shortness of breath, wheezing,many chronic coughs

Chris:Right again

Chris asked seven more questions, which the Short Cruises had gotten right. All they needed was one more and they would win

Chris:All right final question, what are Kidney Stones

Bunnymund:Small, soft deposits that form in the kidneys that are often painful when passed

Chris:Wow you guys actually...got that wrong

Short Cruises:WHAT?!

Chris:Small, **hard** deposits, not soft

Frost:Oh come on

Chris:You'll have to wait ten minutes until you get asked some more questions

Chris walks away

 **Confessional**

 **Frost:You're kidding me right**

 **Lian:Are you serious**

 **Nichole is shaking her head**

 **Bunnymund:It was just one word**

 **Tooth:We were so close**

Chris goes to ask the Big Rocks and Little Hearts some questions (who finished as Chris was asking the Short Cruises questions. Big Rocks finishing before the Little Hearts) and they got them all right

Chris:The Big Rocks get first, and Little Hearts come second, it's down to the Old Brides and Short Cruises. The Old Brides still need a leg to be able to answer questions and the Short Cruises still have one minute and thirty seconds left to go

Nichole:Can time go any faster

Judy:I'll dive for the leg

Kayla:Don't screw up

Judy rolls her eyes and quickly climbs up the ladder

Chris:One minute

Judy dives down into the goo and into the pool. She stays in there for about fifteen seconds, and comes back I with nothing

Judy:Crap

Chris:Twenty five seconds

Judy goes back under the goo and takes ten more seconds

Crane:Hurry up Judy

Judy comes back up with a leg in her hand

Judy:Got it. Here

Chris:Eight seconds

Kovu catches the body part

Chris:Five, four-

Kovu puts it on the body

Chris:Three, two-

Kovu:Done

Chris:Okay

Lian:Son of a-

Chris:What is Thrombosis

Mei Ling:Local coagulation or clotting of the blood in a part of the circulatory system

Chris:How do you treat a Contusion

Vitani:With ice, elevation of the injured area, rest, and pain relievers

Chris:What are the symptoms of Hepatitis C

Kayla:Symptoms include none to fatigue, loss of appetite, and yellowing of eyes and skin

Chris:What are Peptic Ulcers

Crane:Sores that develop on the lining of the esophagus, stomach, or small intestine

It comes down to the final question

Chris:Last question, what is Encephalitis, what are the symptoms, and how do you treat it

...

Kayla:You're joking right

Judy:Okay, I got this, Encephalitis is the inflammation of the brain, often due to infection, symptoms include confusion, hallucinations, seizures, weakness, and loss of sensation, and treatment includes symptomatic relief and supportive care

Chris...That's correct

Judy:Yes

Judy jumps up and down like a little school girl while the rest of her team cheers

Chris:You guys won't be going to the elimination ceremony tonight, unlike the Short Cruises

The Short Cruises groan

 **Confessional**

 **Lian:I can't believe we lost...again**

 **One hour later**

The Short Cruises were walking out of their trailers, heading toward the Gilded Chris Ceremony. Before they started walking, Bunnymund grabbed Tooth's arm and pulled her to the side

Bunnymund:Hey, can I talk to you real quick

Tooth:What do you want

Bunnymund:Well, I wanted your forgiveness but-

Tooth:Well you have it

Bunnymund:...I do (In his head:Hm, twice in a row)

Tooth:Yes, it's just...

Bunnymund:Just what

Tooth:I'm still shocked that you would turn your back on your friends and behave the way you did

Bunnymund:(Sigh) I know I-

Tooth:Just, why did you do it

Bunnymund:I don't know, I guess it's because I wanted the money

Tooth:But you're a guardian, you don't need money

Bunnymund:...Okay you're right, it was really all about getting back at Nichole and Frost

Tooth:What do you mean

Bunnymund:Frost has been humiliating and making fun of me since the first day we met, and Nichole started as soon as we met too, and I guess that I got so sick of it, that it drove me to acting the way that I did. I know it sounds childish, but you wouldn't understand because no ones ever made fun of you

Tooth:Bunnymund, I understand, but you could've at least talked to them before you did everything you did

Bunnymund:I'm just...so sorry Tooth

Tooth hugs Bunnymund

Tooth:It's okay Bunnymund, like I said before, I forgive you

Bunnymund:Thank you

Tooth:Now come on, let's get this elimination over with

Bunnymund:Alright

Bunnymund and Tooth walk to the Gilded Chris Ceremony

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walks on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face

Chris:Hey Short Cruises, glad to see you again

Lian:Feelings mutual

Chris:Let's not waste anytime here

Chris:First gilded Chris goes to Nichole

Chris throws Nichole a Gilded Chris

Chris:Frost

Chris throws Frost a Gilded Chris

Chris:And Tooth

Chris throws Tooth a Gidled Chris

 **Confessional**

 **Lian:I'm probably gonna go home, which sucks because I never got back at Kayla. Everyone else is close to each other and I'm not within their group at all. *Smirk* You know, I probably deserve it, after the way I treated Bunnymund. Nichole told me that Bunnymund had broken his alliance with Kayla, and after much convincing, I forgave him, I didn't tell him that yet, and looks like I'm not going to get the chance to. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted**

Chris:Bunnymund and Lian, you two just didn't seem to get along-

Lian rolls her eyes

Chris:And now, one of you is going home. The last Gilded Chris goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tooth:STOP!

Chris:What is it

Tooth:I'm eliminating myself

Everyone:What?!

Tooth:That's right

Bunnymund:But why

Frost:Yeah, what do you want to leave

Tooth:Because I'm tired of all this drama. I was not meant for this game, the only reason I joined was for you guys. Don't get me wrong, it was kind of fun at times, but I think it's time for me to go

Tooth flies to the run way. Bunny mound and Frost catch up to her

Frost:Are you sure this is what you want to do

Tooth:Yea

Bunnymund:Well you do whatever you see fit for yourself

Tooth:Thanks Bunnymund

Frost:Group hug

The three of them group hug. Nichole and Lian smile at this

Tooth:Bye

Bunnymund/Frost:Bye

Tooth flies off

Chris:HEY! You have to take the lame-o-sine

Tooth continues to fly away

Chris:Oh well, that was a surprising ending to this episode wasn't it. What will happen with to contestants on the next episode of

Total Drama Superstar


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 9:Purge out your frustrations

Chris:Previously on Total Drama Superstar, the contestants had a study session that lasted all night long, which really frustrated a lot of people, but of course, I didn't care. Anyways, they had to study eight years of med school in a single night to prepare for tomorrow's challenge. After the previous elimination, Bunnymund thought it was best to break off his alliance with Kayla, and Kayla was not happy. Once again Nickolas got a little jealous over Jack's desire to help out Mya, and Maria also got a little jealous when she saw Kiara and Alex becoming even more chummy chummy. At the challenge, the contestants had to dive into a pool of green goo to retrieve body parts in order to build a dummy. After they were finished, they had to answer questions related to the information they studied the day before. Bunnymund managed to get the final body part for his team, along with that, he found out that Frost had forgiven, and so did Tooth and Lian, as we would find out later on, so it was a win-win for him. Unfortunately for his team tho, they didn't win because of a screw up of words when Bunnymund had to answer the last question, so they had to wait ten minutes until they would get asked again. But it didn't matter, as all the other teams managed to finish and answer the questions correctly. At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, just as Bunnymund or Lian was about to be eliminated, Tooth quit because she didn't want to deal with all the drama. If our contestants thought that challenge sucked, then they will absolutely had this one. What will happen when our players have to try to survive today's challenge, there's only one way to find out, right here on

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **In the Morning-Five Thirty A.M.**

Everyone is in a deep sleep. The doors open to their trailers and their beds get lifted up

Chris:Hey, pick up the pace

 **Thirty minutes later inside an unknown location**

...

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

Everyone:Aaahhh

Everyone jumps out of their beds

Tigress:Of course we're in an unknown location, what else is new

 **Confessional**

 **Tigress:I'm getting sick and tired of Chris putting us in mysterious places while we're sleeping or knocked out**

Frost:So what do you guys think the challenge is this time

Humphrey:Well there's usually a Tv or something to tell us where it is

A Tv pops out of the ceiling

Humphrey:And there it is

The Tv turns on, revealing a man with a Purge mask on

Purge Guy:Greeting Contestants

His voice was altered, giving him a deeper, more creepy tone

Purge Guy:As you can see, you have been placed inside an unknown location, your challenge is to find your way out before the thirty minute time limit is up. If you don't, then there will be grave consequences

The Tv then goes to static

Crane:So Christian, do you know what movie this challenge is featuring

Christian:The Purge

Vitani:The what

Christian:Well you see, in the movie, the new government made an annual time period of twelve hours, where all crime is legal, including murder, and people basically have to try and survive and not get killed

Vitani:Oh, sounds like a challenge suited for me

Jack:So I'm guessing that if we don't get out of here in about twenty eight minutes, then some people will try to kill us

Christian:I guess so

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I'm glad we have Christian on our team, he's seen tons of movies and watched tons of shows, so he knows how most of these challenges are going to play out. Our team hasn't lost once**

Mya:Do you guys think we should all stick together

Kayla:Forget that, I'm not working with the enemy

Judy:Kayla, don't let your team lose just because of your ego

Kayla:I'm not, you guys are going to make yourselves lose by working with all these other teams

Kayla walks off

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:She's gonna make us lose, I know it**

Lian:Whatever, she's a basket case, come on let's get a move on

Everyone starts walking together but then, a trap door opens up below them and half of them fall in

Maria:Guys

The ones who fell in were Lian, Bunnymund, Christian, Nick, Judy, Tigress, Rapunzel, Po, and Humphrey

 **Confessional**

 **Nick:(Sarcastically) Trap doors...gotta love em**

The trap door closes

Kiara:You think they're alright

Kovu:Hopefully, come on, let's keep moving

Just as Kovu said that a wall came down and separated the twelve of the remaining contestants. On one side you had Nichole, Frost, Nickolas, Alex, Crane, and Mei Ling. On the other was Kovu, Vitani, Kiara, Mya, Maria, and Jack

Alex:So much for sticking together

 **Trap Door Group-22 minutes left**

The group that fell through the trap door luckily didn't have a huge fall, but they were still hurting from the landing

Christian:Ow, I think I broke my back

Po:I think I broke my everything

Po looks around

Po:Hey, where's Humphrey

Humphrey:*Muffled Sound*

Po gets up and realizes he landed on Humphrey

Po:Oh dude, sorry, my bad

 **Confessional**

 **Humphrey:Now I know how Garth felt last season**

Lian:Well, looks like we're all separated, that's just great

Christian starts feeling on the walls

Rapunzel:Um Christian, what are you doing

Christian:Trying to find a trap door

Tigress:That seems like a complete waste of time

Bunnymund:You got a better idea, he's got one, and I'm not about to walk in circles and let the time run out on us

Bunnymund as well as everyone else (besides Tigress) starts feeling on the walls

Po:Come on Tigress, it's not like we have anything better to do. It won't hurt to try

Tigress rolls her eyes and starts feeling the wall

 **Confessional**

 **Tigress:I'm just saying that if we want to find a way out of here, we can't spend all of our time touching the wall**

As Tigress was feeling the wall, she touched a loose tile and the wall shrunk to the floor and revealed the outside

Tigress:Well then

Christian:Yes, good job Tigress

Everyone begins to compliment Tigress as they walk out

Po:See, told you it wouldn't hurt

 **Confessional**

 **Tigress:Okay, maybe I was wrong**

 **Po:She needs to learn to take risks, it could work out for her**

 **One of the other groups-15 minutes later**

The group of Kovu, Vitani, Kiara, Mya, Maria, and Jack had been walking for about eight minutes now, and it seemed as if they were walking in circles. Kovu, Vitani, and Kiara were walking with each other as was Jack, Mya, and Maria

Mya:Ugh, I'm getting tired of all this walking

Jack:Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we're getting some where

Maria:So what's new with you guys

Mya:Nothing much, except for Nickolas constantly hovering over me

Maria:That's just Nickolas being Nickolas

Mya:I guess so, but lately he just feels a lot more over protective

Jack:He's probably just jealous

Mya:Of who

Jack:Me

Maria:Why would he be jealous of you

Jack:Because Mya and I spend a lot of time together, and I guess he's taking it the wrong way

Mya:I told him that nothing was going on

Jack:Yeah, but you know him. He gets jealous easily

Mya:Yeah I know, but still

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:I'm gonna have a serious talk with Nickolas when I see him again**

Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani were also talking about things that have been happening with each other lately. Mainly Kovu and Kiara

Kovu:So, how have you been

Kiara:I've been good, everyone on my time is super nice

Kovu:Yeah, mine too, except for that lioness Kayla

Kiara:Yeah, she seems a bit-

Vitani:I know, but our team needs her if we want to win challenges

Kovu:She is a pretty strong player, but her attitude sucks

Vitani:I know, but still

Kiara:Um, anything new happened with you Vitani

Vitani:No, not really

Kiara:Oh, um, okay, so...how are you two adjusting

Kovu:It's been hard, but our team mates are really helping us out

Kiara:Yeahm Alex has been helping me out too

Vitani:*Scoff*

Kiara:Huh

Vitani:I just can't seem to grasp the reason as to why you let that lion help you

Kiara:Well, he was actually appointed to help us

Vutani:Still, I don't trust him

Kovu:You rarely trust anybody

Vitani growls at Kovu

Kovu:My bad

Kiara:Wait, you know what I think

Vitani:What

Kiara:I think you like him

Vitani starts blushing

Vitani:What, no I don't

Kiara:You totally do

Vitani:And what makes you so sure

Kiara:Because Rapunzel told me that whenever to people hate each other, they actually like each other

Vitani:Well, you shouldn't listen to everything you hear, and plus, he has a girlfriend, what epreason do I have to like him

 **Confessional**

 **Vitani:I do not like him, you got that**

Vitani turned and ignored Kiara, that's when she noticed a light coming from under the wall

Vitani:Hey everyone, come look at this

Everyone runs over to the wall

Maria:You think this could be a way out

Vitani:Only one way to find out

Vitani as well as everyone else, start digging at the wall

 **The Other group-Two minutes left**

Nickolas:Another dead end

Everyone groans

The other group had been walking for more than twenty five minutes and had found no sign of a way out. All they found were a bunch of dead ends

Nichole:This is taking forever, the time is sure to run out on us now

Frost:Don't worry, we're not gonna lose

Nichole:What makes you say that

Frost:Call it intuition

They start walking again when Kayla runs past them

Alex:Kayla

Kayla turns around

Kayla:Oh come on

Mei Ling:Why are you runnung

Kayla:Because I'm trying to find a way out dummy, but I found you instead

Nichole:How do you think we feel

Kayla:Shut up, you don't get to talk

Nichole:And why is that

Kayla:Because you're a traitor

Nichole:And how exactly am I a traitor

Kayla:Because you made a fake alliance with me. You never were with me, you just pretended to be

Nichole:Well then how could've I betrayed you, if I wasn't with you in the first place

Crane:Guys stop, fighting will get us no where

Suddenly, all the lights went off and turned red

Frost:Um, what's happening

The Voice:You failed

Everyone starts hearing sounds coming from down the hallway

Mei Ling:Guys, what is that

A man wearing a purge mask walks from the corner with a chainsaw in hand

Everyone:Run

Everyone starts running and the purge man starts chasing them

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Thanks a lot Kayla**

 **Kayla:Thanks a lot Nichole**

Everyone was running as fast as they could, but the purge guy was starting to catch up

Nickolas:Man this guy is fast

Alex sees a corner ahead and gets an idea

Alex:Hold on everyone, I got an idea

Everyone runs around the corner. The purge guy follows them, but when he turns the corner, he's met by a fist from Alex

Alex:Take that a**hole

Everyone was ahead of Alex, and thankfully so, because Alex noticed something no one else did, another hallway with a door at the end

Alex:Hey guys come back this way

Everybody turns around and runs back to Alex, but at the same time, the purge guy is getting back up and starts running towards them. Alex gets to the hallways and tries to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He sees a control panel next to it, and presses the on button. A screen pops up that says enter the five digit code

Alex:What could it be

Alex then remembered what the challenge was based off of, entered purge, and the door opened

Alex:Guys hurry up

Alex gets out. Everyone else is running down the hallway, while the purge is quickly catching up. As they were running, Kayla sees that Nickolas, Nichole, and Frost were ahead of her, with Mei Ling and Crane by her side

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Well, looks like my team is about to lose, and since we are, I got to make sure someone else takes the fall besides me**

When everyone was six yards away from the door, Kayla tripped Mei Ling

Mei Ling:Ow

Crane:Mei Ling

Crane helps Mei Ling up. Kayla smirks. They all escape, with Crane and Mei Ling coming out last. The door closes behind them. Everyone is panting

Frost:That *pant* was not *pant* fun *pant*

Christian:Hey guys

The seven of them look up and see all of their other cast mates standing

Christian:How's it going

Nichole:When did you guys get here

Christian:Well, the group I was in got here twenty minutes ago, and the other group got here seven minutes ago

Chris:Right you are Christian

Chris walks in

Chris:So, did you enjoy your challenge

Everyone glares at him

Chris:Okay, geez, just asking. Okay, since the Big Rocks all got out first, they win the challenge

Big Rocks cheer

Chris:And since they won, they get these

Chris pulls out six purge masks

Humphrey:Are you kidding me

Chris:Nope, here you go

Chris tosses them the purge masks. No body is happy

Chris:And since the Old Brides came in last place, they get to come to the Gilded Chris Ceremony

Kayla:All because Mei Ling tripped

Mei Ling:It wasn't my fault, it was-

Kayla:I know it's not your fault for being clumsy, but hey everyone messes up from time to time

Everyone walks away. Mei Ling face palms

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walk on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face

Chris:Welcome losers, I hope your ready to send some one home tonight

Kayla:Oh we are

Chris:Good, so the first Gilded Chris goes to Vitani

Chris throws her an award

Chris:Next up is Kovu

Chris throws him an award

Chris:Next two are Judy and Crane

He throws them the awards

Chris:Now it comes down to this Kayla, Mei Ling, tonight is one of your final nights here in Total Drama Superstar. The last Gilded Chris Award goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kayla

Chris throws Kayla an award

Kayla:(Quietly) Yes

Chris:Mei Ling, it's time for you to go

Mei Ling pouts, then gets up to leave

Crane:Wait

Crane stands up

Crane:Chris, if she goes home, then I go home

Chris:Sure, I don't care

Mei Ling:Crane, you don't have to do that

Crane:I know I don't, but your my best friend, and best friends stick together, and if your not in this competition, then neither will I be

Judy:Aw

Chris:Fine, whatever, get out of here

Crane and Mei Ling walk to the Lame-O-sine, get inside, and drive off

Chris:I know, not the most dramatic of endings, but hey, not everything is perfect. Will Vitani ever admit her true feelings for Alex

Vitani:For the last time, I don't like him!

Chris:Will Nickolas continue to be jealous of Jack, and will Kayla ever stop making new enemies each episode, you'll just have to wait and find out on the next episode of

Total Drama Superstar


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 10:Aftermath-Nothing Says Drama like Relationship Drama

The Total Drama Aftermath Theme Song begins to play and the words T-D-and S appear on the screen, and then the words Total Drama Superstar show up under them. Some footage of the four contestants that have been eliminated begin to play

Peng Footage

Peng is shown holding a rope that's weiging him down

Tooth Footage

Tooth is shown eliminating herself

Mei Ling and Crane Footage

Mei Ling is shown being tripped by Kayla and Crane helping her

We cut to Lily and Garth inside a big studio with an audience. Audience Cheers

Garth:Welcome to Total Drama-The Aftermath Show

Lily:Where we take a look at the chills, spills, and thrills of the season

The audience cheers

Garth:Tonight, we have four not so awesome guest stars-

Lily hits him on the shoulder

Garth:Ow, what

Lily:Be nice

Garth:*Roll his eyes* Ugh, fine, four _sort of_ not so awesome guest stars prepared for you tonight

Lily:But first let's say hello to our former players

The scene flips to all of the former Total Drama players seating in bleachers. The audience cheers for them

Tiffany stands up and blows kisses to the audience

Tiffany:Thank you, thank you

Logan:Tiffany, please sit down

Tiffany:You're just jealous

Logan:Of what

Tiffany:Of me

Logan:Why would I be jealous of you

Tiffany:Because my fan base is more popular than yours

Logan stands up

Logan:Hey everyone, if you like me, make some noise

The audience screams

Logan:If you like Tiffany, make some noise

*Cricket Noise+Cough*

Tiffany:Screw you

Garth:Great, now that that's over, let's get our former contestants thoughts on what has happened these past few days. So, do you think that Bunnymund is trust worthy now

Venus:I think so, he seemed pretty sincere when he apologized to his team

Garth:So you don't think that it's possible that he could be faking it

Venus:He could be, but I don't think so

Miley:Me neither

Jahari:Of course you two agree

Lily:Okay, next question, do you think that Nickolas will ever believe that Jack and Mya are just friends

Leia:Nope

Logan:Not at all

Zack:Not in a million years

Lily:And why is that

Leia:Hello, have you met my brother, he gets the totally paranoid about his girlfriends

Monkey:How many girlfriends has he had

Leia:Six

Monkey and Mantis:Dang

Garth:Alright, final question for you guys, how long do you think Kayla will last now that everyone hates her

Flynn:She won't make it through he next elimination

Leo:I agree

Garth gets a call in his earpiece and walks away. Lily watches him go confusingly

Lily:Um, okay (chuckle) let's bring our first guest out here. He's a Kung Fu prodigy, and was wrongly eliminated from the game, please welcome, Peng

Peng walks out and the audience cheers for him. He sits down

Lily:Hi Peng, it's nice to meet you

Peng:Nice to meet you too

Viper/Monkey/Mantis:Hey Peng

Peng:What's up guys

Garth comes back and sits back down with a huge smile on his face

Lily:(Whispering) Where were you

Garth:(Whispering)Just making sure everything was ready for our next segment

Lily:(Whispering) Which is

Garth:Everyone, it's time to play truth or hammer

The scene flips to a test dummy being swatted away by a giant hammer

Lily:Oh no, we are not doing that

Garth:Come on Lil, this is much safer than it being a monster

Lily:That's not the point

Garth:Anyways, here's how this works Peng, we're going to ask you some questions, and if you answer them truthfully, then you're safe, if you don't then a huge hammer will come and knock you out of your chair

Peng:(Sarcastically) That's not scary at all

Garth:Thanks Peng, at least someone agrees with me

Lily:He was being sarcastic Garth

Garth:Whatever, first question. So Peng, Lian and Kayla have been going at each other's throats for a short time now, do you think that Lian can come out on top in this rivalry

Peng:I sure hope so. Lian's not one to be taken lightly, but that girl Kayla sure is chaotic

Lily:How did it feel to be the fifth person voted off

Peng:I honestly didn't expect to be out so early, but as my friends had told me, anything can happen in this game

Lily:Yeah, I know what you mean

Garth:Here's another question for ya, do you think that Bunnymund was sincere when he apologized to everyone

Peng put his hand under his chin and thought about the question

Garth:Be sure to answer honestly, or you know what's to come

Peng:I do think he was being sincere

Garth waited for the hammer, but it didn't come

Garth:Wait, seriously

Peng:Yeah, I know he didn't rig the votes, Kayla did, and if Lian can forgive him, then so can I

Garth rolls his eyes

Garth:(Frustratingly) You're killing me, here's the final question, are you-

Lily outs her paw over his mouth

Lily:I think it's time to mine on to our next guess

Garth removes Lily's hand

Garth:Ugh fine. She was one of the nicest competitors in this game, her best friend betrayed her, and she leaves you money whenever you lose a tooth, please welcome Tooth

Tooth flies out from backstage and the audience cheers her. She sits next to Peng

Lily:Hi Tooth, how are you-

Kyle stands up angrily

Kyle:Hey Tooth Fairy, I lost a tooth the other day and I didn't get no money. Where's my money!

Tooth:Um, I was competing in the-

Kyle:That's not an excuse!

Rin:Okay, I'm gonna need you to sit down

Ron pulls Kyle back in his seat

Lily:Ignore him. So Tooth, how-

Garth:Before you say anything Lily, Tooth, I've got to ask, what were you thinking. Why would you give up a million dollars like that. Oh, and make sure you tell the truth or else a hammer will swing down and knock you out of your chair

Tooth:Because I was sick and tired of all the drama

Garth:But it was a million dollars, why would anyone give that up

Lily:Tooth has her reasons Garth, you should respect them

Garth:Oh I respect them, just like I respect your opinion

Everyone winces and look at Garth shockingly

Lily:What's that supposed to mean

Garth:What's what supposed to mean

Lily growls and walks away

Garth:What, what did i say

Everyone face palms

Garth:Alrighty Tooth, what was your initial reaction when you found out Bunnymund was in an alliance with Kayla and, caused the elimination of not one, but two fan favorites in the first two days

Tooth:I was shocked, and majorly disappointed in him

Garth:Yet, you forgave him when he came to you and apologized, why is that

Tooth:Because he was still my friend and I'm a very forgiving person

Suddenly, everyone heard a swoosh sound that was getting louder. Everyone turned their heads and saw a giant hammer heading straight for Tooth

Peng:Look out

Peng pushes Tooth out of the way and he gets out of the way as well

Garth:Woah, that was a close call

Tooth and Penguin get back up

Garth:Looks like you weren't telling the truth Tooth. So what was your real reason for forgiving him

Tooth:I told yo-

Garth:Are you sure you want to lie to me again

Tooth starts biting her fingers

Garth:Come on Tooth, what was it

Tooth:IT WAS BECAUSE I LIKED HIM!

*Cricket Noise*

Garth:Wow, really, you actually like Bunnymund

Tooth:Yes, for a long time now

Garth:How long is a long time

Tooth:Maybe two...hundred years give or take

Peanut Gallery:Daaaaaaamn

Tooth:I was just so embarrassed and frightened to tell him because I was afraid of rejection

Lily:You have nothing to be embarrassed or frightened about

Lily walks back in and sits down

Garth:Lily, you're back

Lily:Yes, unfortunately the producers told me I had to. Like I said, you don't have to be embarrassed or frightened Tooth, you should just tell him the next time you see him and hope for the best

Tooth:Thanks Lily

Lily:You're welcome

Garth:Okay, enough of this mushy gummy stuff. It's time for some questions from the viewers

Lily:Could you be anymore rude

Garth picks us some cue cards

Garth:HuggyBuddy290 ask-Tooth, if you had stayed in and won the million dollars, what would you have spent it on

Tooth:I probably would've just shared it with my friends

Garth:Which is a terrible idea, but hey, I have to respect your reasons

Lily rolls her eyes

Garth:Next question is from Luck2dIrish-Peng, if you would've gotten in the final two with Lian, would you had let her win

Peng:One thing I know is that Lian doesn't like it when people let her win. She feels it's insulting to her skills, so no, I wouldn't

Garth:Okay, that's enough of those

Garth throws the cards away

Garth:Time for our last two guest

Lily:They've been best friends for years, one of them got voted off because of Kayla, and the other wanted to sacrifice themselves for them, please welcome, Crane and Mei Ling

Crane and Mei Ling walk out and the audience cheers for them. They sit next to Peng and Tooth

Lily:Hey you two

Mei Ling:Hi guys

Crane:Nice to see you again

Garth:Same to you, first off, how are you feeling Mei Ling

Mei Ling:You know it sucks being voted off, especially when it wasn't your fault

Peng:True

Amoly:Yep

Riley:I get that

Leo:I know what you mean

Zack:It sucked

Jahari:Nothing is worse

Garth:And Crane, same as Tooth, why would you take yourself out of the game

Crane:Because Mei Ling's my friend and I would do anything for her

The audience awws

Lily:Aww, that's so sweet

Garth:Yeah, I don't think I've seen anyone taken themselves out for a friend in this game

Donny:Ahem

Garth and Lily turn to Donny who is pointing to himself

Garth:Well you don't count

Donny rolls his eyes

Lily:(Whispering) Stop being a jerk

Garth:(Whispering) Okay fine

Garth turns back to Mei Ling and Crane

Garth:So Mei Ling, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you despise Kayla

Mei Ling:Ten, all the way. She cost me a million dollars, she needs to pay

Lily:I'm sure she'll get her commeuppance, but now, it's time for some questions from our fans from home. Here is Liam from California

On the Tv monitor above Garth and Lily, we see a teenage boy in his room

Lily:Hey Liam

Liam:Hey everyone

Lily:So what's your question

Liam:My question is actually for Garth

Garth:Shoot man

Liam:Do you realize how much of a total douche you are being to everyone

The audience laughs

Garth:What no I'm not

Liam:Um, yeah you are dude

Garth turns off the Tv

Garth:Okay, that's enough of that

Mark:He had a point

Garth:Shut up Mark

Mark shuts his mouth in fear

Lily:I actually agree with Liam as well

Garth:Oh come on Lily, I'm just giving the audience what they want

Lily:They don't want what you are

Garth:Oh come on. Hey audience, do you think I'm entertaining

The audience cheers

Garth:See

Lily growls

Lily:Next we have Mary from Albanny

The Tv turns back on revealing a ten year old girl in her room holding a Crane toy

Lily:Hey Mary, who is your question for

Mary:It's for Crane

Crane:Ask away, and by the way, nice doll

Mary:Thanks, anyways, Crane, do you like like Mei Ling

Crane and Mei Ling started to blush

Lily:Ooo, looks like some people are blushing

Garth:What do you say Crane, do you like like Mei Ling

Crane:Um, I um-

Garth checks his watch

Garth:Anytime now

Crane:Well I-

Mei Ling leans in and kisses Crane. The audience cheers

Mary:Eeeeeeeeeee

Crane is left awestruck

Crane:...Wow

Lily:Well I guess that answers that question

Garth:And just in time too

Garth turns the Tv back off

Garth:That wraps up another fantastic episode of Total Drama Aftermath, this was your host Garth

Lily:And Lily

Garth:But mostly me

Lily:That's it

Lily stands up and takes Garth by the ear

Lily:You and I are going to have a little talk

Lily pulls Garth backstage. All while Garth is trying to remove Lily's paw from his ear

Peng:So who's doing the outro

Tiffany:I will

Everyone groans

Tiffiany fixes her hair and stands up

Tiffany:And that's all we have time for folks, tune in to the next time for some more awesome drama on the TDS aftermath show, and make sure you watch the next exciting episode of Total...Drama...Superstar

Tiffany poses. The audience boos her

Tiffany:Oh shut up


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 11: You will Quake

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstars, the competitors were kidnapped and taken to an abandoned building where they were met by a man wearing a Purge mask. He had told them that they had thirty minutes to get out of the building or they would "face the consequences", ooooooooooooo. Anyways, everyone wanted to stay together, with the exception of Kayla, but thanks to some trap doors, they were all separated into three groups. Thanks to Christian, one of the groups managed to escape rather quickly, which was totally boring. In another group made up of Jack, Mya, Maria, Vitani, Kovu, and Kiara, everyone thought it was the best time to talk about relationships. While Jack, Mya, and Maria talked about Nickolas' jealousy, Kiara and Kovu found out that Vitani supposedly had a crush on Alex. Vitani, in a desperate attempt to avoid the conversation, found a way out. The last group however, made up of Alex, Nichole, Frost, Mei Ling, and Crane, unfortunately ran out of time and had to deal with the purge guy. Oh, and did I mention Kayla met up with them. Everyone managed to out run him, mainly thanks to Alex, who found a pathway that led to the outside, but the purge guy started to catch up. Kayla noticed that she, Mei Ling, and Crane were behind everyone else, so she decided to trip Mei Ling in order to escape ahead of her. Crane went back to help her and everyone got out just in time, but because the Old Brides came in last place they had to go to the Gilded Chris Ceremony and thanks to Kayla, Mei Ling went home, and so did Crane by self elimination. How will the contestants deal with today's surprising twist, who will win, who will lose, who will die, hopefully no one because I don't want to get sued, but it would do wonders for ratings, anyways, find out right now on

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **In the Morning-Trailer Site**

It was seven in the morning and everyone was still sleeping, Unfortunately, Chris wasn't planning on letting them sleep for long as he walked into the trailer site with an air horn in hand

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK

Everyone:Aaaahhhh

Everybody groggily got up and walked out of the trailers

Chris:Good morning contestants-

Tigress:Skip the pleasantries and just tell us what you want

Chris:First off, don't interrupt me, and second, I came here to deliver some explosive news

Mya:Which is

Chris takes out a button from his back pocket and shows it to everyone

Humphrey:What's that for

Chris pushes the button and the Old Brides and Short Cruises trailers blow up. Everyone stares in shock

Chris:Today, you guys will be disbanded from four teams and put into two new teams. The Old Brides and Short Cruises are no more, now, there will just be the Big Rocks and Little Hearts

Nichole:What the heck Chris, all of our stuff was in there

Chris:Tough, looks like you'll have to share clothes and other items that you needed with your new teammates

Everyone started to complain

Chris:Shush. Now get dressed, or keep what you have on, I don't care, then go to the craft and services tent for breakfast and to find out who your new team will be

He leaves

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:He can't just destroy our stuff, can he**

 **Nickolas:Glad that wasn't my trailer**

 **Nichole:Chris is getting on my last nerve**

 **Frost:I can't believe he just destroyed our trailers**

 **Kayla:No way I'm sharing anything with anybody**

 **Po:I feel sorry for them**

 **Craft and Services Tent**

Once they got there and received their "food", everyone started talking about who they thought or hoped would be on the same or different teams

 **Big Rocks**

Kiara:I hope Kovu, Vitani, and I are on the same team

Alex:As long as I'm not on the same team as Vitani, I'm good

Maria:Why not babe

Alex:Because she has a problem with me. I don't even know what i did to her

Kiara:Don't worry she doesn't have a problem with you

Alex:How can you be sure

Kiara:Just a guess

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:I decided to not to Alex that Vitani maybe or maybe not but most likely has a crush on him, and plus Maria was right there, how would she react**

Rapunzel:I don't mind who's on my team, everyone seems nice, you know, except Kayla

Po:Same for me

Humphrey:Me too

 **Short Cruises**

Bunnymund:How do you feel about the team switch

Frost:I'm fine with it, as long as I'm on the same team as you guys

Lian:That seems unlikely to happen

Nichole:I agree, but just in casewe are on the same team, do you guys want to stick together

Lian:Like an alliance

Nichole:Yeah, like an alliance

Lian:Count me in

Frost:Sure, why not

Bunnymund:I think I've had my fair share of alliances mates

Frost:Come on Bunnymund, this alliance will be nothing like yours and Kayla's

Lian:Yeah, we're not all bad

Nichole:So what do you say

 **Confessional**

 **Bunnymund:I guess it couldn't hurt to have an alliance, and as Lian said, they're not bad like Kayla was. Why not**

Bunnymund:Fine, let's make an alliance

Nichole/Lian/Frost:Yes

 **Little Hearts**

Christian:So, who do you think will be on the same team together guys

Nick:Well obviously I want Judy and I to be on the same team, but it doesn't really matter to me

Tigress:I just want my team be filled with people who are willing to put in the work and effort in challenges

Jack:Same

Nickolas:Well, I hope Mya and I are on the same team

Mya:Thanks babe, me too

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:I'm kind of worried right now. Knowing Chris, he's going to purposely put Jack and I on the same team and Nickolas on a different team. Hopefully that doesn't happen**

 **Old Brides**

Kovu:So Vitani, who do you want to be on your team

Vitani:If I had to choose, it would be you, Kiara-

Kovu:Alex

Vitani:NO!

Judy:What's wrong with Alex

Kovu:Kiara thinks Vitani here has a crush on him. I personally don't think so, but I just wanted to see her reaction

Vitani:That wasn't cool

Kovu:(Chuckle) What about Judy

Judy:Well, as long as my team is hardworking-

Kayla:Oh shut up, no one cares what you think

Judy:What is your problem, you've been at my throat since day one, what have I ever done to you

Kayla:You just annoy me, and I hate things that annoy me

Judy:I really hope we're not on the same team

Kayla:Finally, something we agree on

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:How did everyone that competed last season deal with her**

 **Kayla:I just want to shoot her out of a cannon into a pit of poo. Ten times over**

Chris walks in with a list in his hand

Chris:Hey everyone, I'm back, and by random draw, we have our new teams. (Clears his throat) The new Big Rocks are Judy, Rapunzel, Po, Jack, Kayla, Humphrey, Nick, Christian, Kovu, and Mya

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Yes, I'm on the same team as Nick...but I'm also on the same team as Kayla**

 **Nick:Cool, carrots and I are on the same team**

 **Kayla:Ugh, the rabbit and I are still on the same team**

 **Mya:I told you what Chris was going to do...crap**

Chris:That means that Kiara, Bunnymund, Lian, Maria, Vitani, Frost, Nichole, Nickolas, Tigress, and Alex are the new Little Hearts

 **Confessional**

 **Frost:What do you know? We are on the same team**

 **Nickolas:Are you freaking kidding me**

 **Vitani:Great, now I'll have-**

 **Alex:To deal with Vitani**

Humphrey:Hey Chris, since half of the former Big Rocks is on each team, who gets the ship

Chris:Glad you asked Humphrey, that will be determined based on who wins today's challenge.

Nickolas:And what horrible challenge have you concocted for us today

Chris:Let's just say that today's challenge will quake you in your boots

*Cricket Noise*

Chris:Get it, quake, earthquakes, which means we're doing a challenge where the movie involves earthquakes

*Cricket Noise*

Chris:It's San Andreas guys

*Cricket Noise*

Chris:Have none of you actually seen that movie

Everyone:No

Chris:Not even you Christian

Christian:Nope

Chris:Geez. Anyways, all of the former Big Rocks, put you stuff in the new Little Hearts trailer, same goes for the former Little Hearts, everyone else just deal with it. After that, meet me four miles west of the trailer site, see ya later

 **About 20 Minutes Later**

After everyone put their stuff in their new trailers, they all met Chris four miles west of the trailer site. When they got to their location, they saw this huge mechanical machine shaped like a track hill with a bunch of obstacles on it

Chris:Welcome to the Earthquake of Inevitable Pain

Everyone stares in fear

Chris:In order to win, you must successfully make it through this course while being occasionally hit with flying objects thrown by Chef

Everyone turns to see Chef standing on top of a podium at the top of the course, smiling deviously at them

Chris:And you will also have to deal with earthquakes that I will be dishing out. Whoever wins this challenge will earn an advantage in the next challenge. Oh, and one other thing, only seven people from each team will compete in this challenge, so choose who's gonna be sitting out, you have seven minutes, but be careful with your choices

 **Big Rocks**

Kovu:So, who wants to sit out

Jack:Well, Chris said to be careful with your choices, which means that the people sitting out will probably compete in the next challenge, but we also have no idea if that challenge will be easier or harder than this one, but in my opinion, it's probably the latter

Kayla:I think we should sit out the weaker members of the team

Kayla looks at Judy

Judy:Why do you look at me when you say that

Kayla:Because you couldn't run this course even if you were the same size as me

Judy:What does my height have to do with anything

Kayla:You have short legs, which means you probably can't even keep up with us

Judy:Excuse me?! I'm-

Jack:Look, how about Judy, Kayla, and I sit out. Can we all agree on that

Everyone on the team nodded their heads

Judy:Yes

Kayla:Whatever

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Jack's making a mistake, if the next challenge is harder, then rabbit face should be participating in this challenge**

 **Little Hearts**

Bunnymund:I heard Jack saying that the people sitting out will be competing in the next challenge, and that that challenge might be harder than this one. So we have to be smart about who we choose to sit out

Nichole:Any volunteers

Alex:I think it should be Nickolas, Kiara, and Frost who sits out, is that godd

Everyone (except Vitani) nodded their heads

Vitani:Wait a minute, if the next challenge is going to be harder than this one, then the stronger competitors should compete in that challenge, and no offense to you guys-

Vitani motions to Nickolas, Kiara, and Frost

Vitani:But you guys aren't the strongest people on this team

Alex:I hear what you're saying, but Nickolas, Kiara, and Frost do fairly well in challenges

Vitani:And your saying that I don't think they do

Alex:That's not what I-

Tigress:(Annoyed) Enough! *Huff* How about you two and myself compete in the next challenge, that way, everyone wins

Alex:Sure, why not

Vitani:I guess

Vitani walks off

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:You see what I'm talking about**

 **Vitani:All I did was make a suggestion**

 **Tigress:If this team is going to succeed, then those two need to find a common ground**

Chris:Time's up contestants, who's sitting out

Jack:Kayla, Judy, and myself are sitting out

Chris:Coolio, hearts?

Alex:Vitani, Tigress, and myself

Chris:Okay,the rest of you, be prepared to have your world rocked

Everyone not sitting out got at the start of the course

Chris:Ready...Set...GO!

After Chris blew an air horn, everyone started to run up the Earthquake of Inevitable Pain. As soon as they started running, Chef began to throw a barrage of objects at the contestants such as books, sports gear, toilets (wait what), and many other crazy stuff. Chef threw an old computer at Maria, but she ducked and it hit Humphrey instead

Chris:Ooo, thats got to hurt

 **Confessional**

 **Humphrey is shown with a black eye**

 **Humphrey:Why is he allowed to throw stuff like that**

Chris:Let's shake things up a bit

Chris takes a button out from his back pocket and pushes it. It was then that the machine was starting to shake and everyone was sent tumbling back down. Some of them had to hold on to some of the obstacles in order to stay on. Once the machine stopped shaking, everyone making their way through the obstacles and slowly but surely, to the top

Chris:Hey Chef, I think it's time for a little hailstorm

Chef nods and picks up a turret filled with golf balls and starts shooting them at the contestants. Each team dove for cover behind some obstacles and waited for the golf balls to run out

Judy:Come on guys, you got this. Just keep shielding yourselves until it passes

It was then that Po had gotten an idea

Po:Everyone get behind me, I'll shield you

The Big Rocks look at Po questionably

Nick:Are you sure big guy

Po:Yeah, come on

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and got behind Po

 **Confessional**

 **Po:Hey, sometimes you have to sacrifice yourself for the greater good**

Po stepped out from behind he wall with everyone behind him and began walking forward, all while being pelted by golf balls

Chris:Woah, Po is using himself as a human-, well in this case, panda shield

The Little Hearts noticed that Chef was focusing all of his attention on Po so they decided to make a run for it

Rapunzel:Keep going Po, we're almost there

Po:Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow , ow, ow , ow, ow

Suddenly, the golf balls stopped coming

Po:It stopped guys

Everyone dashed from behind Po and ran to the last obstacle, which was a giant wall. The Big Rocks began to pick up the pace when they noticed that the Little Hearts were ahead. Most of them quickly climbed over the wall, the only ones that didn't were Christian and Po

Po:Come on Christian, I'll lift you over the wall

Christian:No, no, you helped the team so I might as well help you out. I'll lift you up

Po:Can you even hold my weight

Christian:Sure I can

Christian held his hand out for Po to stand on it, and Po shrugged and began to climb up on Christian's hand. Chef was busy scrolling through his bag of stuff to throw at the contestants and found an anvil, and smiled evilly. Po was just poking his head over the top of the wall when Chef threw the anvil and it hit Po right in the mouth, literally, and he fell back and hit the floor hard

Christian:Oh crap, PO!

Po:Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The Little Hearts had gotten to the top first, but once they heard Po cry out in pain, they immediately rushed to his side in concern

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:Well...now I feel bad. If I would've just let Po boost me up instead of him, then I would probably be the one in agonizing pain right now**

 **Rapunzel:I hope he's okay**

 **Kiara:Poor Po**

 **Nickolas:Goddamn**

 **Frost:I feel bad for the guy**

 **Kayla:I'm glad I didn't compete in this challenge**

 **Lian:Is he seriously hurt**

 **Tigress:I hope he'll be alright. No matter how annoying he is, he's still one of my friends**

Everyone was now off the Earthquake of Inevitable Pain, and were standing beside and ambulance that soon took off with Po inside. Chris walked towards the contestants

Mya:How is he

Chris:(Nonchalantly) Oh you know, just as you'd expect, a broken jaw. He had to be evacuated and taken to the hospital, and he's going to be there for a while.

Maria:Oh no, it's that bad

Chris:I mean...he's doing fine

Frowns formed on everyone's faces

Chris:Anyways, since Po is going to the hospital, he's out of the competition

Christian:Fu-

Chris:But that also means that the Big Rocks win this challenge

Christian:Yes

The Big Rocks cheer

Nickolas:Wait, how come they win, we got to the top first

Chris:Serious injury trumps all, it's in the rules

Tigress:That you made up

Chris:Precisely

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:Po may have gotten injured, but at least we won**

Chris:Now, everyone besides Judy, Jack, Kayla, Tigress, Alex and Vitani head back to the trailers

Everyone except those six go back to the trailers

Chris:You guys, follow me

Judy, Kayla, Jack, Alex, Vitani, and Tigress follow Chris to the outside of a seven story building

Chris:Inside this building is six trapped dummy citizens, one for each of you. In order to win, you must successfully escape with your trapees in twenty minutes or less

Judy:So what's our advantage

Chris:Your advantage is that you get to use the elevators inside the apartment

Kayla:Assuming they still work

Chris:Don't worry, we tested them out. The only thing you have to worry about is getting the dummies, and hoping that the elevator doesn't fall on you

Judy:Did he just say-

Jack:Yes he did

Vitani:What's to stop us from using this elevator thingy

Alex snickers. Vitani glares at him

Chris:You'll be immediately disqualified if you do

Tigress:How will we know what room the dummies are in

Chris:You won't, you'll just have to guess. Oh, and every five minutes, I'll press a button that will rumble the building and most likely make debris fall all over you

Jack:Couldn't that potentially kill us

Chris:Maybe, but that's what's fun about this

Alex:This isn't our definition of fun

Chris:I don't care. Now head inside, and remember, you only have twenty minutes

Everyone goes inside

 **Inside the Apartment Building**

Judy:Everyone, I think we should work together to find the bodies

Kayla looks at Judy likes she's crazy

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Is she crazy, why would you want together with the enemy**

Alex:We're fine with that

Vitani:Wait, are you serious, if we work together then we could give them a better chance at getting ahead of us

Tigress:I agree

Alex rolls his eyes

Alex:Sorry guys, (sarcastically) gotta do what the ladies say

The three of them walk off

Kayla:Good, we don't need them, and I can't get why you would ask for their help

Judy:Because it would be-

Kayla:Oh wait, I forgot I'm talking a goody little two-shoes

Judy:What's that supposed to mean

Kayla:You're too nice for this game, and if it were up to me, you would've been gone the first day

Jack:Guys, we can't fight, we need to work together on this

Kayla:I'm not working with her, and I never will

Kayla walks off

Jack:Kayla, where are you going

Kayla:Away from you guys, I can do this challenge in my own

Jack face palms

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:All I ask for was for us and the other team to work together, and then she gets mad at me for asking, what is her problem**

 **Jack:Those need to come to a consensus**

The building starts to rumble and Jack and Judy struggle to stay on their feet, come on, we only have fifteen minutes left

 **Little Hearts**

Another five minutes had passed and no team had found any dummies. The Little Hearts made their way to the fourth floor after not finding any dummies on the first three

Alex:Ugh, this is taking forever

Vitani:Are you sure we checked all the rooms on the other floors

Alex:Yes, I'm sure

Vitani:Really, because I didn't see you check them

Alex:That's because you were busy checking other rooms and nit picking everything I did

Vitani:I did not

Alex:Actually-

Tigress rolls her eyes as Alex and Vitani were arguing in the background. She walks further down the hallway to get away from them

 **Confessional**

 **Tigress:I'm getting tired of those two arguing over nothing**

She stopped by a room, opened the door, and saw six dummies in the room

Tigress:Guys

Alex and Vitani kept arguing

Tigress:Guys

Alex and Vitani kept arguing

Tigress:GUYS!

Alex and Vitani turn to Tigress

Tigress:I found the dummies

Alex:You did

Alex and Vitani run over to Tigress and see the dummies in the room

Alex:Nice job Tigress

Alex runs in and grabs a dummy, Tigress and Vitani did the same and they exit the room

Tigress:Alright let's hurry, we most likely have only eight minutes left

Vitani:Wait, just in case

Vitani runs back in the room and grabs another dummy

Alex:Vitani, what are you doing

Vitani:Just in case the other team finds this room, we don't want them beating us once they get them and use the elevator

Alex:Vitani, we're not doing this

Vitani:Come on Alex-

Tigress:I'm not okay with this either, it isn't fair

Alex:Put it back

Vitani:Ugh, fine

Vitani reluctantly puts the dummy back

Alex:Let's go

Alex, Vitani, and Tigress run to the stairs and run down them, trying to beat the time and the other team. As soon as they left, Jack and Judy ran into the hallway

Jack:Hopefully the dummies are on this floor

Judy looks around and sees that a door is open

Judy:Jack, look

Judy and Jack look inside the open room and sees three dummies

Judy:Yes, come on let's hurry

Jack:What about Kayla

Judy:Well, Chris said that the team that escapes with the dummies first wins, so technically, we don't need Kayla

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Normally, I wouldn't leave anyone behind in any situation, but I'll make an exception just this once**

Jack:Well I guess I'll carry two

Jack picks up an extra dummy. He sees Judy struggling

Judy:Do you need me to carry that

Judy:No, I got it

Judy continues to struggle carrying the dummy

Jack:Here

Jack picks up Judy's dummy, carrying two in one arm and one in another

Judy:Alright let's go

Judy and Jack run to the elevator at the end of the hallway and push the button to open it. Once it opens Judy and Jack prepare to step in but then the building started to rumble again and the ropes holding the elevator snapped, which made the elevator fall all the way to the first floor

Judy:Oh no

Jack:Come on, looks like we'll have to take the stairs

Jack and Judy run to the stairs and race down to the first floor

 **Outside the Apartment Building**

Chris and Chef (who showed up while the competitors were inside the building) were waiting impatiently outside

Chris:What's taking them so long

Chef:Maybe they're dead

Chris:Yeah, maybe

As soon as Chris said that Vitani, Tigress, and Alex ran out of the building

Chris:Or maybe not. Congratulations Little Hearts, you won the challenge

Alex:You see Vitani, we didn't have to take the dummies after all

Vitani:Shut up

A minute later, Jack and Judy showed up, and we're sad to see that they lost

Chris:Big Rocks, I'm not really sorry, but you lost the challenge

Judy:Dang it

Chris looks around for Kayla

Chris:Where's Kayla

Jack:She left us, she's probably still inside

Chris:Chef, go find her

Chef begrudgingly went inside to find Kayla

Alex:Why didn't you guys use the elevator

Judy:We were until someone pushed a button which made the building rumble and the elevator fall

Chris:Oops, my bad. Little Hearts, since you won the challenge, you win the drop ship, and a vacation

Tigress:A vacation to where exactly

Chris:You'll be taken an all expense paid trip to...Indonesia

Alex:Isn't Indonesia very prone to earthquakes

Chris:Well yes-

Tigress:Well just take the ship

Chris:Hmph, your lost. Big Rocks, some good news for you, since Po was eliminated earlier today, you guys don't have to go to the Gilded Chris Ceremony

Jack:At least that's some good news

Chris:I'll see you all later, I'm going to go get a massage, my feet and back are killing me

Chris, as well as everyone else walks off

 **Trailer Site-Night Time**

While everyone was asleep, Vitani was standing outside of the trailer, thinking

Alex:Hey, what are you doing out here

Alex comes out of his teams trailer. Vita I sees him and sneers

Vitani(Annoyed):Just thinking, and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone

Alex:Okay, what's your problem

Vitani:*Scoff* What are you talking-

Alex:You know what I'm talking about. Look, I have no idea what I did to piss you off, but you need to stop being angry at me, and judging everything I do because it's getting pretty annoying. This isn't helping anyone, especially the team so you need to stop

Vitani begins to walk away. Alex walks up to her, grabs her arm, and turns her around

Alex:Don't walk away from me. Listen, we need to come to a consensus, so what's it going to take, huh, what do I have to do in order for you to stop hating me, even though I did nothing to spark that hate within you, so tell me-

Vitani kisses Alex and backs away. Alex is in shock

Vitani:Tell no one about this, or your dead

Vitani walks back inside her trailer. Alex is left dumbfounded

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:...What the fu-**


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 12:Drama is such sweet sorrow

Chris:Previously on Total Drama Superstar, after I destroyed the Old Brides and Short Cruises' trailers, I announced that they would all be forming two new teams, and not everyone was happy about that, especially the people who's trailers got destroyed. The remaining four members of the Short Cruises decided to all stick together if they were on the same team together, which they were when they were put on the new Little Hearts. The other contestants who also joined the new Little Hearts were Alex, Vitani, Tigress, Maria, Kiara, and Nickolas. The rest were placed on the new Big Rocks. For their challenge, seven people on each team had to compete in the Earthquake of Inevitable Pain, in reference to the movie San Andreas. Most of them did fairly well, while some of them took hard hits, especially Po, who received an anvil to the mouth, which caused him to be eliminated, but at least his team won. The six contestants that didn't already compete, which were Tigress, Alex, Vitani, Judy, Jack, and Kayla, had to rescue one trapped dummy each from an apartment building. Once inside, Judy suggested that they all worked together, and although Alex was all for it, Vitani and Tigress weren't, so they declined. Kayla, angry at Judy for making a suggestion like that, stormed off on her own, convinced that she herself could find the bodies. After about twelve minutes of searching and going up floors, the Little Hearts found the six trapped dummies in one of their rooms, so they took three of them and prepared to race down. But before they could leave, Vitani suggested that they take the other dummies so that they'd have a better chance at winning, but of course, Alex and Tigress weren't okay with that, which frustrated Vitani. Seconds after they left, Jack and Judy came into the hallway and found the room and saw the bodies. Realizing that they only had less than six minutes left, Judy and Jack, mostly Jack grabbed the dummies and darted for an elevator, which was there reward for their team wining the first part of the challenge. Just as they were about to ride down, I pressed a button that made the building rumble and the elevator fall. Hey, that wasn't my fault, I told them that I would press a button that would do that every five minutes. *Clears Throat* Anyways, since the elevator was out of commish, they decided to take the stairs like the other team, but, as expected, they had been beaten. At least they didn't have to send anyone home tho. Later that night, Vitani was standing outside of the trailer when Alex came outside and asked what she was doing out so late. Vitani being Vitani, gradually turned him away, and Alex had decided he'd have enough of Vitani and yelled at her for trateing him badly. Vitani started to walk away but was stopped by Alex, and then out of no where, Vitani kissed Alex, leaving him stunned. Wow, that's how you get some drama started, wait till Maria hears about this. Will Alex tell anyone? Will Vitani? Find out right here, right now on

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **In the Morning-Craft and Services Tent**

Vitani was feeling a little off after what happened yesterday. She didn't even know why she did what she did. Vitani looked over at Alex, who was busy talking to his girlfriend, Maria. Vitani rolled her eyes.

Kiara:Hey Vitani

Vitani slightly jumped when Kiara had called her name. She looks to her side to see Kiara standing over her.

Kiara:Sorry, didn't mean to scare you

Vitani:It's alright, I'm fine

Kiara could tell by Vitani's tone of voice that she was not fine, so she decided to take a seat next to her.

Kiara:Okay, what's wrong

Vitani:Nothing

Kiara:Yes there is

Vitani:No, there's not

Kiara:Oh come on, tell me

Vitani:No

Kiara:Tell me

Vitani:No

Kiara:Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell m-

Vitani:Fine!

Kiara smiles

Vitani looks around and tells Kiara to come closer

Vitani:Okay...don't freak out but...I sort of...maybe...kissed...Alex yesterday

Kiara:Wait, you what!?

Vitani:Shush, quiet down

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:I can' believe she kissed him. Looks like I was right after all. All though, this could end up pretty bad**

 **Vitani:I shouldn't have told her**

Kiara:Why would you kiss him knowing that he has a girlfriend

Vitani:I don't know, it just happened

Kiara:What did he say

Vitani:Nothing, he just stood there in shock

Kiara:What are you going to do

Vitani:Forget it ever happened

Kiara:Do you think Alex will tell anyone

Vitani:Don't worry, he won't

Kiara:How can you be sure

Vitani:Because I said that if he did, then I'd kill him

Kiara:Oh

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:Hopefully Alex listens to Vitani, for his own sake**

Chris walks in the tent.

Chris:Hello contestants

Frost:Hi Chris Mclame

Chris:Frost, if you don't want to be eliminated, never make fun of me while I'm around

Lian:So what's the challenge for today

Chris:Today, you will be reenacting Romeo and Juliet

Nichole:So we all have to kill ourselves

Chris:No of course not, although I wouldn't mind

Everyone glares at Chris.

Chris:Each team will pick one scene to act out from Romeo and Juliet, whichever team performs the best wins the challenge

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:This is so convenient, it just so happens that I read Romeo and Juliet a few months ago. We're sure to win**

Chris:And just so you can have insight about the play for those who haven't read it, seen the movie, or have been living under a rock all your life, I'm going to give each of you the complete play

Chris takes out two scripts and gives them to both teams.

Chris:Now please follow me to your acting location

The contestants followed Chris to the location where they would be acting, which was on top of a tall hill. Mostly everyone tiredly jogged up the hill and were relieved when they got to the top.

Chris:Before you get started you each need to chose a director that will, of course, direct the play. Be free to use anything you find in the props area, or just anything you find lying around. I'll leave you to it

Chris leaves. Each team goes to their separate stages and begin to work.

 **Big Rocks**

Mya:Alright, who's going to be the director

Christian:Me

Nick:And what makes you qualified

Christian:Who here has actually read the play

Jack and Judy raise their hand

Kayla:Of course you have

Jack:But if you want to be the director Christian, be our guest

Judy:Yeah, as long as you don't go overboard

Christian:Great, here's what we're going to do-

 **Little Hearts**

Alex:Okay, first off, who has actually read Romeo and Juliet

Nichole and Maria raise their hand

Alex:So which one of you wants to be director

Maria:Well, I was thinking that you and I could be Romeo and Juliet and Nichole could direct it

Nichole:What? No, I'm not-

Frost:Oh come on Cole, let's see your directing skills brought to life

Nichole:Okay fine

Kiara:Um, before we get started...can you explain to Vitani and I who or what Romeo and Juliet is.

Maria:It's about to teenagers who fall in love but they're families hate each other so they decide to run away n order to be together. It looked like it was going to work out because Romeo was banished for killing someone, so Juliet decided to fake her death. But, Romeo didn't know, so when he saw Juliet's dead body, he killed himself, and when Juliet woke up, she killd herself.

Kiara:Oh

Kiara looks at Vitani who looks away

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:Not that she's the jealous type, but I really hope Vitani doesn't over react to the, um...play**

 **Big Rocks**

Ten minutes had passed and everyone was working for the scene in the play. The Little Hearts had decided to go with Romeo and Juliet's death scenes, and The Big Rocks had decided to perform the scene where Romeo and Juliet first met. The only problem for The Big Rocks was that Christian still hadn't decided who was going to play Romeo and Juliet. Finally, he decided to go with the two most plausible choices.

Christian:Hey Mya

Christian walked up to Mya, who was busy making the clothing, along with Rapunzel.

Mya:Hey Christian, do you need something, we're almost finished with the-

Christian:I didn't come here about that

Mya:Oh, so what-

Christian:I wan you and Jack to play Romeo and Juliet

Mya:Um...Christian, I'm not sure that's-

Christian:Before you say no, let me just tell you why I chose you. *Clears Throat*. Nick and Judy aren't teenagers, nobody wants to work with Kayla, Humphrey can't act that well, I don't know if Rapunzel can act, Kovu doesn't know what Romeo and Juliet is, and I'm the director. he only plausible choices are you and Jack.

Mya:(Sigh) Christian-

Christian:Please do it, for your sweet and lovely director

Christian gives Mya puppy dog eyes.

Mya:Alright, fine

Christian:Thank you, I'll go tell Jack

Christian runs off to go find Jack.

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:I know, I know, Nickolas will probably get crazy jealous, but sometimes you have to sacrifice something for the greater good of the play.**

Rapunzel:Not that I was eavesdropping

Mya:You were, weren't you

Rapunzel:Yes I was, but, I don't understand why you didn't want to perform with Jack

Mya:Because if Nickolas sees us, he's gonna get really jealous and do something stupid

Rapunzel:Well, I think you should tell him now, so at least he'll know in advance

Mya:Maybe you're right. Oh, but I don't want to leave you with all this work

Rapunzel:Don't worry, I got this

Mya:Okay, bye

Rapunzel:See ya

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:Hopefully when I tell him, he won't over react**

 **Little Hearts**

Nichole was walking around and making sure that everyone was doing their job. She stopped by Bunnymund and Lian's station first. They were making clothes

Nichole:Hey guys, how goes the clothes making

Bunnymund:Good, except I have no idea how to make clothes

Nichole:Is that because you don't wear any

Bunnymund looks at Nichole sternly

Bunnymund (Sternly):No, it's because I just don't know how. Lian's clothes look better than mine, mine look bodgy

Nichole:Well at least you're getting stuff done

Bunnymund:You wanna give it a burl

Nichole:I'll come back and help you guys later, I'm going to see how everyone else is doing

Nichole walks away and Bunnymund and Lian continue trying to make clothes. Once she left, Bunnymund and Lian began to talk

Bunnymund:So Lian, I don't think I've ever apologized to you before

Lian:For what

Bunnymund:You know, for me being all bad and stuff

Lian:Don't worry about it, it's fine

Bunnymund:I just felt the need to apologize

Lian:Well I appreciate that

 **Confessional**

 **Lian:At least he's honest**

Nichole walked over to Frost, who was setting up lights

Nicholr:How you doing up there Frost

Frost;I'm doing great Cole, thanks

Nichole:What's up with you calling me Cole

Frost:What, It's my new nickname for you. Why? You don't like it

Nichole:Never said I didn't

Nichole and Frost chuckle, then she walked over to Alex and Maria

Nichole:How's the acting going

Alex:It's going great, Maria's a phenomenal actress

Maria:You are to, well actor I mean

Alex:Thanks babe

Nichole:Well keep up the good work

Maria:Later sis

Lastly, Nichole walked over to Nickolas, Kiara, and Tigress, who were setting up stage

Nichole:Everything good over here

Nickolas:Yep

Nichole looks around and doesn't see Vitani

Nichole:Hey, where's Vitani

Kiara:She's...somewhere thinking probably

Nuchole:What's wrong with her

Kiara (Quickly):Nothing

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Why do I have a feeling that Kiara is hiding something**

Nichole:Kiara, let me talk to you

Kiara wearily walks over to Nichole

Kiara:What do you need to talk about

Nichole:What are you hiding

Kiara (Nervously):What? I'm not hiding anything

Nichole:Really, because the way you answered my question and the way you're acting now tells me otherwise

Kiara:Um...I...um

Nichole:*Sigh* Look, I'm sorry I asked. If its anything embarrassing or personal then-

Kiara:Vitani told me she kissed Alex

Nichole's jaw dropped

Nichole:Are...are you serious

Kiara:Yeah

Nichole:She does know that he has a girlfriend, who happens to be my sister

Kiara:Yes, she knows

Nichole:Do you think Alex told anyone

Kiara:I don't think so. Look, can you do me a favor and not tell anyone else. Vitani will kill me if you do

Nichole:Don't worry, your secrets safe with me

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:I can't believe Vitani kissed Alex**

 **Kiara:Ugh, I feel like I just betrayed Vitani**

Mya walked over to the Little Heart stage

Mya:Hey Nickolas, can I talk to you

Nickolas:Sure babe. I'll be back Tigress

Nickolas leaves. Tigress rolls her eyes

 **Confessional**

 **Tigress:Why am I stuck doing all the work**

Nickolas and Mya walked behind the stage

Nickolas:So, what do we need to talk about. This isn't what I think it is

Mya:No, it's not

Nickolas:Oh, so what is it

Mya:I just came to tell you that I'm Juliet in our play

Nickolas:Okay

Mya:And Jack is Romeo

Nickolas:...Wait what

Mya:Look, I came here to tell you so you wouldn't be surprised later on. You're not jealous are you?

Nickolas:Don't worry Mya, it's fine

Mya:Are you sure

Nickolas:Yeah, totally

Mya:Thanks for understanding babe

Mya kisses him on the cheek and walks back to her stage while waving bye to Nickolas. Once she was gone, Nickolas' eye started to twitch.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:Phew, that was a relief, I expected him to over react**

 **Nickolas is shown destroying the make-up room**

 **Night Time**

It was now time for the teams to perform their plays. Chris and Chef sat down in two directing chairs in front of the two stages.

Chris:It's time to see your renditions of Romeo and Juliet. First up, the Little Hearts

The Little Hearts got on stage and performed.

Chris:Wow, that was one of the best performances of Romeo and Juliet I've ever seen, I give it a 9 out of 10. Chef?

Chef:7 out of 10

Chris:Little Hearts have a score of 16. The Big Rocks will have to try extra hard to get ahead. Let's go Big Rocks

The Big Rocks came on stage and started to perform

 **During the performance**

Nickolas was trying his hardest not to get up and interrupt the Big Rock's performance

Nickolas:Ugh, when is this going to end

Maria:Well, after they dance, they're going to kiss and-

Nickolas:Wait a minute, they kiss

Maria:Yeah. You should read Romeo and Juliet sometime

Nickolas:...I'll be right back

Maria:Where are you going

Nickolas:To the restroom

Nickolas leaves to go to the restroom, when in reality, he was going backstage to try and prevent Jack and Mya from kissing.

Nickolas walked around the Big Rock's backstage, searching for a rope of some sort that would close the curtain, or drop something during the performance. Nickolas saw a bunch of pulley systems on the side of the stage. The only problem was that Humphrey was standing near them.

Nickolas:What's up Humphrey

Humphrey:Hey Nickolas. What are you doing back here?

Nickolas:Just wanted to see them act up close

Humphrey:Oh. Cool

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I have to think of a way to get rid of Humphrey**

Humphrey:I'll be right back, I have to go use the restroom

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Oh, well...nevermind**

Humphrey left, leaving Nickolas by himself. Nickolas continued to watch the for a little bit. All the while, he was contemplating whether or not he should go through with what he was thinking. It was then that Jack and Mya stood in front of each other, and their lips began to get closer to one another's. By then, Nickolas had made up his mind. He unsheathed one of his claws, and cut a rope that released one of the lights. Everyone noticed this and saw it drop...right onto Jack's head.

Jack:Aah!

Mya:Jack!

Mya kneeled down besides Jack

Kovu:Are you okay

Jack:Yeah...just a little headache

Mya:You need to get to the infirmary

Nickolas went around the stage, in order to not get noticed by everyone else

Nickolas:What happened

Rapunzel:One of the lights fell and hit Jack on the head

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I screwed up...big time**

Chris:Okay Chef, take Jack to the infirmary

Chef nods, then goes up on stage, picks up Jack, and takes him to the infirmary.

Chris:Well, that was unfortunate...But hey, you can't come on this show and expect not to be injured in some way

Mya:You're despicable

Chris:I know. Since the Big Rocks failed to finish their play, the Little Hearts win by default, and your reward is for you to enjoy when you leave this competition.

Tigress:So what is it

Chris:You, and anyone of your choosing, will be taking a cruise across the ocean

The Little Hearts cheered unenthusiastically

Chris:How are you guys not happier

Maria:My brother, and our friend got hurt, and you expect us to be happy, just like that

Chris:Well, yeah

Nichole (Quietly):Prick

Chris:Big Rocks, I'll see you at the Gilded Chris Ceremony tonight

Chris, as well as the Little Hearts, leave

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:How the heck did that thing fall on Jack**

Christian:Hey, who was in charge of the lights again

Judy:Humphrey was

Humphrey came back from the restroom

Humphrey:Hey, what happened, did we win

Kayla:No, because of you

Humphrey:What? What do you mean

Kayla:You didn't make sure the light was secure, which made it fall, and hit Jack on the head

Humphrey:Oh crap, is he okay

Mya (Desparingly):He's fine Humphrey

Mya walks away

Humphrey:Wait Mya, you don't think this is my fault, do you

Mya turns around

Mya:All I know is that a light fell on Jack, and it was your responsibility to make sure the lights were secure

Humphrey:But I did secure them

Kayla (Sarcastically):Sure you did

Everyone leaves Humphrey alone on stage

 **Confessional**

 **Humphrey:Oh poo**

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walk on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face.

Chris:Big Rocks, second lost in a row, that's got to be difficult

Mya (Worriedly):Is Jack okay

Chris:Oh yeah, Jack's fine, just a minor concussion. Now, you all know how this works. Grab the voting devices under your seat and vote.

Everyone votes. Chef hands Chris a piece of paper with the voting results.

Chris:Okay, the Gilded Chris Awards go to...Judy, Rapunzel, Nick, Mya, Christian, and-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Kayla

Humphrey:*Sigh* Alright then

Humphrey walks to the lame-o-sine, but before he gets in, he turns back to everyone

Humphrey:Listen guys, I did tie those ropes. I don't know what happened, but it wasn't my fault

Humphrey gets in the lame-o-sine and drives off

Chris:Big Rocks, get a good nights sleep, you're gonna need it if you wanna win tomorrow

Everyone leaves

 **At the Big Rocks' Stage**

Nick and Judy walked to the Big Rocks' stage after the Gilded Chris Ceremony.

Nick:Carrots, what exactly are we doing here

Judy:We're investigating

Nick:Uhh, you do know that on a vacation, albeit a sucky one, you're supposed to relax, not do your job

Judy:Well I'm sorry, but I don't think Humphrey did it

Nick:Is that why you told me to vote for Kayla?

Judy:Yes

Nick:Well, how can you be sure he didn't do it?

Judy:Because look

Judy picks up the rope that was apparently loose, and sees that its been cut.

Judy:Humohrey was telling the truth, someone cut this, and I know it wasn't him because I saw him go to the restroom when the light fell.

Nick:So who did it?

Nick and Judy pondered on who could've possibly cut the rope. After a couple moments of thinking, Nick snapped his fingers.

Nick:Myabe it was that Nickolas kid, I saw him get up during the performance

Judy:Good eye Nick

Nick:Should we tell the team

Judy:Well...I don't think we should

Nick:Why not

Judy:Because from what I've gathered, Nickolas and Mya are dating, and Nickolas gets jealous every time Mya is around Jack, so that's probably why he did it. And plus, I don't want to be the one to ruin their relationship.

Nick:Okay, so we're not telling anyone. We should probably get going before anyone gets suspicious.

Judy:Yeah, let's go

Nick and Judy go back to their trailer, but unbeknownst to them, Kayla was hiding backstage and had heard everything.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 13:You Never Saw it Coming

Chris:Previously on Total Drama Superstar, the competitors had to put on their actor and director shoes to perform a scene from the play, Romeo and Juliet. Christian and Nichole were respectively chosen as directors for their teams and gave everyone a job to do. Kiara asked who Romeo and Juliet were and Nickolas gave a brief description of what the play was about, which upset-ted Vitani. I mean, why wouldn't she be, she had just found out her "crush" was going to participate in a lovey dovey play with is girlfriend. That;s probably why Vitani was no where to be found for the duration of the rest of the challenge. Did I mention that Vitani told Kiara that she kissed Alex, and then Kiara told Nichole, proving that Kiara can't keep a secret. Christian had chosen a Mya and Jack to perform as Romeo and Juliet, but of course, Mya didn't want to be Juliet because she feared it would make Nickolas super jealous, but Rapunzel told her that she should tell him in advance, to reduce the shock factor. Once Mya told Nickolas, he completely lost in during a confessional. Later that night, it was time for the teams to perform their renditions. The Little Hearts killed it, earning a total of sixteen points from Chef and I, then the Big Rocks went up and performed. Durinf the performance, Nickolas was getting antsy watching Mya and Jack act. When he found out that they were supposed to kiss, he lied an said he was going to the restroom, but instead went backstage to stop Mya and Jack from kissing. Nickolas eventually found some ropes that were holding the lights up, but Humphrey was standing next to them. Lucky for him, Humphrey had to go to the restroom. After a few moments of thinking, Nickolas decided to cut the rope, which dropped a light on Jack's head, giving him a concussion. Because they didn't finish the challenge, the Big Rocks lost and the Little Hearts won, but everyone was so worried about Jack that they weren't excited one bit. Just ungrateful. Nickolas instantly felt remorse over what he had done, but decided not to tell anybody. When Humphrey came back from the restroom, everyone blamed him for the lost because they though he didn't tie the ropes correctly, and he ended up getting eliminated. After the elimination ceremony, Judy and Nick went back to the stage because Judy didn't believe that Humphrey screwed up, and she was right. She and Nick had found out that the rope was cut and Nick made the realization that Nickolas was probably the one who did it. Judy, being the nice little bunny that she is, decided not to tell her team, not wanting to ruin Nickolas' and Mya's relationship. But unbeknownst to them, Kayla was there the whole time. Wow, that was a doozy eh, and the fun is just starting to get good. Will Mya find out that Nickolas caused the light to fall on Jack's head, will Nichole tell anyone about Vitani and Alex's kiss, will Kiara tell anyone else, and what will Kayla do with the information that she has just amassed, nothing good I hope. Find on today's thrilling episode of

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

After the Little Hearts arrived back at the trailer site, everyone decided to hit the hay, everyone except Kiara. As everyone went inside, Kiara just stayed outside.

Alex:Hey Kiara, you coming to bed

Kiara:I won't be able to sleep

Alex:Is it because of Vitani

Kiara:Yeah

Alex:Well don't worry, I'm sure she's fine

Kiara:How can you be sure

Alex:Well think about it, it's not like she could run away because for one, she doesn't know her way around anywhere outside this film lot, and two, she has no way of getting back home. If I'd have to guess, I'd say that Chris kidnapped her for a challenge that we're going to be doing tomorrow.

Kiara:Chris would do something like that?

Alex:You have no idea. So don't worry, Vitani's fine.

Kiara:Thank's for the reassurance, and speaking of Vitani-

Alex:She told you she kissed me, didn't she?

Kiara:Yes

Alex:Of course she did. You haven't told anyone else have you?

Kiara:I may have told Nichole

Alex:Well at least Nichole can keep a secret when she wants to. I'm surprised you haven't told Kovu about it

Kiara:I'm thinking about telling him tomorrow

Alex:Well you do what you think is best *yawn*, I'm going to bed, you comin?

Kiara:I think I'm going to stay out here for a while

Alex:Okay, goodnight

Kiara:Night

Alex walks back inside the trailer

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:Maybe Alex is right, maybe Vitani is fine and was just taken by Chris for tomorrow's challenge...which is still pretty bad.**

 **In the Morning-Craft and Services Tent**

Everyone walked in the craft and services tent only to not find Chef in the kitchen.

Maria:Um, where's Chef

Kayla:Like we know

Tigress:Well, as bad as it may be, we need food. Can someone come in the kitchen with me and give me a hand.

Christian:I got you

Tigress and Christian walk into the kitchen while everone else sits down.

Judy:Has this happened to you guys before

Nichole:You mean Chris and Chef dissapearing inconspicuously and leaving us by ourselves. Not in this manner no. Whenever we're by ourselves with no Chris and Chef, it's when they either dropped us off, kidnapped us, or knocked us out, but this time, just nothing.

Nick:So they just *poof* vanished

Nichole:I guess so

Alex:I don't think that's a bad thing tho, I mean we all hate Chris, so a day without him should be like heaven to us.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Chris isn't here, we're by ourselves, sounds like a day off to me**

Christian:Hey guys, look what we found

Christian and Tigress walked to the kitchen counter and put all types of breakfast food out that actually looked good. Everyone was stunned

Frost:Wait, is this actual food?

Christian:Yep

Lian:So Chef's been holding out on us this entire time?

Tigress:Apparently so

Christian:Everyone, we got eggs, bacon, grits, toast, sausage. pancakes, cereal, and waffles, so take your pick.

After everyone chose what they wanted to eat, Christian, Tigress and a few others cooked their breakfast and served it up. It's been a while since anyone had had any decent food, so this was like a little slice of heaven.

Nickolas:*Burp* That was so good

Mya:Best breakfast I've ever had on this show

Bunnymund:You know, it's a shame that Jack and Vitani aren't here to enjoy this.

Kovu:Yeah, I know Jack is hurt and in the infarmary

Christian:It's infirmary

Kovu rolls his eyes

Kovu:But has Vitani come back yet

Kiara:No

 **Confessional**

 **Kovu:We have to find her, who know what trouble she can get into**

Kovu:Kiara, we need to find her

Alex:I'll help

Maria:Me too

Kovu:Thanks, we'll see you later guys

Alex, Kovu, Maria, and Kiara go to look for Vitani

Mya:Nickolas and I are going to check on Jack

Nickolas:We are

Mya looks at him sternly

Nickolas:I mean, of course we are, heh heh

Mya and Nickolas leave

Frost gets behind Bunnymund and Nichole and puts his arms around them in a playful way.

Frost:Hey guys, how 'bout we go and have some fun.

Nichole:I'm up for that

Bunnymund:It's not like we have anything better to do.

The three of them, as well as Lian, walk out.

Tigress:I'm going to go train

She leaves

Nick:Let's go carrots

Judy:Where

Nick:To relax, it's a free day

Judy:Nick, there are so many better things we can do with our-

Nick:Sssshhh. Listen Judy, you need to learn to relax, and I know just the thing that'll do it.

Nick nudges Judy out

Christian:So Rapunzel, what do you wanna do

Rapunzel:Umm, I don't know, surprise me

Christian:Sure, let's go

Kayla:Hey, can I come with you

Christian/Rapunzel:NO!

Christian and Rapunzel leave

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:*Scoff* Assholes**

 **Atop the hill**

Kovu, Kiara, Alex, and Maria decided to search at the top of the hill where the acting challenge took place, which is where Vitani was last seen.

Maria:So how do we find her

Kovu:Kiara and I will try to find her scent and see if we can track her.

Alex:We'll look around and see if we find anything that can tell us where she went

Kovu:Thanks again guys, we really appreciate it

Maria:No problem, we'll let you know what we find

Each duo began to walk to separate areas, Alex and Maria heading towards the Big Rock's stage, and Kovu and Kiara heading towards the other one. Before Kiara could walk away with Kovu, Alex grabbed her shoulder.

Alex:I think you should tell Kovu

Kiara:I was...but what if he gets mad at you because you subsequently broke her heart and you two start having problems and-

Alex:Then we'll deal with it if the situation presents itself, don't worry about it.

Kiara:So what about you...are you going to tell Maria.

Alex:As much as I fear how she's going to react, yes I am.

Kiara:Okay, well good luck.

Alex:You too.

They wave goodbye and walk off.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Maria's a chill girl, surely she won't get really pissed off right?**

 **Kiara:I wish Alex luck**

 **Little Hearts' Stage**

Kiara and Kovu walked to the Little Hearts' stage and began to look (and sniff) for anything that would tell them where Vitani had gone. After ten minutes of looking, Kiara finally spoke up.

Kiara:So Kovu, you remember when we had to find our way out of that building, and we accused Vitani of liking Alex.

Kovu:Yeah.

Kiara:Well, turns out she actually does.

Kovu:Wait what?! You mean she actually likes Alex?

Kiara:Yes.

Kovu:I was just teasing her, I never actually thought she had a crush on him.

Kiara:Yes she does, and what if I told you that a couple of days ago she...um...kissed Alex.

Kovu:Wait, she what?!

Kiara:Kissed Alex.

Kovu:She does know that he-

Kiara:Has a girlfriend? Yeah, she does, but that didn't stop her.

Kovu:That's surprising

Kiara:You're not mad at Alex are you?

Kovu:No, I'm just shocked. How did Alex react?

Alex:Well obviously he isn't the type of guy to just leave one girl for another.

Kovu:True. Hopefully Alex lets her down easy, especially after what happened with her last "boyfriend".

Kiara:What happened with her last boyfriend.

Kovu was about to open his mouth to say something, but immediately he changed his mind.

Kovu:I'd rather not say

Kiara:Oh, okay. Well, what was his name.

Kovu:...uh...-

Kiara:Kovu?

Kovu:You know I don't remember, it was such a long time ago

Kiara:Okay? But listen, when we find Vitani, can you not confront her with this, I kind of promised her I wouldn't tell anybody, and I already did that once.

Kovu:Really? Who did you tell?

Kiara:Nichole.

Kovu:The white wolf?

Kiara:Yes, and Alex said she can keep a secret so we don't have to worry about her telling anyone.

Kovu:That's reassuring. So is Alex going to tell Maria?

Kiara:He should be telling her now.

Kovu:Alright then

 **Confessional**

 **Kovu:Vitani has made a huge mistake. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy she's found someone she loves, but did it have to be someone who already has a girlfriend.**

Kovu:Well we should get back to looking.

Kovu started to walk away and continue to look, but he accidentally bumped into the side of the stage and heard a thump. Kovu and Kiara looked at the source of the sound questionably. Kovu bent down and knocked on the side of the stage and it sounded hollow. Koch smiled and removed the side to reveal an underground passage way.

Kovu:Looks like we found something, call Alex and Maria.

Kiara:Okay.

 **Big Rocks' Stage**

Alex walked over to the Big Rocks' stage and met up with Maria.

Maria:Hey, where were you?

Alex:Just talking with Kiara, and speaking of which, I need to talk to you.

Maria:About what.

Alex:That's what Kaira and I were talking about. You see-

Maria:Wait, you didn't cheat on me with Kiara did you?

Alex:What?! No! I would never do that to you.

Maria:Oh, that's good, because if you were I would've totally killed Kiara.

Alex:Wait what?

Maria (Laughing):I'm kidding.

Alex:Oh. For a second there I thought you were serious. *Chuckles*

Maria:*Giggles* So what is it?

Alex:Okay, you know Vitani right?

Maria:You mean the lioness who hates you for some reason?

Alex:Yeah.

Maria:What about her?

Alex:*Takes a deep breath* You see, a couple of days ago-

Kiara (Shouting):Hey guys, we found something.

Maria:Sweet, let's go babe, you can tell me later.

Maria runs past Alex over to the Little Hearts' stage. Alex sighs and follows her.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Next time.**

Maria and Alex run to the Little Hearts' stage.

Maria:What did you guys find.

Kovu:Look.

Kovu shows Alex and Maria the passage way.

Kovu:A secret passage way.

Alex:You think Vitani could've went in there.

Kiara:Only one way to find out.

Kiara creaks in the hole, followed by everyone else.

 **Trailer Site**

Nick and Judy were busy relaxing on some lawn chairs, soaking in the sun's rays with their eyes closed. As time went by, it was getting harder and harder for Judy to relax. It's not that she didn't enjoy it, but she couldn't sit around while three people were supposedly missing, sure two of them aren't the nicest of individuals, with one of them being extremely mean and the other being despicable, but still. Nick could see that Judy was getting antsy.

Nick:What's on your mind carrots.

Judy:Nick, we can't just sit here while people are missing.

Nick:No offense carrots, but why would you want to find Chris and Chef, who, as Alex said, no one likes.

Judy:While that may be true, they're still people, and should be treated as such.

Nick:I just don't see the point.

Judy (Annoyed):Okay, well how about Vitani.

Nick:Didn't Alex, Maria, Kovu, and Kiara go look for her.

Judy:Yes, but they're just teenagers, and two of them have only been in this world for about a week and a half.

Nick:You're saying they might need our help.

Judy:It could hurt to.

Nick (Sarcastically):*Sighs* Okay, let's just forget about the relaxing evening we were going to have and go help four teenagers who didn't even ask for our help to find their friend.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I know Nick is annoyed, but come on. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the type of bunny to ignore someone who needs help.**

Judy:Look Nick-

Suddenly, Judy and Nick's ears perk up/twitch when they hear a loud thud that cam from inside the drop ship.

Nick:You hears that too right?

Judy:Yeah. Come on.

Judy runs towards the drop ship.

Nick:Wait. Carrots!

Nick runs after Judy. Once they get to the front of the drop ship, Judy knocks on the door.

Judy:Hello, is anyone in there?

...

Nick:You know, maybe it was just an object falling., a really big object.

Judy looks at him with an "Are you serious" face.

 **Confessional**

 **Nick:Worth a shot.**

Judy begins to forcefully push on the door.

Judy (With strain):Ugh, why won't this thing open.

Nck looks at the door, then at Judy, then the door again. He puts his paw on the door and pushes it open, making Judy fall in. Nick snickers and Judy rolls her eyes and dust herself off. After that, she and Nick begin to look around.

Judy:You stay down here, I'll look in the upper deck.

Nick:Good plan.

Judy walks towards the ladder and begins to climb it. Once she reaches the top, she pushes the hatch open and peeks her head inside.

Judy:*Gasps*

Nick:What! What did you find?!

Judy:It's Tigress, she's been knocked out!

Judy runs over to Tigress and checks on her. She notices a nasty bruise on her head. Judy:Nick, see if you can find a medical kit.

Nick:Okay.

Nick hears something shut behind him. He turns around and sees that the door had closed on them. Nick ran to the door and tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge.

 **Confessional**

 **Nick:I knew this was a bad idea.**

Nick:Uh Judy, we have a problem.

Judy:What is it?

Nick:The door-

Nick didn't have time to finish his sent nice when he, as well as Judy hear whooshing sounds inside the drop ship. They both see green gas in their separate areas. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what it was.

Judy:*Cough cough*Nick *cough cough* cover your mouth.

Judy hears a thud from the bottom deck. Judy begins to feel woozy and faints.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I feel like crap. It kills me not telling Mya about the whole Jack incident. Ugh, me and my stupid jealous nature. *Nickolas face palms* I can't even face my brother after what I did.**

 **Infirmary**

Nickolas and Mya arrive at the infirmary.

Mya:Hello? Jack? It's Mya and Nickolas.

Nickolas:You know, maybe we should let Jack rest.

Mya:I know, I just want to check up on him.

Mya walks into the infirmary. Nickolas sighs.

?:Hey

Nickilas jumps around in surprise and sees Kayla standing there, smirking.

Nickolas (Angrily):*Growl* What do you want Kayla?

Kayla:I would refrain from talking to me like that if I were you.

Nickolas:And why's that?

Kayla:Because I know what you did.

Nickolas:...I...I don't know what you're talking about.

Kayla:No? Allow me to refresh your memory. Acting challenge, Jack and Mya were about to kiss, light falls on Jack's head, we blame Humphrey even though the rope was cut. Ring any bells?

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:How the hell did she find out?!**

Nickolas:Okay listen, please don't tell Mya.

Kayla:And why shouldn't I.

Nickolas:Because...-

Kayla:Exactly, you don't have a reason. *Laughs* But don't worry, I'm not, as long as you do whatever I say and agree with me on everything.

Nickolas:What? No way. You're crazy if you think I'll listen to you.

Kayla:Oh well, guess I'll just tell Mya that you're the reason that Jack's in the infirmary. Oh Myaaa-

Nickolas:Alright fine!

Kayla:Good choice.

Mya:Nickolas.

Mya runs out of the infirmary.

Mya:I can't find-

Mya notices that Kayla is standing beside Nickolas.

Mya:What is she doing here.

Nickolas:I don't know, she just showed up.

Mya:Okay, that's not important. Look, I can't find Jack anywhere.

Nickolas:What?! Where could he have gone?!

Mya:I don't know?!

Nickolas:Come on.

Mya and Nickolas (plus Kayla to their dismay) walked into Jack's "room" in the infirmary.

Nickolas:We need to look around and try to find anything that'll tell us where he could've gone.

Kayla:Great, let's get searching.

Nickolas and Mya look at Kayla questionably.

Kayla:What?

Mya:Why do you want to help us? I mean, don't you hate pretty much everyone here.

Kayla:I do, but it's not like I have anything better to do.

Mya:Well we don't want your help or your company, right Nickolas?

Kayla looks at Nickolas with a devious grin.

Kayla:Yeah Nickolas, do you want my help or not?

Nickolas:*Sigh* She can help.

Mya:What?!

Nickolas:But only if you promise to not bother us and actually try to help find Jack.

Kayla:Don't worry, I will.

Nickolas and Mya walk away from Kayla.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:This is going to be fun.**

 **Nickolas:*Growls***

Mya and Nickolas searched in their own area while Kyla searched in another.

Mya (Quietly):Nickolas, why did you let Kayla join us? Have you forgotten what she did last season?

Nickolas:No I haven't, but we need all the help we can get.

Mya:I understand that but-

Kayla:Hey guys, I found something.

Nickolas and Mya reluctantly walks over to Kayla, who's pulling back the curtain.

Kayla:Look.

Kayla motions Nickolas and Mya to look down, and once they did, they saw foot prints leading to...somewhere.

Kayla (Smugly):Now aren't you glad you let me join you?

Mya rolls her eyes.

Nickolas:Yeah, whatever. Any idea where they lead to.

Kayla:No, and I don't care.

Mya:You know what you-

Nickolas:Ladies, let's just calm down.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:In a normal situation, I would've chewed Kayla out, but I have no other choice but to try and play peacekeeper.**

Nickolas:Listen, we won't get anywhere by arguing. Mya, babe, you need to calm down.

Mya:But she-

Nickolas:Please.

Nickolas looks at her with puddydog eyes.

Mya:*Chuckles* You know I can't help it when you make that face.

Nickolas:I know, that's why I made it.

Mya:And I love it.

Nickolas:I know you do.

Nickolas and Mya share a quick kiss. Kayla gags. Nickolas and Mya roll their eyes.

Mya:Alright let's go.

Mya walks past Kayla and follows the footprints. Nickolas begins to follow Mya but then Kayla gets in his way.

Kayla:Just remember Nickolas, you have to do-

Nickolas:Whatever you say, yeah yeah yeah.

Nickolas walks past Kayla, at the same time bumping into her shoulder on purpose.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I hate her so much.**

 **Elsewhere**

Nichole/Lian:Wooooohoooo

Nichole and Lian were soaring through the air thanks to the help of Frost, who was carrying them in the wind.

Nichole (Shouting):This is so fun.

Frost:I know right.

Lian:I've never thought that I'd be able to fly.

Bunnymund:Well technically, you aren't flying.

Bunnymund was keeping up with the three of them by running across multiple buildings.

Bunnymund:Your just being carried by the wind.

Nichole:We know, but it's still fun.

Frost:And it's about to get even more fun.

Nichole:How can this possibly-oof.

Frost:Haha.

Frost had thrown a snowball at Nichole's face.

Frost:Need some amo.

Frost created a plethora of snowballs for Nichole and Lian, and they all started throwing them at each other. Bunny undo rolls his eyes.

Bunnymund:You three really need to-gah.

Frost threw a snowball at Bunnymund's face. Bunnymund turned and glared at Frost.

Frost:What?

Bunnymund:Now you're gonna get it, come 'ere.

Bunnymund jumped after Frost but Frost moved out of the way. He tried it again and Frost moved out of the way again. This continued for about a minute. All the while, Nichole and Lian were laughing.

Frost:You can do better than that Peter Cotton-Tail.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:The bromance is real between those two. Even if they don't always show it.**

As Frost and Bunnymund were playing cat and mouse, Lian looked down and saw something climbing out of the ground. After further examination, she saw that it was Kiara, Alex, Kovu, and Maria.

Lian:Hey guys look

Frost, Bunnymund, and Nichole look down and see Kiara, Alex, Kovu, and Maria climb out of a hole.

Lian:What do you think they're up to.

Nichole:They said they were looking for Vitani, so maybe that has something to do with it.

Frost:You guys wanna go see.

Bunnymund:Why not

Nichole:Sure

Lian:Yeah

The four of them fly/hop over to Alex, Maria, Kiara, and Kovu.

 **Near the front of the Film Lot**

Christian and Rapunzel had walked to the front of the film lot. Rapunzel, not knowing what Christian was planning, followed him with question.

Rapunzel:Christian, what are we doing at the front of the film lot?

Christian:We're going to take a little ride.

Rapunzel:Huh?

Christian continues to look around until he finally finds a garage. He opens it and sees a golf kart.

Christian:Jackpot.

Christian hops a seat, and starts to look around.

Rapunzel:What are you looking for?

Christian:A key.

Christian opens the glove compartment and finds a key.

Christian:Got it.

Christian puts the keys in the ignition and the golf kart starts up.

Christian:Yes, haha. Come on get in.

Rapunzel:Where are we going exactly?

Christian:I'm gonna show you the world...of Los Angeles. Like Aladdin, but smaller.

Rapunzel:Like who?

Christian:Never mind. Just pop a squat

Rapunzel gets into the golf kart.

Christian:Great, let's ride.

Christian pushes the gas pedal at full force and he and Rapunzel went at full speed. Christian, being only fifteen years old, had no idea how to drive, he crashed into many things, al the while Rapunzel was screaming her head off.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:I know I said I wanted Christian to surprise me, but now I'm slightly regretting that decision.**

Christian continued to drive until they came upon the gate, which was closed.

Rapunzel:Christian, you do realize the gates closed right?

Christian:I know...I did not think this through.

Rapunzel quickly looked around and got an idea. She took her hair out of a hair tie, revealing long...I mean really looooooooooooooooooooong hair (Yes, Rapunzel has her hair in this fan fiction). Rapunzel climbed to the top of the kart and through her hair over the side. Rapunzel looked forward and saw a streetlight just outside the gate. She threw her hair, and somehow managed to attach it to the streetlight. At the right moment, Rapunzel pulled herself, Christian, and the kart over the gate, and they landed safely, well, roughly, on the other side.

Christian:Wooooo, Rapunzel that was awesome.

Rapunzel:I know.

Christian started cheering.

?:Hmm, it seems two players have left the game.

The camera pans out to the camera room. A man wearing a black suit, with black hair was sitting down in a chair.

?:No matter, I have many other pawns to play with.

The figure turns around slowly to reveal the face of

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jigsaw


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 13:You Never Saw it Coming Part 2

Frost, Lian, Nichole, and Bunnymund walked to Maria, Alex, Kovu, and Kiara, who were climbing out of a whole. The four of them see the others walking towards them.

Alex:Hey guys.

Nichole:Hi. Quick question. Why were you guys digging out of that hole?

Maria:Oh. You see, we went to the stages on top of the hill to try and figure out where Vitani had went. Kovu and Kiara came across a secret passage way hidden in the side of your teams' stage. We climbed in, hoping it would lead us to Vitani, but it just lead us out here.

Lian:Well we'll be happy to help you guys.

Frost:We will?

Lian elbows Frost in the stomach

Frost (In pain while holding his stomach): Yeah, of course we will.

Kovu:Thanks, now we need to figure out-

Nichole:She's probably in that building

Kiara:What?

Nichole:That building behind you.

Kovu and Kiara turn around and see an old, run down building about ten feet behind them.

Kiara:Oh, I didn't notice that.

Alex:So, shall we head inside.

Bunnymund:Now wait a second! We don't know what's in there, it could be dangerous!

The seven of them look at Bunnymund with nonchalant faces, then turn around and walk towards the building. Bunnymund shakes his head in frustration and reluctantly follows them.

 **Confessional**

 **Bunnymund:Why is it that no one listens to me.**

Frost walks to the front door and knocks.

Frost:Yoo-hoo, anybody home?

Nichole:I don't think anyone's gonna answer

Alex walks in front of the door and tries to force it open, but it wouldn't budge. Lian told everyone to move out of the way as she tried to kick the door down, but that didn't work either.

Alex:Any other ideas?

Nichole:Here, let me try something.

Nichole pulls out a hair pin from her back pocket and begins to pick the lock.

Bunnymund:You know how to pick locks?

Nichole:Yeah

Maria:When did you learn how to pick locks?

Nichole:You remember when we were kids, and Nickolas used to hide his toys and junk inside his little briefcase with a lock on it, and he used to take it every where with him?

Maria:Yeah, and his stuff kept getting stolen, but we didn;t know who-...oh.

Nichole:Yeah, always knew my skills would come in handy again some day.

?:Wait what?

The eight of them turned around and saw Mya, Nickolas, and Kayla walking towards them.

Nickolas:You were the one that was stealing all my stuff when we were kids.

 **Confessional**

 **Maria;Uh-oh. Busted.**

 **Nichole:I don't regret it at all.**

 **Nickolas:All this time I thought it was kids from school that were stealing my stuff, now I know it was actually Nichole. Not that it matters now, but still, why would she do that?**

Alex:Childhood memories aside, where are you three doing here?

Mya:We went to the infirmary to see Jack, but when we got there he was gone.

Maria:Jack's missing too?

Mya:Yeah. We managed to find some footprints that led us here.

Kayla:You mean I managed to find them.

Bunnymund:What is she doing here?

Kayla:What's it to you? Did you miss me?

Bunnymund:Not in the slightest.

Kayla scoffs.

Kayla:What are you guys doing anyway.

Kiara:We're trying to find a way inside this building.

Nickolas:Why?

Kiara:We think Vitani is in there.

Kovu:But we're having trouble getting in.

Kayla (Smugly):You need to get inside. *Smirks* Step aside.

Nichole:Wait, I almost got it.

Kayla apparently didn't hear Nichole as she took a running start and charged at the door as everyone was moving out of the way. Just as she was about to break the door down, Nichole opened it and Kayla was sent spiraling into the building.

Nichole (While stifling a laugh):I told you I almost had it.

Everyone began to laugh

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Grrrrrrr**

 **Nichole:Hey, she should've listened to me. I'm glad she didn't tho, that was hilarious.**

Everyone was still laughing as Kayla was getting up and dusting her self up.

Kayla:Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.

Everyone walks inside the building.

Lian:You guys really think Vitani, and maybe Jack are in here.

Alex:Hopefully

Everyone began to look around, but they could barely see anything, even as the door was open.

Maria:This place is so gross.

Nichole:Not to mention damp.

Nickolas begins to sniff the air.

Nickolas:Hey guys, I think someone else is here.

Suddenly, the door closes behind them, trapping them in a pitch black room. No one could see anything.

Kayla:Hey! Who the hell locked us in here!

Bunnymund:You think we know.

Mya:Guys, something's touching my leg.

Lian:Sorry, that's just me.

Alex:Everyone, see if you can find a flashlight or something like that so we can get some light in here.

Kayla:And how are we supposed to find it if we can't see anything.

Maria:Duh, we feel around for it.

Kayla:Gee, what a great plan.

Kiara:Can you just shut up and start searching.

Kayla:I'm surprised you even know what a flashlight is.

Kovu (Anger):Leave her alone!

Kayla:And what are you gonna do about it, you can't even see me.

Nichole:Kayla, just do us all a favor go jump off a cliff. If you aren't going to help then there's no reason for you to be talking to any of us.

Kayla:Whatever

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:You know, maybe if she spent as much time minding her own business as she does arguing, then maybe everyone wouldn't hate her.**

 **Kiara (Sarcastically):She just loves causing problems**

Everyone (even Kayla) started to feel around the room for a flashlight, light switch, or anything that could light up the room. After ten minutes of searching, Frost came across a flashlight that was on the floor.

Frost:Hey guys, I found a flashlight.

...

Frost:Guys?

...

Frost turned the flashlight on and shined it across the room. He started to walk around but didn't find anyone.

Frost:Where the heck did they-OOF!

Frost felt slight pain in the back of his head and fell to the ground. Just as his vision was starting to get blurry, he saw someone walking towards him. He didn't get a chance to look at the person as he blacked out.

 **At the Front Gates**

Christian and Rapunzel had just gotten back from their little trip. They drove the golf kart back to the garage they had found it in and started to walk back to the trailer site.

Rapunzel:Oh my gosh, that was so exciting!

Christian:I know. So tell me, what was your favorite part of that experience.

Rapunzel:I don't know, all of the places you took me were so fun.

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:I got a feeling.**

Christian:Hey, can I ask you something?

Rapunzel:Sure.

Christian:Are you a princess?

Rapunzel looks at Christian in astoundment.

Rapunzel:How did you know?

Christian:Well for one you're wearing a dress, and you just seem like a princess.

Rapunzel:Well yes, I am.

Christian:You got a big castle and everything.

Rapunzel:Yes.

Christian:That's cool that's cool.

 **15 minutes later-Trailer Site**

Christian and Rapunzel arrive at the trailer site, only to find absolutely no one there.

Rapunzel:Where is everyone?

Christian:I don't know, let's look around.

Rapunzel and Christian start to look around the trailer site. Christian walked to the drop ship and peeked inside, and of course he didn't find anyone. Rapunzel was looking inside the two trailers, but she didn't find anyone either.

Christian:Where could they be?

Rapunzel:Didn't Mya and Nickolas say that they were going to the infirmary to check on Jack?

Christian:Yes, you're right, let's go.

 **Infirmary**

Christian and Rapunzel arrive at the infirmary, and what do you know, no on was there either.

Christian:Okay, so first Vitani goes missing, then Chris and Chef, and now probably everyone else...well we're in a horror movie, I'm out.

Rapunzel:Wait where are you going?

Christian:I'm leaving.

Rapunzel:Why?

Christian looks at Rapunzel as if she's ignorant.

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:Okay, I don't know if she has television where she comes from, but if she did, she would know that in horror movies, black people always die first.**

Christian:Never mind that, just know that I'm leaving.

Rapunzel:But what about our friends.

Christian sighs, then walks up to Rapunzel and grabs her by the shoulders.

Christian:Listen Rapunzel, I love these guys, love em to death...except for Kayla, but I-do not-want-to die.

Rapunzel:No one said you were going to.

Christian:The law of horror movies says otherwise.

Rapunzel:Listen, if you help me rescue our friends, then I'll take you to my kingdom.

Christian (Quickly):What are we waiting for let's go.

Christian looks around frantically and eventually sees some footprints.

Christian (Quickly):Here's some footprints let's go.

Christian runs and follows the footprints. Rapunzel quickly follows suit.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:That was easier than I thought.**

 **Christian:Going to a kingdom is something that's on my bucket list, and no the Magic Kingdom in Disney World. I'm talking about about a real kingdom, with kings, queens, knights, and all that stuff. Don't judge me.**

 **Inside the Unknown Building**

Nichole was starting to stir awake after being knocked out. It was at this time that she noticed that her hands were held together by cuffs and she was sitting in a chair. Once she opened her eyes, she saw that she was facing her other fellow competitors who were hanging upside down.

Nichole:Guys, guys wake up!

Nickolas: *Groan* Five more minutes mom.

Nichole rolls her eyes.

Nichole:WAKE UP!

Everyone jolts up simultaneously.

Nickolas:What the hell?!

Maria:What the heck happened?

Tigress:Well obviously you were knocked out by our mysterious attacker and brought here.

The contestants that were originally in the building looked over to their left and saw Tigress, Judy, and Nick.

Judy:Hi.

Frost:What's up.

Kovu:You guys were knocked out too?

Judy:Unfortunately, yes.

Nick:Continuing with calling out negative observations, does anyone else notice that we're all tied up, upside down inside a random building. And now we're possibly going to be confronted by a psychopath who's most likely going to torture us.

Everyone:...

Judy:Way to stay positive Nick.

 **Confessional**

 **Nick:I'm just telling it like it us.**

Maria:Hey, besides the obvious four that were already missing, who else isn't here?

Nichole:Christian and Rapunzel.

Bunnymund:Kayla's gone too.

Lian:Well no one cares about her.

Alex:Well they're probably going to join us soon enough.

Kiara:Maybe they'll save us.

Nickolas:Doubt it.

Suddenly, a Tv monitor dropped in front of the contestants.

Nickolas:How much you wanna bet it's Chris.

The Tv monitor turned on and revealed, not Chris, but Jigsaw.

Nickolas:Well then, never mind, also are you freaking kidding me.

Kiara:Who or what is that.

Mya:Jigsaw.

Kovu:Who?

Alex:He's this guy who likes to kidnap people and torture them.

 **Confessional**

 **Nick:So I was right.**

Jigsaw:Greetings contestants. You are all probably wondering why you're here. and I know you must have many questions.

Nichole:We do, why don't you untie us so we can discuss them.

Jigsaw:In due time, but first, would you like to play a game?

Tigress:No we would not.

Jigsaw:Well too bad, the game has already begun.

Nickolas (Annoyed):Then why the hell would you ask-you know what, what do we have to do?

Jigsaw:Not as much as you, but Nichole.

Nichole:Me?

Alex:It makes sense, you are the only one cuffed to a chair.

Nichole:*Huff* Okay, what do I have to do?

Jigsaw:As you can notice, you are bound to a chair by shackles, and your friends and left dangling with their feet and hands tied together. Your challenge is that you must escape your cuffed state and find a way to free your friends, and you must do this in twenty minutes or less.

Nichole:And if I don't.

A light shined below the hanging contestants that revealed a pool of acid.

Jigsaw:As time goes on, your friends will be lowered into a pool of acid, if you do not complete the task within the time limit, then your friends will die.

Frost:We're not to keen on that.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Are you *bleep* kidding me.**

Nichole:Okay, get out of these cuffs, and rescue my friends in under twenty minutes, piece of cake.

Jigsaw:But wait, you have another task.

Nichole (Annoyed):Of course I do.

The footage of Jigsaw on the Tv monitor switched to footage of Jack, Vitani, and Kayla all in the same room.

Kiara:Hey guys look, it's our friends.

Jigsaw appeares back on the screen.

Jigsaw:Yes Kiara, your friends are here, but not for long.

Mya:What do you mean?

Jigsaw:There is a bomb inside this building.

Everyone:WHAT?!

Jigsaw:Yes, there is a bomb, which will detonate in twenty five minutes. Nichole can try to save these three when she finishes saving the rest of you, or she can go for them first, or-

Judy:There's more?

Jigsaw:She can choose to leave you, the choice is hers, your time-starts-now.

A timer appeared on the Tv monitor that started to countdown from twenty five. The contestants that were hanging also started to slowly descend towards the acid.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Alright, no need to panic, just have to accomplish two task in under twenty minutes and one under twenty, no big deal. *Face palms***

Nichole:Alright, I got this.

Nichole started to look around frantically for a key or something to break the cuffs. Five minutes passed with no action.

Nickolas:Nichole, not to seem beggy or anything...BUT COULD YOU PLEASE HURRY UP!

Nichole:Shut up Nick.

Nick:What did I do?

Nichole:Not you, my brother.

The contestants continued to get closer to the acid and Nichole was in a state of urgency. It was just then that Nichole spotted a key next to the bowl of acid. She smiled and stood up with the chair on her back. Eventually she made it over to the key, then she proceeded to pick up the key with her foot and toss it in her mouth. After that, she unlocked the one of the cuffs, then the other.

Nichole:Done.

Mya:Wow, you made that look easy.

Nichole (Smugly):Trust me, it was.

Maria:Well I don't know if any of us could've done that.

 **Confessional**

 **Tigress:I could've.**

 **Lian:It would've been so easy for me to do that.**

 **Bunnymund:I could've done that.**

Nichole walks over to the side of the acid bowl and sees a tiny door that was holding all the acid in. She quickly opened the door and moved out of the way, releasing all the acid and burning through the floor.

Nichole:Now I just need to figure out a way to get you all down.

Bunnymund:Here

Bunnymund starts to wiggle around which causes a boomerang to fall from his back and falls to the floor. Nichole walks to the boomerang then backs up. She winds up and throws the boomerang so perfectly that it managed to cut everyone down in one sweep. They then use the same boomerang to cut their hands free.

Kiara:Great, now all we have to do is rescue the others-

Alex:Before the bomb goes off. And we only have twelve minutes left so we have to hurry.

Everyone rushes out of the room and run down a long narrow hallway. Once they turn a corner they run by the room that Vitani, Jack, and Kayla were in.

 **Inside the room**

Kayla:Not that I'm complaining that I'm away from all of those other losers, but why did the guy have to put me in a room with you two?

Jack:Well you wouldn't be our first choice to be locked in a room with Kayla, so I guess we'll have to deal with it.

Kayla:Whatever.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:The guy couldn't have placed me in a room by myself.**

Jack sees Vitani standing off in a corner. He wondered what was wrong with her so he decided to ask.

Jack:Vitani?

Vitani turned around to see Jack walking towards her.

Vitani (Indifferently):What is it?

Jack:I was wondering if anything was wrong with you.

Vitani:I'm fine.

Jack:Really? Cause you don't seem fine.

Vitani (Coldly):I said, I'm fine.

Jack:Listen, I'm no therapist, but I'm pretty sure that if you have a problem, you should talk about it with someone.

Vitani:You wouldn't understand.

Jack:Try me.

Vitani (Sternly): *Huff* Okay fine, but if you tell anyone else this, I will kill you.

Jack (Placidly):Dully noted.

Vitani: Okay, a couple of days ago, while everyone else was asleep, Alex came outside and saw me.

Jack:Uh-huh.

Vitani:Then we got into an argument, and then I-

Kayla:Hey guys, I hear something outside.

Jack:What does it sound like?

Kayla:Footsteps.

Jack (Reassuringly):Hey Vitani, if you feel like it later, you can tell me what's up, okay?

Vitani:Sure

 **Confessional**

 **Vitani:As much as I would love to tell him all about my problems, I think I'll pass. The only reason I started to tell him in the first place was so that he would go away.**

Jack and Vitani run to the door and put their ears against the door. Kayla was right, there were footsteps outside the door.

Vitani:Who do you think it is?

Kayla:Who cares, let's just try to get their attention.

Kayla moves Jack and Vitani aside and begins to bang on the door.

Kayla:HEY! HEY! WHO EVER YOU ARE, WE'RE IN HERE!

 **In the Hallway**

Just as the last person, which was Lian, was passing by the door, she hears someone banging on the door and yelling.

Lian:Hey guys, someone's in there.

Nickolas:What?

Lian listens closely and realizes that Kayla was the one that was yelling.

Lian:It's Kayla.

Frost:Oh, well then let's go.

Nichole smacks him in the back of the head.

Frost:Ow, what?

Nichole:Jack and Vitani are in there too.

Frost:Oh yeah.

Alex:Alright Nichole, do your thing.

Nichole takes out her hairpin and starts to pick the lock on the door. Within minutes, she opened the door. Mya immediately runs up to Jack and hugs him as soon as the door opens. Everyone else steps inside as well.

Mya:I thought you were hurt, or worse.

Jack:Don't worry, I'm fine, I'm fine.

Kayla:What about me, was no one worried about me?

Everyone:No!

Kayla:How about you Nickolas, aren't you happy to see me?

Nickolas:*Growl* Yeah, sure, whatever

Kayla smiles smugly. Nickolas looks at Jack and Mya with a slight hint of guilt and annoyance.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I'm glad that we found Jack, but that doesn't mean I still don't feel some type of way about them hugging. But I guess I can't talk, not after what I did.**

Kovu:Sis, we thought something bad happened to you.

Kiara:We're so glad you're okay

Kovu and Kiara hugs Vitani.

Vitani:Oh come on, you know that I can take care of myself.

Kiara:That doesn't mean we can't worry.

Vitani:I suppose that's true.

Alex walks up to the trio.

Alex:Hey um...glad you're okay.

Vitani:Thanks

Kiara:Oh, and by the way, I told Kovu.

Vitani:What?! Why?!

Kiara:Well I wanted to and Alex did as well.

Vitani looks at Alex in anger.

Alex:Hey, he's your brother, he had a right to know.

Vitani (Furiously):But it still doesn't change the fact that you both told someone about it.

Alex:I didn't tell anyone, Kiara told two people.

Kiara:Wow Alex, way to throw me under the bus.

Kovu:Alright let's calm down. It's fine, we're all good, let's just forget about it.

 **Confessional**

 **Vitani:I sincerely wish I never kissed him.**

Tigress:Everyone, I shouldn't have to remind you that there is still a bomb here and we only have about six minutes.

Jack:Wait, there's a bomb here?!

Mya:Yeah, so we need to go.

Just as they were about to leave, the door closed off on them, trapping them inside.

Nick:Are you kidding me?!

Suddenly, the room turns dark and a projector light shines on the wall, showing Jigsaw.

Vitani:Who is that?

Kiara:Jigsaw.

Vitani:Who?

Kovu:A bad guy.

Jigsaw:Greetings contestants.

Nichole:What the hell Jigsaw?! You said that if I saved my friends that we can go.

Jigsaw:Actually, I only said that you could save your friends, or yourself, I didn't say you could leave. You have one more task to complete.

Nichole (Annoyed):Ugh, fine what is it.

A small panel opens up in the wall.

Jigsaw:Please retrieve the object inside.

Nichole reaches inside the panel and pulls out...A BOMB?!

Everyone:*Gasps*

Jigsaw:You have five minutes to deactivate the bomb, or you will all be killed by the explosion, your time starts now.

The bomb begins to count down. The lights turn back on and the projector turns off.

Maria:Okay, no need to panic, we can do this...right?

Kayla:You better.

Judy:What, you're not going to help?

Kayla:I'm not getting anywhere near that thing.

Nichole:You know what Kayla, why don't you just shut up for once and let us save our lives.

Kayla:Whatever

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:She is really starting to drive me over the edge.**

 **Kayla:Nichole better start watching how she talks to me.**

 **Outside the Building**

Christian:Okay, the tracks have led us here. To this...old...run down...shabby...proably rat infested building...and you wanna go in there?

Rapunzel:We're going to get our friends Christian, and that's that.

Christian:No I know I know, but I'm just saying...you still wanna go in there?

Rapunzel rolls her eyes.

Rapunzel:Come on, let's go.

Rapunzel and Christian walk up to the door.

Christian:How do we know it's open.

Rapunzel opens the door.

Christian:Huh...it's already open.

Rapunzel:Come on let's go.

Christian:Wait, Christian looks around and sees a two big sticks. He picks up them both, then props one of them against the door and keeps the other one in hand.

Christian:So we went be in the dark, and so that I can whack anything that touches me that isn't you.

Rapunzel:Sweet, come on.

Rapunzel and Christian walk in the room and start to look around. After five minutes of looking, Rapunzel finds the flashlight and turns it on.

Rapunzel:Hey Christian, I found a flashlight.

Christian:Eek!

Rapunzel fumbles with the flashlight but eventually catches it and quickly shines it on Christian.

Rapunzel:What?! What is it?!

Christian:A roach crawled over my foot.

Rapunzel: *Sigh* Really Christian.

Christian:What, I'm scared of roaches.

Rapunzel:Alright then.

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:Don't judge me.**

Rapunzel notices a door some feet behind Christian.

Rapunzel:Hey Christian look, another door.

Rapunzel, as well as Christian walk up to the door. Rapunzel tries to open it but it's locked.

Christian:Looks like good luck won't strike us twice.

Rapunzel:Well all we have to do is find a way to get through the door. Any ideas?

Christian:Hmmmmmmmmm...I got it, but it'll hurt.

Rapunzel:Me or you?

Christian:Both if you don't move out of the way.

Rapunzel moved out of the way while Christian took a running start.

Christian:Screw you door!

Christian ran towards the door at full speed and successfully rammed it down once he collided with it.

Rapunzel:Good job Christian.

Christian (In pain):Thanks...I'm gonna lie here for a while...you go in ahead...I'll catch up.

Rapunzel:You sure?

Christian (In pain):Yep. Here, take the stick.

Rapunzel takes the stick and starts to walk down a dim hallway. She makes sure she's extra quiet so she wouldn't potentially attract anything that was there. After walking for a couple of minutes, she gets to the end of the hallway where another door was. Rap unseal slowly moves her hand towards the doorknob when-

Christian:Rapunzel!

Rapunzel screams then turns around and whacks Christian with the stick.

Christian:OW!

Christian holds his nose in pain.

Rapunzel (Worriedly):Oh my gosh Christian, I am so sorry.

Christian (In pain):It's cool. Can I have my stick back tho?

Rapunzel:Sure, here you go.

Rapunzel gives Christian his stick back.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:I feel really bad about hitting him.**

 **Christian:*Bleep***

Christian:Okay...you ready?

Rapunzel:For what?

Christian:Rapunzel, we are about to open a door that's placed at the end of a hallway, there's bound to be something on the other side of the door that could murder us.

Rapunzel:Wow...I guess you're right. Okay, I'm ready.

Rapunzel slowly opens the door to where no sound could be heard and to where she and Christian could stick their heads inside.

Christian (Quietly):Oh my god.

Christian, knowing who the person sitting in the chair in front of him was, looked on in disgust, Rapunzel on the other hand, just looked in confusion.

Jigsaw:You have five minutes to deactivate the bomb, or you will be killed by the explosion, your time starts now.

Rapunzel (Quietly):Christian, who is that?

Christian (Quietly):Jigsaw.

Rapunzel (Quietly):Who?

Christian (Quietly):A psychotic person who likes to kidnap people and play games with them. In other words, he likes to torture them.

Rapunzel (Quietly):Oh.

Christian:Ssshh

Christian quietly pushes the door open and he and Rapunzel slowly walk towards Jigsaw with Christian getting into a batting position. Christian and Rapunzel edge closer to Jigsaw until they were only a foot from him. Christian prepared to swing when-

Jigsaw:Rawrr!

Christian:Oh *bleep*

Jigsaw had turned around in an attempt to scare Christian but needed up getting whacked in the face by Christian. Christian and Rapunzel look at Jigsaw's still body in shock.

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:If you scare me, I will knock you out with a stick!**

Rapunzel:Is he?

Christian nudges his foot against Jigsaw, who groaned in response.

Christian:No he is not. We should tie him up.

After tying up Jigsaw with some rope they found, Christian and Rapunzel walk to the monitors that were used to survey everything.

Christian:Let's see what's on today's saw broadcast.

Christian and Rapunzel start to look at the monitor screens for...well anything. After looking at a couple of screens, Rapunzel sees their friends inside a room with a bomb.

Rapunzel:Hey Christian, look at this!

Christian looks at the screen and his eyes widen.

Christian:Holy crap there's a bomb.

Christian puts his hand on the mouse and starts to zoom in on the bomb. It showed one minute.

Christian:Oh my god, we only have one minute left.

Rapunzel:What are we going to do?

Christian looks at the keyboard, shrugs his shoulders, and hits ctrl, alt, delete.

 **In the room**

Frost:Hurry it up Cole!

Nichole:I'm doing the best I can!

All of the sudden, the bomb turns off.

Nichole:Wait, what the hell happened?

Then, the door trapping them inside opened.

Mya:Is he letting us go?

Lian:Let's not question it, let's just go.

Everyone runs out of the room and towards the exit. Once they got outside, everyone was so relieved.

Nick:Yes. We're free.

Judy:But why would he let us go?

Christian:He didn't.

Christian and Rapunzel walk out of the building with huge grins.

Maria:Christian, Rapunzel.

Christian:What's up.

Bunnymund:You set us free?

Rapunzel:Yep.

Kiara:How?

Christian:Well you see, we went on a joyride outside the film lot-

Rapunzel:Where Christian showed me all these wonderful places.

Christian:Yes I did. Then when we came back, we noticed that no one was here so we decided to look for you guys.

Rapunzel:We eventually found a clue as to where you where when we went to the infirmary and found foot prints-

Christian:Which led us here. Then we made our way inside and found another door-

Rapunzel:Which Christian broke down-

Christian:It hurt like hell. So I laid on the floor-

Rapunzel:While I walked ahead. After walking for a little a bit I found a door-

Christian:Then I scared her and she whacked me in face.

Rapunzel:Again, I'm sorry about that.

Christian:Don't worry about it. After that, we opened the door and saw Jigsaw.

Rapunzel:After explaining to me who Jigsaw was, we crept up in him-

Christian:Then he tried to scare me and I responded by smacking him in the face with a stick I had gotten from the outside-

Rapunzel:Then we looked on the monitor screens and I saw you guys in a room with a bomb-

Christian:So I heroically pressed control, alt, delete, which deactivated the bomb-

Rapunzel:Then we opened the door and set you all free-

Christian:And here we are.

Everyone is staring at them dumbfounded.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:They couldn't have shortened that story.**

 **Frost:That was really long story.**

 **Tigress:I almost expected to say to make a long story short, but by then it would've already been too late.**

 **Kayla:God dang that was a long ass story.**

 **Maria:Can't believe that all happened.**

 **Vitani:They didn't have to explain every single little detail to us.**

 **Nichole:Longest story I've ever heard in my life.**

 **Christian:We could've shortened it, but whatever it's done now.**

Mya:I'm just glad it's al over. Now let's head back to the trailer site and-

Chris:Not so fast.

Everyone:What?!

Chris comes in flying his jetpack.

Christian (Unenthusiastically):Chris...you're alive.

Chris:Of course I'm alive, I'm too pretty to die.

Nichole:You sure about that.

Chris:Anyways, I've hoped you enjoyed your little challenge for today.

Judy:Wait, this was a challenge?

Tigress (Sarcastically):Didn't see that coming.

Chris:Yes, and the winners of the challenge are...the Big Rocks.

The Big Rocks cheer unenthusiastically.

Alex:Wait a minute, if this was a challenge, then who was that Jigsaw guy?

Chris:We paid the actor who plays Jigsaw to come on and put on a performance for the challenge. Where is he by the way?

Christian and Rapunzel look at each other sheepishly.

Christian:He's unconscious.

Chris:Why is he unconscious?

Christian:I knocked him out okay!

Chris:*Sigh*Okay, I'll call medic to come pick him up, in the mean time, Little Hearts, figure out who you are voting off, Little Hearts, you get to go to-

Jack:Chris, let me stop you right there. If this reward has anything to do with us going to a location like this and trying to survive, then we want to decline.

Chris:Okay, your lost, see later on tonight Big Rocks.

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walks on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face.

Chris:What a way to end a fun day with a Gilded Chris Ceremony. You guys excited?

*Cricket Noise*

Chris:Yeah, you're excited. Anyways, you know how this works, so grab your voting devices and get voting.

Everyone votes. Chef hands Chris a pice of paper with the voting results.

Chris:Okay, first Gilded Chris Award goes to Tigress.

Chris throws her an award.

Chris:Kiara.

Chris throws her an award.

Chris:Nichole, Frost, and Maria.

Chris throws them an award.

Chris:Alex, Vitani, and Bunnymund.

Chris throws them an award.

Chris:And last but not least

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nickolas.

Nickolas:Yes.

Lian:Wel, looks like my time is up. I'll see you later guys.

Everyone:Bye Lian.

Lian walks to the Lame-o-sine and drives off.

Chris:And that wraps up another-

Bunnymund:Hold on, I have an announcement.

Chris:What is it?

Bunnymund:I'm leaving the competition.

Everyone:What?!

Nichole:Why?

Bunnymund:Easters coming up, and I have to prepare.

Alex:Oh yeah, I had forgotten you were the Easter Bunny.

Frost:Well, see you later man.

Bunnymund:Good luck to you, you too Nichole.

Nichole:Bye.

Bunnymund:Bye everyone.

Everyone:See ya/Later/Bye.

Chris:Um, I'd hate to interrupt, but the Lame-o-sine already left, so how do you plan to get home?

Bunnymund taps his foot on the ground, which opens up a hole. He jumps inside and the hole disappears.

Frost:Does that answer your question.

Chris:Yes, yes it does. *Clears Throat* How was that for an episode, what will happen on the next one. Will Nickolas continue to comply to Kayla's wishes, will Kayla break her promise to not tell the others, will this friendship between Christian and Rapunzel continue, and will I get sued by Tobin Bell, probably. But find out the other answers and many more on the next episode of

Total Drama Superstar


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 14:Aftermath-After Shock

The Total Drama Aftermath Theme Song begins to play and the words T-D-and S appear on the screen, and then the words Total Drama Superstar show up under them. Some footage of the four contestants that have been eliminated begin to play.

Po Footage

Po is shown getting an anvil thrown inside his mouth.

Humhrey Footage

Humphrey is shown being accused of dropping the light on Jack.

Lian Footage

Lian is shown flying around alongside Frost and Nichole.

Bunnymund Footage

Bunnymund is shown jumping inside his hole.

We cut to Lily inside a big studio with an audience. Audience cheers.

Lily:Welcome to Total Drama-The Aftermath Show. Where we take a look at the chills, spills, and thrills of the season.

Audience Cheers

Lily:Or should I say I, since Garth is apparently no where to be found. Has anyone seen him?

Joshua:Nope.

Lily:Ugh, where is he?

Leia:Maybe you should continue without him?

Lily:*Sigh* Well everyone, it seems that Garth isn't here right now, so I will have to do this by myself.

Audience Boos

Lily:I know, it sucks.

Tiffany:How about I-

Everyone:NO!

Tiffany:*Scoff* Rude.

Lily:Okay, let's bring out our first guest. Oh, and quick disclaimer, Bunnymund will not be here tonight because he has a lot of business to take care of, you know, being the Easter Bunny and all, also Tooth isn't in the peanut gallery because she's the Tooth Fairy. Anyways, he's the fun loving omega who got wrongly accused of dropping a light on Jack, please welcome, Humphrey.

The audience cheers for Humphrey as he walks out and sits down.

Humphrey:What's up Lil.

Lily:Hi Humphrey.

Humphrey turns to Kate.

Humphrey:Hey babe.

Kate:Hey Humphrey.

Lily:So Humphrey, you really weren't involved with all the drama this season until you were accused of dropping a stage light on Jack. Care to comment on that?

Humphrey:Well I was planning on just laying low until we got to the merge, and then really start playing the game. But thanks to Nickolas, I won't have a chance to do that.

Lily:How do you feel about Nickolas as of now.

Humphrey:I don't hate the guy, I get why he didn't tell everyone. I mean, who would right?

Lily:Well how do you feel about-

Before Lily could finish her sentence, Garth comes out pushing in a 7-foot high object covered by a curtain.

Lily:Ahem. Garth, what is that?

Garth:You'll see. But first let me start off by saying welcome to Total Drama, the-

Logan:Yeah, not to burst your bubble Garth, but Lily already did the intro.

Garth:She did?

Logan:Yep.

Garth:Well why didn't you wait for me Lily?

Lily:You weren't here, no one knew where you were. What was I supposed to do?

Garth:You could've waited for me.

Logan:Well she didn't.

Humphrey:You'll just have to deal with it Barf.

Garth turns to Humphrey and smirks.

Garth:Well, well, well, looks like the coyote finally got voted out. Tell me, how does it feel.

Humphrey (Sarcastically):Oh it feels just great.

Lily:Garth, please don't start anything.

Garth ignores Lily and continues to antagonize Humphrey.

Garth:Let me ask you another question, how does it feel to be voted out before the merge twice, unlike me, who successfully made it to the merge last season.

Humphrey:At least I actually competed this season.

The Audience/Previous Contestants:Oooooo.

Garth frowns.

Garth:Oh I am going to enjoy this.

Garth pulls back the sheet on the object to reveal an electric chair.

Garth:I'd like to introduce you all to a new segment called:Truth or Electric Chair.

We flip to a screen where a test dummy is shown sitting in the chair and getting electrocuted.

Garth:As if it sin't obvious, Lily and I will be asking the recently eliminated contestants three questions while they sit i the chair. They tell the truth, they live, tell a lie, they hopefully won't die.

Everyone:*Gasps*

Lily:Garth!

Garth:What?

Lily:What do you mean "what"?! This is crossing the line!

Garth:Oh come on, no it;s not. Hey audience, do you think I'm crossing the line?

Audience:NO!

Garth:See Lil, they think it's awesome

Kate stands up in a rage.

Kate:Garth, I swear to god if you electrocute-

Humphrey:Don't worry Kate, I'll be fine...hopefully.

Kate sicks back down with a low growl. Humphrey looks at the chair in fear and gulps. He reluctantly gets in the chair and Garth straps him down.

Zack:Good luck man.

Humphrey:Thanks.

Casey:Try not to die.

April punches him in the arm.

Casey:Ow!

Garth and Lily walk up to Humphrey.

Garth:Alriight Humphrey, first question. If you had the opportunity, would you want to get revenge on Nickolas for what he did to you?

Humphrey:What? No.

Humphrey gets electrocuted.

Garth:Tsk, tsk, tsk. Humphrey, lying will get you no where in this situation. So, what would you do to Nickolas.

Humphrey:Okay, I do want a little revenge, but **I** wouldn't do anything to him, the reason being because if I did ** _,_** he'd probably break me in half. Which is why I would want Kate to help me out.

Kate:Believe me Humphrey, I'll deal with him once I see him, trust me.

Leia:So will I.

Lily:Okay, my turn. *Clears Throat* Humphrey, who-

Garth:Who do you hate the most in the game besides Nickolas and Kayla?

Lily looks at Garth in disbelief.

Humphrey:I don't hate anyone besides Kayla, I just mildly dislike Nickolas.

Garth waits for a shock, but when nothing comes, he growls in frustration.

Garth:Ugh, which-

Lily (Quickly):Which contestant do you want to win the season?

Humphrey:Easy, Jack.

Lily:Thank you Humphrey.

Humphrey:You're welcome, now can you please untie me before your boyfriend shocks me just for the fun of it.

Lily quickly unties Humphrey and he goes and sits back down in his seat.

Garth (Whispering to Lily):Lily, why did you interrupt me?

Lily (Whispering):Well for one, you interrupted me, and two if you continued to antagonize Humphrey, then I'm pretty sure my sister would've killed you.

Ron:Uh guys, can we move this along please?

Lily:Oh right sorry. *Clears Throat* Well wasn't that, um, something.

Garth:And we got two more guest for you tonight, so let's not waste any time.

Lily:That's right. Our second-

Garth:Our second guest is one half of the kung fu prodigies-

Mark:Wait who's the other half.

Crane:Peng

Mark:I forgot you were a kung fu prodigy.

Peng:Well I wouldn't exactly call myself a-

Garth(With Annoyance):As I was saying, they're one half of the kung fu prodigies, got into a fight with Kayla, and hated Bunnymund for a majority of the competition, please welcome Lian.

Lian walks out and the audience cheers for her. Lian walks past the electric chair and sits next to Humphrey.

Lian:Hey Humphrey.

Humphrey:Hey Lian.

Lily:Nice to meet you Lian.

Lian:Nice to meet you too.

Lily:So Lian, how would you-

Garth:Wait a minute Lily, we have to get her in the chair before we start asking her questions.

Lily:Really Garth?

Lian:Why do I have to get in that chair.

Humphrey:They're going to ask you three questions, and if you don't tell the truth, then you'll be shocked by the chair.

Garth (With Annoyance):Thanks for explaining it to her, even though that's clearly my job.

Humphrey:You're welcome.

Humphrey sneers at Garth which makes Garth growl.

Garth:Anyways, let's go Lian, in the chair you go.

Lian: *Sigh* Let's get this over with.

Lian reluctantly walks and gets in the chair, then Garth straps her down.

Garth:So Lian, first question-

Lily:No, I'm asking the first question!

Garth:Okay fine, geez.

Lily:As I was saying before, how would you describe your experience on Total Drama Superstar.

Lian:I'd say it was fairly good. I didn't make it as far as I wanted to, but at least I made it to the team switch. Most of the people I met were nice, except for maybe Vitani and Kayla, but everyone else was good. It was a awesome to-

Garth:Boooooooring. Let me ask the questions from here on out. Okay.

Lily growls.

Garth:So Lian, you've hated Bunnymund for a fair amount of time in the competition, but then you forgave him, why is that?

Lian:Because I realized it wasn't his fault that Peng was eliminated, plus I felt that he was genuinely sorry for what he did.

Garth:Do you still have any resentment towards him?

Lian:No.

Lian gets shocked.

Lian:Alright fine I do, but only a little.

Garth:Good to know.

Lian:Can you untie me now? You said three questions.

Garth:I didn't ask three questions?

Lian:But Lily asked one and you asked two, and I don't know if you can count, but that makes three.

Garth:But there's still so much drama we can-

Lily/Lian:Just untie her/me!

Garth:Okay, jeez.

Garth quickly unties Lian, and she goes and sits back down next to Humphrey.

Lily:Okay, our last guest is everyone's favorite panda, the Dragon Warrior, and lover of all things food related, please welcome, Po!

Po walks out and the audience cheers him. He sits down next to Lian and Humphrey.

Po:Hey Garth. Hey Lily.

Lily:Nice to see you again Po, glad to see your jaw is okay.

Po:Thanks. Hey everyone that was voted out or didn't compete.

Peanut Gallery:Hey/Hi/Sup.

Lily:Po-

Garth:Let's not waste time with needless questions Lil.

Lily:No Garth, I am done, we are not putting Po in that electric chair.

Po:Wait, what electric chair?

Humphrey, Lian, Garth, Lily, the Peanut Gallery, as well as the audience point to the electric chair. Po just stares at it, dumbfounded.

Po:How did I not see that?

Garth:Don't know, don't care, just get in the chair.

Po:What's going to happen when I sit in the chair, exactly.

Garth:Lily and I will ask you three questions that you will have to answer truthfully. If you don't, then you get shocked. Simple.

Lily:No Garth, we are not-

Po:I'll do it.

Lily:Po, you don't-

Po:It's fine, I just have to tell the truth right?

Po gets up and sits in the chair. Everyone looks at him worriedly as Garth straps him down.

Garth:So Po, the way you left *winces* that had to be tough right?

Po:Yeah, I guess so. It hurt like alot.

Garth:You must be super mad at Chef for what he did to you.

Po:Not really.

Garth waits for the shock to come, but once it doesn't, he stares at Po in shock.

Garth:You mean, you're not mad. Why?

Po:Because I know it was just part of the challenge. I'm sure Chef didn't mean to hit me, well maybe he did, but I'm not one to hold grudges.

Garth:He freakin broke your jaw! How are you not angry?!

Po:I don't know, I'm just not.

Garth:Okay, this question will get you for sure.

Before he could speak, Lily covered Garth's mouth.

Lily:Actually, you already asked him three questions , so he's done.

Lily unties Po from the electric chair.

Garth:Jeez Lily, I don't know why you're acting so uptight all the time.

Lily (In disbelief):Me? Uptight?

Garth:Yes you.

Lily:Why you, you,you, you, grrrrrrrrr.

Just when it seemed like Lily was about to explode, she surprisingly took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She looked at Garth and smiled devilishly.

Lily (Fraudulently):You know what Garth? You're right, I am a little too uptight.

Garth:Thank-

Lily (Fraudulently):Now let me show you just how uptight I can be. Will someone please escort Garth to the electric chair.

Garth:Wait what?!

Logan, Kate, Leia, and Raph all got up, grabbed Garth, and literally threw him in the electric chair. Raph and Casey held Garth down as Kate strapped him to the chair.

Lily (Calmly):Thank you. Now, we're going to have a little role reversal for today, as you know Garth, some of us will ask you questions that you'll have to answer honestly, if you don't, then you get shocked.

Garth (Nervously):Whatever, I've got nothing to hide.

Lily (Calmly):Good. Who would like to ask the first question?

Humphrey:I would.

Humphrey gets up from his seat and walks in front of Garth, all while smiling smugly.

Humphrey:So Barf, how do you feel about the fact that I was chosen to participate in this new season and not you.

Garth:Whatever, I couldn't care less.

Garth gets shock. Audience laughs.

Humphrey (Mockingly):Tsk, tsk, tsk, lying will get you nowhere in this situation Garth. Who's next.

Kate:Me.

Kate steps in front Garth.

Garth (Sarcastically):Ask away.

Kate (Sternly):Do you think that the way you're treating my sister is fine according to your standards, and follow up question, do you think it's good for your health?

Garth:Yeah of course, I'm not doing anything wrong to Lily, and plus I don't think you, or anyone else could take me on.

Garth gets shocked twice. Audience laughs.

Kate:Well, good to see you know your place.

Ron stands up and walks up to Garth.

Garth:You have a question?

Ron:Yeah, it's a question about the past, and I want to see if you'll answer truthfully or not.

Garth:Ask then.

Ron:Do you still dislike Po because he eliminated you from the wrestling challenge last season?

Garth:No, couldn't care less.

Garth gets shocked once again. Audience laughs.

Po:Nice one.

Po and Ron high five.

Lily:Let me ask the final question. Garth, ever since we started hosting this show, you've developed this narcissistic, mean, and cynical personality. Is this the new you, or have you always been this way?

Garth:This has always been me.

Garth gets shocked another time. Audience laughs once again.

Garth:Oh come on!

Lily:That's what happens when you lie, and you know what, I think you deserve a little more than five shocks.

Logan:Let me see something.

Logan walks behind the electric chair and sees a button that says controlled shock.

Logan:So Lily, you say he deserves more than five shocks?

Lily:Yes.

Logan:Wel let's fix that with a controlled shock.

Logan pushes the button a Garth gets shocked. Everyone starts to laugh.

Garth:What the?!

Logan:Another one?

Everyone (Cheerfully):ANOTHER ONE!

Logan pushes the button once again and Garth gets shocked again.

Raph (While laughing):This is awesome!

Logan:Do you guys-

Garth:OKAY, OKAY! (Quietly) I'm sorry.

Lily:What was that?

Garth:I said I'm sorry, okay! Look Lily, I didn't mean to make fun of you, or undermine you, or disrespect you in any way. I guess this job has really gotten to me, and it's turned me into this horrible person. I'm deeply regret everything I've done, and I want to apologize to you, and to all my fellow former contestants.

Casey:Apology not-

April punches Casey in the arm again.

Casey:Ow! Seriously?

Garth:I just want to say that I'm truly sorry, and I love you Lily.

Audience/Some of the former contestants:Awww

Garth:Can you forgive me?

Lily starts to tear up and runs over to Garth and hugs him.

Lily:Of course I forgive you. As long as you promise to act civil from now on.

Garth:Promise.

Lily kisses Garth on the cheek.

Lily:Let's get you out of this.

Lily unties Garth and then they both kiss passionately. Audience Cheers.

Logan:Hey, um, guys. I think it's time to end the show.

Lily and Garth continue to kiss.

Logan:Guys!

Lily:Oh yeah sorry. What kind of drama will ensue with the cast?

Garth:Who'll lie their way to the end?

Lily:You're gonna have to find out on the next exciting episode of-

Garth:Total-

Lily:Drama-

Garth/Lily:Superstar!

They go back to kissing.


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 15:Lost in the Drama

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, I left the competitors alone for the day not only to see if they could fend for themselves, but also to get them to believe in the challenge. Unfortunately, not all of them did, and they were actually happy that I was gone. Can you believe that? The nerve of those people. Anyways, each of them either went off into groups, or by themselves i.e. Tigress. Kovu, Alex, Maria, and Kiara all went to the stages from the acting challenge in order to find out what happened to Vitani, who had disappeared. Alex told Kiara to tell Kovu about the kiss between himself and Vitani, and in turn he would tell Maria. In the end tho, only one of them ended up saying anything, that being Kiara. Alex was going to tell Mari, but was interrupted when Kiara and Kovu found a secret passage way in the side of the stage. Elsewhere, Nickolas and Mya decided to visit Jack, who was in the infirmary from the little light dropping "incident". When they arrived, he was gone, and Kayla showed up, so double bad luck for them. Mya told them they should look around for clues as to where Jack could've gone. Before Nickolas could start searching however, Kayla told him that she knew what he did and that she would tell everyone unless he listened and agreed to everything she said and did, and he agreed. Kayla eventually found footprints to which she, Mya, and Nickolas followed. At the trailer site, Nick and Judy decided to have a little down time, but that ended when they heard a thump inside the dropship, which was where Tigress was training. When they entered the ship, they found Tigress unconscious and got knocked out by gas. Meanwhile, Frost, Bunnymund, Lian, and Nichole were having fun flying over the film lot, literally, when Lian spotted Kovu, Alex, Maria, and Kiara climbing out of the ground just outside of a building, so the four of them decided to go down and see what was up. Nickolas, Mya, and Kayla all met up with them a few minutes later. Realizing that Jack and Vitani were probably in the building, Nichole unleashed her lock picking skills in order to get inside. Once they entered the building, they were knocked out by an unknown figure a few minutes later, and woke up to being dangled from the ceiling, or tied down to a chair in Nichole's case, except for Kayla, who was no where to be found. Who did all this you may ask? Well none other than that maniac Jigsaw, who told Nichole she had to get herself free, and either leave, free her dangling friends, who were also above a bowl of acid, or save Jack, Vitani, and Kayla, who were all trapped in a room by the way, in under twenty five minutes before a bomb went off. Suffice to say, Nichole managed to save everyone from being burned alive by the acid, and almost saved Jack, Kayla, and Vitani, but when everyone entered, and stupidly I might add, the room, they were all locked inside. Jigsaw appeared once again and told Nichole she had to disarm a bomb in five minutes. Just when time seemed to be running out, they were miraculously saved by Christian and Nichole, who had one heck of a time before getting back to the trailer site. Hopefully I don't get sued because they knocked out the actor who played Jigsaw. Since Rapunzel and Christian were both on the Big Rocks team, and they saved everyone, the Little Hearts went to the elimination ceremony, and voted out Lian. And also, Bunnymund had to leave the game for some other stuff that I didn't care about. Well now that that wild ride is over, it's time to start a new one. Who will show their true colors, who'll crack under the pressure, and who will be voted out in today's episode of

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **In the Morning-Trailer Site**

Everyone was waiting for Chris after they had gotten done with breakfast. Since he took his sweet little time showing up, everyone decided to head back to the trailer site instead of waiting in the Craft and Services Tent. After they arrived there, they saw a box with a note on it.

Nichole:So, we all know that Chris put that there. Who's gonna read the note.

*Cricket Noise*

Nichole:Seriously

Nickolas:Why don't you do it?

Nichole:Because I'm not going to get *bleep* up by whatever's in that box.

Christian:Maybe we should draw straws.

Kayla:That's a stupid idea.

Christian (Quietly):You're a stupid idea.

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:Hopefully she didn't hear me**

Kayla:What was that?

 **Christian:I'll see you at my funeral.**

Christian (Panicky):I didn't say anything.

Kayla (Aggresively):Oh I think you did!

Judy (Defensively):Leave him alone!

Kayla (Mockingly):And what are you going to do about it?

Tigress rolls her eyes and walks towards the

Tigress:Contestants, as you may have noticed, I am not here. The reason being is because I have important matters to attend to

Rapunzel:Yay.

Tigress:But there will still be a challenge today.

Rapunzel:Aw.

Tigress:Inside the box are sixteen masks that you must put over your head.

Tigress opens the box and dumps out sixteen masks on the ground.

Tigress:After this is done, Chef will come and take you to your location for the challenge. More info will be provided once you provided. Sincerely-Chris.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:So we have to put on mask and be transferred to another location by Chef. There's something off about that.**

Maria:So I guess we put on the masks.

Maria walks over to where the masks are, picks one up, and puts in on, but after a few seconds quickly takes it off.

Maria:Blech, this is thing is sweaty and smells like manure.

Tigress:Well you have to suck it up. Come on everyone, the faster we put these on, the faster we get done.

Everyone just shrugs and walks over to put on the masks. As she was putting on her mask, Vitani looked over and saw Alex trying to urge Maria to put on her mask, to which Vitani rolled her eyes and scoffed

Jack:I saw that.

Vitani:Huh.

Jack walked over to Vitani with a suspicious look on his face.

Jack:You don't have a problem with my sister and Alex do you?

Vitani:No.

Jack (Skeptical):Really? Because the way you just rolled your eyes them tells me otherwise.

Vitani:Look it's none of your business okay?

Jack:Well if it concerns Maria and Alex then it is my business.

Vitani:Well whatever's going on between them and I is none of your concern.

Vitani gets in Jacks face.

Vitani (Sternly):So stay out of it.

Vitani walks past Jack, bumping his shoulder in the process. Jack just looks, sighs, and puts on his mask.

 **Confessional**

 **Vitani:Next time he bothers me, he's going to regret it.**

 **Jack:I have a feeling that this has to do with what she "wanted" to tell me yesterday.**

After a couple of minutes, everyone eventually put on their mask.

Frost:So, we just wait?

Kiara:Guess so.

As soon as she said that, everyone heard a golf cart pull up.

Nick:Well that was quick.

Oblivious to them, Chef had stepped off of the cart wearing a gas mask. Chef takes out knockout gas from his back pocket.

Chef:Heh-heh-heh.

Chef throws it on the ground and it releases the gas.

Christian:Hey, does anyone hear a whishing sound.

Nichole:...Oh son of a-

Everyone got knocked out.

 **One hour Later**

Nichole:Out of all the places Chris has dropped us off at after he has knocked us out, this has got to be one of the worst.

Nichole starts pacing back and forth while everyone watches her with concern.

Frost:Why is this so bad? We're just on an island.

Nichole:I know that, but some of you didn't compete last season.

Nick:I'm guessing that you competed on an island.

Nichole:Yes, and ever since then, I've never wanted to go back to one.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Add this to the many reasons why Chris is my least favorite person...ever. What was the point of us putting the mask on anyway.**

Mya:So does anyone have an idea as to what the challenge is.

Tigress:We have to try and survive on this island for three days by gathering food, starting fires, and building shelter. The team that has the best overall camp wins the challenge.

Kiara:And you know this how exactly?

Tigress:It was on the note back at the trailer site, but it said not to tell you that portion of it until we got to the challenge location.

Judy:Hmm..alright then. Rapunzel, Christian-I need you two to go and collect wood and sticks for a fire.

Christian:Okay...where?

Judy:Um...maybe in the jungle.

Christian turns his head and sees the jungle off in the distance.

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:How did I not notice that?**

Christian:Alrighty then. Let's go Rapunzel.

Christian and Rapunzel go into the jungle.

Judy:Jack, Kayla, and Kovu-I need you guys to go and find ten to twenty branches for our shelter, the thicker they are, the more secure our shelter will be.

Kayla:Who died and made you the leader?

Jack:Kayla, I'm pretty surer Judy knows what she's talking about, and arguing with her isn't going to get us anywhere.

Kovu:Besides, you got a better idea?

Kayla:Uhh...

Kovu:Exactly. Come on, let's go.

Kovu, Jack, and a fuming Kayla run into the jungle.

Judy:Mya-see if you can find some water. And-

Mya:I know, not the ocean water. See you later.

She leaves

Nick:Way to take charge carrots.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:As a police officer, I prepare for these types of situations, although I didn't expect to use my knowledge in a competition for a million dollars.**

Nick:So what are we going to do?

Judy:We are going to find some food. Come on.

They run into the jungle, and as they were doing so, Tigress was also giving people tasks to complete.

Tigress:Nichole and Frost-you two go and find some food. Kiara-see if you can find some water that's not from the ocean. Vitani and Maria-you're on firewood. Alex, Nickolas, and I will go find some branches for our shelter. Any objections?

Vitani (Spitefully):Um yeah. I'd prefer not to go with Maria.

Tigress (Sternly):Why?

Vitani:Be-

Kiara (Frantically):She has trust issues. I think it's best if I go with her. Maria-do yo mind getting the water?

Maria (Confusingly):Uh, sure.

Kiara:Thanks.

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:I don't know what Vitani was going to say, but whatever it was, it probably wasn't going to be good.**

 **Alex:I'm glad Kiara jumped in.**

Tigress:Now that that's settled, let's head out.

 **Jungle-Nichole and Frost**

Thirty minutes had passed and Nichole and Frost were heading back with mangos, bananas, and coconuts in hand. Since there was nothing else better to do, both of them decided to pass the time by talking.

Nichole:Then I edited the phone and showed it to Jahari's team, causing him to be eliminated.

Frost:Wow...you were one bad girl back then.

Nichole (Sadly):Tell me about it, and that's not even the worst thing I did. Sometimes I feel like people don't really trust me, or haven't forgiven me even though they said they have, and frankly, I wouldn't blame them. I'm not proud of anything I did back then.

Frost notices that Nichole was starting to tear up, so he tried to make her feel better.

Frost:Hey, don't be too hard on yourself, I'm pretty sure that everyone in the world did something in their past that they're not proud of.

Nichole:But not everyone betrayed their friends and family, not to mention physically and mentally hurt them for a million dollars.

Frost:True, but we've all made mistakes, even me.

Nichole (Skeptical):Oh really, and what exactly have you done that you regret?

Frost:Well I did almost ruin Easter and nearly made all the children in the world not believe in Bunnymund, all because I focused on myself instead of others.

Nichole:...Woah...that's pretty bad.

Frost:Yep, maybe that's one of the reasons I'm still on the naughty list.

Nichole:Wait a minute, the naught list, as in Santa Klaus?

Frost:Yeah, except we call him North. He's a really great guy. You know, he and Bunny,und always argue over which of their holidays are better.

Nichole:Definitely Christimas.

Frost:I agree.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Of course he would.**

Nichole:Thanks for listening, I needed to get that off my chest.

Frost:Of course, I'll always be here if you need to talk. So don't keep anything from me all right, unless it's too personal.

When Frost said that, Nichole thought back to when Kiara told her about the whole Alex situation. Even though she would tell Frost mostly anything, she promised Kiara she wouldn't tell anyone. She was sure Frost would understand.

Nichole:Sure thing.

After a few more minutes of walking, they both arrive back at the beach. Kiara, who had just gotten back from getting firewood with Vitani, noticed that they just got back and got curious.

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:I know she said she wouldn't tell, but it won't hurt to make sure.**

Kiara walks to Nichole and Frost.

Kiara:Hey Nichole, can I talk to you?

Nichole:Of course. Take these back to the camp Frost.

Frost:Wai-

Frost didn't have time to react when Nichole had put her fruit in his already fruit filled arms, almost causing him to fall over. Both Nichole and Kiara stifled a laugh and walked away. Once they were sure they were a good distance away, they started talking.

Kiara:So Nichole, while you guys were in the jungle, you didn't happen to-

Nichole:No I didn't tell him about the Alex and Vitani. I did consider it tho, but I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it.

Kiara:Thank you, I really appreciate it. The less people who know the better.

Nichole:True. I can't even imagine how everyone would react if they found out.

Kiara:Hopefully we'll never find out. See you later, and thanks again.

Nichole:You too, and no problem.

Kiara and Nichole wave goodbye and walk to their camps.

 **One Hour Later**

Everyone had came back with all their supplies and started to make their camps. At the Little Hearts' camp, they were almost done building the shelter, now all there was left to do was build a fire.

Tigress:Hey Vitani-do you think you can build a fire?

Vitani (Hesitantly):Uh...sure.

Noticing the hesitancy in her voice, Tigress figured that she was gonna need some help.

Tigress:Maria, why don't you help her.

Maria:Okay.

Vitani:I don't need any help.

Tigress:Sure you don't.

 **Confessional**

 **Tigress:What is her problem?**

 **Vitani growls.**

Vitani and Maria walk over to the firewood.

Maria:So um...you do know how to make a fire right?

Vitani (Annoyed):Of course I do.

Maria:Okay I was just checking because you haven't been an anthro for that-

Vitani (Sternly):I got it.

Maria:Okay geez.

Maria watches Vitani as she aimlessly tried to figure out what to do.

Maria:You need help don't you.

Vitani (Aggresively):No, I don't.

Maria:Look, I don't know why you don't like me, but we have to work together on this.

Vitani (Sternly):No we don't because I don't need your help.

Vitani continues to struggle.

Maria:Alright here let me.

Maria picks up two sticks next to Vitani, but Vitani pushers her away onto the ground.

 **Confessional**

 **Maria (In shock):What the heck!**

Alex:Hey!

Alex angrily walks over to the two. He helped Maria up and stood in front of Vitani.

Alex:Is there a problem here?

Maria:I was just trying to help her!

Vitani:And like I said, I don't want your help!

All the commotion going on in the Little Hearts camp drew over the members of the Big Rocks, as well as get the attention of all the other Little Hearts.

Rapunzel:What happened?

Alex:Vitani pushed Maria for no reason.

Nickolas/Nichole:What?!

Vitani:If she would've left me alone then everything would've been fine.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:No one messes with my family.**

Nickolas walks up to Vitani.

Nickolas (Aggresively):Look Vitani, I don't take very kindly to people who push around my siblings, so if I were you, I'd back off.

Vitani:Is that a threat?

Nickolas:I think you know.

Nickolas and Vitani stared down at each other, but before the situation could escalate, Judy stepped in between the two of them.

Judy:Okay you two calm down.

Nickolas:Well she started it.

Judy:While that may be true, you need to calm down. Both of you. Just take a deep breath, and let's sort this out.

Vitani growls and angrily starts walking towards the jungle.

Kovu:Vitani.

Vitani continues to walk away.

Kovu:Vitani!

After she enters the jungle, Kovu prepares to go after her but Nick grabs his arm.

Nick:Hey man, just give her some time to cool off.

Kovu:I need to talk to her.

Nick:She'll come around...eventually. Right now, we need to get back to work.

Kovu reluctantly complies with Nick and they walk back to their camp.

Nick:By the way, is she always like this.

Kovu:Not always.

Nick:Could've fooled me.

 **Confessional**

 **Kovu:This is starting to get out of control.**

Alex (With concern):Maria, are you okay.

Maria:Yeah I'm fine.

Alex:You sure.

Maria kisses Alex and smiles.

Maria:Yeah, I'm sure.

Alex:Good.

Kiara:Alex, can I talk to you real quick.

Alex:Uh, I'm not sure-

Maria:Go ahead Alex it's fine.

Maria walks away.

Kiara:Okay,my oh seriously need to tell Maria, like now!

Alex:After what just happened, no way!

Kiara:Well you'll have to sooner or later.

Alex:I know that, just...just not now.

Kiara:Okay, just make sure you do.

Alex:Alright.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:I will tell her eventually all right, it's just not the right time.**

 **Jungle**

Vitani angrily entered the jungle and slashed a tree with her claws.

Jack:I feel bad for that tree.

Vitani spins around and looks at Jack angrily.

Vitani:What do you want, come to yell at me on pushing your sister.

Jack:Unlike Nickolas, I'm not a violent guy, I've just come to talk.

Vitani:I don't want to talk to you.

Jack:Oh but I think you'll find what I have to say quite interesting.

Knowing Jack wouldn't go away, Vitani reluctantly listened to what he had to say.

Vitani (Annoyed):Go ahead, say your piece.

Jack:Okay, so I know you don't like my sister.

Vitani (Sarcastically):What was your first guess?

Jack:And as you know, I saw you show utter disgust in Maria and Alex interacting with each other this morning.

Vitani (Annoyed):Is there a point to all of this?

Jack:So you know what I figured out.

Vitani:*Huff* What?

Jack:That you like Alex and you probably kissed him, but you guys can't be together because he doesn't feel the same way and he has a girlfriend. Am I right?

Vitani stares at Jack dumbfounded. How the hell did he figure that out she thought.

Vitani:So I suppose you're going to tell everyone now-huh?

Jack:No I'm not.

Vitani:Wait-what?!

Jack:I'm not going to tell anyone.

Vitani:What are you playing at?

Jack:I'm not playing anything, you and Alex need to sort this out on your own. But I do ask that you leave Maria out of it. While you may not like her, this is between Alex and yourself, leave her out of it.

Vitani:...Fine. Now leave.

Jack:Alright, see you later.

Jack walks away.

 **Confessional**

 **Vitani:As much as I hate to admit, he's right, Maria has nothing to do with what's going on between Alex and I, so I guess I'll leave her alone.**

 **Day 2**

After the events that transpired yesterday, it was surprisingly tranquil from the first moment everyone woke up. Vitani calmed herself down and didn't bother Maria or Alex. Another good thing was that everything was completed. Both shelters were built, the fires were going, and they had food and water. All people were doing now was talking, sleeping, or having some fun. Speaking of talking-

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:So yesterday, I saw Jack walk out of the jungle with Vitani and I'd like to know why.**

Nickolas:Hey Jack, can I talk to you for a minute.

Jack was tending to the fire when Nickolas asked him this question.

Jack:Sure. Hey Christian.

Christian runs over to them.

Christian:What's up?

Jack:Can you tend to the fire while I go talk with Nickolas?

Christian:I got you.

Jack nods and he and Nickolas walk away. Once they got just outside the jungle, Nickolas spoke.

Nickolas:What's up with you man?

Jack:What do you mean?

Nickolas:I mean why did I see you walk out of the jungle with Vitani after she pushed Maria.

Jack:I just wanted to talk her.

Nickolas:About what?

Jack:I simply asked her to leave Maria out of her little...situation.

Nickolas:What situation?

 **Confessional**

 **Jack:Man my brother asks a lot of questions.**

Jack:That I cannot tell you.

Nickolas:Why?

Jack:Because I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about it, but enough about me, let's talk about you.

Nickolas:Me?

Jack:Yes. You see, Mya told me that you've been complying with everything Kayla has been doing over the past two days.

Nickolas looks at Jack wide eyed.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Oh shi-**

Nickolas took the shocked look off his face and replaced it with a look of disbelief.

Nickolas (In disbelief):So what. I can't agree with a few things Kayla says or does every now and again? Is that so wrong?

Jack:I didn't say that. I'm just saying it's surprise given your...history.

Nickolas:Don't bring that up.

Jack:Right sorry, but let me ask you a question.

Nickolas:Shoot.

Jack:Does Kayla have anything on you?

Nickolas hesitated for a moment but eventually spoke.

Nickolas:No.

Jack:You sure? You can tell me if she does, I won't judge.

Nickolas:Trust me dude, I'm fine.

? (Quietly):Psst.

Nickolas heard a sound come from inside the jungle. He turns his head and sees Kayla's head sticking out from behind a tree.

Kayla (Quietly):Come here.

Jack:Nickolas!

Nickolas quickly turns around.

Nickolas:Huh?

Jack:You okay? What are you looking at?

Jack started to look over Nickolas' shoulder but Nickolas quickly focused Jack's attention back on himself.

Nickolas:Nothing, just thought I heard something.

Jack looks at Nickolas with skepticism but accepts his answer.

Jack (Skeptically):All right, let's head back to our camps.

Nickolas:Uh you go on ahead, I'm going to take a walk.

Jack:You sure.

Nickolas:Yeah.

Jack (Skeptically):Okay then, see you later.

Nickolas:You too.

Jack walks back to camp. Once he leaves, Nickolas sighs in relief.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:That was too close.**

 **Jack:He's hiding something.**

As soon as Jack leaves, Nickolas walks into the jungle and peers behind the tree Kayla was peeking behind. He sees her leaning against the tree with her arms crossed.

Kayla:What took you so long?

Nickolas (Sarcastically):Sorry, I was too busy trying to get rid of my brother so he wouldn't notice you.

Kayla:Yeah...I don't care. I need you to do something.

Nickolas:What?

Kayla:You see, that little bunny thinks she can just boss me around and get away with it.

Nickolas:You mean Judy.

Kayla:Yeah, and I don't want to have to listen to her annoying little voice anymore.

Nickolas (Sarcastically):So what? You're going to sabotage your own camp and blame it on her so she'll go home?

Kayla:As a matter a fact, yes I am.

Nickolas (In disbelief):Are you serious?

Kayla:Yes, but I'm not going to be the one to do it, you are. And if you don't, I'll reveal that you dropped the light on Jack, not Humphrey, and you don't want that.

Nickolas growls.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I hate her so *bleep* much.**

Nickolas:Fine, I'll do it.

Kayla:Oh, and do it at night time when everyone's asleep.

Nickolas:Whatever you say.

Kayla:Great, now let's head back to camp.

Kayla and Nickolas head back to their camps. Once they leave, the camera pans over to a rustling bush. It zooms in, and Christian's head sticks out of it.

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:...What the hell?!**

-Flashback-

Jack arrives back at his camp.

Christian:Hey Jack, have a nice talk?

Jack:Yeah.

Christian:Okay...then where's Nickolas.

Jack:Still in the jungle.

Christian:Oh...okay then. I'm glad you're back tho, got to take a piss, see ya later.

Jack:Bye.

Christian runs into the jungle and gets behind a bush.

Christian:Alright, time to use that excretory system,

Just as Christian was about to do his "business", he notices Nickolas and Kayla some feet away.

Kayla:You see, that little bunny thinks she can just boss me around and get away with it.

Nickolas:You mean Judy.

Kayla (Muffled):Yeah, and I don't want to have to listen to her annoying little voice anymore.

Nickolas (Muffled/Sarcastically):So what? You're going to sabotage your own camp and blame it on her so she'll go home?

Kayla (Muffled):As a matter a fact, yes I am.

Nickolas (Muffled/In disbelief):Are you serious?

Kayla (Muffled):Yes, but I'm not going to be the one to do it, you are. And if you don't, I'll reveal that you dropped the light on Jack, not Humphrey, and you don't want that.

Christian:What the-

Nickolas (Muffled):Fine, I'll do it.

Kayla (Muffled):Oh, and do it at night time when everyone's asleep.

Nickolas (Muffled):Whatever you say.

Kayla (Muffled):Great, now let's head back to camp.

Christian looks shocked.

-End of Flashback-

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:So uh...yeah I just heard that. Damn...Nickolas has problems.**

Christian returns to the camp looking distraut.

Rapunzel:Hey Christian, are you okay?

Christian:Uh...yeah...kind of. I just heard some stuff that's really shocking.

Rapunzel:What did you hear?

Christian:I-

Kayla:Hey guys, no need to panic, but I just saw some huge spiders crawling under the sand.

Mya:Really?

Kayla:Yes really.

Judy:How do we know you're not lying?

Kayla:What can I possibly gain from lying about this?

Nick:She has a point.

Mya:Well I for one am not staying in a camp that has spiders in it. I'm going to the Little Hearts' camp.

Mya, as well as everyone else, goes to the Little Hearts' camp. Once they arrive, the Little Hearte get questionable looks on their faces.

Nichole:What are you guys doing over here?

Mya:There's spiders at our camp so we came over here. Is it okay if we stay with you guys?

Nichole:If it's okay with everyone else?

Nichole turns around to get everyone else's answer, and they all nod.

Nichole:Yeah you guys can stay.

Jack:Thanks.

The Big Rocks made themselves at home at the Little Hearts' camp. Soon enough, it was night time and everyone was asleep, except Nickolas, who of course got up once he knew everyone else was asleep and walked to the Big Rocks' camp. He didn't want to do it, but he had too, anything to keep Mya and Jack, as well as everyone else, from finding out. So reluctantly, he destroyed the Big Rocks' camp.

 **Day 3**

Judy:What the heck?!

When morning arrived, the Big Rocks returned to their camp, only to find it destroyed.

Rapunzel:Who could've done this?

Kovu:Isn't it obvious?! The other team snuck into our camp while we were sleeping last night!

Mya:I don't think anyone over there would've done this. I know them, they wouldn't do this.

Nick:Well what about Vitani? She seems like she would do something like this.

Kovu:No, she wouldn't do this.

Nick:I'm just saying.

Kayla smiles deviously.

Kayla:Guys. I saw who did it.

Mya:You did? Who?

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:Okay, you're probably asking "Christian, why didn't you tell everyone about Kayla's plan". Well because I'm not trying to screw up Nickolas, you remember what happened last season. He's my homie, and I know that if I told everyone Kayla's plan, she would've outed Nickolas...not the sexual outing, but you know what I'm talking about. I do feel bad about Judy tho because she's going home...You know what, no she's not.**

Kayla:It was-

Christian:It was me!

Everyone:What!

Christian:Yep. I did it.

Judy:Why?!

Christian:Okay you see I have a sleep walking problem, and when I sleep walk, I do things that are out of my control...like destroy camps. My bad.

Kayla:Are you kidding me?!

Christian:No. Again, sorry.

 **Confessional**

 **Christian:Now I know I'm going home...but I'm going like a G.**

 **Kayla:Dang it Christian, why did you have to ruin my plan! *Sigh* At least someone I really hate is going home.**

The Little Hearts had came over when they heard all the commotion. They were shocked to see the Big Rocks' camp destroyed.

Alex:What happened here?

Kayla:Christian detroyed our camp while he was sleep walking last night.

Nickolas looks at Kayla with a confused look.

Christian:I said I was sorry, jeez.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Why is Christian taking the blame?**

Just then, everyone hears the sound of a boat engine running. They turn to the ocean and see Chris coming in on a boat.

Chris:Hi guys, enjoy your vacation.

Everyone:No.

Chris:I've noticed, seeing that your camp is completely destroyed.

Nick:Thanks to a certain someone.

Everyone turns their heads towards Christian.

Christian:Again, my bad.

Chris:Well since your camp is no more, and the Little Hearts actually have one, I think it's safe to say that they have one the challenge. And, their reward:And all expense paid trip to Papua New Guinea, where you will be able to-

Nichole:Chris...doesn't that place have cannibals.

Chris:...Maybe?

Nichole:Yeah I think we'll pass.

Chris:Okay, your lost. Let's head back.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Why is Chris always trying to kill us?**

 **Some hours later-Trailer Site**

The Gilded Chris Ceremony was ten minutes away, so the Big Rocks exited their trailer and started to head to the stage. Before Christian could leave, he heard someone call his name.

?:Hey, Christian.

Christian turns his head to the Little Hearts' trailer and sees Nickolas standing there.

Nickolas:Come here, I need to talk to you.

Rapunzel:Come on Christian.

Christian:I'll catch up with you guys, I need to go with Nickolas. I'll see you later.

Rapunzel:Okay then, see you later.

Rapunzel follows everyone else while Christian walks towards Nickolas.

Christian:So what's up man.

Nickolas:Why did you say you destroyed the camp when we both that you didn't.

Christian:I don't know what you're talking about.

Nickolas:Cut the crap. Just tell me...do you know.

Christian:You mean do I know that you fropped the light on Jack or that you sabotaged our camp...Yes, yes I do.

Nickolas:*Sigh* Alright listen-

Christian:Look dude, I get it. You're a sad, sad, jealous wolf, you do rash things, but I promise I will not tell anyone. I was going to tell Rapunzek earlier until Kayla interrupted me, then I thought about telling her later, but I decided not to.

Nickolas:Why?

Christian:Because you're my homie, and I figured me telling someone would upset you. I don't like upsetting people unless they deserve it.

Nickolas:Well thanks I guess.

Christian:No problem. But let me give you some advice.

Nickolas:Yeah. I'm not sure if I want-

Christian:You need to tell Mya and Jack what you did man, both things.

Nickolas:They'll hate me.

Christian:Maybe, but they'll hate you even more if you keep it to yourself, or if you let Kayla do it. Better to do it yourself and soon instead of the other two options.

Nickolas:Maybe you're right.

Christian:I know I'm right. Well, see you later man, I'm about to go get voted out.

Christian pats Nickolas' shoulder as he walks past him. As he leaves, Nickolas looks at Christian with a guilty expression.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Christian has a point, I should tell them.**

 **Christian:Watch him not take my advice.**

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walks on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face.

Chris:So, bad day huh?

Christian:Yep.

Chris:Well it's about to get a lot worse for one of you. Grab the voting devices under your seats and get to the voting.

Everyone votes. Chef hands Chris the results.

Chris:Okay, the people who're safe are Judy, Rapunzel, Jack, Kovu, Nick, and Mya.

Chris throws them all Gilded Chris Awards.

Chris:Now it's down to Christian and Kayla. Who's going home I wonder?

Kayla:Why don't you read the votes so we can find out?

Chris:I am trying to build up tension here?

Everyone groans.

Chris:The final Gilded Chris Award goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kayla.

Chris throws her an award.

Christian:Welp, it's time for me to go. See you later guys.

Everyone:Bye

Christian:Oh and by the way, today's challenge was based off the tv show Lost. It's a really great show, you should watch it sometime if you haven't already.

Kayla:Alright just get out of here!

Christian:...Puta.

Kayla:...What does that mean?

Nick whispers in Kayla's ear.

Kayla:Oh why you little-

Christian quickly enter the Lame-o-sine and drives off.

Chris:And Total Drama bids farewell to another contestant. Will Nickolas and Alex's secrets be revealed, will Vitani keep her hatred subsided, and who will be eliminated next, come back next time to find out, right here on

Total Drama Superstar


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 16:Fairy Tale Me Your Secrets

Chris:Previously on Total Drama Superstar, I dropped our lovely contestants on a deserted island for three days where they had to build camps, where the team with the best overall camp would win. Judy and Tigress stepped up and told their teams what to do, much to the annoyance to Kayla on Judy's part. Nichole opened up to Frost about her past, which was a total yawn. Nichole struggled on whether or not she should tell Frost about the Alex secret since she promised she wouldn't keep anything from him. But she also promised Kiara she wouldn't tell anyone, so she decided to keep her promise to her instead. Tigress gave Vitani the task of starting the fire, with the help of Maria of course, which Vitani didn't like...at all. Because of her constant pestering to help her, Vitani shoved Maria, leading to a confrontation between her, Alex, and Nickolas. In anger, Vitani ran into the jungle, where she was confronted by Jack, who requested that she leave Maria out of her and Alex's problems. Yep, that's right, Jack found out about the whole Vitani and Alex kissy thing, but he promised that he wouldn't tell anyone, which is totally irritating to me. On day two, Vitani surprisingly complied to Jack's request and didn't bother Maria, or Alex for that matter. Later on, Nickolas wanted to talk to Jack because he saw him and Vitani exit the jungle together. During their talk, Jack spun around the subject of their conversation from himself onto Nickolas, asking why he was agreeing with everything Kayla said and did. Nickolas protected Kayla and himself by saying that nothing was going on. Nickolas heard someone calling him in the jungle, and it was Kayla. Just as when it seemed that Jack was going to notice Kayla, Nickolas quickly focused Jack's attention back on himself and once again reassuring Jack that everything was fine. Even tho Jack didn't believe Nickolas, he headed back to the camp, while Nickolas talked to Kayla. Kayla told Nickolas that she wanted Judy gone and had a plan to make sure that happened. Of course, since Nickolas was her lackey, she wanted him to do the dirty work, or else she would tell everyone that he dropped the light on Jack's head days ago. Nickolas reluctantly agreed, then they both walked back to camp. Unbeknownst to them, Christian had heard the entire conversation. After they had gotten back to camp, Kayla managed to convince everyone that there were spider at their camp, which made everyone move to the Little Hearts' camp. When night time rolled around, Nickolas walked to the Big Rocks' camp and destroyed it. In the morning, the Big Rocks were shocked to see that their cam was destroyed and originally thought that the Little Hearts did it. Just when Kayla was about to accuse Judy, Christian took the blame, leaving Nickolas confused, and Kayla furious but satisfied. Since their camp was destroyed, the Big Rocks lost and had to go to the elimination ceremony. Back at the trailer site, right before Christian had a chance to head to the Gilded Chris Ceremony, Nickolas called him over so they could talk. Knowing that there was no other explanation as to why Christian would've token the blame, he asked him if he knew about his secret, and Christian said yes. After delivering some good advice to Nickolas, Christian headed to the ceremony, where he was unfortunately voted out. Now that weird ass Christian is out-what will happen next? Stick around to find out right here, right now on

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **In the Morning-Trailer Site**

Rapunzel:It's not the same without Christian here.

Frost:Didn't you vote him off yesterday?

Rapunzel:No, I didn't. I voted for Kayla.

Kayla (Smugly):Too bad you wasted your vote. I, for one, am glad he's gone, one less contestant for me to demolish as this competition goes on.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:I don't get how someone can be so mean for no reason at all. It's urking really.**

Nichole:Well I can't wait till tomorrow.

Kiara:What's tomorrow?

Nichole:The merge.

Kiara:?

Nichole:It's when we stop competing in teams and start competing individually.

Kiara:Oh.

Nichole:And when that comes around, it will be much easier to eliminate people we don't trust.

Nichole glares at Kayla.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:I saw Kayla and Nickolas exit the jungle yesterday. Then I found at Kayla said there were "spiders" at their camp, and it got destroyed over night. So I'm guessing that Kayla bribed Nickolas, because no matter how much of an a hole he is sometimes he wouldn't do that, and she probably didn't want to get blood on her hands. Continuing on, she wanted to lose so she could try to elimate Judy. Christian took the blame because he heard their conversation and he's Christian, which led to his elimination. And if you're wondering why I didn't tell anyone before, well it's because I only put this all together recently and most likely no one would believe me. Now all I have to do is figure out what Kayla has on Nickolas.**

A few minutes later, Chef walks into the trailer site dressed as a court jester and everyone starts laughing at him. Chef groans and pulls out a scroll.

Chef (With Annoyance):Ahem. Here ye here ye, introducing his royal highness, Sir Chris McLean.

Three interns walk in. One rolls down a red carpet while the other two blow horns. Chris elegantly walks down the carpet holding his head up high. As he was walking, the interns accidentally stepped on Chris' robe, causing him to fall over and everyCone started laughing. The interns quickly ran away in order to avoid Chris' rath. Chris got up in a huff and dusted himself off.

Chris:Man, and this was my best robe too. Chef, remind to fire those interns later today.

Chef nods

Chris:Anyways-how are you guys?

Rapunzel:We're fine.

Nickolas:Most of us anyway.

Chris:Well I hope you're ready to grab your crowns and put on your armor because today-

Nichole:Is a fairy tale challenge? We noticed, tho we could've done without the theatrics.

Chris:Um, it's called making an entrance. Anywho, in today's challenge, you will be partaking in the classic fairy tale quest of rescuing the princess. Now since there are obviously no princesses here-

Rapunzel:Um Chris, I'm a princess.

Kiara:So am I.

Chris:Wait what?

Rapunzel:Yeah, we're princesses.

Chris:Did everyone else know?

Jack:Yes. We all could tell Rapunzel was a princess by what she's wearing, not to mention we asked her and she said yes.

Alex:And Kiara told us her second day here.

Chris:Huh...well you learn something new everyday. Okay Chef, take them away.

Chef walks up to Rapunzel and Kiara, ties them up and gags them, throws them over his shoulders and runs away.

Kovu:Hey what is he-

Chris puts a finger on Kovu's lips and tells him to shush.

Chris:Chef is the kidnapper, those two are the princesses. Each team has to rescue their princess from Chef's clutches, first team to do so wins the challenge. Simple, but you do have to do something else real quick.

Chris snaps his fingers and an intern pushes in a clothing rack filled with fairy tale character clothing.

Chris:You guys have to dress up as a fairy tale character for this challenge.

Mya:Chris, there is no way we're wearing these.

Chris:Okay fine, don't. But know that if you refuse to wear them, then your team will automatically lose.

Everyone:What?!

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:*Dressed as an ugly step-sister*...This is so humiliating.**

 **Alex:*Dresses as the Huntsman* It's not the worst costume ever, at least I get a knife.**

 **Alex takes the knife and casually tosses it in the air.**

 **Maria:*Dressed as Snow White* Never thought I'd dress up as my favorite fairy tale character at any time other than Halloween.**

 **Judy:*Dressed as Mulan* I had to ask Chris to get Nick and I smaller sized clothes because obviously we're not as big as everyone else, but this armor is still pretty heavy.**

 **Judy tries to stand up but immediately falls over.**

 **Nick:*Dressed as Robin Hood* Who else was I going to dress up as.**

 **Tigress:*Dressed as Maleficent* Not the worst piece of clothing, but this horn thing in my head doesn't make it any better.**

 **Jack:*Dressed as Prince Charming* I have no problem with this.**

 **Mya:*Dressed as Cinderella*It's alright, except for the fact dress is way too big.**

 **Vitani (Angrily):Dressed as the Evil Queen* Not only have wear those clothes everyday, now I have to wear this stupid thing.**

 **Kovu (With Annoyance):*Dressed as Merlin* This was the only male clothing left.**

 **Frost:*Dressed as Peter Pan* I don't mind this, att least it's not that Merlin costume.**

 **Nichole:*Dressed as Little Red Riding Hood* I know it's ironic me being a wolf and all, but this is probably the most comfortable costume out of the bunch...and the most revealing.**

 **Nickolas (With Annoyance):*Dressed as Pinocchio*...Worst *bleep* costume ever.**

Chris:Now that that's settled, please follow me to the challenge location.

Everyone began to follow Chris to the challenge location. As they were walking, Nickolas and Kayla walked behind everyone else so they could talk.

Nickolas (Furiously):Kayla what the hell?! I thought Judy was supposed to go home yesterday?

Kayla:She was, until Christian decided to be a hero and took the blame, besides you should be happy.

Nickolas:Why the hell should I be happy?

Kayla:Because obviously he heard our conversation a couple of days ago, so at least he won't be able to tell anyone your little secret.

Nickolas:He wasn't going to.

Kayla:And how do you know?

Nickolas:Because he promised he wouldn't.

Kayla:Well at least now we know for sure.

Nickolas (Furiously):Kayla I swear I'll-

Kayla:You'll what? You can't do anything as long as I threaten to tell everyone your secret. Now be a good boy and leave me alone, or else your nose might grow longer than it's supposed to.

Kayla walks away and Nickolas silently growls at her.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:No one pushes me around, especially someone like her. Her team needs to lose today.**

Chris:We're here!

Mya:Woah.

They arrived outside of a huge castle that was at least seven storys tall.

Chris:As you can tell, this is a very tall castle, and somewhere in it lies Kiara and Rapunzel. Whoever gets their teams' princess out first wins the challenge.

Tigress (Skeptically):What else is there?

Chris:Oh nothing, just the occasional trap, obstacle, and miniature Godzilla to stop you from getting there.

Everyone:Minature Godzilla?!

Chris:That's right. Somewhere in there is a miniature Godzilla just waiting to get his hands on you, and don't worry, it's being controlled by Chef.

Nick:Is that supposed to make us feel better?

Chris:I don't know, and honestly I don't care. All I care about is you guys getting into that castle, completing the challenge, and getting bruised and battered along the way. Now that that's settled, I'll see all you later.

Chris leaves as everyone stares at the castle wearily.

 **Confessional**

 **Maria:This is going to be a nightmare.**

Nick:So...who wants to go in first.

Kayla:Well since you suggested it-why don't you go first?

Nick:Are you kidding me?! Remember what happened the last time I ran into Godzilla?!

Kayla (Mockingky):You scared?

Nick:Yes, and rightfully so.

Judy:Kayla, since you always want to show everyone how tough you are-why don't you go in there first?

Kayla:Ha! There's no way in hell I'm going in there first.

Alex:Alright shut it! I'll go in first all right.

Nichole:Huntsman to the rescue.

Alex pulls open the doors and enters the castle...and that was it.

Alex:See, everything's cool.

Nichole enters the castle next and comes to the same result.

Nichole:He's right. Chris just told us all that stuff in order to-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Nichole, as well as Alex, fell through a trap door in the floor sending them to who knows where.

Maria/Frost:Guys!

 **Confessional**

 **Frost:Guess Chris wasn't lying.**

Maria:We have to find them!

Judy:We will but-

Kayla:But nothing. We have a challenge to win and I'm not going to waste time looking for two bozos who aren't even on my team.

Frost:Who says "bozos".

Kayla:Not the point. The point is-

Jack:I get it, you want to find Rapunzel so we can win the challenge. So how about you and someone else go and look for her.

Kayla:I don't need any help, I can do it own my own!

Kayla walks into the castle and to the dismay of the other contestants, didn't spring the trap door. Although she didn't want any, Jack decided to send someone with Kayla anyway, and he knew just who.

Jack:Mya, why don't you go with her.

Mya:What? Why me?

Jack:Because someone needs to make sure she doesn't do anything drastic. Not to mention this could provide an opportunity for you to find out why Nickolas' been following her every word as of late.

Mya:*Sigh* Alright, I'll go.

Mya runs in after Kayla.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:I sometimes hate it when Jack has a point. Sure it will be good in the long run but that doesn't mean I'll enjoy the task.**

Judy walks up to Jack.

Judy:Hey-where is Mya going?

Jack:I sent her to accompany Kayla.

Judy:Why is that?

Jack:Because I don't want Kayla going alone in fear that she might do something we'll regret later. Plus Nickolas has been been weirdly compliant in everything that she says and does. Mya brought this to my attention and I've been concerned about it ever since. That's another reason I sent her.

Judy:That's...*fidget*smart.

Jack noticed Judy fidget.

Jack:You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I can't hold it in anymore. I know I said I wouldn't tell, but I feel like I can't keep it to myself anymore.**

Judy:I-

Before she could say anything, Nick came over and interrupted her.

Nick:No she doesn't. We prefer to stay out of all the teen drama on this show if you know what I mean.

Jack:...I guess?

Tigress:Hey Jack, can I talk to you real quick.

Jack:Sure.

Jack walks over to Tigress, leaving Nick and Judy to talk.

Nick:What were you thinking carrots?!

Judy:I was thinking that I should tell Jack who really dropped that light on him. And didn't you want to tell everyone at first.

Nick:Yeah, but not anymore.

Judy:And why not?

Judy crossed her arms waiting for an answer. Nick rolled his eyes and began to explain.

Nick:One, it's not our problem. Two, if we tell people now then they're just going to get mad at us for waiting so long, and three, it's none of our business.

Judy:But-

Nick:Trust me, it's best if we stay out of it.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Too bad we're already in it.**

 **One hour later-Inside the Castle**

Everyone has been searching for at least an hour and were beginning to feel frustrated, not to mention tired due to the seemingly endless flights of stairs some of them took. None of the three groups had found anything. Yes I said four because before they all went inside, Tigress told Jack that Vitani, Nickolas, and herself were going to get Kiara, while everyone else searched for Alex and Nichole, and so they all went.

Frost:So is anyone thinking we're not getting anywhere.

Maria:Yeah. We've came across plenty of traps and all of them have been putting us in the wrong place, we'll never find Alex and Nichole at this rate.

Judy:We'll find them eventually, we just have to keep trying.

Nick:Judy's right, we just have to look in the right places.

Jack started feeling on the wall.

Kovu:Jack-what are you doing?

Jack:Feeling on the wall for a trap door. Since we're trying to find a way into the basement, I'm guessing there's a trap door leading to it.

Judy:What makes you so sure?

Jack continued to feel on the wall and eventually pressed a tile that opened up a passage way.

Jack:Because Chris is predictable.

Maria:Woah.

Frost:Nice job Jack.

Judy:Good work!

Jack smiles because of all the compliments he was getting. Just as he was about to enter the passage way, Nichole and Alex ran out in a panic.

Nick:Woah, woah guys. Where's the fire?

Nichole (Frantically):Down there in the form of a Mini-Godzilla.

Alex (Frantically):We've spent an hour trying to avoid him down there.

Mini-Zilla:Raaaaawwwwwrrrr.

Nichole/Alex:I'm out.

Nichole and Alex quickly run away. Everyone else looks at each other in shock and quickly follow suit.

 **Confessional**

 **Maria:At least we found them.**

 **With Mya and Kayla**

Mya was trying her best not to be annoyed by Kayla, but it was really hard considering she was continually being antagonized by her. They were both walking up flights of stairs as Kayla was getting on Mya's nerves.

Kayla:I can't believe Jack sent you with me, I told him I could do it on my own but noooooo. He decided to send someone totally useless with me.

Mya:Look Kayla, it's obvious we don't like each other so why don't you do us both a favor and stop talking.

Kayla:I don't have to listen to you.

Mya:Speaking of listening to people-why has Nickolas been listening to you for the past five days.

Kayla:No idea, maybe he just sees things my way.

Mya:I doubt it. You're blackmailing him aren't you?

Kayla (Sarcastically):What makes you think that idea?

Mya:Because Nickolas wouldn't listen to you unless he absolutely has to.

Kayla:Or, like I said, maybe he just sees things my way.

Mya:You know what Kayla, you-

Mya couldn't finish her sentence when she accidentally steeped on a step that opened up a pathway to a room.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:Well that was convenient.**

 **Kayla:She actually did something right for a change.**

 **With Nickolas, Vitani, and Tigress**

Nickolas:Oh come on!

Nickolas, Tigress, and Vitani had arrived at a dead end inside the castle.

Nickolas:That's the third dead end we've come to, this is getting really annoying!

Vitani:Hey! You need to calm down. Complaining won't get us anywhere.

Nickolas:Sorry. It's just very important that we win.

Tigress:I'm not saying that I want to lose, but why are you so motivated to win.

Nickolas:I just really want to win okay.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:We have to win, and the quicker we do, the quicker Kayla will be outta here.**

Tigress:Vitani, can you leave Nickolas and I to talk.

Vitani:Sure.

Vitani walks away and continues to look for ways to get to Kiara and Rapunzel while Tigress and Nickolas talk.

Tigress:You're trying to get Kayla out aren't you.

Nickolas:Wha-Ho-How did you know?

Tigress:Because you wouldn't be trying to win so hard if you weren't trying to get someone out on the other team. And Kayla would be the only logical choice.

Nickolas:*Sigh* You're not wrong.

Tigress:Not that I'm not against it-but why are you dead set on getting her out?

Nickolas:Because...because she's blackmailing me. And before you ask, no I can't tell you why.

Tigress:I wasn't going to, you're business is your business. I appreciate you telling me.

Nickolas:And I appreciate you understanding

Vitani (Shouting):Hey guys, I found a secret door.

Nickolas:Let's go.

Nickolas and Tigress run to Vitani.

 **Confessional**

 **Tigress:Nickolas is not one to really listen to others, so whatever Kayla has on him has to be dire.**

 **Rapunzel and Kiara's Room**

Rapunzel and Kiara were busy getting to know each other as they waited for the others.

Kiara:So this um...um-

Rapunzel:Gothel.

Kiara:Yeah Gothel. She kept you locked up in a tower for 18 years?

Rapunzel:Yep. And to make matters worse all she wanted me for was my hair.

Kiara:Why did she want your hair?

Rapunzel:To keep her young.

Kiara:?

Rapunzel:Oh, my hair has magical powers.

Kiara:Really?

Rapunzel:Yeah. Not only can it turn people young, it can also heal people of their injuries. My tears can do that too.

Kiara:That's cool. Rafiki should be jealous.

Rapunzel:Who?

Kiara:He's this monkey that is a friend of my family. He acts as our shaman, you know healer.

Rapunzel:That's nice. So, let's hear the story of your life.

Kiara:Well when I was a cub I went off on my own, that's how I met Kovu we became friends. It didn't last for long tho because our parents hated each other because my dad banished her, as well as her followers, to the outlands.

Rapunzel:Why did he do that?

Kiara:Because they all followed his evil uncle.

Rapunzel:Oh.

Kiara:So Kovu and I didn't reunite for a long time until I had gotten old enough to hunt on my own. Let's just say the hunt didn't go as plan and I almost died.

Rapunzel:Oh no!

Kiara:Yeah. If it wasn't for Kovu then I probably wouldn't be here. It turns out he was tasked to infiltrate my pride so that he could kill my dad. But after spending some time together, we started to fall for each other and he no longer wanted to go through with the plan.

Rapunzel:That's great!

Kiara:I know, but one day when he and my dad took a walk, his pride attacked my dad. This led to my dad exiling Kovu because he thought Kovu had planned that, and I was heartbroken

Rapunzel:Buuuuuut.

Kiara:But he and I didn't care and we eventually got together.

Rapunzel:Yay!

Kiara:But.

Rapunzel:Aww.

Kiara:Our two prides were in the middle of fighting and Kovu and I had to stop them.

Rapunzel:And you did?

Kiara:Yes. I told everyone that we were all the same and fighting wasn't necessary. Because of that, the outsiders, the lions that were banished, joined our pride. Vitani being the first one to do so.

Rapunzel:I feel like there's another but coming.

Kiara:But Kovu's mother Zira didn't want to let things go and it cost her her life.

Rapunzel:That's sad.

Kiara:It is, and I wished she had found it in her heart to forget the past but she just couldn't. But at least all of the other outsiders came to their senses, and ever since then everything's been perfect.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:Wow, Kiaras been through a lot.**

Rapunzel:Well at least it worked out in the end, for both of us.

Kiara:Yes it did.

Rapunzel:So when do you think everyone else is going to find us?

Kiara:I don't know, hopefully it's soon.

Just then, Rapunzel and Kiara here the sound of a passage way opening and look to one side of the room to see Kayla and Mya jump down into their room. As soon as they hit the floor, a door opens up on the other side of the room and Tigress, Nickolas, and Vitani walk through it.

Kiara:Huh. How about that?

Rapunzel:What took you guys so long...and what are you wearing?

Nickolas:Oh you know, just all the traps and dead ends stopping us. And Chris made us wear these for the challenge.

Kiara:Ok. Um, where's everyone else?

Mya:They went to look for Alex and Nichole.

Rapunzel:What happened to them?

Vitani:They fell through a trap door when they entered the castle.

Kayla:As interesting as this all is, we have a challenge to win, so if you could do me a favor and step aside that'd be great

Tigress:You don't honestly think that's going to happen.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Rapunzel:Who could that be.

Tigress turns around and opens the door. As soon as she opens it, everyone that went to look for Nichole and Alex, not to mention Nichole and Alex themselves, quickly ran in and shut the door and locked it.

Nickolas:Woah guys what happened?!

Judy:Well we found Alex and Nichole.

Nick:But then we ran into Mini-Zilla and he chased us here!

Mya:Where is he now?

Suddenly, Mini-Zilla started banging in the door.

Frost:Does that answer your question?

Nichole:Alright we need to get out of here.

Mya:We can go through here.

Mya pointed up to the passage way above Kayla and herself.

Jack:Alright let's go.

Kayla quickly climbed up first. Mya let Rapunzel go before her and she with the help of Jack lifted her up.

Jack:Alright who's next?

Kayla:None of you.

Mya:What?

Kayla stepped on the step that Mya stepped on earlier and this caused the passage way to close, trapping everyone else inside.

Rapunzel:Kayla-What the heck?!

Kayla:What? I'm trying to win.

Rapunzel:But you trapped everyone in their, including your own team.

Kayla:*Scoff* So.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:I don't care if I trapped them in there. I'm looking out for number one and that's me.**

 **Rapunzel:Why would she do that?!**

Kayla:Come on let's go.

Rapunzel:I am not leaving my friends.

Rapunzel steps on the step that Kayla stepped on but the passage way didn't open up again.

Rapunzel:Why isn't this working?!

Kayla got annoyed and decided to knock out Rapunzel. Once she did, Kayla threw Rapunzel over her shoulder and carried her out.

 **Castle Entrance**

Chris was chilling on a lounge chair sipping on a martini when the castle doors opened and Kayla ran out with Rapunzel.

Chris:And the Big Rocks win the challe-

Chris notices that no one else was there besides Kayla and a unconscious Rapunzel.

Chris:Where's everyone else?

Kayla:Probably being mauled by Mini-Zilla.

Chris:Oh well, you're team still won the challenge, and so the Little Hearts will be going to the Gilded Chris Ceremony tonight.

Kayla:Awesome.

Kayla drops Rapunzel and walks off.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:It pays to look after yourself.**

 **Trailer Site-Night Time**

Everyone (except Kayla and Rapunzel) had spent at least two more hours inside the castle. Eventually of course they go out but had many scratches and tears in their clothes/fur and some of them had to go to the infirmary. When they had all got back to the trailer site, they retaliated to Kayla leaving them by throwing her out of her teams' trailer until the Gilded Chris Ceremony was over. When it was time for the ceremony and the Little Hearts walked out of their trailer, Kayla pulled Nickolas behind the drop ship so she could talk to him, unbeknownst to everyone else.

Nickolas (Furiously):What do you want Kayla?

Kayla:I just want to make sure we're on the same page.

Nickolas:As a matter of fact, we're not.

Kayla:Is that so?

Nickolas:Yeah. I'm done listening to you.

Kayla:I'm not sure that's a wise choice.

Nickolas:And why not? At this point I don't care if you tell everyone about the Jack thing. I'm ready to accept the consequences.

Kayla:You may not care about that, but I'm pretty sure you don't want anyone else finding out about the other stuff you did.

Nickolas:Such as?

Kayla (Smugly):Oh I don't know? How about letting two beloved members of the competition go home because of something you did. Refusing to tell anyone even though you had multiple chances to say it was you. Destroying my teams shelter during the last challenge. Shall I go on?

Nickolas hated to admit, but Kayla was right. He still had many other things that people would be mad about.

Kayla (Smugly):So what's it going to be. Will you stay with me, or will I have to tell everyone about all the terrible things you've done.

Nickolas:Grrr. Fine.

Kayla (Smugly):Knew it. Now you better go before your team gets suspicious.

Nickolas angrily walks off while Kayla smiles.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I hate her so *bleep* much.**

As he was walking to the Gilded Chris Ceremony, Nickolas accidentally ran into Tigress.

Nickolas:Tigress! What are you doing here?

Tigress:Looking for you. What were-

Tigress stopped mid sentence because she saw Kayla walk from behind the drop ship and got suspicious.

Tigress:What is she doing?

Nickolas:Who Kayla? I'm sure it's nothing.

Tigress:I didn't say it was Kayla.

Nickolas gulped.

Tigress:What were you guys talking about?

Nickolas (Nervously):Oh what, we weren't talking about anything.

Tigress begins to stare daggers at him.

Nickolas (Nervously):Don't worry about it, let's just head to the ceremony.

Nickolas walks past Tigress as she looks at him skeptically.

 **Confessional**

 **Tigress:What is he hiding?**

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walks on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face.

Chris:Hi Little Hearts-you glad to be back here again?

Vitani:What do you think?

Chris:Well sipes in gas you lost the challenge, you must love being here.

Everyone growls at Chris and he flinches as little in fear.

Chris:Ahem. Let's get on with this. You-

Chris notices Nickolas whispering into some people's ears and got annoyed.

Chris (Sarcastically):Excuse me Nickolas, would you like to share with the rest of the class.

Nickolas:Nope.

Chris:Good, then be quiet.

Nickolas rolls his eyes.

Chris:As I was saying, you all know what to do. Get your voting devices and get voting.

Everyone votes. Chef hands Chris the results.

Chris:Okay Gilded Chris Awards go to Kiara, Maria, Nichole, Alex, Frost.

Chris throws them all awards.

Chris:Vitani.

Chris throws her an award.

Chris:And finally

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nickolas.

Nickolas:Yes.

Tigress:What?

Chris:Sorry Tigress, your team voted for you.

Tigress gets up from her seat in shock.

Tigress:Wow you guys I'm shocked, but hey it's your decision. Nickolas, I'm very disappointed.

Tigress walks to the Lame-O-Sine, gets in, and drives off.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I did what I had to do, don't act like you wouldn't have done the same. I had to be sure she wouldn't tell anyone...But it still hurt.**

Chris:Once again Nickolas has caused someone to go home. Will he cause someone else to go home in the next episode? Will Kayla stay true to her word? Will anyone find out about Nickolas' secrets? Only time will tell. So you make sure you come back next time to find out on the next episode of

Total Drama Superstar


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 17:Everything Is Brought To A Head

Chris:Previously on Total Drama Superstar, the competitors had to dress up as classic fairy tale characters and rescue Rapunzel and Kiara from inside a huge castle inhabited by Mini-zilla. When it seemed like Judy was going to tell Jack the truth about the whole lighting accident, Nick stepped in and stopped her, much to Judy's dismay. Nichole and Alex entered the castle first but immediately fell through a trap door. While Maria, Kayla, Nickolas, Tigress, and Vitani went after they're own damsels, everyone else decided to look for Nichole and Alex. The group eventually found the two, but all of them were quickly chased by Mini-zilla. Meanwhile, Mya was trying to get info out of Kayla when she accidentally stepped on a step that opened up a passage way to a room. Elsewhere, Nickolas was getting frustrated over the fact that he couldn't find Rapunzel and Kiara, which led Tigress to deduce that he was trying to get out Kayla. Nickolas told Tigress that Kayla had been blackmailing him but instead of pestering Nickolas, Tigress just left it alone. A few seconds later, Vitani found a door leading into a room. Rapunzel and Kiara were busy getting to know each other when Mya and Kayla, as well as Tigress, Nickolas, and Vitani walked in. Some time after that, everyone hears a knock at the door that Tigress, Nickolas, and Vitani went through. When she opened it, everyone else ran through the door and quickly shut it, telling everyone else that Mini-zilla was behind it. Using the open passage way above them, Kayla climbed out of the room, as well as helping Rapunzel out. Before anyone else could get out however, Kayla closed the passage way up, trapping everyone else inside with Mini-zilla. Rapunzel tried helping them but Kayla knocked her out and brought her outside, winning her team the challenge. When everyone else got back to the trailer site, they punished Kayla by throwing her outside for the night. When the Little Hearts started heading towards the Gilded Chris Ceremony, Kayla and Nickolas had a little chat. Just when it seemed that Nickolas was going to stop following Kayla's orders, she gave him an ultimatum, forcing him to continue to follow her orders. Tigress saw them talk and asked Nickolas what that whole conversation was about, but Nickolas shrugged it off as unimportant. Fearing Tigress would tell someone, Nickolas convinced everyone to vote her off, much to Tigress' disappointment. Seems like Nickolas really has trouble in trying to not eliminate his friends. Will everyone eventually find out? Will Kayla get what's coming to her? Those questions and many more probably won't be answered very soon on the newest episode of

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **In the Afternoon (Lunch Time)-Craft Services Tent**

Everyone was eating their food while simultaneously talking to one another. Mya looked over at the Little Hearts table and couldn't help but wonder why Tigress was eliminated yesterday, so she decided to ask.

Mya:So why did you guys vote out Tigress?

Alex:Nickolas told us to and said that he would explain to us why later on.

All of the Little Hearts as well as Mya looked at Nickolas for a response.

Alex:Well?

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Crap, got to think of something quick.**

Nickolas (Nervously):Well-you see-um-

Kayla:Why do you guys need a reason? Nickolas obviously did it because Tigress was a threat in the game. Right Nickolas?

Nickolas:Ye-Yeah that's right.

Kayla:You should be happy she's gone. One huge threat that we won't have to deal with later on.

Mya:Of course you would think like that Kayla, but unlike you we actually liked Tigress.

Kayla:Pfft, whatever.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Nickolas made the right call, especially since Tigress was sticking her nose into other people's business I.e. Nickolas and I's business. I was going to do the dirty work but it pays to have a lackey that makes everything easier for you.**

Chef walks out of the kitchen and slams a note on the Little Hearts' table.

Chef:Here.

Kiara:Um.

Chef:You're supposed to read it.

Alex:Mind telling us what it's about?

Chef grumbles and walks out.

Nichole:Okay then.

Alex picks up the note and begins to read.

Alex:"Dear contestants, I am very pleased to tell you that you have officially made it to the merge."

Nichole:Called it.

 **Confessional**

 **Jack:Well I made it to he merge, again. Funny how everyone who made it to the merge last season made it this season.**

 **Kayla:Of course I made it to the merge, I had no doubt I would. This time I'm going all the way.**

 **Mya:One step closer in winning the million once again.**

 **Maria:Hopefully I'll last a little longer this time.**

 **Nichole:Step one-Make it to the merge, completed. Step two-Make it to the final two. Step three-Win.**

 **Nickolas:It's on now.**

 **Alex:I'm ready.**

 **Rapunzel:I hope that since we're not in teams anymore that we'll all stay friends.**

 **Kovu:Well I guess we're no longer on teams.**

 **Judy:Alright, time to buckle down and start playing seriously.**

 **Nick:This should be good.**

 **Kiara:At least I have friends going in to this merge.**

 **Vitani:Thank you. No offense to my former team mates, but I work better alone.**

 **Frost:I feel very proud of myself for making it this far.**

Alex:"Once you finish eating, head over to the trailer site for your first challenge as individuals!"

Mya:Well I think we should head over there, since we're obviously not going to eat this.

Alex:Sure let's go.

Everyone walks to the trailer site only to not find any sign of Chris.

Nichole:You know if he wouldn't even bother to show up, why tell us to come here in the first place.

Frost (Mockingly):Oh he's probably just "fashionably late".

Nick (Mockingly):Maybe he's relaxing in his tanning bed.

Kovu (Mockingly):Or he's too busy picking on someone else to be bothered with us.

Vitani (Enthusiastically):Maybe he's dead!

*Cricket Noise*

Alex:That'd be great.

Everyone agrees.

Nickolas:Well since he's not here, I'm going to go inside my trailer and go back to sleep.

Nickolas walks to his former teams' trailer, opens the door and walks inside.

Nickolas:WHAT THE *Bleep*!

Jack:What's wrong?!

Nickolas:Turns out Viatni was right.

Everyone gets wide eyed and runs into the trailer and sees Chris' dead body.

Nick:Well I guess there's no more show let's go home everybody.

Kayla:I'm down for that.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:I can handle a lot of things, but a dead body is not one of them.**

 **Rapunzel:That's gross.**

 **Frost is shown barfing.**

Kiara:Wait a minute, what's that in his mouth.

Everyone looks at Chris' mouth and sees a piece of paper sticking out of it. Judy walks over to the body and takes the note out.

Judy:"Hey guys, as you can see I am dead. One of the former cast members have returned and killed me and you guys need to make like Sherlock Holmes and figure out who."

Rapunzel:So he's not dead.

Everyone (Sarcastically):Great.

Judy:"There are five clues hidden in some places around the film lot. If you find an item with the Total Drama Superstar symbol on it, then it will be beneficial in helping you figuring out what the clue is. When you figure out all five clues and figure out who the killer is, you will then use your knowledge of that person to answer questions that will be given to you by the camera man. Once find and unmask the perp, then not only do you win the challenge but you also get to choose who YOU want to eliminate".

Kayla:Oh this just gets better and better.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:This is my chance to get rid of that stupid little bunny once and for all.**

 **Nickolas:This is my chance to get rid of Kayla once and for all.**

Judy:"Also, somewhere in the five searching places is a special prize. Whoever finds it gets to keep it and use it whenever they please. Good luck campers and bring justice to my killer!" Hmm.

Judy turns the note around where another message is.

Judy:"P.s. Since you guys are merged, the girls now share one trailer and the guys share the other."

Nickolas:Thank you, I was getting tired of sharing the trailer with you girls.

All the girls look at him furiously.

Nickolas:No offense but you guys take like ten hours in the bathroom everyday.

Mya:Well we need time to look good.

Nickolas:Yeah you do.

Mya giggles.

Kayla:As much as I'd love to hear you two continue to exchange lovey dovey talk, we should focus on the challenge-right Nickolas?

Nickolas:*Grumbles*Yeah sure.

Kayla smiles smugly.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Yep, definitely eliminating her when I win.**

Judy:Alright so here's what we're going to do. Kayla, Nickolas, and Mya, you guys head to the Craft Services Tent.

Nickolas silently curses to himself.

Judy:Okay guys I think we should break off into groups and search the five places where clues would most likely be. So Nichole, Frost, and Rapunzel, you guys search around the trailer site. Kovu, Vitani, Kiara, you guys look in the drop ship. Alex and Maria, you two search in the other trailer. Jack, Nick, and I will stay here and search this trailer for clues. Any questions?

Kayla:Yeah. Who died and-

Judy:Great no questions. Everyone head out.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Did she just-**

Everyone heads out to their designated spots and start searching for clues. Leaving Jack, Judy, and Nick inside the trailer...along with the body.

Nick:So...what are we going to do with the body?

Judy:I suppose we should move it so it won't be in the way.

Jack:Good idea.

The three of them pick of the body and begin to put it on one of the bottom bunks. Before they could do so, Jack sees something on the dead Chris' neck.

Jack:Hey guys look at this.

Judy and Nick look to where Jack was pointing at and see the TDS symbol on the back of dead Chris' neck.

Jack:First symbol found.

Judy:Good eye Jack!

Nick:Yeah nice one kid!

Jack:*Chuckle* Thanks.

Judy:Let's continue searching.

Jack:I'll search in the bathroom, you guys search out here. Cool?

Judy:Yeah.

Nick:Sure thing.

Jack nods and walks into the bathroom. He searched through the cabinets, the shower, the toilet (ugh, that was horrible) but he couldn't find anything. He was just about to walk out when the door knob turns and Judy opens the door.

Jack:Oh hey Judy, I couldn't find anything in here.

Judy:That's okay, I'm not here about that.

Jack raises an eyebrow.

Judy (Seriously):I need to talk to you about something important.

Jack (Concerned):What is it?

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I've decided to tell Jack. I know I told Nick that I wouldn't but Jack has a right to know. And don't worry I'll tell Mya later.**

Judy:Well...you remember when that light fell on you, and we all blamed Humphrey for it.

Jack:Yeah?

Judy:Well turns out it was actually...Nickolas that caused the light to fall.

Jack:WHAT!

Judy:Ssshh.

Jack:Sorry. But what?!

Judy:It's true.

Jack:Ugh. Nickolas!

Judy:I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!

Jack:*Sigh* It's fine.

Judy:Look, from what I've learned I know Nickolas can do pretty stupid things when he's jealous so-

Jack:Don't worry I'm not mad at him.

Judy:You're-you're not?!

Jack:No. No matter what he did, he's still my brother and I'm bigger than fighting over something like that.

Judy:Wow Jack. That's really mature of you.

Jack:*Shrugs Shoulders*Yeah well, everyone says that I'm the most mature one out of all my siblings so.

Judy:Well they're right.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:If I would've known Jack would've reacted this way, I would've told him the first day I found out.**

 **Jack:Now I know what Kayla is blackmailing Nickolas with. I don't know how she found out but it all makes sense...Nickolas is getting a stern talking to after this is all over.**

Nick (Shouting):Hey guys I found something.

Jack and Judy runs to Nick who was lying on the floor looking under the bunk.

Nick:There's a symbol under the bed.

Judy:So we've got a symbol on the dead Chris, and one under one of the bunks.

Jack walks over to another bunk, looks under it, and sees another symbol.

Jack:Found another one.

Judy hops up to one of the top bunks and sees a symbol on the head board.

Judy:I found another also.

Jack:How many beds are there in total?

Nick:Seven.

Judy:Is that one of our clues?

Jack:I guess so.

Nick:All we have to do now is figure out what it means.

Judy:Yeah. Come on, let's see what the others have found.

Judy, Nick, and Jack walk out of the trailer.

Jack:Hey guys you find anything yet.

Nichole:No still looking. You?

Nick:We actually found some stuff with symbols on them.

Judy:We were going to wait for everyone to finish so we have a better chance of figuring out what they mean.

Jack:You guys need any help?

Nichole:We'll manage.

Jack:You sure?

Nichole:Yeah.

 **Confessional**

 **Jack:Sometimes Nichole bites off more than she can chew. This is most likely one of those times.**

Judy:Alright well we're going to help Alex and Maria. Just let us know if you guys need anything.

Nichole:Will do.

Judy, Nick, and Jack walk over and enter the other trailer.

Frost:Cole no offense, but why didn't we accept their help.

Nichole:It's nothing against them, it's just that I'd prefer to do this alone.

Rapunzel and Frost look at her questionably.

Nichole:With you two of course.

Rapunzel:Well if you say so.

They continue searching.

Frost:I can't believe that it's this hard to find a freaking symbol or something.

Nichole:We just have to keep looking.

Rapunzel:Well I'm beat.

Rapunzel plops down on the grass next to one of the logs.

Frost:We've only been searching for like twelve minutes.

Rapunzel:Well it feels like twelve hours.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:Let's just say I'm not the most patient person in the world.**

Rapunzel turns her head and looks at the log. After staring at it for a little bit she notices something inside. She reaches her hand inside and, with difficulty, pulls out an Invincibility Idol.

Rapunzel:Huh?

Rapunzel walks over to Nichole and Frost.

Rapunzel:Hey guys, do you know what this is?

Rapunzel shows Nichole and Frost the Idol and while Frost just shrugs his shoulders, Nichole looks at it wide eyed.

Nichole:Where did you find that?!

Rapunzel:In that long over there. I'm guessing you know what it is.

Nichole:It's an Invincibility Idol.

Rapunzel:?

Nichole:It can be used to save yourself once you've been voted off.

Rapunzel/Frost:Really?

Nichole:Yeah.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:Sweet! I can't believe I actually found this. Granted I didn't know what it was until Nichole told me, but still it's pretty amazing!**

 **Nichole:Now I wished I plopped down next to that log.**

Frost:Hey guys, I'm going to see if I can get a better look from above.

Nichole:Oh okay, but I don't know what good it'll do.

Frost flies up in the air (It's a little windy outside) and his jaw drops. Nichole notices.

Nichole:What?

Frost:Wow...that's cool.

Rapunzel:What's cool.

Frost:This is pretty well made.

Nichole:Excuse me Frost, care to share with the rest of the class.

Frost:Oh yeah my bad.

Frost brings up Nichole and Rapunzel and they see what he was in awe about. The grass in the trailer site was literally shaped to look like the Total Drama Superstar symbol. The three of them come down.

Frost:Well looks like we found our first symbol and/or clue.

Nichole:Yeah, let's tell the others.

 **Inside the Drop ship**

When Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani entered the drop ship, Kiara went to the upper deck while Kovu and Vitani searched below. Unfortunately, none of them had any luck in finding a clue.

Kiara:Oh come on!

Kiara was starting to get frustrated.

Kiara:It can't be this hard to find a clue.*Sigh* I guess it's not up here. Better go check with Kovu and Vitani.

Kiara walks over to the ladder that led downstairs. As she was climbing down, she started to hear Vitani and Kovu talk.

Kovu:I think we should tell Vitani.

Vitani:No we shouldn't.

Kovu:Why not? She needs to know?

Vitani:If we tell her there's no telling how she's going to react.

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:I know I should go and talk to them face to face, but they're probably just going to change the subject. So I guess I'm staying on the ladder.**

Kovu:Oh come on Vitani. I'm sure she'll understand.

Vitani:Oh really? Well how would you react if someone told you something like that?!

Kovu:I-...

Vitani:Exactly. We are not telling her, end-of-story!

Kiara stepped a little lower so she could hear better but accidentally lost her footing and fell down.

Kiara:OW!

Kovu and Vitani run to Kiara.

Kovu (Concerned):Kiara are you okay!

Kiara:Yes I'm okay.

Kovu:You sure.

Kiara:Mmhm

Kovu helps Kiara up.

Kiara:So what were you guys talking about?

Kovu:Waht do you mean?

Kiara:I heard you guys talking when I was coming down.

Vitani:Did you hear what about?

Kiara:You guys were arguing whether or not you should tell me something.

Kovu (Nervously):Oh that? We weren't talking about you, we were talking about one of the lionesses back home.

Kiara:Well I just assumed-

Vitani:You have nothing to worry about Kiara, we've settled it and we came to a decision. Right Kovu?

Vitani had a little authoritive tone in her voice when she said those last two words.

Kovu:Yes. Right.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

Vitani:Looks like the others found something. Let's go.

Vitani and Kovu walk to the door followed by a skeptical Kiara.

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:I'm not an idiot, I know it was me they were talking about. I wished I knew what they, well Kovu, wanted to tell me. It must be pretty serious.**

 **Craft Services Tent**

As soon as Kayla, Nickolas, and Mya got to the Craft Services Tent, Kayla immediately separated herself from Nickolas and Mya. While she searched in the kitchen, Nickolas and Mya searched in the dining area. That was fifteen minutes ago.

Nickolas:Ahh! Why is this so difficult?!

Mya:Nickolas calm down!

Nickolas:*Takes deep breath* I'm sorry, I just really need to win.

Mya:Why?

Nickolas:Becuase I'm *Lowers Voice* I'm trying to get out Kayla.

Mya:Because she's blackmailing you?

Nickolas:Yeah. How'd you know that?

Mya:It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I mean you've been listening to her and doing what she says, and I know under normal circumstances you wouldn't do that.

Nickolas:Well you're right.

Mya:What is she blackmailing you with anyways?

Nickolas:I-I can't tell you.

Mya:Why not?

Nickolas:It's...personal.

Mya:Come on. You know you can tell me anything.

Nickolas:I know, but I just can't.

Mya:*Sigh* Okay, but you have to promise me that you'll always tell me when somethings wrong from now on. Okay?

Nickolas:*Smiles* Okay.

Nickolas grabs Mya's waist and pulls her into a kiss.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:While I still want to know what Kayla has on him, I respect his decision. I may not like it, but it's his choice. I still love him no matter what.**

Kayla:Hey! If you two love birds are done doing your lovey dovey stuff, I found something.

Nickolas and Mya run into the kitchen.

Kayla:I found this in the refrigerator.

Kayla shows Nickolas and Mya a piece of meatloaf.

Kayla:It had the TDS symbol on it.

Mya:Okay, let's get back to the others.

Kayla (Annoyed):Gladly.

Kayla drops the Meat loaf and wipes her hands off on her clothes. They all run back to the trailer site.

 **Trailer Site**

Everyone met in the middle of the trailer site.

Judy:So what did everyone find?

Nichole:Well for us the grass was a symbol itself so there's that.

Kovu:We didn't find anything.

Nickolas:We found a piece of meat with a symbol on it.

*Cricket Noise*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I knew it was going to sound weird.**

Frost:Okay then.

Jack:We didn't find anything in the trailer Alex and Maria were in, but in the one we were in there was a symbol on the back of dead Chris' neck as well as at the bottom and head boards of the bunks.

Mya:Now all we have to do is figure out what they mean.

Nick:Well we thought that since there were seven bunks then seven must've been a clue.

Judy:And since Chris is a guy and there was a symbol on him, the former contestant must be a male.

Maria:Okay all we have left is grass and meat.

...

Rapunzel:Grass is green.

Alex:Well yeah but...wait. It's a guy, the color is green, the number is seven, and meat...It's Logan.

Nichole:...Oh that makes sense.

Vitani:I don't know who this Logan guy is, but are you sure that it's him.

Alex:Yeah. He came in seventh place last season, he's a lion so he's a meat eater, and he's green.

Judy:Uh-

Alex:Don't ask.

The camera man taps Alex on the shoulder and gives him a piece of paper with questions on it.

Nickolas:All right Alex, your time to shine.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:You see if I wasn't a nice person, I'd answer the questions alone and leave everyone, but I'm not gonna do that. In case you were wondering.**

Alex:Okay. "What is their favorite music genre"? Jazz.

Nickolas:Hmm, never pegged Logan for a jazz guy.

Alex:"How many siblings, if any, do they have"? One. "What is their lucky number"? Seven. "How many girlfriends have they dated"? Five...That's all the questions.

Rapunzel:Now we have to figure out what the numbers mean?

Frost:It's obvious. The numbers represent the letters in the alphabet.

Nichole:Okay so one, seven, and five...Age?

Judy:Well what about the first question?

Jack:Hmm, Jazz was made in 1920.

Nichole:That means stage.

Maria:Which stage?

Nick:I'm guessing the Romeo and Juliet stage.

Alex:Alright then, let's go.

Kiara:Wait a minute. Where's Kayla?

Everyone looks around and there was no sign of Kayla.

Everyone:Crap.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:As soon as Alwx started saying numbers I immediately thought of letters. I may have only gotten age, but I'm pretty sure I'm right.**

Everyone quickly ran up the hill to get to the stage. Once they arrive, no one saw Kayla.

Judy:I don't see her, which means we-

Kayla:Actually.

Kayla steps out from behind one of the stages along with Logan.

Kayla:I've already won.

Logan:Hey guys.

Rapunzel:Hey.

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up and everyone heard the sound of a helicopter. They all look up and see Chris being lowered down. After he drops, a Tv was lowered.

Chris:Well looks like Kayla has won, and because of that she has immunity and gets to choose who goes home.

Kayla smiles evilly. Everyone else groans.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Told you.**

Alex:Hey Chris-what's the Tv for?

Chris:Glad you asked Alex. You see, there was one more reward for this challenge besides the vote.

Kayla:Which is?

Chris pulls out a flash drive out of his pocket.

Chris:Since this is the merge, it is your chance to form a clean slate, and so you guys shouldn't be withholding any secrets from each other. Now I'm not going to reveal anything, the choice is Kaylas. So what will it be Kayla?

Kayla turns to Nickolas who mouths the word no. Kayla smiles at him and then proceeds to take a flash drive from Chris, put it in the Tv, and play it. Leaving Nickolas, as well as everyone else in shock.

Kayla:Let's see what you guys been hiding.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Oh no!**

 **Kovu:Crap!**

 **Kiara:This is bad!**

 **Vitani:Son of a-**

 **Nichole:This isn't gonna end well.**

 **Nick:Well we're screwed.**

 **Alex:Oh sh*t.**

 **Nickolas:...F*ck.**

Kayla turns on the Tv.

The video shows:

Nickolas cutting the light that fell on Jack.

Judy and Nick discovering that it was Nickolas and not saying anything.

Kovu and Vitani talking behind Kiara's back.

Nickolas destroying the Big Rocks' shelter.

Nichole promising to not keep secret from Frost. Followed by Kiara asking Nichole not to tell anyone about Alex and Vitani's kiss.

Nick stopping Judy from telling Jack about the light incident.

Tigress confronting Nickolas about Kayla and him telling everyone to vote Tigress off.

Alex and Vitani kissing.

End of Video

Kayla:Ha ha, that was great.

 **Confessional**

 **Logan:It's about to go down.**

Chris:Well...I'll leave you to it.

Chris walks away.

Maria:Alex...what the hell was that last part.

Alex:Maria-

Maria:*Starts Crying*WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?!

Alex:I didn't. Vitani kissed me!

Maria:Oh and that makes it okay!

Alex:It doesn't but-

Maria:And if she kissed you then why wouldn't you just tell me, I would've understood! But the fact that you kept it from just makes this whole thing even worse!

Alex:I know and I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you!

Maria:Tell me what?! The fact that another kissed you and you withheld it from me for god knows how long?!

Maria turns her attention towards Nichole.

Maria:Any you. How the hell could you not tell me this?! I'm your sister!

Nichole:Maria-

Maria:And I'm pretty sure being my sister is above you making a stupid promise!

Nichole:Maria just listen-

Maria:You know what just don't!

Maria glares at Vitani and then walks off.

Alex:Maria wait!

Alex runs after her.

 **Confessional**

 **Maria:I just don't get-Why would he-*Starts Crying Again***

Nichole:Crap.

Frost:Wow.

Nichole turns to Frost.

Nichole:Wow what?

Frost:I can't believe you wouldn't tell your sister something like that!

Nichole:Frost you have to understand.

Frost:Understand what? You didn't tell your sister that another girl kissed her boyfriend. That's messed up. And to make matters worse you lied to me.

Nichole:Frost-

Frost:And if you're willing to do that, then maybe the person you were last season isn't too far gone.

Frost walks past Nichole and leaves.

Nichole:Frost wait!

Nichole goes after him.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:GOD DAMN IT!**

Kiara:Ugh, we really screwed them up.

Kovu:I know I feel terrible.

Vitani:I should've need kissed him.

Kovu:We should've told them everything from the start.

Kiara:...Speaking of which, the video showed you guys talking behind my back. Look, I don't care what you don't want to tell me, I think I deserve to know what you're keeping from me.

Kovu and Vitani look at each other. Vitani nods her head and Kovu turns back to Kiara.

Kovu:*Sigh* Okay. When Vitani and I were cubs, we met another cub named Kopa. We used to spend all day with each other, especially him and Vitani. When Zira found out, she was furious. One day, she decided that she had had enough and led Kopa away and...-

Vitani:She killed him.

Kiara:What?! Why would she do that?!

Kovu:Because...Kopa was...Simba's son.

Kiara:What?!

Vitani:That's why she didn't like us hanging out with him.

Kiara:So-so let me get this straight. I had a brother, that Zira killed...and no one told me.

Vitani:...Yes.

Kiara:But-but-why would my parents keep this from me?! Why would you keep this from me until now?!

Kovu:We were all just trying to protect you.

Kiara:Protect me from what?!

Vitani:The pain of you knowing that you had a brother and what happened to him.

Kiara:That's not an excuse! My parents should've told me at some poin, and so should've you! I mean the only reason you're telling me now is because of what I just saw! Were you even planning on telling me any time in the future?!

Kovu/Vitani:...

Kiara:*Sniffle* That's what I thought.

Kiara runs away. Kovu and Vitani go after her.

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:This is just so unbelievable! How could they just keep something like that from me?!**

Mya:I can't believe this!

Nickolas:Mya please I'm sorry.

Mya:No! This is not something an apology can fix, at least not for me!

Jack:Mya calm down.

Mya:Don't tell me to calm down Jack. He intentionally hurt you, all because what, he's jealous! That's not right!

Nickolas:Mya-

Mya slaps Nickolas.

Mya:You hurt your own brother, you followed Kayla's orders, you let Humphrey go home, you told everyone to vote Tigress off-

Rapunzel:And you let Christian take the blame for you!

Mya:Yeah!

Mya looks at Judy and Nick.

Mya:And you two. I thought you guys were police officers, aren't you supposed to do what's right, like I don't know, tell everyone that Nickolas cut the light!

Judy:We know and we're sorry, we just didn't want to ruin your relationship.

Mya (Sarcastically):Well good job on that!

Nick:Look we made a mistake alright, and we're sorry for that. Besides, Jack's not even mad about it.

Nickolas/Mya:You aren't?!

Jack:Well I am a little angry with you, but I do forgive you.

Nickolas:...Thanks.

Jack:Now look Mya, if I can find it in my heart to forgive Nickolas-why can't you?

Mya:BECAUSE HE LIED RO ME EVER SINCE THE ROMEO AND JULIET CHALLENGE AND HAS ONLY BEEN MAKING IT WORSE!

Mya was breathing heavily. She turns back to Nickolas.

Mya:You know, Leia warned me at how jealous you can get, but I didn't think much of it because I loved you. Now I see that she was right.

Mya started tearing up.

Mya:We're done.

Nickolas:Mya wait.

Mya:No!...We-are-done.

Mya storms off. Jack looks at Nickolas, shakes his head and follows her. Rapunzel leaves as well.

Nickolas:...F*CK!

He storms off.

Judy:...We really messed up.

Nick:Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she'll come around.

All of the sudden, Kayla started laughing.

Kayla:Oh my god that was so great. I'm so glad I decided to play that video.

Nick's ear twitched and he turns around and looks at Kayla.

 **Confessional**

 **Nick:That's it.**

Nick:You know what Kayla, I think I know why you like to cause physical and emotional pain to people.

Kayla (Smugly):Oh, and why is that?

Nick:Becuase you have nothing else going for you and you can't find anything better to do other than be a d*ck to others. Let me guess, you have family problems. You're family loves you because you know, they should, but I'm guessing that they don't exactly like you because you're annoying as hell and get on their nerves. Or maybe you don't have any friends, cause you sure as hell don't have any here. Maybe you were picked on in middle school and want people to feel your pain, which isn't going to make you feel better. It's just going to create this sad little hole in your that will never be filled unless you actually start acting like a decent person and be nice to people. But of course that's not going to happen because you don't want to ruin your tough girl image. Bottom line is, you will never amount to anything because you're too busy focusing on ruining other people's lives instead of focusing, on-your-own. Good day.

Nick walks away followed by an astonished Judy. Kayla is just standing there in shock.

Logan:Wow...he told you. Heh-heh.

Kayla growls and punches Logan in the face.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:He...will...pay for that!**

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walks on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face.

Chris:Well, we can all agree that we've had an eventful day. Right guys?

...

Chris:Alrighty. Kayla, the decision is yours. Who do you want to eliminate tonight?

Kayla stands up and faces the others.

Kayla:Hmm. While you all completely annoy me, the one I'm choosing to go home is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nick.

Nick:Eh, it was worth it. See you later carrots.

Judy:Nick-

Nick:Hey, no words, just hugs.

Nick and Judy hug.

Nick (Whispers):Don't worry, you got this.

After they finish hugging, Nick walks to the Lame-O-sine, gets in, and is droven away.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:No one talks to me like that and gets away with it...nobody.**

Chris:What an episode this was huh? It only gets better from here, trust me. Will Kayla get her comeuppance? Will Mya stay mad at Nickolas for long? Will Alex and Maria break up? That and many more will be answered on the next exciting installment of

Total Drama Superstar


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 18:Alien Ressureggtion

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, the teams were merged and had to figure out which former contestant had killed me, well the fake me. Everyone split up and searched for clues/symbols for clues Scooby Doo style, even though the challenge was based off of Sherlock Holmes. Judy finally told Jack about the whole Nickolas situation and to her surprise, Jack didn't react angrily. In the drop ship, Kiara heard Vitani and Kovu talking about her, but when she confronted them about it, they declined her assumptions. Mya told Nickolas that she knew that Kayla was blackmailing him, but he didn't tell her with what. Oh and Rapunzel found the special prize which was an immunity idol. After everyone found their items with the symbols, they deduced that it was Logan who killed me. Using the knowledge of his best friend, Alex figured out where Logan was, which was the Romeo and Juliet stage. Just when they were about to head there, Kiara noticed that Kayla was gone, so they all rushed to the stage but it was too late. Kayla had won the challenge and along with the choice of choosing which contestant she wanted to eliminate, she also had the choice of revealing everyone's secrets or not. Of course, Kayla being Kayla, she did, and boy was everyone furious with each other. After after the big blow-up, Kayla just laughed it all off like it was a joke and Nick decided he had enough of her, and he told her OFF. But of course Kayla got her revenge and eliminated Nick. I think that was the best flame of a competitor ever in Total Drama ever. What will be the fallout of yesterday's "explosion?" Will anyone forgive each other? Probably not, but there's only one way to find out, so stay tuned for the newest episode of

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **In the Morning-After Breakfast-Trailer Site**

No one talked ever since that big fiasco yesterday...no one. Not surprising since everyone basically hated each other now or were too sad/ashamed to do so. Inside the men's trailer, Jack decided to go back to sleep until Chris showed up. After sleeping for about twenty minutes, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw his brother Nickolas standing over him.

Nickolas:Hey man-can I talk to you?

Jack:Uh...yeah sure. *Sits up in his bunk* What do you want to talk about?

Nickolas (Nervously):I...I *Sighs* I-

Jack:Look man, if this is about what happened between you and I, I told you that I forgave you for that, you don't have to keep apologizing to me about it.

Nickolas:I know...But I still feel bad about it.

Jack:Well I'm not going to lie-you should.

Nickolas:*Ears fold back and whimpers*

Jack:But like I said, you're forgiven. And look *Stands up and puts hands on Nickolas' shoulders* I'm going to try and convince everyone to do the same.

Nickolas:Thanks.

Jack:You're welcome.

Nickolas:...I was also wondering if you could convince Mya if she could talk with me.

Jack:Nickolas-

Nickolas (Pleasingly):Come on bro please!

Jack:I can try, but you know she's still pretty mad at you so no guarantees ok.

Nickolas:Ok. Thanks again.

Jack:*Smiles* No problem.

They bro hug.

 **Confessional**

 **Jack:It's gonna be a challenge trying to convince Mya, but nothing about this whole situation has been easy so.**

 **Nickolas:I'm just gonna say it-Jack is the best bother ever.**

After fifteen more minutes of everyone "relaxing", Chris finally showed up.

Chris:Wow...it's so dead here. I know you guys are all mad at each other, but you can at least try to start some conversations and create some more drama.

Everyone glares at Chris.

Chris:Hmph...Why don't we just get to the challenge.

Jack:I think that would be best.

Chris:Okay. In today's challenge you guys will be taken to a derelict spacecraft where you will be hunted down by Chef, who is dressed as a xenomorph.

Mya:So the challenge is based off the Alien franchise.

Chris:Correct. Now Chef will be armed with a paintball gun that is filled with xenomorph blood.

Mya:The blood's fake right?

Chris:Yeah...sure...probably.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:Now I'm worried that he's trying to kill us!**

Chris:Anyways, if you get hit by the blood, then you're out of the challenge. There are two ways to win, one is to be the last one standing inside the ship, or to escape the ship with an ovomorph.

Rapunzel:A what?

Mya:It's an alien egg.

Rapunzel:Oh.

Chris:You do one of those two things and you'll be safe for tonight. Now let's not waste anytime and head to the spaceship.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:After what happened yesterday-**

 **Kovu:I have to win this challenge.**

 **Vitani:I know I'm not the only one that people are mad at-**

 **Nichole:But I have a feeling that if I don't win-**

 **Alex:I'm going home.**

Chris led the contestants to the derelict.

Chris:Welcome to the derelict. As you can see it is waaay smaller than the original, of course some of you wouldn't know that since I'm guessing you don't have the slightest clue as to what Alien is.

Kiara:No we do not.

Chris:Well that doesn't matter since I explained what you had to do. I will be casually relaxing out here while you guys go in there and potentially endanger your lives.

Chris pushes a button that opens one of the airlocks on the ship.

Chris:Good luck.

 **Inside the Derelict**

Frost:This place is creepy as hell.

Nichole:I know right.

*Awkward Silence*

Rapunzel:Soooo..are we sticking together or plotting into groups or?

Judy:It would be smart to stick together-

Mya:Actually Jack and I are going to go in alone.

Jack:We are?

Mya (Sternly):Yes *Takes Jack's hand* Come on.

They leave.

Judy:Okay I guess we're going in groups.

Rapunzel:Hey Maria-do you want to partner up?

Maria:Sure.

Kiara:Hey.

Kiara walks towards Rapunzel and Maria.

Kiara:Can I come with you guys?

Maria:Why? Don't you usually go with your boyfriend and _her. *_ Points at Vitani*

Kiara:Yeah but we had a conversation yesterday and let's just say I'm not eager to spend some time with them right now.

Maria:Well you-

Rapunzel:Can totally come with us!

Kiara:Really!

Rapunzel:Yeah!

Kiara:Thanks I really appreciate it.

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:Not only do I not want to go by myself, but I also want to have a chance to talk to Maria. I need her to know how much I regret not telling her about the whole Alex and Vitaminwater situation.**

 **Maria:I don't hate Kiara, or Vitani for that matter, but I am really-REALLY angry at them.**

Rapunzel:Let's go guys.

They leave. Kovu watches them go and sighs.

Kovu:Great, now she doesn't even want to participate with us in challenges anymore.

Vitani:Relax she'll come around...eventually. Right now let's just try to win, come on.

Nichole walks up to Frost.

Nichole:So um...Frost, I just want to say that-

Frost:Let me stop you right there.

Nichole:Okay?

Frost:Look, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, it was way out of line and I wish I could take it back.

Nichole:You have nothing to apologize for. In fact you were right. I shouldn't have kept it from you and I definitely shouldn't have kept it from my sister.

Frost:But you did make Kiara a promise before you made your promise to me so-

Nichole:I know but I still felt bad about it.

Frost:Listen, let's just put that in the past and agree that from now on we won't keep any secrets from each other. Okay?

Nichole:*Smiles* Okay.

They hug.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:I am so glad that we're friends again, for a second there I thought he was going to hate me forever.**

 **Frost:I could never stay mad at her, she's my best friend in this competition.**

Judy walks over to them.

Judy:Hey guys. Do you mind if I accompany you?

Nichole:Uh sure, why not.

Judy:Thanks.

The three of them run off, leaving only Kayla, Alex, and Nickolas.

Kayla:So boys up for-

Alex/Nickolas:NO!

Kayla:Well why not?!

Alex:We don't like you.

Nickolas:Especially after what you did to us yesterday!

Kayla:Actually it's what you did. You two were the ones that were lying to everyone, and I just showed everyone the truth. In my opinion you deserved it.

Alex:...Bye Kayla.

Nickolas:F*ck you.

The two of them leave.

Kayla:Son of a-

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Normally I wouldn't mind going by myself, but this place really creeps me out. But you know what?! Scre those two! I'm sure I can make it on my own.**

 **15 Minutes Later**

Jack and Mya were trying to find their way to the cargo bay.

Mya:We're almost there. If I remember correctly, the cargo bay should be down here.

Jack:Wow, you really know your Alien movies.

Mya:Yeah. I know it's hard to believe but Alien is one of my favorite movies of all time! This way.

Mya and Jack make a right turn a walk up to a square hole.

Mya:Okay, the cargo bay is just below us.

Jack looks down the hole.

Jack:*Whistles* The drop seems a little...far.

Mya:I know but the eggs are down there so...maybe you could jump down there and then you can catch me.

Jack raises an eyebrow.

Mya:I mean you don't have to do it if you don't want to-

Jack:No it's fine I can do it.

Mya:You sure?

Jack:Yeah. Trust me.

Mya:Okay. *Smiles*

Jack:*Takes a deep breath* Listen before we go down there, I need to talk to you about something, more specifically someone.

Mya:...Nickolas asked you to talk to me didn't he.

Jack:Well...yeah.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:Why can't Nickolas just get that we're through and that I don't want anything to do with him. I can't believe he asked Jack to talk to me about him. But then again it's not that surprising.**

Mya: _Well I_ don't want to talk about him.

Jack:Can you just listen to me.

Mya (Uncaringly):*Huff* Fine.

Jack:Now look, I know that your mad at Nickolas-

Mya (Sternly):Mad doesn't even begin to describe how I feel!

Jack:But I think that you should give him another chance.

Mya (Furiously):Jack! He hurt someone that I cared about and kept it secret until he was forced to talk to me about it yesterday! And frankly I can't understand how you can forgive him since you were the person that he hurt!

Jack:Because he's my family, that's how.

Mya:*Sigh* Ok, I get that, but I'm not just ready to forgive and forget.

Jack:All I'm asking is that you talk to him and here what he has to say.

Mya (Unsuringly):Jack-

Jack:Please.

Mya:...Let me just think about it okay.

Jack:I guess that's all I can ask for. *Smiles*

 **Confessional**

 **Jack:That went well.**

 **Mya:Maybe Jack has a point. It wouldn't hurt to hear what Nickolas has to say, I didn't really give him much of a chance yestersay. *Sigh* I guess I'll talk to him.**

Jack:*Takes breath* Okay, let's hope I land safely.

Jack jumps down the hole.

Jack:Ow!

Mya (Concerned/Yelling):Jack are you okay?!

Jack (Yelling):Yeah! Go ahead and jump down!

Mya (Yelling):You sure?!

Jack (Yelling):Positive!

Mya:Okay then.

Mya jumps down the hole and Jack catches her.

Jack:Told you.

Mya:Thanks.

Jack puts Mya down.

Mya:Alright, let's grab some-Aahh.

Mya was interrupted by the spraying of fake Xenomorph blood on her. Jack was sprayed as well.

Mya:What the heck!

Chef:I knew this would be the first place you'd come to.

Mya:Seriously?!

Chef:*Shrugs shoulders and leaves*

 **Confessional**

 **Jack:Well that sucked.**

 **Mya:This is going to take forever to get out of my fur!**

Elsewhere, Maria, Kiara, and Rapunzel were trying to figure out where the heck they were going.

Rapunzel:So, um-Are we lost?

Maria:Pretty sure.

Kiara:I wish Chris would've told us where the eggs were.

Maria (Quietly):Just like I wish you would've told me that Vitani kissed my boyfriend.

Kiara, unbeknownst to Maria, heard her little statement and decided it was as good a time as ever to talk to her.

Kiara:Hey Rapunzel, do you think Maria and I could talk.

Rapunzel:Sure.

...

Kiara:Alone.

Rapunzel:Oh yeah of course, my bad. I'm just going to go..around this corner.

Rapunzel goes around a corner, leaving Maria and Kiara alone (not really) to talk.

Kiara:Look Maria, it was wrong of me to keep that secret from you.

Maria:Yes it was.

Kiara:It's just that I made a promise to Vitani, and she's really important to me, and I didnt want to cause any problems.

Maria:No offense Kiara, but I'm pretty sure you not telling me made it a hundred times worse.

Kiara:I realized that and-

Maria:Look Kiara, I'm just not in the mood to talk about this.

Kiara:Well at least accept my apology.

Maria is reluctant to forgive her but when she looks into Kiara's eyes she could see that she was truly sorry.

Maria:Of course I'll forgive you.

Kiara:Thank you!

Maria:Of course.

 **Confessional**

 **Maria:I can't really be mad at Kiara, she was just keeping a promise, and we all know how important promises are...But that doesn't excuse Alex or Vitani not telling me.**

Maria starts twiddling her fingers and Kiara notices.

Kiara:You're still mad at Alex and Vitani aren't you.

Maria (Sarcastically):No kidding.

Kiara:I know how you feel.

Maria:What do you mean?

Kiara:I also found out something that Vitani, not to mention Kovu were keeping from me yesterday.

Maria:Oh...you want to talk about it.

Kiara:Not really, but look-Vitani kissed Alex, and he absolutely has no feelings for her whatsoever. He loves you.

Maria blushes.

Kiara:Not to mention he was only the second guy Vitani has ever liked.

Maria:What happened to the first one?

Kiara:...I don't want to talk about it.

Maria:Okay then.

Kiara:And Vitani isn't that big on romance so I'm pretty sure that all feelings for Alex have passed.

Maria:Well...I think I should talk with Alex after the challenge.

Kiara:I think that would be good.

Maria:And maybe you should talk to Vitani and Kovu.

Kiara:...

Maria:Oh come on. If I'm going to talk to Alex then you have to talk to Kovu and Vitani.

Kiara:*Smiles* Ok.

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:Glad we settled all of this.**

 **Maria:I'm glad we figured this all out.**

Maria:Oh wait!

Kiara:What?!

Maria:We made Rapunzel wait around the corner for our entire conversation.

Kiara:Oh yeah. Why hasn't she made any noise?

Maria:Maybe she went in without us?

Kiara:Maybe?

Kiara and Maria start walking to the corner and as soon as they turn it they are sprayed by Chef.

Maria:...This is gross.

Elsewhere, Kovu and Vitani were standing in the cockpit (though they didn't know that) and didn't know where else to go.

Vitani:Great, we're lost.

Kovu:Don't worry we'll find those eggs, hopefully.

Kayla:You have got to be kidding me!

Kovu and Vitani turn their heads and see Kayla.

Kayla:Why are there no frickin eggs in here?!

Kayla notices Kovu and Vitani.

Kayla:I don't suppose you two know where to find some eggs?

Kovu:No we don't.

Vitani:And we sure as hell wouldn't tell you if we did.

Kayla:And why's that?!

Vitani:Because we don't like you!

Kayla:Not that I care, but why don't you? As far as I can remember, I haven't done anything to you guys.

Kovu:Well you did reveal that Vitani kissed Alex, and caused a rift between Kiara and me, as well as Vitani.

Kayla:It's not my fault that you guys were lying to your supposed friends, you had it coming. Not only that but it was pretty entertaining to watch.

 **Confessional**

 **Vitani:Oh she's done.**

Vitani tackles Kayla and they begin to bite and claw at each other. Just as Kovu was about to step in, the three of them hear the sound of a gun cock. Kovu, Vitani, and Kayla look and see Chef standing pointing the paintball get n at them.

Chef:Say goodnight. Heh, heh, heh.

Kayla pushes Kovu and Vitani towards Chef, who sprays the both of them, allowing Kayla to escape.

 **Confessional**

 **Kovu:...I'm-**

 **Vitani:Going to kill her!**

 **10 Minutes Later**

Frost, Nichole, and Judy were trying to find the cargo bay but had trouble since they didn't know where it exactly was.

Frost:Are you sure that the eggs are in the cargo bay.

Nichole:Yeah. When Mya first saw the alien movies, she would not stop talking about them. She mentioned that the eggs were in the cargo bay but I never saw the movie so I don't know where it is.

Judy:Hopefully we're getting closer.

Nichole:Yeah hopefully.

Suddenly, Judy, as well as Nichole's ear perked up.

Frost (Quietly):I think someone's coming.

Nichole (Quietly):Do you think it's Chef?

Judy:Sshh.

The three of them started creeping along the wall. Once they reached the corner-

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I used to watch the Alien movies with Mya a lot, so I hope I'm heading in the right direction.**

Alex:So you're sure that the eggs are in the cargo bay?

Nickolas:Yeah, Mya and I used to watch those Alien movies all the time. Too bad I barely remember them, but I do remember the eggs being in the cargo bay.

Alex:Alright, if you say so.

Nickolas:Do you think we'll run into any of the others?

Alex:Maybe?

Suddenly, Nickolas' ears perked up.

Nickolas (Quietly):Someone's coming.

Alex (Quietly):You think it's Chef.

Nickolas (Quietly):I don't know.

Nickolas and Alex quietly crept along the wall. Once they reached the corner, Nickolas quickly stuck his head around the corner and-

Nichole:Aahh! *Punches Nickolas in the nose*

Nickolas:Ow! *Falls to the ground while*

Nichole (Concerned):Crap! Nickolas I'm sorry!

Nickolas (In pain):Why did you have to punch me!

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:I said I was sorry. I don't do well when someone sneaks up on me.**

 **Nickolas:*Holds his nose*...F*ck!**

Alex:*Helps Nickolas up* Dude you got knocked out!

Nickolas:*Glares at Alex*

Nichole:What are you two doing sneaking up on us?

Alex:We weren't, we were just looking for the cargo bay.

Judy:Oh well so are we.

Nickolas:Oh...you guys want to work together?

Nichole (Sarcastically):I don't know? You promise that you're not going to drop something on me when we find the eggs?

Nickolas:Oh come on! You're mad too?!

Nichole:Hell yeah I'm mad, you tried to kill our brother!

Nickolas:First of all, you are way over exaggerating!

Nichole:Am I?

Nickolas:Second of all, let's not forget that I'm not the only one who did wrong here! Alex cheated on Maria and you knew about it and didn't tell her. Not to mention that Judy knew the truth about the whole light incident and said nothing...Even though I appreciated it.

Alex:Woah, woah, woah-I didn't cheat on Maria, Vitani kissed me, and you know what it feels like to be misjudged because someone kissed when you were dating someone else and everyone hated you for it thinking it was your fault!

Nickolas:...

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:He has a point.**

Judy:Look, we can agree that we all did some things that we're not so proud of in this competition.

Frost:Well I didn't.

Everyone turns and glares at Frost.

Frost:Right I'll just stop talking.

Judy:Why don't we just put that all behind us and focus on the now, and that's winning this challenge.

Nickolas:...Sure.

Alex:Yeah.

Nichole:Gladly.

Judy:Great, now let's go find some eggs!

After roaming around for seven and a half minutes, the five of them finally found the hole that led to the cargo bay. With the help of Frost, everyone got their eggs and started to head back to the air lock.

Frost:This was easier than I thought it'd be.

Nickolas:Yeah, and we haven't even ran into Chef yet.

They all hear the cocking of a gun. They turn around and see Chef smiling evilly.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Nickolas and his big mouth.**

 **Nickolas:Are you kidding me?!**

Chef sprayed the blood but before it could get to everyone, Frost put up an ice wall that blocked it.

Frost:Come on let's go.

Chef:Grrrr.

 **Airlock**

Everyone that was sprayed were busy trying to get the fake blood out of their fur/hair, while Chris was relaxing on a lounge chair.

Nichole:Yes!

Everyone looked towards the airlock and saw Nickolas, Alex, Judy, Nichole, and Frost coming out.

Alex:We won!

The five of them cheered.

Chris:Yep, the six of you have won immunity.

They stop cheering.

Judy:Wait? The six of us?

Nickolas:Who else is there?

Kayla:That would be me.

Kayla stepped out with a smug smile.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Once again I am safe, and it feels damn good to be so.**

 **Everyone else:NO!**

Chris:Since the six of you are safe, everyone else is on the chopping block. You guys also get a reward.

Nichole:Which is?

Chris:Dinner!

Judy:...Excuse me?

Chris:The eggs...they're you're dinner.

Maria:Wait-So what about the rest of us?

Chris:Guess you'll just have to find something.

Judy:You can't legally not feed them!

Chris:Well the contracts you signed says otherwise. See you all later tonight. *Leaves*

 **Confessional**

 **Chris:When are they going to learn to read their contracts.**

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walks on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face.

Chris:Well we all had a day, but now it's time for one of you to say goodbye. Get your devices and get to voting, and remember you can only vote for one of the seven people who didn't eat tonight.

All of the losers growled and/or glared at Chris. Everyone voted and Chef gave Chris the results.

Chris:Okay obviously Kayla, Frost, Nichole, Alex, Nickolas, and Judy are safe.

Chris throws them Gilded Chris Awards.

Chris:Others who are also safe include Jack, Mya, Rapunzel, and Maria.

Chris throws them awards. Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani look around and realize that they're the only ones left.

Chris:...Kiara.

Chris throws her an award. Kiara looks worriedly at Vitani and Kovu.

Chris:The final Gilded Chris Award goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kovu.

Chris throws him an award,

Chris:Sorry Vitani, you're done.

Vitani:Whatever, I had a good run. See you later you two. *Hugs Kovu and Kiara*

Vitani:See you.

Kovu/Kiara:Bye.

Vitani gets into the Lame-O-Sine and is driven off.

 **Trailer Site**

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:I've decided to talk to Nickolas. I figured that I should at least hear what he has to say.**

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

Nickolas opens his trailer door and is surprised to see Mya.

Nickolas (Stunned):Mya...hey.

Mya:Jack said you wanted to talk.

Nickolas:Yeah I did. *Steps out of the trailer*

He and she both walked behind the trailer.

Mya:So.

Nickolas*Takes deep breath* Look-I know what I did was pretty terrible.

Mya:That and more.

Nickolas:But I just really-REALLY need you to know just how sorry I am.

Mya (In disbelief):You think you can fix this with just a simple apology! You hurt someone that not only I, not only yourself, but mostly everyone here cared about and didn't even have the decency to admit it!

Nickolas:I know and I'll regret that for my entire life but I'm trying to make it right now!

Mya:...I'm pretty sure it's too late for that.*Starts to walk away but was grabbed by the paw*

Nickolas:Mya-what do I have to do for you to forgive me?! I'll do anything, just name it.

Mya*Starts tearing up* Nickolas-

Nickolas:*Starts tearing up as well* Please. *Kisses Mya's paw* I love you, and I can't stand the fact that you hate me.

Mya:*Tears start to drop* Nickolas...I don't hate you, I'm just angry with you...But I'm willing to forgive you!

Nickolas (Happily):*Eyes light up and tail starts wagging* You do!

Mya:Yes...but I just can't do this anymore.

Nickolas:Do what anymore?

Mya:Be with you. I do forgive you but I'm worried that if we get back together that you'll just keep doing stuff like this, or worse! At first-When I said we were done yesterday, I thought that was just my anger coming out, but I've thought about and I genuinely feel that this isn't going to work anymore.

Nickolas:*Tears start to form again* What are you saying?

Mya (Sadly):I'm...officially...breaking up...with you.

Nickolas:...

Mya (Sadly):I hope that we can still be friends...I'm sorry.*Leaves*

Nickolas:...*Starts to cry quietly*


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 19:Aftermath-What does the Lioness say?

The Total Drama Aftermath Theme Song begins to play and the words T-D-S appear on the screen, and then the words Total Drama Superstar show up under them. Footage of the four contestants that have been previously eliminated began to play.

Christian Footage

Christian is shown hearing Kayla and Nickolas' plan to destroy the Big Rocks' shelter.

Tigress Footage

Tigress is shown confronting Nickolas about his conversation with Kayla.

Nick Footage

Nick is shown traducing Kayla.

Vitani Footage

Vitani is shown attacking Kayla.

We cut to Lily and Garth inside a big studio with an audience. Audience is cheering.

Lily:Welcome to Total Drama-The Aftermath Show.

Garth:Where we take a look at the chills, spills, and thrills of the season.

Audience Cheers.

Lily:Before we get to interviewing the previously eliminated contestants-let's ask the peanut gallery what they've thought about the past four days.

Joshua:Nickolas sucks!

*Cricket Noise*

Zack:Wow, didn't even bother to softball that one.

Joshua:Hey I'm just telling the truth.

Talena:We all know that what he did was wrong, but he had no choice.

Leo:Well he could've told people what he did.

Ron:Yeah he could've but I feel like people would've still hated him.

Amoly:Well I don't think that Mya should've broken up with him.

Joshua:Well if you ask me he deserved it.

Garth:Guys! Nickolas isn't here today, so why don't we talk about the four eliminated contestants.

Leia:Okay...Vitani deserved to get eliminated.

Joshua:Well of course you would say that seeing as she kissed your sister's boyfriend.

Leia:Exactly, who even does anything like that?!

Mark:I know a few people.

Leia:Well what she and Alex did was wrong!

Logan:Hold on Alex didn't do anything.

Leia:Um, didn't he keep that fact that Vitani kissed him a secret from his girlfriend!

Logan:He was going to tell her eventually!

Leia:Well he was too little too late.

Logan:Yeah thanks to Kayla.

Casey:Speaking of Kayla, we can all agree what Nick said to her was so awesome!

Mikey:Dude I know!

Lian:It's about time that someone did.

Peng:Yeah, but I feel bad for Tigress.

April:She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Tiffany:Well to be honest, if she hadn't stuck her nose in Nickolas' business, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten herself eliminated.

Riley:How can you say that?!

Tiffany:It's the truth.

Po:It wasn't her fault, it was Nickolas'.

Tiffany:Yeah just keep telling yourself that.

Jahari:Okay how about we talk about someone else. That being Christian and how dumb he is.

Zack:You guys can't learn to softball can you?

Jahari:It's the truth!

Flynn:Look, I'm not saying that what Christian did for Judy wasn't a good thing...but it wasn't very smart either.

Viper:Well I thought it was sweet.

Mantis:Well of course you would.

Viper:*Smacks Mantis on the back of his head with her tail*

Mantis:Ow!

Lily:Well speaking of Christian-Why don't we bring him out?

Garth:Great idea! He loves video games, is one of the nicest guys in the world, and screwed himself out of a million dollars-Please welcome, Christian!

Christian:*Walks out from behind the curtains and blows kisses to the audience, who is cheering him. Sits down on the bleacher.*

Christian:Hey guys-what's good!

Lily:Hi Christian.

Garth:Good to see you buddy.

Christian:You too. Hey peanut gallery-How you doing?

Peanut Gallery:Good/Fine.

Christian:Cool cool.

Garth:So Christian, originally I had something that could possibly kill you planned out, but since Lily didn't approve it, I had to go with something else.

Christian:Alright. What is it?

Garth:Truth or dare.

*Cricket Noise*

Audience:Boooooo.

Leia:Really Lily? Truth or dare.

Lily:It's less dangerous than the others.

Logan:And less fun.

Garth:Well we don't have time to change it. Here's what's going to happen Christian-

Christian:You're going to ask me questions and if I don't answer them correctly, someone will dare me to do some thing and I have to do it.

Garth:That's...correct.

Christian:Yeah I know.

Lily:Okay then let's start. So Christian, we all know why you're here.

Christian:Yeah. I sacrificed myself.

Lily:Well some people wouldn't call it that. Some people would say that you made a stupid decision. What do you have to say to that?

Christian:Yeah I get why they say that, but it was my decision and I'm sticking with it. People can be mad, I don't care, thug life.

Garth:Okay then. *Picks up cue card* Our next question will be asked by Aaron Carter from Arkansas via video chat.

The tv monitor above Lily and Garth turns on and shows a thirteen year old boy in his room.

Aaron:Hi!

Lily:Hey Aaron-Do you have a question for Christian?

Aaron:Yes. Christian, if you had the chance to punish Kayla for everything she's done-What would you do to her?

Christian:Oh that's a good question right there. Hmm *Puts hand under chin. A few seconds later, snaps his fingers* Ok, I'd get some guys to take her bed in a forest, then I'd put honey on her. Sooner or later, some bees would find her and get all up on her. While she's gone, I'd put fire ants all over her stuff so that when she used them, she gets bitten...a lot. That's what I'd do.

Aaron:Wow...that's awesome!

Christian:I know, see ya.

The Tv monitor turns off.

Garth:Wow Christian-Didn't know you would do something like that?

Christian (Cooly):I know, I'm cool like that. *Dust his shoulders off*

Lily:Okay last question. Do you blame Nickolas for anything that he did?

Christian:Yes and no. Yes because what he did to Jack was wrong, and no because everything else after that he did because Kayla was blackmailing him. God I hate her!

Garth:Don't we all. Anyways, let's bring out our next guest.

Lily:She's the leader of the Furious Five, has a bit of an anger problem, and can pretty much kick anyone's butt if she wanted to.

Garth:Please welcome, Tigress!

Tigress:*Walks out from behind the curtain and waves to the crowd, who is cheering her. She sits down next to Christian*

Lily:Hey Tigress, it's great to see you again.

Tigress:Same.

Garth:Here's what's going to happen, Lily and I are going to ask you a few questions and if you don't answer them truthfully, then you will have to perform a dare.

Tigress:Okay.

Lily:First question-Are you angry at Nickolas for convincing everyone to vote you off?

Tigress:Yes I'm angry! But, I also get why he did it.

Lily:And why do you feel he did it?

Tigress:Becuase he didn't want to take the chance that I might tell someone what he was doing.

Garth:I get that. Last question. Do you feel that if you had left well enough alone with Nickolas you would still be in the game?

Tigress:I do...

Garth:...And?

Tigress:And what?

Garth:I just thought you were going to say something else.

Tigress:What else is there to say? I accidentally stuck my nose in his business and got eliminated for it. I just hope that Kayla gets what's coming to her, seeing as Nickolas already got his comeuppance.

Lily:Speaking of Kayla getting what's coming to her, let's bring out our next guest.

Garth:Great idea Lily. His sarcasm is unmatched, works for the ZPD, and is a former con man.

Lily: Please welcome, Nick Wilde!

Nick:*Walks from behind the curtains and waves to the audience, who cheers him. He sits down next to Tigress*

Nick:How's it going.

Lily:Great. How are you feeling?

Nick:Pretty good, pretty good.

Garth:So we're going to ask you some questions and if you tell a lie then you have to do a dare. Got it.

Nick:Sure. Ask away.

Lily:Okay, you were the first person voted out in the merge-How do you feel about that?

Nick:Like I said, it was worth it. Someone needed to take Kayla down a peg and I was more than happy to do it.

Christian:Yeah dude that was awesome, and her reaction was even better, I just wish I was there to see it in person.

Peanut Gallery:Same here/Yeah/Me too.

Nick:Aw, you're too kind.

Garth:Next question-Do you regret any decisions you've made in this competition?

Nick:Yeah. I regret not telling Mya about the whole light incident early on. I know she would've still been angry, but I still should've. It could have prevented a lot of other things from happening.

Christian:Oh you mean things like Tigress' and I's eliminations. *Smiles*

Nick:*Takes deep breath* Yeah...But actually you're elimination was your own fault Christian.

Christian:I know that but still.

Lily:Okay last question is from one of the viewers. *Picks up cue card* May from Canada ask "Nick, do you like Judy?"

Mostly Everyone:Oooooo.

Lily:So do you?

Nick (Nervously):What? *Scoff* Of course not. As a friend yeah, but nothing more.

A huge buzzer goes off.

Garth:Well looks like you're lying.

Christian:Aw that's so cute, you like Judy man.

Nick:It's nothing.

Christian:Mmhhm.

Nick:Whatever just tell me what I have to do.

Lily:Well it's a good thing that May gave us a suggestion.

Nick:Well what did she say?

Lily:You have to dance to-

Christian:What does the fox say!

Lily:How do you keep guessing these.

Christian:Like I said I'm good.

Nick:No, no way, I'm not dancing to that song.

Garth:You have to. You lied and now you have to pay the price.

Nick:There's is no way I'm-

WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!

Nick is dancing to what does the fox say and everyone is laughing. After the song ends, Nick sits back down, embarrassed.

Nick:I am never doing anything like that, ever again.

Garth:*Laughs* Okay *Laughs* Let's move on to our final guest.

Lily:Great *Snickers* idea. Ahem, she was turn into an anthro when she first started this competition, she also has anger issues, and she kissed someone else's boyfriend.

Garth:Please welcome, Vitani.

Vitani:*Walks from behind the curtain. The audience is giving her a mixed reaction. She sits down next to Nick.*

Lily:Hi Vitani-how are you feeling?

Vitani:Good I guess.

Garth:Ok so first question-Why would you keep a secret like that from Kiara?

Lily:Garth isn't that a little personal.

Vitani:Yeah.

Garth:I'm just asking.

Lily:Well ask a different question?!

Garth:Ugh, fine. Why did you kiss Alex?

Vitani:Because I wasn't thinking rationally and ended up doing something stupid.

Garth:Well do you regret it?

Vitani:Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?!

Garth:I don't know, maybe you really like Alex and-

Vitani:Look, it was a stupid little crush and I acted on it. I deeply regret it because look what happened. I should've told Maria what I had done, I get that, but it would be nice if you didn't keep asking me these questions that reminded me of my past mistakes!

...

Garth:Well...okay then.

Lily:I think that's enough questions.

Garth:Yeah.

Vitani:*Sigh* Look I'm sorry.

Lily:No we're sorry, we shouldn't have asked you those questions.

Leia:*Scoff* You shouldn't be apologizing, it's her fault that you're even asking those questions.

...

Christian:*Stands up* Alright Leia. We all know that Vitani made a mistake, but so have you. Leia, you made mistakes, and we forgave you.

Leia:Yeah, you did.

Christian:So why can't you do the same for Vitani. Look, it's over it's done it happened, can't you just forget about it.

Leia:Look Christian-

Christian:No you look, we all saw the show, Maria is going to talk to Alex and they're probably going to get back together, so why are you so mad.

Leia:Because she emotionally hurt my sister.

Christian:You know who else emotionally hurt people...Nichole, but we forgave her, and she did a lot worse things than Vitani, so tell me why you can't forgive Vitani.

*Cricket Noise*

Christian:Speechless.

Leia:*Sigh* You're right.

Christian:I know I'm right.

Leia:Don't push it.

Christian:Okay I'm sorry.

Leia:Look Vitani...I'm sorry.

Vitani:No you're right, I shouldn't have done it.

Leia:Yeah but I shouldn't be holding a grudge about it, seeing as it didn't affect me and it seems like Maria is doing fine now.

Vitani:It's fine.

Leia:So are we good.

Vitani:Yeah we're good.

Christian:Great now you guys hug.

Vitani/Leia:No!

Christian (Panicky):Yeah you're right that's too much to ask. Um, Garth, Lily, you guys want to do the outro.

Garth:Sure thing. Ahem. Well apparently it's time to go.

Lily:Who will join us next time on the TDS aftermath show.

Garth:And how much drama will they bring with them.

Lily:In order to find out, be sure to tune into the next episode of Total-

Garth:Drama-

Lily/Garth:Superstar!

Audience Cheers.

Vitani:Wait a minute? Since I'm out of the competition-Can I go back to how I was before?

Garth:Uh...yeah I don't think so.

Vitani:What do you mean?

Garth:You see while you, Kovu, and Kiara were knocked out, he signed a contract for you.

Vitani:What does that mean?

Lily:It means that you'll have to stay an anthro for the duration of the competition.

Vitani:...Son of a-


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 20:Doce Muertos Caminantes

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, tensions were still high after the previous day's big blow out but that didn't stop me from setting up an Alien themed challenge. In the challenge competitors had to escape the Derelict ship with an ovomorph or be the last one standing in the ship, all while avoiding XenoChef who was armed with Xenomorph blood filled paintball gun. Once everyone got inside, despite splitting up being a not so good idea, everyone did just that. Earlier in the day Nickolas asked Jack to talk to Mya for him, and Jack agreed. When they found the hole that led to the cargo bay, which was were the eggs were, Jack decided to talk to Mya, and somehow managed to convince her to talk to Nickolas. Once the talk was finished, Jack jumped down the hole followed by Mya, but as soon as they were about to look for the eggs they were blasted by Chef. Elsewhere, Kiara and Maria had a talk and managed to patch things up. Rapunzel was there too...and all three of them got blasted. Kovu and Vitani ran into Kayla in the cockpit, and because of some choice words by Kayla, she and Vitani started to fight. The fight was interupted by Chef, who was preparing to shoot. In order to get away, Kayla pushed Kovu and Vitani towards Chef and got them blasted, which allowed Kayla to escape. Nichole, Frost, and Judy thought they were being followed but it turned out to be Nickolas and Alex, who thought the same thing. After a short argument, they decided to work together and managed to find the eggs and escape Chef giving them the win. Kayla also won because she was the last one standing in the ship. At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, Vitani was voted out. Later on at the Trailer site, Mya and Nickolas talked. While Mya did forgive Nickolas, she thought it was best if they didn't get back together, leaving Nickolas broken hearted. Well that was fun wasn't it, and it's only going to get better from this moment forward. Will Kayla ever lose? Are any of the remaining couples actually couples anymore? And how will Nickolas fare after being dumped? Find out now, right here on

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **In the Morning-Craft Services Tent**

Maria was eating when she noticed Alex sit down at another table once he got his food. Maria started fidgeting in her seat and Kiara noticed.

Kiara:So are you going to go talk to him?

Maria (Nervously):Uh...yeah maybe. *Looks down and starts playing with her food with her fork*

Kiara:Ok. *Takes away Maria's food*

Maria:Hey.

Kiara:Look. I talked to Kovu earlier this morning.

Maria:And how did that go?

Kiara:Well I let him know how angry I was but we reconciled.

Maria:Okay, but what if Alex doesn't forgive me for-

Kiara:*Puts a finger on Maria's lips* Okay let me stop you right there. Listen, you shouldn't be worried about him not forgiving you, he should be worried about you not forgiving him. Just go talk to him, I'm pretty sure you won't regret it. *Smiles*

Maria:Woo. *Smacks lips* Okay, here I go. *Gets up and walks over to Alex.

 **Confessional**

 **Maria:Okay, let's do this.**

Maria (Nervously):H-Hi Alex.

Alex (Nervously):*Slowly looks up and sees Maria*...Hey...Maria.

Maria (Nervously):Do you mind if we step outside for a second

Alex:Yeah sure.

Alex and Maria go outside. Once they were out there neither of them knew what to say. Both were extremely nervous.

...

Maria/Alex:So um-

Maria:Oh you go first.

Alex:No you can go.

Maria:*Sigh* Okay. I am so sorry about the way I treated you a couple days ago.

Alex:Mya stop. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you.

Maria:But I saw the clip, Vitani kissed you and you obviously didn't kiss her back.

Alex (Pleadingly):Maria-

Maria:Oh you told me that and I still treated you badly and-

Alex:*Kisses Maria*

Maria:...

Alex:Maria, I am so sorry for not telling you. I know I should've, but I was afraid you were going to react..*Chuckles* well how you reacted when you found out, but I still should have. Now I don't know where this leaves us but I'm hoping that you're willing to-

Maria:*Kisses Alex* I do.

Alex:*Smiles/Chuckles* That's great. *Kisses Maria, who kisses him back*

 **Confessional**

 **Maria:I'm glad this all worked out.**

 **Alex:I thought she would never forgive me.**

Rapunzel:*Sticks her head outside* Hey guys!

Maria and Alex separate and awkwardly look at each other.

Rapunzel:Aw-Did you guys get back together?

Maria:Well we never really broke up.

Rapunzel:But still.

Alex:Do you need anything?

Rapunzel:Oh yeah um...Chef passed out.

Alex/Maria:What?! *Both run to the kitchen*

When Alex and Maria got to the kitchen, they were shocked to see Chef laying on the floor.

Maria:Is he dead?

Kayla:*Kicks Chef's body and gets no response* Most likely.

Alex:How did this happen?!

Nichole:We don't know, we were eating when he fell down to the floor!

Kovu:We have to find Chris!

Kayla:Thanks Captain Obvious.

Kiara:*Looks around for someone* Guys. Where's Jack, Mya, and Nickolas?

Frost:Last I saw they were still at the trailer site.

Judy:Okay-How about Alex, Maria, Rapunzel, and I go get the three of them while the rest of you go look for Chris?

Nichole:Sounds like a plan.

Frost:Wait-Shouldn't someone stay here with the body?

Kayla:I'll stay.

Everyone looks at her skeptically.

Kayla:What?

Alex:Well how can we trust you to watch the body?

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:Is he serious?**

Kayla:Come on, it's a possibly dead body, it's not going anywhere.

Rapunzel:Guys she has a point. Chef's not going anywhere any time soon.

Alex:Huff, fine. Let's go. *Runs to the trailer site along with Maria, Rapunzel, and Judy*

Kovu:Come on. *Goes to find Chris along with Kiara, Frost, and Nichole*

Kayla:Pssh, I can handle this. *Sits down*

Not a minute later, Kayla heard something small crash in the kitchen.

Kayla:What the heck? *Gets up and walks toward the kitchen and looks over the counter and is shocked to see Chef isn't there anymore*

Kayla:How the-*Begins to walk into the kitchen in order to investigate, but is suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged off*

 **Trailer Site**

Jack*Bangs on the boy's trailer door* Come on Nickolas, come out already.

Mya (In disbelief):He still won't come out?

Jack:*Sigh* Nope. He's been laying in his bed all morning. What did you say to him yesterday?

Mya:All I said was that we were...officially over.

Jack:...Yep that'll do it.

Mya:*Roll her eyes and gets in front of the door and bangs on it* Nickolas-Can you please stop being childish and come out already?!

Nickolas:*Groans*

Mya:Okay-You know what? I'm done. *Starts to walk away*

Jack:Where are you going?

Mya:To breakfast! If he's going to stay in there and be childish, then there's absolutely nothing I can do! And honestly, I don't know why you even bother with him! *Walks off furiously*

Jack:Geez. *Turns back to the door*

Mya:Aahh!

Jack:Mya?! Nickolas get out here, something happened to Mya!

Nickolas (In panic):Quickly opens the door* What?!

 **Confessional**

 **Jack (Frustrated):Now he wants to come out.**

Nickolas:Where is she?!

Jack:I don't know?! I watched her walk off and as soon as I looked away I heard her scream!

Nickolas and Jack began to frantically look for Mya but found no sign of her.

Nickolas (Worriedly):She has to be here somewhere! *Continues searching*

Jack:Well we'll just-*Sees Judy, Maria, Alex, and Rapunzel running towards them* Hey guys. Where's everybody else.

Rapunzel:They went to look for Chris.

Jack:Why?

Judy:Because Chef passed out and might be dead.

Jack:What?!

Judy, Alex, Maria, and Rapunzel then noticed Nickolas looking around frantically for something.

Maria:What's he looking for?

The question was answered when Nickolas ran up to them.

Nickolas (Worriedly):Have you guys seen Maria?!

Judy:No. What happened to her.

Jack:Mya and I were trying to get Nickolas to come out of the trailer, but when he wouldn't Mya started heading towards the Craft Services Tent. I looked away for a second and that's when I heard her scream.

Alex:Well she couldn't have gone far.

Rapunzel:Maybe she was taken.

Judy:That seems to be the most likely scenario.

 **Confessionak**

 **Nickolas:This is all my fault! If I hadn't been acting stupid then maybe Mya wouldn't have gotten taken.**

Alex:Maybe we should go back to the Craft Services Tent? She might be there.

Judy:Yeah, let's go. *Judy heads to the Craft Services Tent, followed by everyone else*

Elsewhere, Nichole, Frost, Kovu, and Kiara were searching one of the many film sets for Chris. Since yelling out for Chris wasn't working, they had to come up with a different plan.

Nichole:Hey Frost-Do you think you could fly up and see if you can see him?

Frost:Sure. *Flies up and starts to look around. While he doesn't see Chris he does see a man walking slowly around. Descends back down*

Frost:I didn't see Chris but I did see a guy walking about two miles away. Probably an intern.

Nichole:Okay. Let's go see if he knows where Chris is. *She a long with everyone else runs towards the intern*

Nichole:Hey-Do you happened to know where Chris is?

Guy keeps walking.

Frost:Dude.

Guy keeps walking.

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:Is he ignoring us?**

 **Nichole:What's wrong with him?**

Nichole:Maybe we should just go?

Kovu:Hold on. *Walks up to the guy* Hey, we asked you a questioned. *Grabs the guy's shoulder and turns him around, only to reveal the face of a zombie * What the heck?!

Frost:*Freezes the zombies*

Kiara:What the heck is that?!

Nichole:A zombie.

Kiara:A what?

Frost:A person that comes back to life but has rotting flesh and likes to eat brains.

Kovu:Did someone die?!

Nichole:Probably not. It's most likely a challenge.

Frost:So I just froze a regular guy.

Nichole:Probably.

Frost:...Well crap. *Unfreezes the guy, who afterwards falls on the ground and starts shivering*

Nichole:We should probably go and tell everyone about the zombies. *They were about to leave when they all heard groaning coming from a distance*

Kovu:What's that sound? *They all turn their heads towards the sight of the sound. They were all kind of frightened when they saw a lot, and I mean ALOT of zombies heading towards them*

Frost:Guys?

Nichole:Well if this is a challenge, Chris sure went all out.

Kiara:And if it isn't?

Nichole:Well then...Let's run. *They all run (Frost flies)

 **Craft Services Tent**

The six of them had arrived at the Craft Services Tent only to find no one there.

Alex:I knew we shouldn't have trusted her. She took off. *Looks over the counter* And Chef's gone!

Rapunzel:Maybe she was taken too.

Maria:Yeah but by who?

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:This all has to be apart of a challenge, because there's no way that there can be a psycho running around the film lot...Right?**

 **Nickolas:To be honest I'm glad Kayla got taken, she deserved it. But we still have to find Mya, and that probably means that we'll unfortunately find Kayla too. Maybe we can leave her with whoever took her, if this is all real.**

Judy:Let's go see if we can find the others.

Just then, Nichole, Frost, Kovu, and Kiara all run into the Craft Services Tent.

Alex:Woah-What's up with you guys?

Judy:Did you find Chris?

Nichole:No *Pant* But we did run into some zombies

Rapunzel:What?

Kiara:Less talking, more running. *The four of them bolt pass everyone else*

Nickolas:So are we going to ignore that?

Jack:I don't know, maybe we should-

Maria:Eeek!

Everyone turns their heads towards Maria, who was being pulled out of the tent by a bunch of hands Maria.

Alex:Maria! *Proceeds to chase after Maria but stops when he sees ALOT of zombies coming towards him*

Judy:Yeah maybe we shouldn't ignore it.

Jack:Run. *Everyone runs after the others*

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:...I-Hate-Zombies!**

 **Trailer Site**

Once everyone arrived at the trailer site, they instantly ran into one of the trailers. Once inside, they started to put things in front of the door so the zombies wouldn't get in.

Alex:That should hold me off, at least for a short period of time.

Rapunzel:Thank goodness this isn't real or I'd be seriously freaking out.

Nichole:Same here.

Frost:So I guess we just stay in here until this whole challenge blows over.

Jack:I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that only one person can win, and in order to do that you have to be the sole survivor.

Frost:But as long as the zombies don't get in here, we'll be fine.

Suddenly, everyone heard banging on the door. They turned to see the zombies breaking into the trailer.

Nichole:You were saying.

 **Confessional**

 **Frost:Why did I have to jinx it?**

Kiara:So how are we getting out of here?

Nichole:There's a window in the bathroom.

Nickolas:Great let's go.

Everyone runs inside the bathroom and Nickolas locks the door. As soon as they got in, Jack started to unlock the window. He eventually opened it and they all climbed out.

Alex:Well that wasn't so hard. *Looks around* Wait a minute, where's Rapunzel.

Alex's question was answered when he heard Rapunzel scream from inside the trailer.

Judy:Nickolas! You locked her out?!

Nickolas:I thought everyone was in!

Kovu:Nothing we can do about it now, come on let's go.

As they were running away, Kiara was grabbed from behind by some zombies and "eaten".

Kovu:Kiara! *Runs back for her*

Nichole:Kovu wait!

Unfotunately, Kovu didn't hear Nichole's warning and was grabbed by a zombie and "eaten".

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:That's what gets you killed. Going back for your loved ones when you know they're zombie food. *Shakes head* Dumb a**.**

Alex:Come on, we need to find somewhere else to hide.

 **Ten minutes later**

The remaining contestants had found a building to hide in and boarded it up so zombies wouldn't get in.

Alex:Alright, we should be safe in here.

Frost:Well that is until zombies come and try to eat our brains.

Nichole:*Punches Frost in the shoulder.

Frost:Ow.

Jack (Concerned):*Sees Nickolas sitting by himself and walks over to him* Hey bro, what's wrong

Nickolas:Nothi-

Jack:Don't even say that because I know something's wrong.

Nickolas:*Sigh* I just can't shake the reason that Mya was taken was all my fault. I know this all isn't real, but what if it was, I'd never forgive myself. She was willing to forgive me, and that should have been enough, but it wasn't. When she broke up with me I thought my whole life was over, and instead of taking like a man, I wallowed in self pity.

Jack:...

Nickolas:If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell it to anyone else.

Jack:Sure.

Nickolas:*Takes a deep breath* I-

Frost:Aahh!

Nickolas and Jack quickly look over and see Frost being dragged through a window by some zombies.

 **Confessional**

 **Jack:Why did those zombies have to ruin a tender moment between Nickolas and I?**

Nichole:*Grabs Frost' foot, but then is grabbed by the zombies and pulled through the window* Aahh!

Alex:Crap!

The zombies began to break into the building.

Alex:Okay guys, I'm going to distract them while you three make a run for it.

Judy:What about you?

Alex:Well I'll lose the challenge but I'm pretty sure I won't be eliminated tonight so it's all good.

As soon as the zombies broke down the door, Alex ran into them and managed to push most of them back, which gave Judy, Nickolas, and Jack a chance to make a run for it.

 **Craft Services Tent**

The three of them found their way back to the Craft Services Tent. Even though they knew it wouldn't be safe for long, but for now it was.

Jack:We should probably find some weapons to protect ourselves.

Judy:I'll look in the kitchen.

Jack:We'll go check the trailers.

Judy:Are you sure that's a good idea? What if the zombies are still there?

Jack:Then we'll come right back.

Judy:Okay, just be careful.

Jack:You too.*He and Nickolas leave*

 **Trailer Site**

Jack and Nickolas were relieved to find no zombies at the trailer site and went into men's trailer. As they were searching for weapons, Jack decided to bring up their last conversation.

Jack:So...What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?

Nickolas:...Yeeeaah, look man, I was in the moment, I wasn't thinking, so let's just forget about it.

 **Confessional**

 **Jack:Is he serious?**

Jack:Look, I don't care if you were "in the moment" because it sounded to me like you needed to tell me something very important, and I'm not one to just ignore that. So what was on your mind.

Nickolas:*Realizing that there's no way in getting out of this, he takes a deep breath and starts talking* Okay, the truth is that I've always...kind of...looked up...to you.

*Cricket Noise*

Jack:Is that all?

Nickolas:Look I know it might not sound like a big deal for you but it's a big deal for me. Ever since we were little, I've always looked up to you. You had more friends than I did, got all A's, even our parents liked you better than me! When Nichole introduced us to Mya, I could feel my heart about to jump out of my chest, I had never seen someone as beautiful as her. Soon we all started to hang out, and as the years went by, I started to think that I had a chance with her. Then of course last year we participated in Total Drama Awesome, and I almost screwed up my chances with her. As you know we eventually got together, but then the whole Kayla fiasco happened. I watched at Playa Des Losers you and Mya interacting with each other. How she confided in you, how much she trusted you, and I kept thinking, "Why didn't she treat me that way even though we're dating?". It was stupid I know, but sometimes I wished that it was me that was there instead of you. Then of course we got reconciled and signed up for season two, and the same thing happened. She came to you to talk about her problems, no matter what they were and again I thought, "That should be me". It all came to ahead at the Romeo and Juliet challenge and I got so infuriated that I...well you know the rest. You see, I didn't cut the rope that day because I was jealous of the fact that Mya liked you and you were going to take her from me, I was jealous that she saw you as this righteous wolf that would do anything for his friends and family and not me. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for thinking that way. I know you can't help but being who you are, but I realized that too late and everything fell down hill from there. *Starts to cry* I just wish I could take it al back.

Jack:*Pulls Nickolas in for a hug* I know, but you can't keep living in the past, you have to look towards the future. I know that you regret what you did, and I'm pretty sure everyone else knows it too, so all you have to is look forward.*Pulls Nickolas away* And if you really meant everything you just said, you should tell Mya, okay.

Nickolas:*Sniffles* Okay.

Jack:Now come on, let's keep looking.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:It felt good to finally get that off my chest.**

 **Jack:I had no idea that he felt that way, it explains a lot.**

Eventually Jack had found a bat under Alex's bunk. He had no idea why Alex had a bat but he didn't want to know. After that, they both headed back to the Craft Services Tent.

Jack:Judy, we found something.

...

Nickolas:Hmm, where is she?

Jack:I don't know. You search in the dining area and I'll search in the kitchen.

Nickolas:Okay.

Both of them searched for Judy but found no sign of her.

Jack:Where could she be?

Nickolas:Maybe the zombies got her?

Jack:Yeah, maybe? *Notices a frightened look on Nickolas' face* Nickolas-What's wrong?

Nickolas:*Points behind Jack*

Jack:*Huff* Somethings behind me isn't there.

Nickolas:*Nods*

Jack:*Waits a few seconds before turning around and trying to hit a zombified Chef with the bat but is caught by the arm.

Chef:We're you really about to hit me son.*Takes the bat away*

Jack:Well you do look like a zombie, and I'm not entirely keen on my brain being eaten.

Chris:Well it's a good thing that you didn't hit him.

Jack, Nickolas, and Chef turn their attention to the entrance of the Craft Services Tent where they see Chris and the other contestants walk in.

Chris:Because I was not about to have an injured employee on my hands and get sued.

Chef:*Growl*

Chris:Anyways, congratulation Nickolas, you just won the challenge.

Nickolas:Wait I did?

Chris:Yep.

Nickolas:How?

Chris: Because you are the sole survivor.

Nickolas:What about Jack, he's still here.

Chris:Yeah but if this was real then Jack would've probably been eaten.

Jack:He has a point.

Chris:So Nickolas has immunity for tonight while everyone else is on the chopping block.

Everyone groans.

Frost:Can't you just give us a break for one night.

Chris:I've seen to recall giving you plenty of breaks.

Nichole:Yeah well those were different.

Chris:How so?

Nichole:Because the first time it was..well the first challenge and the second time was because Po got injured and had to be evacuated.

Chris:And your point is?

Nichole:*Huff* Never mind.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Why can't the producers replace Chris with a nicer one. I mean seriously, do they enjoy watching him torment us. I'd be better host than that a hole!**

Chris:Well I guess I'll see you all later tonight. *Leaves, as does everyone else*

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walks on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face.

Chris:Well after a day of trying to survive the dead, I think it's high time for one of you to kick the bucket. You know how this works, grab your devices and get voting.

Everyone votes. Chef hands Chris the results.

Chris:Okay, Gilded Chris go to Maria, Alex, Rapunzel, Kiara, Judy, Kovu, Nickolas obviously, Nichole, Frost, Mya and-

Kayla:Let me stop you right there Chris.

Chris:What?

Kayla:*Pulls out an Immunity Idol and smiles*

Everyone:What?!

Rapunzel:But...how?

Nichole:You stole that from her didn't you?

Kayla:Gee, what was your first clue.

-Flashback-

Kayla is shown seeing Rapunzel find the Immunity Idol. Later that night Kayla goes inside Rapunzel's bag and takes out the Immunity Idol.

-End of Flashback-

Kayla:You should've hid it better.

Rapunzel:You can't do that!

Chris:Actually, I never said that someone else can't take the Immunity Idol from the original holder.

Alex:Do you just make these rules up as you go?

Chris:Meh. But it doesn't matter, since you all voted for Kayla, the only vote that matters is hers. So whoever she voted for is going home, and I think it's pretty obvious seeing he's the only one who doesn't have a Gilded Chris award.

Everyone:*Gasp*

Kayla:That's right, I voted for-

Jack:Me. *Sigh* Well can't say this hasn't been fun. See you guys soon. *Prepares to leave*

Mya:Jack wait. *Runs up to Jack and hugs him* I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier.

Jack:It's okay, you were angry, no big deal. But can you do me one favor.

Mya:Anything.

Jack:*Whispers in Mya's before glancing up at Nickolas and smiles* Bye guys. *Gets in the Lame-o-Sine and is driven off*

Chris:Bet none of you expected that huh? That just goes to show that anything can happen on this show. Will Kayla ever be eliminated? What will happen between Nickolas and Mya? And most importantly, what did Jack whisper into Mya's ear? Find out next time on

Total Drama Superstar


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 21:It's Not a Game Anymore

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, Kiara convinced Maria to talk to Alex and they got back together. How nice. Chef had "passed out" in the kitchen so everyone split into two groups. One group went to go get Jack, Mya, and Nickolas, who were at the trailer site, and another went to find moi, while Kayla stayed to watch Chef. At the trailer site, Mya and Jack were trying to get Jack out of the trailer because his heart was broken. Mya had enough and walked away, but was taken by a zombie. That's right, a zombie, at least that got Nickolas out of the trailer. Eventually, Judy, Alex, Maria, and Rapunzel arrived at the trailer site, told Jack and Nickolas what happened, and headed back to the craft services tent. Meanwhile, Frost, Nichole, Kovu, and Kiara were busy looking for me, when they ran into another zombie, who Frost had frozen. Good thing the four of them realized it was a challenge and he unfroze him or else I'd have a dead guy on my hands. But that didn't stop the fear factor from setting in when they saw a ton of zombies chasing them. When the other group made it back to the craft services tent, they saw that Kayla and Chef were both gone. Before they had time to figure out what to do, the other four ran into the craft services rent and warned everyone about the zombies, and not a minute after was the craft services tent ravaged by zombies. One-by-one the contestants were taken by the flesh eaters until only Jack and Nickolas were left, who had a little brotherly heart-to-heart. In the end Nickolas won the challenge and everyone was going to vote off Kayla. Sounds like a happy ending right? Wrong! Because Kayla had stolen Rapunzel's Immunity Idol and used it on herself, which not only meant that she was safe, but that her vote was the only one that counted. Who did she vote for you may ask? Why Jack of course, which is probably the most shocking elimination thus far. Will Kayla ever really lose? Is Mya going to give Nickolas a real second chance? And who will go as far as killing some one in order to win? Find out now on

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **Trailer Site-Night time**

Everyone was coming back from the Gilded Chris Ceremony feeling pretty down...everyone except Kayla.

Kayla:Well *Yawn* I'm feeling pretty tired, I think I'm going to head to bed.

Everyone glares angrily at Kayla.

Kayla:What's up with you guys?

Nichole:Do you really have to ask? You're here and Jack's not, I think that pretty much sums it up.

Kayla (In disbelief):Why are you guys even mad? If anything I did you a favor.

Alex (Sarcastically):Oh really it was a favor? Why don't you tell us how exactly?

Kayla:If any one of us had went against him in the finale, we would've lost! It didn't matter if it was a competition or a vote, we-would-have-lost.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:As much as I'd hate to admit it, Kayla's right. The only people that could've possibly beat Jack were Alex, Tigress, and Christian. Christian in the voting portion and Alex and Tigress in the challenge portion. Hell, if I was as bad as I was last season, I would've voted for Jack...but I'm not. So while I do understand Kayla's actions, I swear that today, she's going home.**

Kayla:*Looks at Mya* I'm surprised that you don't have anything to say.

Mya:I have nothing to say to you Kayla.

Kayla (Smugly):Why? Afraid you can't dish it out?

Mya:No. It's because it might lead me to maiming you.

Kayla (Jokingly):That's a little extreme don't you think?

Nickolas:For you? Definitely not. I'd might do the same thing.

Kayla (Mockingly):Oh look, you two are agreeing on something.

Judy:Look Kayla-

Kayla (Sarcastically):Oh let's hear what the high and mighty little bunny has to say.

Judy:*Sigh* Look Kayla, I don't know what happened to you that made you this way-

Kayla (Smugly):You mean awesome.

Judy (Sternly):No, I mean an egotistical, selfish, narcissistic, uncaring mammal that enjoys hurting people.

Kayla:*Rolls eyes*

Judy:But I hope that you find help and eventually get rid of all these bad attributes.

Kayla:Oh spare me your high and might speech.

Maria:You know what? We don't have to stand here and listen to you, we're better than that. Let's ally just leave Kayla to wallow in her own self pity.

Kayla:*Scoff*

Everyone leaves and walks into their respective trailers.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:I don't care what they have to say. The only one I care about is me, and it'll always be that way.**

Kayla:*Walks to her trailer and tries to open the door but couldn't and realizes that she's been locked out* Oh those mother-

 **In the Morning-Craft Services Tent**

Kayla:*Walks into the tent looking tired as hell*

Mya:*Smirks* Have a good nights sleep Kayla?

Kayla (Sarcastically):Oh it was just wonderful. *Sits down* I am so going to get you guys back for this.

Nichole:Good luck with that.

Chris:*Walks in* Hiya victims. You ready for today's challenge?

Everyone:No!

Chris:Great! Meet me back at the trailer site in ten. *Leaves*

Everyone groans.

Frost:Why is it always opposite day with him?

 **Trailer Site**

Everyone walks into the trailer site and sees eleven hospital beds all arranged in a circle. They also saw a machine with wires coming out of it.

Kovu:What the?

Chris:*Walks in along with Chef and some doctors* Great you're here, now let's get to the challenge.

Maria:What is all this?

Chris:If you let me explain then maybe you'd find out.

Maria:*Crosses Arms*

Chris:Now, today's challenge will be based off one of the most famous movie/book franchises of all time. The Hunger Games.

Alex:Doesn't that involve killing people...Does that mean that we'll-

Chris:Shush. *Pats machine* That's where this baby comes in.

Nichole:What does it do?

Chris:It beams people inside a virtual reality.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:So it's basically a bigger version of the VR Headset but without the headset.**

Chris:You guys will lay down on these beds and be attached to the wires connected to the machine. Once I pull the lever, you will be beamed into the Hunger Games arena, where you'll kill each other.

Kiara:Uh-

Chris:And don't worry, once you die in there you'll immediately wake up here.

Everyone sighs in relief.

Chris:Probably. You guys are the first ones we've ever tried this machine on.

Everyone gulps.

Chris:Of course, the lone survivor will win invincibility while everyone else is on the chopping block. Okay, let's get started.

Everyone lays down on the beds and are attached to the wires by some people who seemed to be doctors. Once they finished, Chris put his hand on the lever.

Judy:Are you sure this is safe Chris?

Chris:Like I said, you guys are the first we've used this machine on. That's why the doctors are here-to make sure you don't die and I do not get sued.

Nichole (Sarcastically):Lovely. *Smiles Unconvincingly*

Chris:Good luck. *Smiles and pulls lever*

 **FLASH**

 **Hunger Games Arena**

Everyone opened their eyes and saw that they were standing in a circle on a field, each on small platforms. They also noticed a huge tent with weapons, as well as weapons inside the circle.

Mya:Woah.

Frost:Got to admit, this is pretty cool.

Nickolas:Agreed.

Chris:Hello? Everyone still alive?

Nichole (Frustrated):Yes Chris, we are still alive.

Chris:Great. Will everyone please turn their attention to the tent please?

Everyone looks at the tent.

Chris:As you can see, there is a timer on top of it which starts now. *Timer starts counting down from twenty* When the timer reaches zero, be free to start killing each other.

Rapunzel:I don't think I can do this.

Chris:Well you should have thought of that before signing up. Good luck! *10-9*

Kayla:Pfft. You guys are so dead. *8-7*

Alex:Hey guys-How about we all target Kayla and then start attacking each other.

Everyone (Besides Kayla):Yeah *6-5-4*

Kayla:What?! *3-2-1-Bzzzt!*

Everyone dashed for weapons while Kayla ran towards the woods.

 **Confessional**

 **Kayla:That is so unfair! Why am I being targeted?!**

Alex:Alright guys, let's split up and find Kayla.

Everyone split up (some into groups) and ran into the woods.

 **Five Minutes Later**

Kayla was wandering through the forest trying to avoid all of the other contestants.

Kayla:Grrr! This should be prohibited! They shouldn't be working together against me! *Smirks* Heh, I guess that means they know I'd destroy them one-on-one. *Suddenly, an arrow fired at Kayla. Luckily for her, it didn't hit its mark. She turned her head and saw Mya standing ten feet away pointing an arrow at her*

Mya:Hi Kayla.

Kayla (Nervously):Hey Mya *chuckles* No hard feelings about all the stuff I did to you right? Hey I have an idea. Why don't we work together and take everyone else out?

Mya:Hmm, okay.

Kayla (Hopeful):Really?

Mya:Nope. *Shoots arrow at Kayla, but she ducks and runs away. Mya chases her and continues shooting arrows at Kayla but she continually dodges them*

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:My dad taught me how to use a bow an arrow just in case any guys tried any "funny business" with me. Never thought I'd be using my skills to actually kill someone tho.**

Kayla:*Keeps running until she is forced to stop when she arrives at the edge of a waterfall. Turns around and sees Mya*

Mya:Give it up Kayla.

Kayla:Oh come on this is totally unfair!

Mya:What's not fair is you constantly cheating and sabotaging others in order to win!

Kayla:Key word-Win!

Mya:*Growls and shoots an arrow at Kayla but once again she dodges but loses her footing and falls off the edge*

Kayla:Aaahhh!

Mya (Confidently):Well...that was easy. *Feels someone tap her shoulder and immediately turns around and points an arrow at-* Nickolas?! What are you doing here?!

Nickolas:I wanted to make sure you were safe.

Mya:So you followed me and watched instead of helping kill Kayla. That machete could've been useful!

Nickolas:I was but it seemed like you had it under control so.

Mya:*Sigh* Okay, you see that I can take care of myself-Now can you stop following me? *Walks past Nickolas*

Nickolas:Oh come on, we'd do so much better if we work together. *Follows her*

Mya:Is that the only reason you want to stick together?

Nickolas:And I want to talk.

Mya:I have nothing to say to you.

Nickolas:Well then can you at least listen to me?

Mya:And why should I?

Nickolas:Because it's what Jack would've wanted.

Mya:I-...

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:*Sigh*As much as I'd hate to admit, he's right.**

 **Nickolas:I kind of feel bad for playing the "Jack" card, but I really needed to talk to her.**

Mya:Fine. Talk and walk.

Nickolas:Thanks.

 **10 minutes later:Another part of the Forest-Frost and Nichole**

Frost:You think someone else found Kayla?

Nichole:No idea. But we can't spend all our time looking for her.

Frost:So we're going to target anyone who crosses our path?

Nichole:Correct. And speaking of targeting-Why didn't you get a weapon?

Frost:Oh come on I don't need a weapon. If anyone comes across us I'll just freeze them...Then maybe push them off a cliff.

Nichole/Frost:Ha-ha! *Both of them hear some rustling in a near by bush. They quietly walk towards it, get their weapons ready (staff/sword), and-*

Rapunzel:Wait!

Nichole and Frost stop in their tracks when they see Rapunzel.

Frost:Rapunzel?

Rapunzel:Hey guys.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:I know I said we would attack whoever we came across, but come on, it's Rapunzel. It's not like she's a threat or anything.**

Nichole:What were you doing in the bush?

Rapunzel:Oh you know, just hiding and waiting for the challenge to end.

Nichole:You do realize the challenge won't end until everyone dies right?

Rapunzel:I know, I'm just trying to lay low.

Frost:Well you're going to end up getting found eventually because of you know what.

Rapunzel:*Looks down at her long hair, which she had untied earlier this morning and didn't have time to tie back* Yeah, but I'll manage.

Frost:Well how about you hang with us?

Rapunzel:Seriously?

Nichole:Sure. Why not?

Rapunzel:Thanks guys. *Hugs them*

Nichole (Uncomfortably):Sure thing.

Rapunzel:*Lets them go* So what now?

Nichole:*Turns around* Well I was thinking that-

Frost:Ugh!

Nichole:Huh? *Turns around and sees Frost disintegrate* What the hell?! *Looks up at Rapunzel, who had a knife in her hand and a slightly apologetic look on her face*

Rapunzel:Sorry, but I actually kind of do want to win.

Nichole:So you were going to continue to hide until you came across someone, played the innocent girl act, and stab them? *Starts reaching for her sword*

Rapunzel:...Yeah.

Nichole:...Good job. That's a pretty well thought out plan, I wish I had thought of it.

Rapunzel:Uh thanks? To be honest, I feel a little bad that I'm doing this but-

Nichole:You want to win...Just like me. *Takes out her sword and prepares to swing but Rapunzel uses her hair to take the sword away*

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:I've got to admit, I'm impressed. I never thought Rapunzel would be capable of this. I'm proud of her.**

Rapunzel:Sorry Nichole, not today. *Prepares to slice Nichole but is stopped when a dagger connects with her body and she disintegrates*

Nichole:What the-Eep! *A knife was thrown at her as well and disintegrates*

Not too far away, Nichole and Mya were walking.

Nickolas:Oh come on! Why are you still mad at me?! I thought you forgave me?!

Mya:I did! The reason I'm mad at you is because instead of taking our break up like a man, you reacted like a child, not to mention that Jack was eliminated because of you?!

Nickolas:How was that my fault?!

Mya:Because Jack should've won, not you. *Starts tearing up* Out of everyone that completed, he deserved to be here and win because he genuinely did nothing wrong!

Nickolas:...You're right, he does deserve to be here. But then Kayla had to go and get him eliminated! There's nothing we can do about that now, all we can do is win this challenge and vote Kayla out.

Mya:I know *Sniffles and wipes away tears* Listen...I think we should go our separate ways for the duration of the challenge.

Nickolas:Mya-

Mya:I'm not going to argue about this its for the best, I'm going. *Starts to walk away*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:It's now or never.**

Nickolas:Listen Mya, I-*Hears rustling in a near by bush*

Mya (A little annoyed):*Turns around* You what?

Nickolas:Get down!

Mya:What?

Nickolas:*Runs towards Mya and takes her to the ground right before a knife was about to hit them. They awkwardly stare at each other for a moment before a second knife slightly missed their heads* Come on! *Both of them get up and start running*

Mya:Who do you think it is?!

Nickolas:I don't know?! *They continued to run until Mya had thought of something*

Mya:Nickolas-Run the other way, I'll distract them. Once you see them follow me, follow them and take them out from behind.

Nickolas:No way! I'm not leaving you!

Mya:Nickolas, if you want to get back on my good side, then you'll do this.

Nickolas (Reluctantly):*Sigh* Fine. *Runs in an opposite direction while Mya runs the other way and the attacker follows her*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:When I saw the attacker, I couldn't believe it.**

Mya:*Continues to run until she was forced to come to a halt when she arrived at the bottom of a cliff. She turns around and is shocked to see-* Kayla!

Kayla:Surprised to see me.

Mya (In disbelief):How did you survive the fall?!

Kayla:I landed on a few branches on the way down.

Mya:*Silently Curses*

Kayla:Anyways, time to die!

Mya:*Sees Nickolas standing a few yards away from Kayla and nods her head at him*

Kayla:What are you looking at? *Quickly turns around and sees Nickolas throw his machete. She ducks just in time and the machete accidentally hits Mya, who disintegrates*

Nickolas:No!

Kayla:*Grabs crossbow she stole from Kovu (P.s. She killed Kiara and Kovu a little earlier) and shoots Nickolas, who also disintegrates*

Kayla:Seven down, three to go. *Runs off*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:F*ck**

 **Mya:Are you kidding me?!**

Elsewhere, Judy, Alex, and Maria were walking through the forest.

Maria:Do you guys think that anyone has killed Kayla yet?

Alex:Hopefully.

Judy:Well to be honest, we can't wander around hoping that they have, so I think we should come up with a plan.

Alex:Hmm...Okay, how about we build some traps so that when we capture someone it'll be easier to kill them.

Maria:Great idea!

Alex:So you too get started, and I'll see if I can find anyone else. Cool?

Judy/Maria:Mm-Hm/Yeah.

Alex:Great. *Runs off*

 **5 minutes later**

Judy and Maria were still building the shelter when Maria started to worry about Alex.

Maria (Worried):Where is he?!

Judy (Concerned):I don't know?

Maria:I'm going to go check on him. Do you think you can finish setting the traps by yourself?

Judy (Unsure):Well maybe I-

Maria:Please, he's my boyfriend. *Gives puppy dog eyes*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Ugh, I just can't say no while she's giving me that face. Besides, I'm pretty sure I can finish this by myself.**

Judy:Sure go ahead.

Maria:Thanks. *Smiles and runs off*

 **10 minutes later**

It had been ten minutes and neither Maria nor Alex had comeback yet.

Judy:Where are they?*Gets up and starts walking around looking for Alex and Maria. After five minutes, her ears suddenly shot up and began moving in all directions. She widened her eyes and back flipped up, managing to avoid an arrow that was fired. She turned her head to the source of the shot* Kayla!

Kayla (Smugly):The one and only. *Chuckles*

Judy:You killed Alex and Maria didn't you?

Kayla:Yeah, and pretty much everyone else. Except for Frost but that doesn't matter, you're the only one left.

Judy:*Grabs one of two knives from her back pocket and hurls it at Kayla, who dodges*

Kayla:*Looks at the knife and laughs* Ha, you have to do better than that if you want to-*Turns back around and sees that Judy is gone* Son of a-*Gives chase*

Judy had started to run towards the traps so she could well, trap Kayla. Thanks to her small stature, she was able to maneuver through the forest with ease and avoid Kayla's sight for a little bit. However, Kayla had managed to spot Judy and started hurling knives and shooting arrows at Judy. Judy of course dodged them all which began to frustrate Kayla. Soon, Judy had led Kayla to the area where the traps were.

Kayla:Why don't you just give up now and save me the trouble?

Judy:Not a chance.

Kayla:Fine. Have it your way. *Started to run towards Judy and triggers one of the traps but manages to avoid it just in time*

No matter how many traps Judy led Kayla to, she always avoided them. Soon enough there was only one trap that hadn't been triggered yet. Kayla kept chasing Judy around the area until she remembered that she had a boleadora in her back pocket (which she had stolen from Kiara). She took it out, wounded up, and threw it towards Judy and managed to tie her body up. Kayla smiled smugly before running towards Judy while pointing her arrow at her. Judy tried to untie herself but it was no use.

Kayla:Well, well, well. Looks like this is the end of the line for you little bunny. Any last words. *Points arrow right in Judy's face*

Judy:It can't end like this. *Starts reaching for her knife* Bad guys never win.

Kayla:There are no bad guys in this world. There are only the strong and the weak, and I am definitely apart of the strong.

Judy:Is that why you act this way? Because you think strong animals like yourself need to act superior to others. *Starts to cut her binds*

Kayla:Of course! Animals like me should triumph over their opponent and never feel sorry for anything. No matter what, we always come out on top.

Judy:I'm not so sure about that. *Takes the knife and throws it at Kayla...who f*cking dodges again!*

Kayla:Ha! Nice try loser, but you're going down. *Prepares to shoot Judy*

Judy:I wasn't aiming for you.

Kayla:What? *Looks behind her and realizes that the knife Judy had thrown had cut a rope tied to a tree. She turns back to Judy only to find her no where to be seen. Hears the sound of something falling, looks up, and sees a large Boulder falls towards her* Oh Sh*t. *The boulder crushes Kayla*

 **FLASH**

Kayla and Judy wake up.

Kayla:What?! NO, NO, NO!

Chris:Oh yes, yes, yes. Judy has won the challenge.

Everyone cheers for Judy.

Kayla:But-

Chris:No buts. You lost, she won, get over it.

Kayla:Grrrrrraahhh! *Starts destroying everything in site*

Chris:The rest of you decided who you want to vote for. *Ducks when Kayla throws a hospital bed at him* I'm out of here. *Runs off*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Yes, my plan was to get Kayla in that area so the trap would work. Sure I didn't plan on being tied up but it still worked out. I won, and Kayla's going home. Boom.**

 **Kayla (Angrily):NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walks on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face.

Chris:Well after a long day of killing each other, well really Kayla killing you all, I'm pretty sure you're ready to vote someone off.

Nickolas:Oh you have no idea.

Everyone turns and looks at Kayla, who snarls at them in return.

Chris:Under your seats are the voting devices. You know what to do, get to it.

Everyone votes, Chef hands Chris the results.

Chris:Okay, the ones getting this handsome, chocolate filled reward are-JJudy of course, Maria, and Alex. *Throws them awards* Next up is Frost, Nichole, Kovu, Kiara, and Rapunzel. *Throws the five of them their awards* Next up is Nickolas. *Throws him an award* And last but not least

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kayla!

Everyone:What!

Kayla:Yes!

Chris:Ha-ha, just kidding. Mya you are safe. *Throws her an award*

Mya:*Sighs in relief*

Chris:Kayla is the one that's going home.

Kayla:...

Chris:Kayla? Hello? Earth to Kayla?

Kayla:...

Rapunzel:Is she-

Kayla:Roooooaaaaar! *Starts destroying the whole set*

Chris:Security! *Ducks when Kayla throws a

At least five or six guys tackled Kayla and dragged her to the Lame-o-sine, all the while she was cussing up a storm.

Kayla:You *bleep*. I'll get you for this you *bleep*. Mother *bleep*. Get you *bleep* hands off me. *Is thrown into the Lame-o-sine and driven off.

*Cricket Noise*

Alex:Damn.

Nichole:Yeah...WE GOT RID OF KAYLA. WOO-HOO!

Everyone starts cheering and heading back to the trailer site.

Chris:Well thank god that's over, I almost lost my head. Ahem-Well how many of you are happy that Kayla is finally gone? I'm not, she was a ratings magnet. Anyways, now that Kayla's gone-Who's next on the chopping block? Is Mya ever going to truly give Nickolas a second chance? And will I sue Kayla for destroying film property? Yes to that. But to find out the other answers, be sure to tune into the next episode of-

Total Drama Superstar!

Please Review :)


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 22:Breaking Ten

Chris:Previously on Total Drama Superstar, it wasn't just a game anymore when I beamed the competitors into a Hunger Games simulation where they had to kill each other. Everyone was feeling all sad about Jack being eliminated except for Kayla of course, which caused an argument between herself and the rest of the competitors. During the challenge, everyone made a pact that they would kill Kayla first and then go after each other, which Kayla viewed as "unfair". Everyone had ran into the forest after and split up to search for Kayla, who was eventually found by Mya and pushed off a waterfall. Mya also encountered Nickolas, who she reluctantly let accompany her. Elsewhere, Nichole and Frost had a plan to just attack anyone who crossed their plan instead of waiting to find Kayla. Soon enough they ran into Rapunzel who acted as if she was scared to death, when in fact it was all apart of her plan, and she surprisingly ended up killing Frost, who disintegrated. Just when she was about to kill Nichole, two daggers fired out of nowhere and hit both of them, disintegrating them instantly. In another part of the forest, Mya and Nickolas were walking and sorting through their problems, or at least trying to. Just when it seemed like Nickolas was about to tell Mya what he told Jack the day before, someone started to fire daggers at them. Mya decided to distract the attacker while Nickolas jumped them from behind, and Nickolas reluctantly agreed. Once Mya reached a dead end, she was shocked to see that Kayla of all people was standing before her. Mya signaled Nickolas to attack and so he threw his machete. However, Kayla dodged and the machete hit Mya instead, then Kayla used Mya's bow and arrow's to kill Nickolas. Elsewhere, Alex, Maria, and Judy decided to build some traps so that it would be easier to kill the people they capture. Alex went to scout ahead while Maria and Judy began to build the traps. When Alex hadn't come back, Maria went looking for him, and when _she_ didn't come back, Judy started to really worry. Five minutes after searching for Maria and Alex, Judy's ears began to shift and before an arrow could hit her, she back flipped up, avoiding it. Kayla revealed herself to Judy and admitted to killing mostly everyone. A chase started to ensue between the two and even tough Judy led Kayla through most of the traps, she avoided all of them. Kayla used a boleadora to trap Judy and was about to kill her when Judy threw at knife at Kayla, who dodged it. But then Judy revealed that she wasn't aiming for the lioness and it wasn't long before a boulder landed on and killed Kayla, giving Judy the win and FINALLY giving everyone the opportunity to eliminate Kayla. Now that Kayla's gone, who will take on this show's role as the new villain, because a villain is always good for ratings. Are Nickolas and Mya ever going to be on "friendly" terms ever again? And who will be eliminated on this new episode of

Total Drama Superstar.

 **Intro**

 **Mid Day-Trailer Site**

Since Chris hadn't shown up yet and Kayla wasn't there to antagonize anyone, everyone took the time to the time to relax, get some more zzz's and-

Chris:Hello victims!

Everyone groans.

Chris:Relax, I know you're all very happy that Kayla was eliminated and that you don't have to deal with her anymore. So, I've decided that you can have the rest of the day off.

Everyone cheers.

Chris:After you complete the challenge.

Everyone groans..again.

Mya:Why can't you just let us have a day off for once?

Chris:Because that's no fun, but torturing you guys is.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:Of course someone like Chris would find torture enjoyable.**

Alex:So what TV show or movie is this challenge based on?

Chris:Oh only the most popular TV show of all time. I am of course talking about, Breaking Bad.

CKovu:Breaking Bad? What's-

Nichole:It's a TV show about a guy named Walter White who has cancer and so he decides to cook meth with his former student Jesse Pink man and sell it in order to provide money for his family.

Nickolas:Wow, I didn't know you liked that show Nichole.

Nichole:Yeah it's the best show ever.

Chris:Ahem, back to me please. Today's challenge will be divided into three parts.

Kiara:Um-Why?

Chris:Because I said so. Now in the first part of the challenge, you ten will race five miles out to where there is a bunch, and i mean a bunch of cigarettes all lying around in piles.

Judy:What!

Chris:Don't worry, there will be no smoking happening, and even if there was you couldn't do anything about it. *Takes out contract* This contract ensures that none of you can sue and or arrest fro anything I do here.

Judy:*Grunt*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I could think of a number of things I could arrest him for such as harassment, extortion, disturbing the peace, dis-**

Chris:Hidden in those piles are cigarettes that are filled with ricin. You must search through all the cigarettes until you find ones that have ricin in it. After-

Rapunzel:What's ricin?

Chris (Annoyed):How many times have I told you guys not to interrupt me?

Rapunzel:...

Chris:As I was saying, after you find the ricin cigarette, you must give it to a man who will be standing there with you. Once you do, he will give you a clue, which leads me to the second part of the challenge. Once you have the clue you will drive to the Craft Services Tent where there are fake methyl amine barrels. Each of you will acquire a barrel and deliver it to a person wearing a hazmat suit, who is situated at the top of the hill where we did the Romeo and Juliet and other things.

Everyone fidgets and looks at each other uncomfortably

Chris:But wait, there's more.

Maria:*Sigh* Of course there is.

Chris:Oh don't be sad Maria, this next one is fairly easy.

 **Confessional**

 **Maria:And by easy he means extremely hard.**

Chris:Once that task is done, race back here. Once you get here, there will be some boards arranged in a circle that you'll use to solve three questions related to the show that will be given to you by Chef. The last person to finish will be eliminated from the competition.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Way to up the stakes.**

 **Alex:Well this just got surreal.**

 **Nichole:Oh come on, this will be too easy. Unlike everyone else here, I know a lot about the show. I got this in the bag.**

 **Maria:Huh, I guess it is pretty easy...if you know anything about the show, which I don't.**

Mya:So are we just going to run around everywhere?

Chris:No, you will be driving. *Takes out walkie talkie* Bring them in.

Everyone heard the sound of cars driving and turned their head towards the source. They saw Chef, along with six interns driving up to them in 2004 Pontiac Azteks.

Chris:These are the cars that you'll use to get around in the challenge.

Some of them walk up to the cars.

Nichole:Cool.

Alex:Hmm, pretty nice.

Mya:How come there are only six of them?

Chris:Because only secen of you actually know how to drive, I'm assuming. Frost, do you know how to drive?

Frost:Meh.

Chris:Good enough for me. Anyways, since Kovu, Kiara, and Rapunzel don't know how to drive, they will be partnered up. *Takes out note card* Kovu you're with Nickolas, Kiara you're with Mya, and Rapunzel you're with Frost. Oh and if any of you guys come in last, then we will have a vote to see who goes home.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:I like Kiara, I definitely prefer to be partnered up with her than Kovu and Rapunzel, no offense to them.**

 **Kiara:I don't mind being with Mya, but I am a little hesitant to get inside that-What'd they call it? Car.**

 **Frost:Sweet, Rapunzel's my partner.**

 **Rapunzel:I'm so glad Frost is my partner.**

 **Nickolas:Kovu and I haven't really interacted that much so I don't know how this is going to work out.**

 **Kovu:Nickolas is a pretty cool guy, I'm pretty sure we'll win this challenge, as long as his relationship with Mya doesn't screw us up.**

Chris:Okay everyone get in your cars.

Everyone gets inside the cars.

Chris:On your marks. Get set-

Everyone races past Chris, almost running him over.

Chris:Hey!

Everyone raced to where the cigarette piles were and started looking, which was extremely hard considering that there was probably more than a thousand cigarettes there!

Kovu:It's going to take us forever to find the ricin!

Nickolas:Maybe we should work together with someone? *Looks at Mya and Kiara*

Kovu:I think that would be-*Sees Nickolas looking at Mya and Kiara* You just wanna have a chance to talk to Mya don't you.

Nickolas:Yeah. I screwed up yesterday.

Kovu:Come on, what you did can't be that bad.

Nickolas:I threw a machete at Kayla but she ducked and I hit Mya instead.

Kovu:...Oh.

Nickolas:Hey man, can I ask you a question?

Kovu:Sure.

Nickolas:How did you get Kiara to forgive you?

Kovu:Well it was actually Maria who helped convince Kiara to talk to me. Once she came up to me, we sorted things out, and she surprisingly forgave me.

Nickolas:Well you're lucky. Even though Mya said she's forgiven me, I still feel like she hates me.

Kovu (Reassuringly):Oh come on, she doesn't hate you. All you have to do is talk to her.

Nickolas:I've tried, but she always blows me off, and to be honest I'm kind of afraid of telling her what I need to say.

Kovu:Listen, I've made some mistakes in my past before all this, but Kiara was willing to look past that and see the good in me. So even though you screwed up big time, she'll come around, trust me. *Pats Nickolas' shoulder* Come in, lets ask if they want to work together.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Maybe Kovu's right, maybe I just need to give her some time and she'll eventually come around.**

Kovu and Nickolas walk over to Mya and Kiara.

Nickolas:Hey girls.

Kiara:Hey guys.

Mya:Do you need something?

Kovu:We were just wondering if you wanted to work together? We're not having any luck and we thought it'd be easier if we all worked together.

Mya:Well I-

Kiara:Sure we can work together.

Mya:*Face palms*

Nickolas:Great.

Mya (Sternly):Kiara, can I talk to you? Alone. *Drags Kiara away by the arm* Why would you do that?!

Kiara:What?! It's not like we're finding anything, I don't see the harm in working together.

Mya:I just don't think we should.

Kiara:Why? And if it has anything to do with Nickolas then say nothing.

Mya:I-...

Kiara:Mm-Hmm.

Mya:Ugh, okay fine it's about Nickolas.

Kiara:What's the problem? I thought you forgave him?

Mya:I did, but I'm still mad at him because one, he acted like a baby after our break up and two, he accidentally killed me yesterday.

Kiara:Well it was an accident.

Mya:Not the point. *Sigh* Kiara, can I ask you a question?

Kiara:Sure.

Mya:How did you manage to forgive Kovu? I mean, I don't know the specifics of what he did but from the way you reacted I'm guessing it was pretty bad.

Kiara:Yeah it was, but Maria and I came to a consensus that we would both talk to our boyfriends and work out our problems.

Mya:Well I broke up with mine.

Kiara:Regardless, I think you should give him another chance. And I mean _really_ give him another chance. I'm not saying you should get back together with him, but you should listen to what he has to say and make an effort to at least be friends.

Mya:But-

Kiara:No buts, you need to give him another chance. Okay.

Mya:*Sigh* Okay.

Kiara:So can we work with them now?

Mya:*Chuckles* Yes.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:Kiara can sure be convincing. I'm going to give Nickolas a real chance, but if he does anything like he did again, I'm done.**

Even though she knew a lot about the show, Nichole couldn't find the ricin cigarette and was starting to get really frustrated.

Nichole:Ugh! Why is this so hard?!

Frost:Probably because this is like finding a needle in a haystack.

Nichole:*Turns around and sees Frost and Rapunzel walking up to her* Hey guys. Had any luck?

Frost:Actually *He and Rapunzel both pull out a ricin cigarette*

Nichole (Surprised):How did you find those?!

Rapunzel:Well we fortunately stumbled across a bunch of them, and-*Pulls out another ricin cigarette* We got you one too. *Gives Cigarette to Nichole*

Nichole:Wow, thanks.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Not that I don't appreciate that kind gesture, but they do know that this is a million dollar competition and by helping me they could've helped me win...Meh, I still love them.**

Nichole:Let's get out of here.

Nichole, Frost, and Rapunzel run to the man that was there with them and gave him the cigarettes. He gave them the thumbs up and they got into their cars and drove to the Craft Services Tent.

Alex:Great, there goes three competitors already.

Maria:Don't worry Alex, we'll find the cigarettes.

Alex:I know, but I really don't want to lose, especially when we're this close to winning.

Maria:"We're" ?

Alex:Of course, if I win then I'm going to share the money with you.

Maria:*Smilese* Same goes for me.

Judy:Yes, found one.

Maria:We should probably hurry.

Alex:Yep.

Alex and Maria eventually found the ricin cigarettes, followed by Mya, Nickolas, Kovu, and Kiara. Once everyone gave their cigarettes to the guy, they raced to the Craft Services Tent to retrieve the barrels.

 **Craft Services Tent**

Nichole, Frost, and Rapunzel arrived at the Craft Servies Tent and got out of their cars.

Nichole:Okay let's load up. *Tries to lift up barrel but fails* Okay, these are heavier than I thought.

Frost:Here. *Lifts up two barrels and puts them in their cars using his powers* There, wasn't so hard.

Nichole:*Rolls eyes and smiles* Let's go.

The three of them get in their cars and drive off, just as Judy arrived and got out of hers. She walked inside the Craft Servies Tent and groaned.

Judy:You have to be kidding me? *Tries to lift barrel but of course fails*

Alex and Maria arrives.

Maria:Hey Judy. *Sees her struggling* Do you need help?

Judy:Oh no you don't have to.

Alex:It's alright, we don't mind. Besides this is much too heavy for you. *Lifts up Judy's barrel and puts it in her car* There you go.

Judy:Thanks. *Cracks a smile*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I'm glad that they helped me and all, but I would've preferred to do it myself. It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but I don't like it when individuals perceive me as weak.**

Judy:*Gets in car and drives off*

Alex and Maria put their barrels in their cars and drive off just when Mya, Nickolas, Kovu, and Kiara arrived.

Mya:Great, we're last.

Kovu:Come on, we can still catch up.

They load their barrels into their cars and race to catch up to everyone else.

 **Bottom of Hill**

Frost, Rapunzel, and Nichole arrived at the bottom of the hill and looked up in disdain.

Nichole (With disdain):I hate Chris for making us do this.

Rapunzel:Good thing we have someone that can do the heavy lifting. *Looks at Frost*

Frost (Jokingly):Is that all I am to you? The guy who does the heavy lifting?

Nichole (Jokingly):No of course not. You're also the guy who takes us flying for free.

Frost (Playfully):Ouch, that hurt. *Uses magic to lift the three of them and their barrels up to the top*

Meanwhile, the rest of the contestants were almost at the hill, when disaster struck Maria.

Maria:*Hears sputtering sound* Huh?

Maria's car comes to a stop.

Maria:What?! No! Why now?!

Alex stopped and got out of his car.

Alex:What happened?

Maria:My car broke down. *Kicks a tire*

Alex:Okay calm down. You can just catch a ride with me.

Maria:Is that allowed?

Alex:Well Chris didn't say two contestants couldn't ride in the same car together. *Opens Maria's car, pulls out barrel, and puts it in his car*

Alex:Alright let's go.

Just then, Kovu, Nickolas, Mya, and Kiara past them.

Maria:Hurry! *Gets in Alex's car and they drive off*

Everyone else arrived at the bottom of the hill where they saw Frost, Rapunzel, and Nichole floating down.

Nickolas:Seriously?!

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Oh come on, that has to be cheating?!**

Nichole:See ya. *Gets in her car and drives off, along with Frost and Rapunzel*

Kiara:Come on we can still win.

The four of them, as well as Judy, started rolling their barrels up the hill.

 **Trailer Site**

Five minutes later, Nichole, Frost, and Rapunzel arrived back at the trailer site where Chris was waiting for them. And just like he said, there were in fact boards that they could answer there questions on.

Chris:Congrats on making it here first you three. Now get to answering. *Hands them each a notecard*

Nichole:Okay, let's see what we got here. -1 What is the molecular equation for methyl amine?, 2 How much did the meth in the show sell for?, 3 What are the names of the two main characters?- Alright let's do this.

 **Bottom of Hill**

Alex and Maria were arriving at the hill when everyone else was coming down.

Alex:Come on! *Takes out the two barrels*

Mya:What happened to Maria's car?

Maria:It broke down.

Kovu:Oh.

Judy:Do you need any help?

Alex:No we're good.

Maria:You guys go on ahead. *Starts rolling barrel up the hill along with Alex*

Everyone else gets in their cars and drives away.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I'll have to make sure to repay them for what they did for me.**

 **Trailer Site**

Five minutes later, everyone else arrived at the Trailer Site.

Nickolas:Okay, there's still time for us to-

Nichole:Done!

Everyone else:What?!

Nichole:I told you, I love this show.

Chris:Congratulations Nichole. Since you were the first one to finish, you get to choose two people to skip answering the questions. It doesn't matter who.

Nichole:..Crap.

Chris:Who do you choose Nichole?

Nichole:I choose...*Looks at everyone* Frost\Rapunzel and...Mya/Kiara

Nickolas:What?!

Nichole:Only because you have actually seen the show before and can actually answer the questions. And no offense Judy but I don't know you all that well and you could no these answers.

Judy:Understandable.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:How could she pick them over me I'm** **her brother! Don't get me wrong I'm glad Mya's safe and I mean sure, I do know a lot more about the show than them but** **still.**

Chris:Well then the rest of you-*Hands Judy, Nickolas/Kovu note cards* Start answering.

Nickolas and Kovu run to a board, and so does Judy and began answering the questions.

 **Several Minutes Later**

Judy and Kovu/Nickolas each only had two out of the three questions solved. None of them were worried, they were sure they had plenty of time...until they heard the sound of another car driving up. They looked over and saw Alex and Maria get out of the car.

Chris:Glad you could join us, here are your questions. *Hands them each a notecard* And no sharing answers.

Maria:Crap.

Alex:Don't worry, you got this. *Kisses Maria on the cheek*

Kovu:Nickolas, you might want to hurry up.

Nickolas:Why don't you help?!

Kovu:I don't know any of this stuff.

Nickolas:*Grumbles*

Kovu:Look, we're pretty far ahead so-

Judy:Done!

Kovu:..Sh*t.

 **Confessional**

 **Kovu:Spoke too soon.**

Eventually, Alex finished answering the questions which left Nickolas/Kovu and Maria, each having only one question left. (Nickolas/Kovu-#1, Maria-#2)

Maria:Oh come on, what's the answer to number two.

Mya (In her head):Oh man this is getting close. I want both of them to stay but that's not possible, so-*Sighs and walks into her trailer, Judy being the only person that sees her*

Judy:Where is she going?

Mya:*Come back out with a piece of paper in hand. Whistles at Nickolas, who turns towards her and sees that she is showing him the answer to number one*

Nickolas:*Mouths the words thanks and writes down the answer* Yo Chris, we got the answer.

Chris:*Walks over to Nickolas/Kovu's board* Yep, they got it. Kovu and Nickolas live to play another day!

Kovu:Yes!

Nickolas:*Looks at Mya and gives her a smile, who gives one in turn*

Alex:So that means-

Chris:That's right, Maria is going home.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Yes I'm sad that my sister is going home, but the fact that Mya helped me win has to mean that she's finally coming around.**

 **Mya:I feel really bad about what I did, but I really need to work this out with Nickolas.**

 **Night time-Gilded Chris Ceremony Area**

Everyone was at the Gilded Chris Ceremony area to see Maria go home.

Maria:Well guys, it's been fun. *Hugs Rapunzel*

Rapunzel:It was nice to get to know you.

Frost:See you at the finale.

Maria:You too.*Walks to Nickolas and Nichole*

Maria:Well there's only two members of our family left, one of you better win.

Nichole:Don't worry, we got this. *Hugs Maria along with Nickolas*

Maria:Bye Kiara, Kovu, and Judy.

Judy:Bye.

Kovu:It was nice knowing you.

Kiara:See you soon, and thanks again.

Maria:You too. *They hug. Walks up to Mya* Bye Mya. *Hugs her*

Mya:Bye *Stiffled tears*

Maria:*Walks up to Alex, who has a sad face* Oh don't be sad, it's not like we're not going to see each other again.

Alex:I know, but I just wish I could've done more to help you.

Maria:There was nothing you could have done, Chris made sure of that. *Kisses Alex* Bye.

Alex:Bye.

Maria:*Walks to the Lame-o-sine, gets in, and is driven off*

Chris:And then there were nine. Will Alex find out that Mya caused Maria's elimination? Are Nickolas and Mya going to rekindle their relationship? And much more drama will be added to this show? Find out next time on

Total Drama Superstar


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 23:Filled With Glee

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, the competitors had to compete in a three-part challenge based off of the hit TV show-Breaking Bad. In this challenge they had to find a ricin cigarette, transport a barrel to people wearing hazmat's suits at the top of a hill, and answer three questions related to the show, and if they came in last place, they were instantly eliminated. They also had the chance to drive in 2004 Pontiac Azteks, but since Kovu, Rapunzel, and Kiara didn't know how to drive, they were each partnered up, those people being Nickolas, Frost, and Mya. During the first part of the challenge, Nickolas and Kovu decided to work with Mya and Kiara, figuring that the rest of the challenge would be easier if they did so. Although very reluctant at first, Mya agreed to work with Nickolas and Kovu thanks to some advice given to her by Kiara. Frost and Rapunzel had found an extra ricin cigarette and gave it to Nichole, who would've thought that they would've kept it to themselves since it was close to the end of the competition, but she appreciated the help. The three of them left in first place followed by Judy, Alex, Maria, Kovu and Nickolas, and Kiara and Mya, in that order. Alex and Maria helped Judy load her barrel into her car in the next part of the challenge, and while Judy appreciated this, she originally wanted to try and do it herself. She did vow to repay them when the time was right tho. As she was heading to the hill, Maria's car broke down and had to hitch a ride with Alex, which put them in last place. Back at the trailer site, where the questions had to be answered, Frost, Nichole, and Rapunzel had arrived their first and Nichole had won just when everyone else except Maria and Alex arrived. Because she won, Nichole could choose two contestants (or duos in some cases) to not have to complete the challenge, and she chose Mya/Kiara and Frost/Rapunzel. That left Judy, Nickolas/Kovu, Alex, and Maria to potentially be eliminated. Eventually, Alex and Maria arrived at the trailer site, but by that time Judy had already finished, which meant it was only them and Nickolas/Kovu. Alex finished quickly and it was down to Maria and the two guys. Not wanting Nickolas to go home just yet, Mya secretly told Nickolas the answer which gave him and Kovu the win, and sent Maria home. What will be the consequences of Mya's actions? Will Alex find out? Will Judy keep her promise to Alex? And who will sing their heart out in today's episode of

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **In the Morning-Craft Services Tent**

Everything was going normal as per usual inside the Craft Services Tent, no problems had arisen and mostly everyone was happy..mostly everyone. Mya was feeling down after what she had did yesterday. She caused the elimination of one of her friends-and to help Nickolas no less! Don't get her wrong, she's kind of glad she did it. All she was doing was taking Kiara's advice and trying to sort everything out with Nickolas before it was too late, and she couldn't do that if he was eliminated. And hey, it's not like eliminating someone isn't what you're supposed to do in this competition. Sure she did it kind of shadily, but you have to eliminate people in order to get far. She was sure that after the competition when people found out that they'll eventually understand, but for now she decided to keep that little secret to herself. However, she still wondered how Alex was feeling after what happened yesterday.

Judy:Hey Mya.

Mya:*Jumps as her train of thought was interrupted by Judy* Oh hey 's going on?

Judy:Can I talk to you for a moment?

Mya:Sure.

Judy:*Sits down* Are you okay? You seem a little sad.

Mya:Oh it's nothing Judy, I'm fine.

Judy (Sternly):Hmph, are you sure it has nothing to with the fact that you broke the rules and helped Nickolas and caused Maria's elimination?

Mya:*Eyes widen*

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:How-how did she find out?!**

Mya (With fear):How did you-

Judy:You weren't as discreet as you thought you were.

Mya:...

Judy:Look, I'm not going to ask why you did it, but you need to make the decision to tell everyone, especially Alex, what you did.

Mya:I-I can't.

Judy:Why?

Mya (Discreetly):Because what if everyone hates me! I've never done anything like that before! I just wanted to work everything out with Nickolas before it was too late!

Judy:That doesn't excuse you for doing that. Besides, you don't even know if Nickolas would've even been eliminated. He could've gotten it on his own, or everyone could've voted for Kovu instead of him if he didn't win.

Mya:I know, but I couldn't take that chance.

Judy:I'm just saying that I don't think you should keep this from people.

Mya (Discreetly):*Looks at her with a shocked expression* No offense Judy, but I'm pretty sure you kept information from all of us that was a lot worse than mine!

Judy:*Sigh* I know and I deeply regret it, but that gives me even more reason to think that you should tell people. You don't want to keep secrets from everyone like I did, it will eat away at you.

Mya:I understand what you're saying Judy, really I do, but I just can't, at least not now.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:She's making a huge mistake.**

 **Mya:She's just going to have to respect my decision to keep this from everyone.**

Nickolas:*Walks towards the two ladies* Hey Judy. Can you give me and Mya some alone time?

Judy:*Looks at Nickolas. Sighs* Sure. *Gets up but then turns back to Mya* (Quietly) Remember what I said. *Walks away*

Nickolas:*Sits down* What were you two talking about?

Mya:Nothing. Ahem, did you need something?

Nickolas:Well I just came to say thank you for what you did yesterday, I'm not sure Kovu and I would've been able to answer that last question without your help.

Mya:Oh, you're welcome.

Nickolas:If you don't mind me asking-Why _did_ you help us? I know you have nothing against Kovu, but I know that I'm not your favorite person as of late.

Mya:Well I-

Chris:Hello everybody! *Walks into the tent*

Mya (Whispers):I'll tell you later.

Chris:I hope you all have had a good breakfast because every ounce of your throat muscles will be needed for today's challenge.

Nichole:Throat strength?

Chris:That's right. You guys will be using those vocal cords of yours in today's Glee inspired challenge, a singing competition.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:A singing competition? Who wants to see another one of those? I mean I don't mind, I'm a great singer-but seriously?**

 **Rapunzel:Ooo, I love to sing!**

 **Alex:Not that much of a singer.**

 **Frost:I've never actually sung before, so I don't know how this'll play out.**

 **Kiara:I guess you could say I'm a pretty decent singer.**

 **Kovu:I don't sing that much.**

 **Mya:Well this should be pretty easy, If you watched last season then you should know I'm a good singer.**

 **Nickolas:I'm...okay, at singing.**

 **Judy:I do sing every once and a while, but only to songs in my phone. This should be fun.**

Chris:The premise is self explanatory, you guys will sing a song on the Gilded Chris Ceremony stage and try not to embarrass yourselves. There will be two rounds, the first one being solos and the second being duets. Three people will win the first round and will be judging the second. Which ever duo has the least number of points will be up for elimination later tonight.

Alex:Anything else?

Chris:As a matter of fact, yes. You see at first I was going to let you choose your own songs.

Judy:But?

Chris:But I figured what would be the fun in that. So I decided to assign you songs of my choice.

Chef:*Walks out of the kitchen and starts handling everyone a piece of paper with the lyrics to their songs*

Chris:You guys will have two and a half hours to learn the lyrics to your songs.

Mya:Wait a minute-Don't we need to hear the song in order to know the beat and stuff.

Chris:Yeah, about that. I've also decided not to play you the song until you actually perform, more of a challenge that way.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Wow. He's really making this super hard isn't he.**

 **Nichole:I've heard this song on the radio a few times so it shouldn't be too hard.**

 **Mya:Okay, I can do this. Sure I don't know this song that well but it shouldn't be that difficult...Hopefully.**

 **Alex (Sarcastically):Well this challenge just keeps getting better and better.**

 **Trailer Site-One hour Later**

It didn't take long for everyone to learn the lyrics to their songs and everyone was feeling pretty good about the competition. However, there were those who didn't feel confident in their singing ability and tried their best to learn.

Alex (Off-key):So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go. You'll never be loved till you've made your own...Okay that sounded horrible.

Judy:Well it wasn't that bad.

Alex:*Turns around and sees Judy walking towards him* Oh hey Judy.

Judy:Practicing?

Alex:Yeah, but I can't sing for anything.

Judy:Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do well. What song did you have?

Alex:I'm So Sorry by Imagine Dragons. You?

Judy:Stronger by Kelly Clawson. Anyways, you weren't that bad.

Alex:I bet Chris will beg to differ when he judges the first round. I really don't want to go home today. *Turns back around and starts to practice again*

Judy:*Bites lip* Speaking of going home, I need to tell you something.

Alex:*Turns back around* What is it?

Judy:My-

Mya:Judy, can you come hear for a second?

Judy:Just a second.

Alex:Go ahead, you can tell me later.

Judy:Okay.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy (Frustratingly):Now what could she want?**

Judy:*Walks over to Mya who was helping Nickolas practice* Yes. What do you need?

Mya:Nickolas-Can you leave us?

Nickolas:Oh um, sure. *Walks away*

Judy:Well?

Mya:You were about to tell Alex what I did weren't you?

Judy:*Sigh* Okay yes, but you showed no signs that you were going to tell anyone, so-

Mya:So you decided to go behind my back.

Judy:Mya-

Mya:Listen Judy, I will tell people when I'm ready I promise, but now's not the time.

Judy:...Okay fine, but if you don't then I will. Deal. *Holds out hand*

Mya:Deal. *Shakes Judy's hand*

Judy:Good luck in the challenge. *Walks away*

Mya:You too.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:I know Judy is just trying to do the right thing, but she needs to understand that I want to tell people myself and not be forced to do so.**

Kiara:What was that about?

Mya:*Turns around and sees Kiara walking towards her* Huh? Oh nothing.

Kiara:Hmm, okay then. Anyways, what song did you get?

Mya:Audition from the movie La La Land, which you don't know anything about. What song did you get?

Kiara:Once Upon a December.

Mya:Hmm?

Kiara:What?

Mya:Do you and Kovu know how to read?

Kiara:No, but Rapunzel did help us with memorizing our lyrics.

Mya:Oh okay.

Kiara:So how's things going with Nickolas?

Mya:Well I'm following your advice and giving him a chance.

Kiara:And?

Mya:We still haven't really _talked,_ but we're getting there.

Kiara:Well me know how it goes okay.

Mya:Sure.

Kiara:*Walks away and waves goodbye and Mya waves in return*

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:I'm glad that she's following my advice, she definitely needed this.**

Meanwhile, Nichole was trying to encourage Frost.

Nichole:Oh come on, just hit one note.

Frost:I told you I've never sang before.

Nichole:That doesn't mean you can't. You definitely sound like you can.

Frost:Appreciate the compliment, but I still don't think-

Nichole:Listen, you can do it as long as you put your mind to it okay. All you have to do is believe...and listen to my advice.

Rapunzel (From afar):Nichole-Can you come here for a sec?

Nichole (Yells):Sure thing. *Turns back to Frost* Practice and actually-Okay? *Walks off*

Frost:Whatever you say.

 **One hour later (Five minutes before it was time to start)-Gilded Chris Ceremony Area**

Chris (With Megaphone):Okay contestants, I hope your ready to sing because your on in thirty seconds. Oh and by the way, Frost you're up first.

 **Backstage**

Frost (Sarcastically):Great, I'm up first.

Nichole:Hey, don't worry you're gonna do great.

Frost:If you say so.

Nichole:I know so.

Chris (With Megaphone):Okay Frost, come on out and wow us.

Nichole:Good luck.

Frost:Thanks. *Walks out through the curtains*

Chris:Okay,begin.

Frost:*Sings Someday Came Today* ( watch?v=_Hv8Wrl4W-c)

Chris:Wow, that was actually really good...(With Megaphone) Next!

Frost:*Rolls eyes and walks backstage*

Nichole:*Runs up to Frost* Wow, that was so good!

Frost:Thanks!

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Told you he'd do well.**

 **Frost:Gotta hand it to Nichole, she sure know how to motivate people.**

Chris (With Megaphone):Nichole, you're up.

Frost:Knock him dead.

Nichole:Oh don't worry, I will. *Walks out through the curtains and sings Forget You* ( watch?v=_OfX9Nj8h4U)

 **Everyone's Songs**

Alex-I'm So Sorry ( watch?v=OxpBffQaPZk)

Mya-Audition ( watch?v=UlunjmpaRVU)

Kiara-Once Upon a December ( watch?v=ndZqup2L-UY)

Nickolas-Counting Stars ( watch?v=Yim4-J44gk)

Kovu-Ride on Time ( watch?v=sI92SUc3QVA)

Rapunzel-I Wanna Be With You ( watch?v=ErntJrtQGBg)

Judy-Stronger ( watch?v=Sg_1atgn4jk)

After everyone sang their songs, Chris called everyone out on the stage.

Chris:Okay, after careful consideration, the winners of the first round of the singing competition are...Kiara, Mya, and Rapunzel!

The three of them cheer while everyone else either complains or groans.

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:I can't believe I won the first round!**

 **Mya:Yes!**

Chris:Sshh, my decision is final. Which means the rest of you will be performing as duets in the second round.

Nichole:So who's going to be partnered with who?

Chris:Actually, I'm going to let you guys choose your own partners.

Nickolas:Really?

Judy:Can we choose our own songs too?

Chris:No of course not! *Laughs* I'm not going to make it too easy for you. *Walks up to them and hands Nichole, Nickolas, and Judy three pieces of paper* You have one hour.

Frost:Wait a minute one hour!

Chris:Yes one hour. Like I said, I'm not going to make it that easy for you, especially since you're all losers.

Nichole, Kovu, Nickolas, and Alex all growl at Chris, while Judy and Frost just glare at him.

Chris:Good luck. *Walks off*

 **Ten Minutes Later-Back at the Trailer Site  
**

It didn't take long for everyone to choose their partners (Frost/Nichole, Alex/Judy, and Nickolas/Kovu) and start to work on their songs. While they had considerably less time than before, it was definitely easier with a partner. The three winners had either took this time to relax or to walk around and talk to/help contestants that were still competing in the challenge.

Mya:*Walks up to Nickolas* Hey Nickolas.

Nickolas:Hey Mya-What's up?

Mya:I just wanted to talk to you. *Looks at Kovu* Alone.

Kovu:Oh yeah right. See ya. *Walks away*

Nickolas:So I'm guessing you want to continue our conversation from this morning.

Mya:Yeah.

Nickolas:Okay-So why exactly _did you_ help me in the challenge yesterday.

Mya:Well when Kiara and I walked away to go talk yesterday, she gave me some real good advice.

Nickolas:Which was?

Mya:That I should give you a real chance and try to make up with you.

Nickolas:Well I guess I should thank her.

Mya:Yeah you should.

Nickolas:Kovu gave me advice yesterday as well.

Mya:Really?

Nickolas:Yeah. He told me that I should give you some time and you'd eventually come around. Looks like he was right.

Mya:I guess so.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:So far, so good**

Nickolas:Well I guess I should go and practice with Kovu. *Walks past Mya*

Mya:...Hold on Nickolas.

Nickolas:*Turns back around* Yes.

Mya:A couple of days ago inside the hunger games arena you were going to tell me something until Kayla interrupted us. What was it?

Nickolas:Oh yeah...that...

Mya:What's wrong?

Nickolas:Can we talk inside the trailer?

Mya:Uh, sure.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:This must be pretty big if we have to go inside the trailers for it.**

They both in one of the trailers and close the door.

Mya:So?

Nickolas:*Sigh* Okay, so the day Jack was eliminated, I told him some...pretty personal stuff.

Mya:Personal stuff like what?

Nickolas:Pretty much why I did what I did to him.

Mya (Hesitantly):...What did you tell him?

Nickolas:*Takes deep breath* I told him...that I looked up to him. And yes I know it might not sound like a big deal but it is for me. Ever since we were little, I've always looked up to him. He had more friends, made straight A's, and I'm pretty sure our parents liked him more than me.

Mya:Nickolas that's not true. I know you're parents loves all of you equally.

Nickolas:Yeah well. *Takes another deep breath* Anyways, then I told him that when Nichole introduced us to you, I could feel my heart about to jump out of my chest, I had never seen someone as beautiful as you.

Mya:*Blushes*

Nickolas:Soon we all started to hang out, and as the years went by, I started to think that I had a chance with you. Then of course last year we participated in Total Drama Awesome, and I almost screwed up my chances with you. Then you and I eventually got together, but then the whole Kayla fiasco happened. I watched at Playa Des Losers you and Jack interacting with each other.

Mya:What does that have to do with-

Nickolas:You always confided in him, always talked him about whatever you were going through, and I kept thinking, "Why didn't she treat me that way even though we're dating?". It was stupid I know, but sometimes I wished that it was me that was there instead of Jack. Then of course you and I reconciled and signed up for season two, and the same thing happened. You went to Jack to talk about your problems, no matter what they were and again I thought, "That should be me". It all came to ahead at the Romeo and Juliet challenge and I got so infuriated that I...well you know the rest. You see, I didn't cut the rope that day because I was jealous of the fact that you had maybe liked Jack and he was going to take you from me, I was jealous because you saw him as this righteous wolf that would do anything for his friends and family...instead of me.

Mya:Nickolas...I never would've thought.

Nickolas:Well now you know...You must think I'm a child for feeling this way?

Mya:*Takes Nickolas' hands* Not at all, I'm glad you told me. *Smiles*

Nickolas:So are we good? Like, truly good?

Mya:Yeah, we are. *Hugs Nickolas*

Nickolas:*Separates from Mya* Quick question, does this mean that you want to-?

Mya:*Sigh* I thought about it, but I think that I need some more time-If that's okay with you?

Nickolas:Whatever you want.

Mya:*Smiles* Thanks. Now you should go and practice.

Nickolas:Yeah. See you later. *Walks out*

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:If I had known that he felt that way then I would've never blamed him for what he did...Yeah okay, maybe I still would have at first but I would've forgave him a lot faster. I'm glad we could patch things up.**

 **Nickolas:Well that took a load off my shoulders.**

While Alex and Judy were practicing their song, Judy saw Nickolas exit one of the trailers shortly followed by Mya.

Judy:Huh.

Alex:Okay Judy-You ready?

Judy:*Not paying attention*

Alex:Judy!

Judy:Huh?! Yeah?!

Alex:What's up with you?

Judy:Nothing, just thinking.

Alex:Does it have to do with what you wanted to tell me earlier?

Judy:Well, yes.

Alex:Well go ahead, nothing's stopping you.

Judy:Well you see, the thing I need to tell you involves another person but they don't want me to tell you or anyone else, they prefer to do it themselves.

Alex:Oh.

Judy:Yeah. And I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, for now.

Alex:It's not anything bad is it?

Judy:Depends on how and who's viewing it.

Alex:Well if this other person doesn't want you to tell me something, then I'm okay with that as long as you are.

Judy:You sure?

Alex:Positive.

Judy:Thanks.

Alex:No prob. Now let's continue practicing.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:I'm not going to pester Judy into telling me something that she and another person doesn't want to. I'm pretty sure they'll tell me when they're ready.**

Meanwhile, Nichole and Frost were also practicing...At least they would've been if Nichole wasn't venting.

Nichole (Angrily):*Paces back and forth* I mean I should've won, we both should've won. You and I were awesome! I know what this is, Chris is biased because-

Frost:Okay Cole, I think you need to calm down.

Nichole:No I-

Frost:Did great, we both did, but you have to admit that Mya, Rapunzel, and Kiara all did very well.

Nichole:Yeah I guess so.

Frost: _And_ it's not like we lost the challenge yet. All we have to do is get up there, sing, and win, because I know we will.

Nichole:*Huff* You're right.

Frost (In relief):Thank you.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Sorry you had to see that, I just get really sensitive when it comes to my singing.**

 **Frost:She took that very personal.**

 **50 Minutes Later-Gilded Chris Ceremony Area**

Mya, Rapunzel, and Kiara were sitting at a table that was set up for them while Chris was sitting in his own little directing chair.

Chris (With Megaphone):Okay competitors, it's time tor perform. First up, Alex and Judy.

 **Everyone's Songs**

Alex and Judy-Love the Way You Lie ( watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U)

Kovu and Nickolas-Bye Bye Bye/I Want it That Way ( watch?v=wOQkV9aCexk)

Nichole and Frost-I'll be Seeing You/I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face ( watch?v=mcTuKeNSK1k)

As soon as everyone finished their duets, Chris called everyone back to the stage.

Chris:(With Megaphone):Okay guys, time to see what our three winners rated you losers.

Nickolas (Angrily):Dude!

Judy (Angrily):We can hear you just fine without that!

Nichole (Angrily):Seriously!

Chris (With Megaphone):I'm going to use this whenever and however I please so deal with it! Now let's see your scores.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Does he not understand that the megaphone hurts most of our ears?! Especially mine!**

First up, Alex and Judy. Your score is-

Mya-8

Rapunzel-7

Kiara-8

Chris:Twent three. Good job.

Judy/Alex:Yes!

Chris:Next up is Nickolas and Kovu. Your score is-

Mya-8

Rapunzel-6

Kiara-7

Chris:Twenty One.

Nickolas (Satisfied):Alright.

Chris:Last but not least is Frost and Nichole, who'll need at least twenty two points to win.

Nichole:Thanks captain obvious.

Chris:*Rolls eyes* Anyways, reveal your scores girls.

Mya-9

Rapunzel-10

Kiara-9

Chris:Looks like Frost and Nichole and Judy and Alex win the second half of the challenge.

The four of them cheer.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Yes!**

 **Frost:Told her we'd win.**

Chris:Which means that Kovu and Nickolas are up for elimination.

Nickolas:Crap.

Chris:Meet me back here later tonight and be ready to vote.

 **Trailer Site**

Mya was sitting on her bed inside the girls trailer thinking about what was going to happen later tonight at the Gilded Chris Ceremony. Her train of thought was interrupted when Nickolas walked in.

Nickolas:Hey Mya.

Mya (Sadly):Hey.

Nickolas:What's wrong? Why are you in here by yourself? *Sits down next to her*

Mya:Just thinking.

Nickolas:About what?

Mya:...That you might go home today?

Nickolas:What?

Mya:Nickolas we both know that some people are still mad at you for what you did, and I'm pretty sure that they'd vote you off instead of Kovu.

Nickolas:Well okay then.

Mya (Shocked):What?!

Nickolas:If I go home tonight, then so be it.

Mya:I'd never thought I'd hear you say that.

Nickolas:Yeah I know it's shocking, but all I've ever wanted to do in this competition ever since you found out about what I did was earn your forgiveness...And get back together with you but I know you still need more time. So, don't worry about it.

Mya:But-

Nickolas:Mya I'm serious. *Hugs her* See you later. *Gets up and walks out of the trailer*

Mya:...

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:I don't know what to say, I've never expected him to just accept going home...No, not on my watch. After all he's been through and the fact that we just rekindled, he deserves to stay here...And I need to make sure that happens.**

Mya:*Walks out of the trailer and sees Nichole and Frost talking in the distance. She walks over to the, and whispers something in both of their ears. Next, she finds Rapunzel and does the same thing. After that, she finds Alex and also whispers in his ear*

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walks on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face.

Chris:Well most of you certainly surprised me today, but you two, well you sucked.

Kovu (Sarcastically):Wow, thanks.

Chris:You're welcome. Now you know how this works, get the voting device under your seat, vote for Nickolas or Kovu, and hope that the person you want to go home does. Now get to it.

Everyone gets the voting devices and votes. Chef hands Chris the results.

Chris:Okay, since only Kovu and Nickolas are up for elimination tonight, I'm not going to bother handing out awards and just say who's going home. Ahem, by a vote of 6-3, the person going home tonight is-

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:I hope my efforts paid off.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kovu!

Nickolas:Wait what?!

Kiara:What?!

Kovu:What?!

Chris:That's right Kovu, you're going home.

Kovu:*Sigh* Oh well, I guess whatever your reasons were, they were good enough to vote me off.

Alex:See you later man.

Kovu:See ya. *Walks over to Kiara and kisses her on the cheek* See you soon.

Kiara (Sadly):You too.

Kovu:*Walks to the Lame-O-Sine, gets in, and is driven off*

Chris:Another one bites the dust, and with only eight competitors left, there's no telling who'll go next. Will Mya and Nickolas get back together? Is Judy going to tell Alex about what Mya did? And will Kiara find out the truth behind Kovu's elimination? Tune in next time to find out on the next episode of

Total Drama Superstar!


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 24:Aftermath-Of Lions and Wolves

The Total Drama Aftermath Theme Song begins to play and the words T-D-S appear on the screen, and then the words Total Drama Superstar show up under them. Footage of the four contestants that have been previously eliminated began to play.

Jack Footage

Jack is shown being attacked by zombie Chef.

Kayla Footage

Kayla is shown getting crushed by a boulder.

Maria Footage

Maria is shown in her car when it breaks down.

Kovu Footage

Kovu is shown singing.

We cut to Lily and Garth inside a big studio with an audience. Audience is cheering.

Lily:Welcome to Total Drama-The Aftermath Show.

Garth:Where we take a look at the chills, spills, and thrills of the season.

Audience Cheers.

Lily:Wow, these last few episodes have sure been a doozy huh?

Garth:Yeah! We had the elimination of Jack which I'm pretty sure no one saw coming, the elimination of the most hated contestant in Total Drama history!

Lily:And the elimination of two people who didn't deserve it.

Garth:Yeah I did not expect Mya to do what she did. Did you?

Lily:I'm just as shocked as you are. *Looks at audience* What about you guys?

Audience boos.

Garth:I'm taking that as a no _and_ a disapproval, anyways let's continue on with the show.

Lily:Before we get our newly eliminated contestants out here, let's see what our peanut gallery has thought about these past few episodes. *Looks at Peanut Gallery* So guys, comments? Concerns?

Jahari:To be honest, I'm impressed with Mya.

Riley:What? Why?!

Jahari:It took guts to do what she did. Sure it was out of love and everything, but still.

Vitani:Well I-

Tiffany:Yeah we know, you don't like Mya because she caused your brothers elimination.

Lily:Speaking up eliminations Mya's caused, how do you feel about Maria being eliminated Vitani?

Vitani:If you're expecting me to be happy then you're wrong. While Maria's not my favorite person in the world, she didn't deserve to go out like that.

Garth:What about Jack? Did any of you see his elimination coming at all?

Mantis:Heck no! I thought he was going to be the one to win it.

Monkey:Same here.

Tigress:He deserved better than to be voted out by Kayla because of an immunity idol.

Leia:But hey, the b*tch got what was coming to her.

Tigress:True.

Joshua:I laughed so hard when Kayla was crushed!

Zack:Made me wish it was real.

Christian:Judy's awesome.

Nick:Don't I know it.

Garth:Thanks for that, now let's bring out our first guest. He's one of the nicest players on Total Drama-

Lily:And one of the most athletic-

Garth:And has the most popular fan base in the Total Drama community-

Tiffany:Wait what?!

Todd:It's the hard truth Tiff, live with it.

Lily/Garth:Please welcome, Jack!

Jack:*Walks out of the curtains as the audience is cheering him. Hugs both Lily and Garth and sits down in his seat*

Lily:Nice to see you again Jack.

Jack:You too.

Garth:So it had to be pretty tough being eliminated like that man?

Jack:Yeah it was, but it is a game where anything can happen.

Lily:True, but still that had to suck.

Garth:So Jack are you ready to play-

Lily:*Elbows him in the gut*

Garth:Oof! Ugh fine. *Sigh* Since Lily views my quote-on-quote "games" as too barbaric and humiliating, we'll just be asking you questions without any consequence.

Lily:*Nods head*

Ron:Wow...you're a pussy.

Garth:*Glares at Ron for a moment then turns back to Jack* Anyways, first question. Are you disappointed at what Mya has been doing over the past couple episodes?

Jack:Well yeah. I'm glad her and Nickolas made up but I did not want her to sabotage anyone's chances of winning unfairly.

Lily:What do you mean by unfairly?

Jack:Well I don't know if I'm going to get some heat for this, but when Mya told people to vote Kovu out, which I assumed she did, she was just playing the game. Sure she did it because of her emotions and not any strategy, but still, you're supposed to try and get the people eliminated. But while she did do that with Kovu, she did cost Maria the challenge by cheating.

Vitani:So what you're saying is that Kovu deserves to be here and Maria doesn't.

Jack:No I'm-

Tiffany:Actually, it does sound like you're saying that.

Logan:Tiffany-Please shut up before you cause any problems.

Tiffany:I'm just saying that it doesn't seem right that he thinks that Maria doesn't deserve to be here while Kovu does, maybe because they're related.

Leia:That's not what he's saying at all.

Tiffany:Oh yeah, and what would you know. You didn't even compete this season.

Leia:Neither did you.

Tiffany:Yeah but at least I'm not a biased little b*tch.

Audience:Ooo.

Leia:Would I get in trouble if I attack her.

Garth/Lily:No.

Leia:Thanks. *Tackles Tiffany and drags her off the stage. Cries of agony could be heard from behind the curtain*

Flynn:Well it's not like she didn't deserve it.

Lily:Okay before anything else gets out of hand, let's ask our next question. So Jack ever since Nickolas told how he felt, do you still blame him for everything he's done.

Jack:Less so than before. To be honest I wasn't mad at Nickolas for any of the things he did, just disappointed. I feel he could've handled all of that in a very different way than what transpired, but I still love him regardless.

Audience:Awww.

Most of the girls:Awww.

Garth:*Picks up a cue card* Okay this last question comes from ladybug4956. She asked, "Are you looking for a girlfriend at the moment?" Hmm.

Jack:Would you guys like it if I said yes?

The Audience claps.

Jack:Heh-heh, well I'm not particularly looking for anyone right now. I'm just waiting for the right girl to step in.

Garth:What about Mya? Early in the season you said that you'd date her if she wasn't with Nickolas.

Lily:And she isn't with Nickolas anymore so?

Mark:I ship it!

Amoly:Me too!

Jack:I think Mya's an amazing girl, but I think I'm going to give her some time after all she's went through to decide if she still wants to date Nickolas before I "make a move".

Lily:Spoken like a true gentleman.

Garth:No offense dude but are serious-

Lily:*Elbows him in the stomach once again*

Garth (In pain):Never mind, you're good. Let's move on to the next guess shall we?

Lily:Great idea. Ahem, our next guest is the most hated contestants in Total Drama history-

Garth:And is one of the meanest people you'll ever meet.

Lily/Garth:Please welcome, Kayla!

Ron:You're excited ?

Garth:No but we have to show excitement whenever we introduce a guest. Anyways, Kayla everyone!

Kayla:*Walks out to a massive array of boos from the audience* Oh whatever! *Sits down next to Jack*

Lily (A little fearfully):So...Kayla...how are you?

Kayla:*Grunts*

Garth:Look Kayla, we don't like you, you don't like us, but can you at least play along so that we can move along?

Kayla (Coldly):*Huff* Fine.

Lily (A little fearfully):Okay first question...How did it feel to be eliminated just as it seemed that you were dominating the game?

Kayla (Angrily):How does it feel? HOW DOES IT FEEL?! I'll tell you how it feels! It feels like a chance at a million dollars has been taken away from you! It feels like being shot in the chest! In other words, it feels like sh*t!

*Cricket Noise*

Mikey:Woah...Take a chill pill.

Garth:Okay, moving on. As soon as you were eliminated, many people who watched the show held parties in celebration. What do you have to say about that?

Kayla:Well I don't know why they would celebrate since I didn't win?!

Nick:It's probably because everyone hates you.

Kayla (Angrily):*Glares at Nick for a moment* Well if you must know, I don't care what people think of me! The only thing I care about is me, myself, and I. I don't care about other people's feelings, their problems, or what they're going through! I only care about my well being! There, does that answer your question?!

Garth:Yes, yes it does.

Lily:Okay, final question. How did it feel to be beaten by Judy, someone who you utterly despised since day one.

Kayla:...

Garth:Kayla?

Kayla:*Eyes start twitching*

Song:Is she okay?

Kayla:Roooooaaaaaar! *Starts grabbing random thing and throwing them around. Everyone in the audience and on the stage move out of the way in order to avoid Kayla's wrath*

Nick:*Walks slowly towards Kayla*'Listen Kayla, you need to calm down. If you hurt anyone, then-

Kayla:*Throws table at Nick*

Nick:And you don't care.

Kayla:*Throws a chair at Nick and this time it connects*

Garth:Security!

Security comes in and drags off Kayla, who is screaming and kicking.

Garth:Phew! Glad that's over.

Lily:Shall we move on to our next guest.

Garth:Yes please. Unlike Kayla, our next guest is one of the nicest players in Total Drama-

Lily:Was unfairly eliminated from the show-

Garth:And was cheated on-

Ron:That's false.

Lily/Garth:Please welcome, Maria!

Maria:*Walks out and is cheered by the audience. Hugs Garth and Lily, then sits next to Jack, who she also hugs*

Lily:Hi Maria, how are you?

Maria:As well as I can be.

Lily:I bet. It must suck knowing that you were unfairly eliminated.

Maria:What are you talking about?

Audience/Peanut Gallery Gasp.

Garth:Wait-You mean you don't know?

Maria:Know what?

Garth:*Sigh* Well I guess someone forgot to show her the episode she was eliminated in.

Camera cuts to a production crew member who's wide eyed and runs away.

Lily:You know what, it's not important-

Joshua:Mya cheated and gave Nickolas the answer in the last challenge you competed in.

Everyone stares at Joshua in disbelief.

Joshua:What?

Leo:Josh, why would you-

Joshua:Hey, she deserved to know.

Maria (In shock):Mya did what?

Garth:Yeah hehe, she cheated and gave Nickolas the answer in the final part of the Breaking Bad challenge.

Maria:But why?

Garth:She wanted to make things right with Nickolas before it was too late.

Lily:Now that you know, how do you feel?

Maria:I'm shocked...I never thought Mya would do anything like that, even if it was for Nickolas.

Lily:Well people do stupid things in the name of love.

Maria:Don't I know it.

Garth:Next question, during the first part of the challenge, did you mean what you said?

Maria:You mean sharing the money with Alex if I won, and vice versa?

Garth:Yeah.

Maria:Of course I did. I was planning on sharing the money with Alex as well as my family if I won.

Lily:That's great!

Garth:Yeah. Too bad you know what happened.

Maria and Lily:*Frown at Garth*

Garth:Okay never mind. Now we'll have a question asked by *Picks up cue card* Tony from Portland, Oregon via webcam.

The Tv above Garth and Lily turns on to reveal an overweight teenager with pimples.

Lily:Hi Tony, what's your-

Tony:OH MY GOSH MARIA I LOVE YOU! *Lifts up his shirt to reveal a tattoo of Maria and puts it on the camera. Almost everyone is visibly disgusted.

Garth (Frantically):Okay that's enough of that! *Signals to the production crew to turn the Tv off*

Lily (Awkwardly):Seems like you have, um, dedicated fans Maria.

Maria (Awkwardly):Yeah...I guess I do.

Humphrey:I can't get it out of my head!

Garth:Me neither, so let's try to move on. Lily, can you introduce our next guest please.

Lily:Sure thing. Our next guest is one of the lions who were illegally taken from their home to compete in this show, kept a extreme secret from his girlfriend, and was basically eliminated thanks to Mya, please welcome, Kovu!

Kovu:*Walks out and the audience cheers him. Sits down next to Maria*

Garth:What's up man?

Kovu:Not much.

Lily:Did you expect to be here today?

Kovu:No, I expected to be back home but someone had told me that I had to come here so.

Audience laughs.

Kovu:But in all seriousness, I didn't expect to be here.

Garth:Do you know why you're here?

Kovu:Because Mya told everyone to vote me off, I know.

Lily:You don't seem mad.

Kovu:That's because I'm not. I would've done the same thing if Kiara was on the chopping block. Plus what was I going to do with money?

Garth:True. True.

Lily:Last question. Besides Kiara, who would you like to win the game?

Kovu:Alex. He helped us out at the beginning of the competition, and seems like a pretty stand up guy.

Maria:Agreed.

Garth:Well of course you do.

Lily:Anyways, that wraps up this edition of Total Drama-The Aftermath Show!

Garth:We hope you've enjoyed this time with us.

Lily:Who'll be joining us next time?

Garth:And what drama will they be bringing with them?

Lily:In order to find out, be sure to tune into-

Garth:Total-

Lily:Drama-

Garth/Lily:Superst-

Kayla:Roooooooaaaaaar!

Everyone directs their attention towards the right side of the stage where Kayla has just reappeared looking very, VERY angry.

Jack:Didn't security get rid of her?

Garth:I though they did!

Kayla:This is what happens when you try to call security on me! Grooooaaarr! *Runs towards Garth and tackles him to the ground and starts wailing on him*

Jack:*Tries (Along with Kovu) to separate Kayla from Garth. Looks towards the peanut gallery* Guys, a little help here?!

Christian:Oh yeah right.

Most of the guys run over to all the commotion and help Jack and Kovu separate Kayla from Garth.

Lily:Garth are you okay?!

Garth:Groooaaan.

Lily:Can we get a medic out here?!


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 25:Eight Reasons Why

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, it was a singing competition that brought out the very best, and for some the very worst of our competitors. Judy informed Mya that she knew what she had done the day before, which was unfairly causing Maria's elimination, and Mya was shocked to say the least. For the first part of the challenge, everyone had to perform singles and were given time to practice. Just as Judy was about to tell Alex, Mya interrupted her and promised to tell Alex, and everyone else soon. Nichole told Frost that he would do okay when it came time for them to start singing, and when the time came he did really well, as did everyone else. However, the only ones to move on were Mya, Rapunzel, and Kiara, and because of this they would be judging the next round, which would be duets. Mya and Nickolas talked before the show and reconciled when Nickolas once again "poured his heart out". When Alex brought up his and Judy's conversation from earlier, Judy told him that she couldn't tell what she needed to, and Alex accepted that. Nichole was venting because she didn't win the first round of the competition but Frost reassured her that they would win the second round together. And win it they did, getting first place in that round while Judy and Alex got second, which meant that Nickolas and Kovu would be on the chopping block. Unwilling to allow Nickolas to go home after they had just reconciled, Mya convinced the majority of people to vote off Kovu instead of Nickolas. I wonder if Mya will cause another elimination in this episode? Will Judy tell Alex even though she promised not to? And how will Kiara fair now that Kovu's gone? Find out right now on this newest episode of

Total Drama Superstar

 **Intro**

 **In the Morning-Craft Services Tent**

Nickolas:*Walks over to Mya after receiving his food* Hey there.

Mya:Hi. *Flashes a smile*

Nickolas:*Sits down* So can I ask you something?

Mya:Sure.

Nickolas:We're you the reason why Kovu was sent home yesterday?

Mya (Hesitantly):Yes?

Nickolas:Mya you know you didn't have to do that.

Mya:I know but I just couldn't stand to see you go home, especially after everything you've been through.

Nickolas:Does Kiara know?

Mya:*Raises her brow*

Nickolas:Right, of course she doesn't.

Mya:Yeah. So can you please not tell her, or Judy?

Nickolas:Of course...but why are you worried about Judy?

Mya:Because she knows what I did a couple of days ago.

Nickolas:You mean cheating and helping me?

Mya:Yes. I said that I'd tell everyone, specifically Alex, what I did sooner or later.

Nickolas:I'm guessing you're going to want to do it later.

Mya:I want to do it now but-

Nickolas:You're afraid of how he's going to react.

Mya:Yep.

Nickolas:Look, if it's weighing that heavily on you, then you should tell him.

Mya:But what if-

Nickolas:It'll be fine. And in my opinion, you were just playing the game.

Mya:Well he may not see it that way.

Nickolas:Just do what you think is best. Okay?

Mya:..Okay.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:Nickolas is right, I should tell him, and Kiara as well. I'm sure they'll understand that I was just trying to help out a friend and just playing the game...Right?**

Chris:*Walks in* Hello my sweet, sweet victims. Ready for some fun?

Frost:Didn't we already establish that you're definition of "fun" isn't the same as ours.

Chris:Oh don't be like that Frost, you should be happy.

Nichole:And why's that.

Chris:Because for one, you all made it to the final eight, and two, this challenge is simple. It does however, require a lot of walking and or running. Oh and Frost, in this challenge there will be no flying.

Mostly everyone groans.

Chris:I'm pretty sure most of you are familiar with the popular Netflix show, Thirteen Reasons Why.

Nichole:Yeah.

Chris:Well in today's challenge, you eight will be given a GPS that will lead you to thirteen former challenge locations. At these locations you will search for tapes that'll say a letter once you play it, all except one, that one will say a word.

Judy:Letters for what exactly?

Chris:Once you've heard all the tapes, you'll report to the trailer site where eight tables will be set up with thirty six puzzle pieces. You'll have to use your memory in order to put together the puzzle that'll reveal a phrase.

Alex:Wait a minute, if there's only twelve letters and one word, then why do we have thirty six puzzle pieces?

Chris:To make it difficult for you of course.

Alex:*Grunts*

Chris:The first person to solve the phrase will win the challenge will not only receive immunity but also a reward that'll come into play tomorrow. And of course, last place goes home.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Hopefully the reward will be good and not totally suck.**

Chris:And another thing, at one of the locations is an advantage that'll help you in the challenge, and before you ask, no it's not a invincibility idol.

Kiara:So what is it then?

Chris (Mockingly):Guess you'll have to find it in order to find out.

Kiara:*Rolls her eyes*

Chris:However, you can only use the advantage today, and today only. Each of you will get a GPS, but only a few of them will lead to the same place at a time, so pretty much none of you will be together. That is unless you find the tapes faster or slower than everyone else, then maybe you'll all meet up. Also you will not be able to move on until you've found and listened to the tape.

Alex (Sarcastically):Oh great. Anything else?

Chris:One of the GPS' has a glitch.

Nichole (Sarcastically):Perfect.

Chef:*Walks out of the kitchen and hands everyone a GPS*

Chris:You could finish eating, or you could start the challenge right no-

Everyone rushes out of the Craft Services Tent, trampling Chris.

Chris:...Ow!

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:This shouldn't be that difficult. I'm perfectly capable of accomplishing this challenge, I sure have the speed and endurance for it. That advantage might be a problem tho.**

 **Nickolas:I know for the last few days I've been saved by Mya, but today I'm going to win this by myself.**

 **Frost:He may have took away my flying but I can still do this challenge.**

 **Rapunzel:This challenge seem pretty tame to say the least.**

 **Alex:Alright, let's do this.**

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony Area**

Mya's first location was the Gilded Chris Ceremony and she didn't waste anytime looking for the tape. But the task was proving to be more difficult than she thought. She searched behind the stage, near the stage, behind the curtain, in the bleachers but she didn't have any luck.

Mya (Frustrated):Ugh, why is this so hard?!

?:Did you look absolutely everywhere?

Mya:Huh? *Turns around and sees Nichole walking towards her* Oh hey Nichole.

Nichole:It's that hard to find a tape?

Mya:Yeah. I've basically searched everywhere..Wait? Why did it take you so long to get here?

Nichole (In Annoyance): _I_ got the glitched GPS.

Mya:Oh. Sorry.

Nichole:*Shrugs Shoulders* It's fine. Come on, let me help you look. Who knows, maybe there's something you missed?

Mya:Yeah okay.

The two of them continue to search for about seven more minutes and still couldn't find anything.

Nichole:Okay, this is stupid.

Mya:Told you.

Nicole:Maybe the reward is here? If one of us finds it then we can save each other if one of us loses. Well hopefully since we don't know what this "advantage" entails.

Mya:Normally I'd agree, but I don't want to waste time.

Nichole:Understandable...So, I see that you are Nickolas are hanging out again. You guys back together?

Mya:What?! No! I mean-we just-I-

Nichole:*Laughs* It's okay if you are, no one's going to judge you.

Mya:No, we're not back together. And I really have no intention to.

Nichole:Oh?

Mya:Oh what?

Nichole:Nothing. It's just so funny when you deny things that are obviously true. You want to get back together with Nickolas don't you?

Mya (Stammering):What?! N-No! That's crazy

Nichole:*Raises brow*

Mya:*Sigh* Okay...maybe I do.

Nichole:Then why don't you?

Mya:Because I feel that it's too soon. I know that we've reconciled and everything...but I don't just want to get back into a relationship with him until I know that he's truly changed.

Nichole:Okay I get it. You don't want to get back together now, but maybe you should sooner rather than later, I'm just saying. Come on let's keep looking.*Walks past Mya*

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:Don't judge me.**

 **Nichole:She's cute when she's in denial.**

 **Earthquake of Inevitable Pain**

Nickolas had arrived at his second location, the Earthquake of Inevitable Pain.

Nickolas:Okay, let's see what I can find. *Climbs on top of the machine and starts to scavenge around for the tape. As he's looking, he hears a crash near the top of the machine. He wearily walks towards the front and sees-* (Relieved) Oh. Hey Judy.

Judy:Hi Nickolas.

Nickolas:How long have you been here?

Judy:About five minutes.

Nickolas (Surprised):And you still haven't found anything?!

Judy:Sadly no.

Nickolas:Well the tape is here some where. Let's keep looking.

Judy:Okay.

They looked for about ten more minutes but still didn't find anything.

Nickolas:Are you serious? Why did Chris make this challenge hard like this?!

Judy:..Speaking of challenges, do you know about-

Nickolas:The stuff Mya's been doing? Yeah.

Judy:And you're okay with it?

Nickolas:Judy it's a game for a million dollars, people will do crazy stuff for cash.

Judy:Well from what I've seen so far, it seems like you two do crazy stuff out of love.

Nickolas:...*Sigh* Look Judy, Mya _will_ tell Kiara and Alex what she did-

Judy:Wait, what did she do to Kiara?

Nickolas:..She convinced everyone to vote out Kovu.

Judy-Wh-

Nickolas:Before you say that's wrong Judy, just know that in this game, you have to eliminate people, no matter what the reason. She did that with Kovu, it's just the nature of the game.

Judy:I guess you're right on that point.

Nickolas:And Mya will tell Kiara and Alex when she's ready so don't worry about it. Okay?

Judy (Reluctantly):Okay.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I get that this game involves doing whatever you can to win, but I'm just not a cutt-throat person.I know I kept a secret earlier this season but that's different. So I while I do understand the reason Mya's is doing this, it just doesn't resonate with me.**

 **Nickolas:Hopefully Judy keeps her word and doesn't tell Kiara or Alex.**

Judy:*Walks over to one of the tires on the machine and looks inside it* Hey Nickolas, I found it! *Grabs the tape*

Nickolas:Nice work!

Judy:*Presses the play button*

 **Inside the Fairy Tale Tower**

Rapunzel and Frost were walking up the flight of stairs to the top of the tower.

Frost (Frustratingly):Why did Chris build this thing with a ton of stairs?

Rapunzel:To torture us? What else?

Frost:You're probably right.

Frost and Rapunzel arrive at the top and open the door to the room.

Frost:Alright let's see if we can find the tape.

Rapunzel and Frost looked all around the room but couldn't find the tape.

 **Confessional**

 **Frost:Okay so either Chris forgot to the tape in here or we're completely oblivious.**

Rapunzel:Hmm, can i see you're staff.

Frost:Uh sure. *Hands staff to Rapunzel* Be gentle.

Rapunzel:Don't worry I will. *Takes Frost' staff and uses it to pierce a hole in the bed*

Frost:What are you doing?

Rapunzel:Since the tapes always seem to be in places that we don't seem to think of *Tears through the sheet* It's probably in hear. *She scavenged through the stuffing inside the bed and eventually felt the tape* Yes!

Frost:Nice thinking!

Rapunzel:*Plays the tape*

 **Outside the Saw Building**

Alex:*Stares up at the dilapidated building in front of him and takes a deep breath* Okay, here we go. *Walks inside and starts looking around. Well he tries to, it's dark as hell* This place is creepy is creepy as-Oh Sh*t *Alex jumped when he felt someone touch. He swung around and saw Kiara, who was laughing* That's not funny Kiara!

Kiara:I can't help it, you jumped as if you saw a ghost! *Laughs*

Alex:Yeah yeah.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:I may have a slight case of Nyctophobia, but it only applies if I'm alone okay. So don't judge me.**

Kiara:*Snickers* Anyways, I found these. *Shows Alex two flashlights* Thought you might need one.

Alex:Oh thanks. *Takes flashlight from Kiara* So how long have you been here?

Kiara:Ten minutes.

Alex:Really?

Kiara:Yeah. I searched in here, the rooms we were trapped in before, but no luck.

Alex:What about the room Jack, Kayla, and Vitani were in?

Kiara:I couldn't get into it.

Alex:Alright come on.

Kiara:*Follows Alex to the door that leads to the control room*

Alex:Alright there has to be a key or something around here. Chris wouldn't purposefully lock it unless there was something important inside. *Starts looking around for a key*

Kiara:Hey are you okay?

Alex:Yeah, why?

Kiara:You seem..I don't know, taking this too seriously.

Alex:I'm just focused is all. *Stops for a moment*

Kiara:Seems like you're focused on more than just trying to get the door open.

Alex:*Sigh* You're right. Judy was going to tell me something yesterday but didn't because another person who was involved told her not to.

Kiara:Why?

Alex:No idea, but whatever it was this other person doesn't want me to find out.

Kiara:Okay, well what do you _think_ she was going to tell you.

Alex:I think it was going to have something to do with Maria.

Kiara:Why do you say that?

Alex:I don't know, I just have a feeling. Anyways that's not important now and besides I got plan, let's try and get this door open.

Kiara:Okay.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:All I'm going to do is carefully ask questions that'll hopefully get the person who I think is the perpetrator.**

 **Dropship**

Both at their fifth location, Judy and Rapunzel were looking inside the drop ship. Rapunzel looking in the upper deck and Judy looking in the lower one.

Judy (Yells):Hey Rapunzel did you find anything?

Rapunzel:*Sticks her head through the hatch* No. *Goes back up*

Judy (Yells):...Hey Rapunzel?

Rapunzel (Yells):Yeah?

Judy (Yells):Did Mya tell you to vote for Kovu yesterday?

Rapunzel:*Sticks her head through the hatch* Yeah. Why?

Judy:And did she tell anyone else?

Rapunzel:I did see her talking to Nichole and Frost before the ceremony. Maybe she told them?

Judy:Probably..And so you didn't question why she told you to vote for him?

Rapunzel:I assumed she had a pretty good reason. She does know more about the game than me after all. *Goes back up*

Judy:True.

Rapunzel:Hey I found it!

 **At the Front Gate**

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:After Alex and I got the door open and left the Saw building, I thought about what he said. Then I thought that maybe I should try and figure out who voted Kovu out. I know that's what you're supposed to do in this game but I truly thought that Nickolas was going home at first, at least that's what everyone told me.**

Kiara:*Arrives at the front gate* Okay let's see if we can find this tape.

?:Need some help?

Kiara:*Turns around and sees Frost walking towards her* Hey Frost.

Frost:Hey Kiara, let's find this tape shall we? *Starts looking for the tape along with Kiara*

After a few minutes of not finding anything, Kiara spoke up.

Kiara:So...I was pretty shocked when Kovu was eliminated yesterday, were you?

Frost (Unconvincingly):Uh yeah.

Kiara:..*Faces Frost* Are you lying to me?

Frost (Nervously):What no of course-

Kiara (Sternly):Frost.

Frost could see no way out of this conversation so he just confessed.

Frost:Okay yes, it didn't come to me as a shock.

Kiara:Did you vote for him?

Frost:*Sigh* Yeah.

Kiara:Why?

Frost:Because someone told me too.

This caught Kiara by surprise.

Kiara:What? Who?!

Frost:...

Kiara (Reassuringly):Look Frost, I'm not going to over react. Just tell me who told you to vote for Kovu.

Frost:It was..Mya.

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:That makes a lot of sense.**

Frost:Look Kiara, don't be mad at her, she was just playing the game.

Kiara:I know, I just wish she would've warned me.

Frost:Well what did you expect. Did you expect her to come up to you and say (In a feminine voice) "Oh hi Kiara, I just came to tell you that I'm telling everyone to vote out Kovu today. Thanks."

Kiara:*Laughs at Frost' impersonation of Mya* I guess you're right.

Frost:Maybe you should just talk to her about it.

Kiara:I'll think about it. Come on, let's keep looking.

 **Prison Set**

Nichole and Nickolas were digging into the grounds of the courtyard with shovels they had found. They had searched everywhere else for the tape so the only place left to look was inside the ground. Good news was that it seemed that no one's GPS had led them to this location yet, so that's a plus. It was getting pretty hot tho, and both Nichole and Nickolas were getting pretty tired.

Nichole (Frustratingly):*Stops digging for a moment* Ugh, why did Chris have to make us do this on a day when the sun is blasting?

Nickolas:Cause he's a d*ck.

Nichole:Hmph. *Continues digging* So you and Mya seem to have patched things up.

Nickolas:Yeah we did.

Nichole (Playfully):So are you two back together or-?

Nickolas:Oh no we're not.

Nichole:Do you want to?

Nickolas:Of course I do, but I don't want to bug her about it. I want to show her that I've changed.

Nichole:*Snickers*

Nickolas:What?

Nichole:Oh nothing.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Funny how both of them want to get back together with each other but refuse to make a move. *Rolls eyes***

Nickolas:*Stops digging for a moment* Well what about you?

Nichole:What _about_ me?

Nickolas:Oh come on, you can't tell me that you don't have any feelings for Frost.

Nichole:*Stops digging* And what makes you think that?!

Nickolas:You hang out all the time, you have great chemistry, and-

Nichole:And we're just friends.

Nickolas:Yeah sure. Denial is her witness.

Nichole:*Rolls eyes and continues digging*

Nickolas:*Chuckels and goes back to digging*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:You can't tell me that you don't notice anything between them.**

*Clunk*

Nickolas:Huh. *Nickolas continued to dig until he found a box. He thought the tape was inside but when he opened it he saw a folded note. He took the note out, unfolded it, and widened his eyes*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I just found...the advantage. Hell yes! I can't believe my luck!**

Nichole:Did you find anything?

Nickolas:No, I just thought I saw it.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I decided not to tell Nichole because knowing her, she'll try to use it to _her_ advantage.**

After five more minutes of digging, Nichole finally stumbled across the tape.

Nichole:Yo Nick I found it.

Nickolas:*Runs over to Nichole* Hey after we hear the tape, we should put it back in the ground in a different spot? Makes it more difficult for the next guy or gal.

Nichole:Sure. *Plays tape*

 **This is the End House**

Mya:*Looks up at the house and huffs* Well this is gonna be difficult.

?:Tell me about it.

Mya:*Turns around and sees Alex*

Alex:The tape could be anywhere in there.

Mya:Well let's get to it. *They walk inside the house and start looking around. Ten minutes later, nothing*

Alex (Yells):Hey Mya, you found anything? (He's upstairs)

Mya (Yells):No.

Alex (Yells):You sure?

Mya (Yells):Yeah, I'd tell you if I did.

Alex:*Walks downstairs and into the room Mya was in* Speaking of telling me things, the other day Judy was contemplating whether or not to tell me something, but said that she promised another person that she wouldn't.

Mya:That's...strange.

Alex:Yeah, and call me paranoid, but I think that it had something to do with Maria.

Mya (Nervously):Why do you think that?

Alex:...Call it a hunch. I just find it odd how Nickolas was able to figure out the answer *Snaps fingers* just like that.

Mya (Nervously):Yeah, I was surprised as well.

Alex:I was starting to think that someone gave him the answer. But that's crazy right?

Mya (Nervously):Yeah he-he, crazy.

Alex:Hmph, well keeps looking.

Mya:Yeah let's.

Alex:*Walks off*

 **Confessional**

 **Mya: Does he know?! I thought Judy didn't tell him?! What the fu-**

 **Inside Doctor Building**

Nichole and Rapunzel were standing on top of the diving boards with the rope attached to their leg.

Nichole:Ready Rapunzel?

Rapunzel:Ready.

Nichole:3-2-1-Jump! *She and Rapunzel jump into the pool of green goo. When they came up, Nichole had the tape in hand* Got it!

They unhooked themselves and washed themselves off, after which they pressed play on the tape.

 **Inside the Purge Building**

Frost:How are we supposed to find the tape? It's like a maze in here.

Judy:I guess we keep on walking until we come across something that'll lead us to the tape.

Frost:Well we've been walking for several minutes and haven't found anything. *As he continued walking, Frost accidentally stepped on a loose tile that opened up a trap door next to them*

Judy:Well that was convenient, come on let's go.

 **Hilltop**

Mya:*Sighs in relief* Okay, almost done. *Starts searching*

Mya didn't want to be here for no longer than she needed to. To her, this place reminded her of too much of betrayal, and she didn't like it one bit.

?:Mya!

Mya:*Turns around and sees Kiara* Hey Kiara.

Kiara:Hi. So uh listen, can I talk to you about something?

Mya:Sure, but can it wait after the challenge? If we're almost done then chances are that the others are-

Kiara:I know about Kovu Mya.

Mya:...

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:So does everyone know about the things I did.**

Mya:Look Kiara, before you say anything I-

Kiara:Mya I'm not mad at you. I honestly don't know how I feel about it. On one hand I'm sad that Kovu's not in the competition anymore, but then again I know that it's necessary to eliminate others in order to get rid of a big threat or keep someone you don't want to go in.

Mya:Wow, you've really learned a lot.

Kiara:Well some of the others helped me understand a while ago.

Mya:Regardless, I'm sorry.

Kiara:It's okay, I mean it's not like you did anything _that_ bad.

Mya:But still, I kind of regret it. All for a guy.

Kiara (Jokingly):Well I did encourage you to give him a chance, so I guess that's on me.

Mya:Yeah, but I did appreciate it.

Kiara:Well you're welcome.

Mya:So...we're good?

Kiara:Yeah, we're good. So now that that's taken care of, let's get to searching for the tape.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:I'm so glad she's not angry. For a second there I thought she was going to yell at me or something.**

 **Derelict Ship**

Nickolas and Alex made their to the cargo bay inside the derelict, since that was the place the tape was most likely to be. Once they eventually found the pathway leading to the cargo bay, they entered it and started searching.

Alex:Man these eggs stink.

Nickolas:Tell me about it.

Alex:We should hurry before the others find their last tape first.

Nickolas:Yeah, I don't want to be on the chopping block _again._

Alex:Speaking of which, did you and Mya cheat in the Breaking Bad challenge a couple days ago?

Nickolas (Shocked):W-What?

Alex:I know you and Mya cheated.

Nickolas:H-How did you find out?

Alex:Well I had my suspicions when I ran into Mya earlier, but you just confirmed that.

Nickolas:...

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Sh*t.**

Nickolas:Look man I had nothing to do with what Mya did.

Alex:Yet you decided not to tell me and I had to find out on my own.

Nickolas:I know, and I'm sorry, but it's just Mya asked me to-

Alex:Mya doesn't control you, you can make your own decisions that aren't influenced by her!

Nickolas (Frustratingly):Look dude it's a game, eliminating people is what you need to do to survive!

Alex:But that doesn't change the fact that you cheated.

Nickolas:I didn't cheat, Mya helped _me_! I had nothing to do with it!

Alex:*Takes deep breath* Fine, you know what forget about it. Let's just find this tape and get to the trailer site so we don't come in last.

Nickolas:Gladly.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:I thought those guys were supposed to be my friends. What the f*ck?!**

It may have taken more than four freaking hours! But everyone visited all the landmarks and listened to all the tapes, so they were heading back to the trailer site.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Well that took longer than expected-**

 **Kiara:But at least I completed the first part of the challenge.**

 **Rapunzel:Just to be sure, let me recite the letters. Ahem, U, V, I**

 **Judy:G, R, L, O**

 **Mya:V, S, E, A**

 **Frost:F, and the word is Am. Okay let's do this.**

 **Trailer Site**

Mya was the first to arrive, followed by Nichole, Judy, Kiara, Frost, and Rapunzel, there was no sign of Nickolas and Alex. But the competitors who were there wasted no time getting started on their puzzles. After fifteen minutes, someone had finally solved the phrase.

Chris:And Mya wins today's challenge!

Mya:Yes!

Chris:Great, now flip your table over.

Mya:What?

Chris:Well unless you want people to see it.

Mya:Oh yeah right. *Flips her table over*

 **Confessional**

 **Frost:Dang it, I was totally going to look at her puzzle for the answers. Oh well.**

After five minutes, Nichole, Judy, and Rapunzel al solved their puzzles, leaving Frost, Kiara, Nickolas, and Alex, the last two of four had not shown up yet.

Alex:We're here!

Well speak of the devil.

Mya:What took you guys so long?

Nickolas:Finidng that tape in the derelict was really hard.

Nichole:Well we did it.

Nickolas:Shut up.

Chris:You two better get started, don't want to be in last place now do you?

Nickolas and Alex both started on their puzzles, already far behind Frost and Kiara.

 **Five minutes Later**

Alex:Done!

Nickolas:Are you serious?!

Alex:What can I say.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I don't know how he solved it so quickly, but that doesn't matter, I have to use the advantage.**

Nickolas:Yo Chris.

Chris:What?

Nickolas:*Pulls advantage out of his back pocket* I would like to use this

Mostly everyone gasps.

Chris:Woah, the advantage, I didn't think anyone would find it.

Nickolas:Well I did.

Chris:Well since you found it, you can use it on either Kiara or Frost.

Frost/Kiara:What?!

Judy:Wait a minute, what does the advantage say?

Nickolas:It says that I can use it to give another contestant a fifteen minute penalty. Which basically means that the person I use it on will have to wait fifteen minutes until they can start their puzzle again.

Frost:Oh come on!

Chris:That's right Nickolas. Now, who do you choose?

Nickolas:*Looks at both Kiara and Frost' puzzles* I choose

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frost.

Frost/Nichole:No!

Chris:Sorry Frost, looks like you'll have to wait this out.

Frost:*Sighs in frustration and walks off to the side*

 **Confessional**

 **Frost:You have got to be kidding me.**

Fourteen minutes and forty-eight seconds later, Nickolas was almost finished with his puzzle. (Kiara had finished in between that time).

Chris:Twelve seconds left.

Frost (In his head):Please don't finish, please don't finish!

Chris:Ten seconds.

Mya (In her head):Come on Nickolas, you can do it.

Chris:Eight.

Nichole (In her head):Hurry up he goddamn count!

Chris:Five-Four.

Nickolas (In his head):Okay, almost done, I got this.

Chris:Three-Two-One. Frost, you can finish.

Frost:*Runs back up to his board when-*

Nickolas:Done!

Chris:And Nickolas is finished, meaning that Frost is going home!

Frost:No!

Chris:Oh yeah.

Nickolas:Phew.

 **Night time-Gilded Chris Ceremony Area**

Frost was saying his goodbyes to everyone.

Frost:See you later Rapunzel.

Rapunzel:*Hugs him* See you soon.

Alex:Catch you on the flip side man.

Frost:You too. *Walks up to Nichole, who's looking angry* Hey you okay.

Nichole (Angrily):I just don't get why he didn't use it on Kiara. She wasn't almost done, you were, so it would've been better if he had used it on-

Frost:Nichole, chill out.

Nichole:..Was that pun intended?

Frost:A little bit. Anyways, it's okay. I made it to the top eight, met some great people, and I really only participated in this competition just to get a vacation.

Nichole:*Chuckles and rolls her eyes* See you later Frost.

Frost:See ya later Cole. *They hug. Frost turns around and waves at everyone* See ya guys.

Everyone waves goodbye.

Frost:*Gets in the Lame-O-Sine and is driven off*

Nickolas:*Walks up to Nichole* Look Nichole, I'm sorry that-

Nichole:*Puts a finger in his lip and huffs* It's fine. *Walks off*

Chris:I think we can all agree that it's definitely not fine. Will Nichole forgive Nickolas? What special reward am I going to offer Mya tomorrow? Will Alex retaliate against her? And who'll be eliminated next time when our final seven becomes our final six? Tune in next time to find on the hit reality show phenomenon that is

Total Drama Superstar!


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 26:Not So Much of A Horror Story

Chris:Previously on Total Drama Superstar, the competitors had to visit thirteen places where previous challenge had taken place using GPS', find and listen to a tape, and use the letters/word they heard to solve a thirty six piece puzzle back at the trailer sit...seems like a lot. Anyways, Mya admitted that she wanted to get back together with Nickolas to Nichole but felt that she should "wait". Nickolas reassured Judy that Mya would tell Alex and Kiara what she had done when she was ready, and that she wouldn't worry. In the Saw Building, Kiara asked Alex what he was so focused on and Alex told her that he had suspicions as to what Judy wanted to tell him the day before. At the front gate, Frost told Kiara that Mya had gotten mostly everyone to vote Kovu off, which shocked Kiara to say the least. At the prison set, Nickolas told Nichole that he too wanted to get back together with Mya, but felt it was "too soon". Nickolas also assumed that Nichole had liked Frost, but this was quickly brushed off by her. As they were digging for the tape in the court yard, Nickolas had found the advantage I had mentioned earlier that day, but decided not to tell Nichole. Inside the This is the End house, Alex found out that Mya had something to do with Maria's elimination. On top of the hilltop, Kiara confronted Mya about Kovu's elimination but surprisingly wasn't angry about it, which was a total "yawn". And lastly inside the derelict ship, Nickolas confirmed what Alex had suspected, that he and Mya cheated in the Breaking Bad challenge, and this sparked an argument between the two. Once everyone heard the tapes, they all reported back to the trailer site to solve the puzzle, everyone except Nickolas and Alex, who were still trying to find the tape. After fifteen minutes, Mya solved the puzzle first and won the challenge, which also meant that she would receive a special reward the next day. She was followed by Judy, Nichole, and Rapunzel, leaving only Frost, Kiara, Alex, and Nickolas. Eventually, Nickolas and Alex arrived at the trailer site. Alex quickly solved his puzzle leaving Nickolas in last place. Seeing no other option, Nickolas used his advantage, which gave him the power to give someone a fifteen minute time limit in the challenge, on Frost. Kiara eventually finished, and there was only twelve seconds left. Just as his time penalty expired, Nickolas finished the puzzle, sending Frost home. We're three fourths through the competition and it just gets more unpredictable from here. Who'll win today's challenge I wonder? Will Nickolas escape another elimination? And what's Mya's special reward? Find out right now on this brand new episode of

Total Drama Superstar!

 **Intro**

 **Trailer Site-Mid Day**

Nickolas:She hates me.

Mya (Reassuringly):No she doesn't.

Nickolas:I basically eliminated her best friend in the game. Trust me, she hates me.

Mya:Didn't she say it was fine yesterday?

Nickolas:That's just what she says when everything's _not_ fine.

Nickolas and Mya were watching Nichole as she talked to Rapunzel and Kiara from afar. Ever since yesterday, Nickolas had been afraid of approaching Nichole from fear that she might harm him in any way, shape, or form. Mya tried to reassure him that she wasn't mad but he begged to differ.

Mya:Maybe you should go talk to her?

Nickolas:I...don't think that's the best idea.

Mya:Why?

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:When Nichole gets angry at you, you do not want to be any where near her, trust me.**

Nickolas:Just trust me okay.

Mya:Well if you aren't going to set this straight, then I am. *Gets up*

Nickolas:No-Wait-Mya! *He tried to stop her, but Mya just kept on walking towards Nichole*

Mya:Hey Nichole.

Nichole:*Stops her conversation with Kiara and Rapunzel and turns to Mya* Hey Mya, what do you need?

Mya:Can we talk about a certain someone's actions yesterday? *Gestures back at Nickolas*

Nichole:*Rolls eyes* Sure. I'll be back girls.

Kiara:Okay.

Rapunzel:Bye.

Nichole:*Walks inside the girls' trailer with Mya* So?

Mya:Well Nickolas seems to think that you're angry but I said that-

Nichole:Oh I am mad at him!

Mya:But didn't you say it was fine?

Nichole:That's just what I say when everything's actually not fine.

Mya:Oh. Well aren't you the one who says that it's "just a game"?

Nichole:True, but that doesn't mean that I don't have the right to be angry about who was eliminated.

Mya:Look Nichole, Nickolas didn't have a choice-

Nichole:Oh he had a choice. He could've used the advantage on Kiara or could've not used if at all.

Mya:Well okay that's true, but-

Nichole:No ifs, no ands, and no buts about it Mya. Nickolas eliminated someone that I loved, and while it's a part of the game, I'm still angry about it.

Mya:*Sigh* Okay, but I still think you two should talk.

Nichole:I'll think about it. So are we done?

Mya:Yeah I guess so.

Nichole:*Turns to walk out the door*

Mya:Wait, did you say you loved Frost?

Nichole:Not that way! *Walks out*

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:Mm-Hm.**

 **Nichole:I know what you're thinking, and no, I do not like him like that!  
**

Elsewhere, Judy was jogging around the trailer site. As she was doing so, she heard someone running up behind her. She quickly turned around and sighed in relief when she saw that it was Alex.

Judy:Hey Alex, what are you doing here?

Alex:Just taking a mid day jog, also I need to talk to you.

Judy:What about?

Alex:I know that you wanted to tell me about Mya and Nickolas cheating and eliminating Maria.

Judy (Shocked):How did you find out?

Alex:Let's just say that Mya's not a convincing liar and Nickolas isn't very subtle.

Judy:Well how do you feel?

Alex:To be honest, I'm angry. Nickolas should've taken his lost like a man, or at least see if he could've answered the question on his own.

Judy:Well people do stupid things for money and for love.

Alex:Don't I know it. I do feel kind of bad for blowing up at Nickolas yesterday tho.

Judy:You blew up at him?

Alex:Yeah. We had an argument yesterday.

Judy:Well what did you say?

Alex:Nothing bad, just that he shouldn't have let Mya help him cheat and he can make his own decisions.

Judy:Well if you're _that_ bothered by it, maybe you should apologize.

Alex:I will, but I think they should apologize also.

Judy:I agree, just make sure that you make an effort to hear them out when you speak to them.

Alex:I will.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I'm glad that he knows, that took a _huge_ load off my shoulders.**

After jogging for about ten more minutes, Alex and Judy returned to the trailer site, which was the exact same time Chris arrived.

Chris:So guys are you ready for today's challenge?

Nichole:Well I don't any of us are ready, but we know that we don't have a choice.

Chris:Correct you are Nichole. Now, who here misses their friends, family, and other loved ones from back home?

Everyone raises their hand.

Chris:Well I have some good news for you. I've brought each of you one loved one from home.

Kiara (Happily):Wait really?!

Chris:*Nods head*

Rapunzel (Excitedly):So who's here?!

Chris:Your best friend Cassandra, Nickolas and Nichole's mother and father, Kiara's dad, Mya's big brother, Judy's dad, and Alex's aunt.

Everyone cheers.

...

Mya:So where are they?

Chris:That's where the challenge comes in to play.

Chef:*Pushes in a Tv*

Chris:*Turns the Tv on with a remote and it showed seven spilt screens each containing someone's loved one...All trapped somewhere* For today's challenge, you guys will need to rescue your loved ones from one of the seven American Horror Story locations.

Everyone gasps.

Alex:Why the hell would you do this?!

Chris:Um, because it's fun.

Nickolas:Dude, you have our loved ones held inside literal death traps. How is that fun?!

Chris:It's good for ratings. Anyways, the first person to rescue their loved one and bring them back here wins the challenge.

Judy:And the last person to get here goes home?

Chris:Nope, we're having a vote tonight. But there will be a punishment for whoever the last place loser is.

Rapunzel:What is it?

Chris:The person that comes in last place will not get to spend the day with their loved one, while everyone else will.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Well that sucks.**

 **Nichole:Great, so all I have to do is not come in last.**

 **Rapunzel:Hopefully I don't come in last.**

 **Nickolas:Not only am I not coming in last, but I'm going to win.**

 **Judy:I definitely can't come in last.**

 **Kiara:I'm definitely not coming in last place.**

 **Mya:Well it wouldn't be right if Chris didn't inflict some type of cruelty on at least one of us.**

Chef:*Hands everyone a GPS*

Chris:Just like yesterday, each of you will be given a GPS so you can find your way to the AHS locations. Since both of their parents are here, Nickolas you're designated loved one is your mom and Nichole, yours is your dad.

Judy:I feel like you're not telling us something?

Chris:Hmm, now what could I be forgetting? *Snaps fingers* Oh yeah that's right, there will be a mascot representing that particular location there to try and stop you from saving your loved ones.

Kiara:What happens if they catch us.

Chris:Then not only do you lose the challenge, but you don't get to see your loved one.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Okay along with not coming in last, let's add not getting captured by a demon, monster, or other scary a** creature to my agenda.**

Chris:I wish you luck contestants, and try not to die.

Mya:Wait die?!

Chris:Yeah, the mascots have weapons that can kill you.

Everyone:What?!

Rapunzel (Fearfully):They won't actually hurt us right?

Chris:I don't know, I just hired random people to play these characters. I don't know if they're actually crazy or not...Good luck. *Walks away leaving everyone in a state of shock*

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Logan, if you're watching this, please sue the hell out of Chris if I die.**

 **Judy:Contract or no, I will arrest him after this is all over.**

 **Chris:*Holds up contract and smiles***

 **Inside of a Circus Area**

Nickolas, Mya, and Nichole were all making their way through the fair grounds of a circus.

Nickolas:Why did mom have to be here?! I hate clowns.

Mya:How do you know if the mascot is a clown?

Nickolas:Have you seen American Horror Story? Trust me, it's a clown.

Nichole:Well I'm guessing that you don't want to split up?

Nickolas:*Shakes his head*

Nichole:Okay then.

The three of them continued walking until they heard the sound of a Merry-go-round starting up.

Nichole (Sarcastically):That's not creepy at all.

Nickolas:Let's just hurry up and find mom. I don't want to be here anymore than we have to.

Mya (Fearfully): Uh guys. *Directs Nichole and Nickolas' attention to a figure that stood ten feet away from them.

Nickolas:Oh hell no.

Standing there was the most terrifying clown they've ever seen in their life, Twisty.

Mya (Quietly):What do we do?!

Nichole (Quietly):Okay um, I'll distract him while you guys go on ahead.

Nickolas (Quietly):Are you crazy?!

Nichole (Quietly):Well do you want this psychotic clown coming after you?!

Nickolas:...

Nichole (Quietly):That's what I thought. *Stands up and starts walking towards Twisty. Just as she was a few feet away from him, she turned tail and ran. This caused Twisty to chase her*

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:Nichole, bravest person I've ever known.**

After wandering around for about six minutes, Nickolas and Mya finally found the main circus tent. They wearily entered, and that's when they saw Nickolas' mom strapped to a spinning wheel.

Nickolas:Mom! *Runs up to her*

Amanda (Her name obviously):Nickolas?! Oh I am so glad to see you.

Nickolas:What happened?!

Amanda:Well your father and I got a call from the show asking us if we wanted to come on the show to see you and of course we said yes. Some producers came and picked us up and took us to a building where we waited inside a room. Next thing we know, we were being knocked out by some green gas and I woke up here.

Nickolas:Well don't worry, we'll get you down. *He and Mya unstraps his mom*

Amanda:So, where's Nichole?

Mya:She's distracting a killer clown.

Amanda:What?!

Nichole:*Runs inside the tent* Hey guys. Hi mom! *Hugs her* Can we go now? I trapped Twisty inside a trailer, but I'm pretty sure he won't stay there for long. Nickolas, take mom to the trailer site while Mya and I look for her brother and dad.

Nickolas:Won't you guys need help?

Nichole:We can handle it. Besides, one of us might as well win.

Nickolas:You sure?

Nichole:Do you _want_ me to change my mind?

Nickolas:Come on mom.

Amanda:*Kisses Nichole in the forehead* Good luck.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:I know what you're thinking "Nichole, why would you let him win?". Simple, it's because he needs it. The person most likely to go home if he didn't win would be himself, and there is no way I'm going home. So I might as well let someone who's close to me win. Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at him.**

 **Inside the Coven House**

Judy was quietly walking through the house in order to not alert the "mascot" that was lurking inside the house and began checking all the rooms for her dad. She walked towards the kitchen and when she peeked around the corner, she gasped and dashed back behind the corner. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was a half man, half bull. She slowly moved away from the kitchen but then, the floor creaked. She froze and hoped that the Minotaur didn't hear her. After waiting a few seconds, she breathed a sigh of relief, until she heard something growl behind her.

Judy:Oh Sh*t.

The Minotaur bellowed and chased after Judy, who quickly ran away. Thanks to her small size, Judy easily evaded the Minotaurs attacks, but regardless the monster was still chasing after the rabbit. Judy ran into the living room and dove behind the couch, but the Minotaur picked it up and threw it out of the way. The Minotaur tried to grab Judy but she rolled out of the way and ran upstairs. She knocked over a chair in the hallway to try and create some distance between her and the creature. After doing that, she ran into one of the rooms and closed the door. Once inside she moved everything that she could in front of the door and took a deep breath.

Judy:That was a close one.

*Muffled Scream*

Judy:*Turns around and sees her dad tied up and gaged* Dad?! *Runs over to him and unties him as well as ungag him* Are you okay?!

Stu:As well as I can be after being kidnapped.

Judy (Angrily):Chris is so going to pay for this.

*Bang*Bang*Bang*

Judy:*Turns around and sees that the Minotaur was starting to break in*

Stu:Judy, what is that?!

Judy:Trouble. *Suddenly, Judy's face lit up when she had got an idea* Dad, I have a plan. Don't move until I tell you.

Stu:W-What?

Judy:Just trust me.

Stu:..Okay.

The Minotaur continued to bang on the door until he eventually broke it down, and ran towards Judy and her father.

Judy:Now! *Judy and her father moved out of the way, which caused the Minotuar to continue charging forward and fall out the window* Alright, let's go before he gets back up.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:*She's writing down on a piece of paper* I'm keeping track on the list of offenses Chris has done. Kidnapping, and reckless endangerment.**

 **Inside the Roanoke House**

Rapunzel was walking through the old, creepy house in hopes of finding her friend.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:I probably should've went with someone. Not that I can't handle things in my own, but this is pretty creepy.**

Rapunzel heard a creek behind her and she jumped around, turns out it was a rat.

Rapunzel:*Sighs in relief* Okay, don't freak out. You're fine. *Starts walking up the stairs. Once she gets up there, she begins opening random doors, hoping that Cass was in one of them*

*Creak*

Rapunzel:Huh? *She turns around and saw nothing, but when she turned back around, there stood Piggy Man* Aaaahh!

Cassandra:*Comes up from behind and grunts as she knocks out Piggy Man with a chair*

Rapunzel:Cass?!

Cassandra:Hey Raps.

Rapunzel:*Hugs Cassandra for a moment* It's so good to see you! But, how did you escape? I'd figure you'd be trapped.

Cassandra:Well _Chris_ isn't that great at keeping me prisoner.

Rapunzel:Well let's get out of here before we run into another-

An arrow was shot right by Rapunzel's head.

Rapunzel:Bad guys.

Rapunzel and Cassandra both turn their attention to two Roanoke men and the Butcher.

The Butcher:Get them!

Rapunzel and Cassandra run away from the three of them and make it out of the house.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:That was a close one!**

 **Inside the Murder House**

Kiara:So do you know what to expect in here?

Alex:No idea, I don't watch the show.

Kiara:Oh well, thanks for coming with me.

Alex:No problem. *Looks up at the second floor* Okay so we can either split up or stick together. What do you wanna do?

Kiara:Sticking together would be the smarter option.

Alex:Okay let's go. *They both walk upstairs and start checking rooms*

Kiara:*Walks into one room and notices a black rubber suit in the corner* That's not weird at all.

Then suddenly, the door closed behind her, trapping her inside. Kiara turned around and started banging on the door.

Kiara (Shouting):Alex! Hey Alex!

Alex (Muffled):Kiara?!

Kiara:I'm trapped in here!

Alex:Hold on.

Kiara:Hurry. *Sits down on the bed while Alex went to get something to break down the door. As she was waiting, she noticed that the suit wasn't in the corner anymore* What the heck? *Gets up and starts looking around for the suit but couldn't find it* Hmm, where did it go?

A hand reached out from under the bed and grabbed Kiara's foot!

Kiara:Aaaahhh!

The rubber suit man climbed out from under the bed but was kicked off by Kiara. She ran over to the door and started to bang on it really loudly.

Kiara (Panicked):Alex! Where are you?! There's someone in here!

The rubber suit man grabbed Kiara from behind and threw her across the bed. Kiara got up with an angry look in her eye.

Kiara:Okay, you know what? Bring it on.

The rubber suit man walked towards Kiara and was about to grab her but Kiara kicked him in the gut and slashed at his face. She then grabbed a lamp that was sitting on the night stand and hit it over his head, knocking him out.

?:Roooooaaaaar!

The door was broken down by someone Kiara was very happy to see.

Kiara:Daddy!

Kiara ran over and hugged her father.

Simba:Kiara are you okay?! You're friend came and rescued me and told me that you were locked in here.

Kiara:Don't worry, I handled it. *She points towards the unconscious rubber suit man*

Alex:Kiara are you-*Sees that Kiara was in fact okay and that there was an unconscious man laying on the floor* Well I guess you didn't need help.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Way to go Kiara.**

 **Kiara:I can take care of myself just fine.**

Kiara:So dad, how did you get here?

Simba:I was kidnapped and brought here. I didn't know what was going on.

Kiara:Did you know I was here?

Simba:Yes. Everyone back at home is aware as well.

Kiara:How?

Simba:Timon and Pumbaa found a laptop, I think it was called, and they somehow got it to work to where we could see you, Kovu, and Vitani.

Alex:Not to be rude, but you should probably go before so you can win.

Kiara:What about you?

Alex:I can find my aunt on my own, don't worry about it.

Kiara:Okay. Come on dad. *She and Simba run downstairs and out of the house. Shortly followed by Alex*

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Alright time to find my aunt.**

 **Inside an Asylum**

Nichole and Mya were making their way through the AHS Asylum. They were expecting to see a few "patients" but found no one. Guess Chris couldn't afford them. Besides their footsteps, all that could be heard was the sound of rats scurrying and faucets leaking, it was creepy as hell. As they continued walking through the asylum, they eventually came upon the staircase. Just as they were about to walk up, they heard a deep groan coming from the top floor. Knowing that wasn't her father, Nichole grabbed a broken chair leg and nodded to Mya. They begrudgingly made their way up the stairs, fear and anxiety overcoming their mind. Unlike most idiots, they weren't going to split up. Sure it would've made finding Nichole's dad easier, but with a "mascot" running around, it seemed more plausible to stay together. They looked through all the patient's rooms but didn't find anything or anyone. Eventually, Nichole and Mya found themselves inside an office and began to look around in there. Nichole walked to a door and tried to pull it open but it didn't budge, her dad had to be in there.

Nichole:Hey Mya, I think my dad's in here.

Mya:*Walks over to the door and tries to pull it open*

Nichole:Already tried it.

Mya:Oh. *Puts her ear in the door but didn't hear anything* Are you sure he's in there? It doesn't sound like anyone's on the other side.

Nichole:Well this door is locked for a reason. *Looks a little closer at the door and sees that there is a key hole* Looks like there's a key to this door now all we have to do is find it.

Mya:Great, let's get started.

They both turn around and see a nun with her head down standing in front of the door.

Mya:Uh...hello there?

Nun:...

Mya:Is she deaf?

Nichole:*Looks closely at the nun and sees that she has a key around her neck* Mya look, the key.

Mya:*Sees the key* Should we ask her for it?

Nichole:*Shrugs shoulders* I guess?

Mya:Excuse me ma'am, may we please see that key around your neck? We think that her father's trapped in there.

Nun:*Groan*

Nichole:What the?

The nun lifts up her head to reveal a pale face and black eyes.

Nichole/Mya:...Oh hell no.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Where the hell did Chris find this lady?!**

 **Mya:I'm willing to do a lot of things for family and a million dollars, but dealing with demons isn't one of them!**

Mya:What do we do?!

Nichole:Okay um, I'll distract her, you find something that'll help us get that key from her.

Mya:Alright. *Runs to find something to assist them*

Nichole:*Runs towards the nun and swings the chair leg at her. While she did connect, the attack seemingly had no effect* Sh*t.

The nun tries to grab Nichole but she ducks and is instead doused with holy water that Mya found. The nun let out a blood curdling scream before Nichole grabbed the key from the nun's neck.

Mya:Quick, go open the door! *Douses the nun again in holy water*

Nichole:*Runs over to the door and opens it with the key* Dad!

Drake:Nichole?!

Nichole:*Helps her father out of the room* Are you okay?!

Drake:Yeah.

Mya:Guys move!

Nichole and her dad move out of the way when Mya pushed the nun inside the room.

Nichole:*Locks the door* And that takes care of her.

Mya:Hi there Mr. Convel

Drake:Hi Mya. Are you two okay? Who was that?

Nichole/Mya:A demon nun.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Never thought I'd take on a demon, can cross out that on the bucket list.**

Drake:...Alright then. Where's your mom?

Nichole:Nickolas took her back to the trailer site.

Drake:Well then let's get going before that thing gets out.

Mya:You guys go ahead and go, I still have to go find my brother.

Nichole:No let us help you.

Mya:It's fine you guys go ahead.

Nichole:Mya, you helped me, so now I'm helping you. You don't mind right dad?

Drake:Not in the slightest.

Nichole:Great, let's go.

Mya:Thanks.

They leave.

 **Inside a Hotel**

Alex was currently on an elevator on his way to the fifth floor. While he wanted there to be an easier way to finding his aunt, it was either this or taking the stairs and he sure as hell wasn't doing that. Once the elevator dinged, Alex stepped out and started checking each of the rooms. When he came to one room, the door was locked. He continued to pull on it but it wouldn't budge.

Alex:Screw this. *Backs up and kicks the door down*

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:If you're asking while I didn't kick the door down back in the murder house, the answer is that I did try but couldn't. No idea how these doors are weaker than the ones at the house, but whatever.**

Alex:*Walks inside the room only to find nothing* Seriously?! What was the point of locking the door if there wasn't anything in here? *Turns around* What the fu-

Alex didn't have much time to react when a vampire pounced on him and tried to bite him. He held the blood sucker back and managed to throw him off. He immediately got up and ran out the room, but the vampire followed. Alex was almost at the elevator when the vampire pounced on him once again from behind. Alex tried to fight him off but his stamina was a little depleted. Just when it seemed the vampire was about to "eat" Alex, someone knocked the vampire off him.

Alex:What the-*Looks up and sees his aunt standing above him* Aunt Kat?!

Aunt Kat:Hey there kid. *Helps him up* How you doing?

Alex:Oh you know, trying not to get eaten by a blood thirsty vampire.

Aunt Kat:Lucky for you, I was here just in the nick of time.

Alex:I could've handled it.

Aunt Kat:Yeah, keep telling yourself that kid.

Alex:*Rolls his eyes and smiles* Well let's get out of here before _he_ wakes up.

Aunt Kat:Right, let's go. *They both run into the elevator*

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Gotta love her.**

 **Trailer Site**

Nickolas and his mom arrive at the trailer site first.

Chris:Congratulations Nickolas, you are in first place.

Nickolas:Yes! *Hugs his mom*

Chris:Now all we need is wait for everyone else.

Rapunzel, Judy, Kiara, Nichole, and Mya all arrived with their loved ones within the span of forty minutes.

Chris:Congratulations all of you for not making it here last, which means that-

Alex:*He and his aunt run in. Alex sees that everyone else is already here* Seriously?!

Chris:Yep, which means that unfortunately for you Alex, you won't get to spend the rest of your day with your aunt.

Alex:*Groans*

Aunt Kat:Don't worry about kid, I'll see you at home alright.

Alex:Alright. *They hug and Aunt Kat leaves*

Chris:The rest of you, feel free to spend time with your loved ones. Nickolas came in first so you can't vote him off later tonight. See ya. *Walks off*

After Chris left, everyone started conversating with their loved ones, telling them how've they've been doing and what's been happening behind the scenes. Alex on the other hand, took this time to take a nap since he didn't have his loved one here. Five minutes into his nap, Alex heard the door to the trailer open and close. He opened his eyes and saw Simba sitting a couple feet away from his on all fours.

Alex:Oh hey there. Did you need something Simba? Oh wait, am I supposed to say your majesty?

Simba:Simba is fine.

Alex:Oh okay then. Do you need something?

Simba:Not really, I just wanted to thank you for assisting Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani in this competition.

Alex:No problem. Even though Chris "assigned" me to help them out, I probably would've regardless. So how has seeing Kiara in all _this._

Simba:At first, I was pretty weirded out to be honest, but eventually I began to understand _some_ things.

Alex:*Chuckles* Yeah. But, I have a question. Earlier this season most of us found out about Kiara's whole brother situation, why did you keep it a secret from her?

Simba:*Sighs* I was waiting to hear that question ever since I saw Kiara earlier today. I wanted to tell her I did, but I wasn't sure if she would forgive me.

Alex:For what?

Simba:For letting that happen to Kopa. I should've protected him better, I should've kept him safe.

Alex:Hey, you can't blame yourself for what happened, that wasn't your fault. You didn't know it was going to happen.

Simba:But I still should've told Kiara, but it was too hard for me. That's was so over protective of her when she was younger, I still kind of am now.

Alex:Maybe you should tell her that. I've been living around Kiara for a little bit more than a few weeks, and from what I've seen, she'll be more than willing to forgive you.

Alex, I needed to hear that.

Alex:No problem. Just remember that Kiara will always have a friend in me.

Simba:Well you can consider me your friend as well.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Well I'm friends with four crime fighters, nine Kung fu masters, two princesses, and now a king. My circle of friends is awesome.**

Judy and her father were sitting at a table talking about what was going back at home.

Judy:So how is everyone?

Stu:Oh they're great! Everyone's been rooting for you ever since day one!

Judy:How's the farm?

Stu:That's also great. You know business has been blooming ever since, you know.

Judy:Well I'm glad.

Stu:So um, how has your time here been for you?

Judy:It's pretty good. I met lots of new people as you know, but it can be kind of overwhelming at times. It's like I'm back in high school.

Judy and Stu share a laugh.

Stu:And when that lion girl was eliminated, essentially by you none the less, that was the best moment for us.

Judy:Yeah I'm glad she's gone too. I never understood her problem with me. She was probably just one of those mammals who look down on others, she definitely didn't deserve to be here.

Stu:Well knowing you, you can overcome any obstacle.

Judy:Thanks dad.

Mya and her big brother, Dilan, were relaxing in lounge chairs.

Mya:I'm so glad that I get to relax, and do it with one of my favorite guys in the world.

Dilan turns to Mya with a judgemental look on his face.

Mya:Okay, you have that "I'm judging you look on your face", what's the matter.

Dilan (Unconvincingly):Nothing.

Mya:Oh come on, let me hear it. Tell me how you don't like how what I've been doing for the past few days.

Dilan:For a guy who you're not even dating.

Mya:Oh don't put that on me. I was trying to make things better with him.

Dilan:But you eliminated his sister and told everyone to vote off someone who definitely didn't deserve it.

Mya:That's what you're supposed to do in the game! *Huff* Look I'm not proud of it, but I did what I had to do.

Dilan:*Sigh* I know you think that, but I don't want you to jeopardize your integrity for some guy.

Mya:I'm not-

Dilan:Bup.

Mya:Dilan-

Dilan:Bup.

Mya:Can you sto-

Dilan:*Puts finger on Mya's lip* Sssshhhhh.

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:Hate it when he does that.**

Dilan:Alright, Kiara's not mad at you, cool. Alex found out, alright then. Judy's no longer burdened with your secret, that's great.

Mya:Your point?

Dilan:My point is that everyone else doesn't have any extra baggage that they have to deal with. Everyone except you.

Mya:What are you-

Dilan:*Gives her a sly grin*

Mya:Okay like I said, I'm waiting for the right time to-

Dilan:Mya, I know you better than anyone. And I know that waiting to see if he's "changed" isn't the real reason you don't want to get back together with him just yet.

Mya:...

Dilan:You're afraid that people will judge you if you get back together with him because of the things that he did.

Mya:You are you so good at this?

Dilan:It's a gift. But I have to tell you that no ones going to judge you if you do get back together with him.

Mya:Yeah, tell that to a million other people around the world.

Dilan:Who cares what they think?! You don't know them, all that matters is what _you_ want.

Mya:But-

Dilan:No buts. If you really, and I mean _really_ want to get back together with Nickolas, then you should. Okay?

Mya:*Sigh* Okay.

Dilan:Great, now give your big brother a hug. *Stretches his arms out*

Mya:*Rolls eyes and smiles. Leans in for the hug*

Dilan:...You know you stink right?

Mya:*Backs away and playfully hits Dilan on the shoulder*

 **Confessional**

 **Mya:Dilan's right, I do want to get back together with Nickolas, and I will. Sooner rather than later.**

The Convel family was inside the girls' trailer having some bonding time.

Nickolas:*Laughs* Wait, so what happened to Uncle John?!

Amanda:Well we were celebrating your cousin's birthday last week and you're father decided he was going to cook.

Nichole:Well that's a bad sign already.

Drake:Hey at least I tried.

Nickolas:So then what happened?

Amanda:Well after everyone showed up and your father finished cooking, he brought all the food outside, or should I say the "concoctions"

Drake:I think that's a little harsh honey.

Amanda:Oh sweetie, no it's not.

They laugh.

Amanda:Needless to say, everyone was a little hesitant to try it, but your Uncle John decided he would give it a go.

Nichole:What happened to him?

Drake:He started having the runs and was in the bathroom for most of the party. *Laughs, as does everyone else*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Man I wished I could've been there to see that!**

Nickolas:I'm glad you're here pap, both of you.

Drake:I'm glad you're here too son.

Nickolas:Yeah for a second I thought I was gonna go home yesterday.

Nichole:...*Slouches down in her bed*

Amanda:Nichole, sweetie, are you okay?

Nichole:Yeah I'm fine, just still angry that _someone_ eliminated my best friend in this competition yesterday.

Nickolas:Ok, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!

Nichole:How about forever?

Nickolas:Oh come on you're being ridiculous!

Nichole:Oh I'm being ridiculous!

Amanda:Quiet!

Nickolas/Nichole:*They both let out a whimper*

Amanda:Now your father and I came here to spend some quality time with you, not watch you two bicker like pups. Nickolas, I have to say I'm very dissapointed in you, not only for what you've done earlier in the season, but for not taking your sister's emotions into account. And Nichole I'm disappointed in you as well. You've said before that it's just a game and that you have to eliminated who you have to in order to get further in this competition. Now you two are family, you need to always be there for each other, not fighting with each other. Understood?

Nickolas/Nichole:Yes ma'am.

Amanda:Good, now apologize to each other.

Nickolas:*Sigh* I'm sorry for using my advantage on Frost and eliminating him.

Nichole:And I'm sorry for acting like such a b*tch.

Nickolas:We're cool.

Nichole:Yeah, we're cool. *They hug*

Drake (Whispers):This is why I love you.

Amanda (Whispers):I know.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Gotta hand it to mom-**

 **Nichole:She sure knows how to lay down the law.**

 **A Couple of Hours Later**

Thirty minutes before the Gilded Chris Ceremony, everyone was saying goodbye to their loved ones.

Cassandra:Well Raps I'll see you later.

Rapunzel:See you later Cass. *They hug*

Cassandra:Oh an when you see Eugene tell him I didn't forget.

Rapunzel:About what?

Cassandra:Before you guys left, I betted that he wouldn't last two days and he better otherwise. Now, he owes me money.

Rapunzel:*Laughs*

Dilan:Remember what I told you alright.

Mya:Okay, see ya later D.

Dilan:*Chuckles and hugs Mya*

Stu:Well Jud the dude, I guess it's time for me to go.

Judy:I wish you could stay longer.

Stu:So do I, good luck. *They hug*

Kiara:*Kneels down and hugs Simba* Bye daddy.

Simba:*Hugs Kiara back* Bye Kiara.

Alex:See ya Simba.

Simba:You too Alex.

Nickolas/Nichole:Bye Mom/Bye Dad.

Amanda:Goodbye my sweet children.

Drake:Win it for us.

Nichole:We will. *They all hug*

After all the farewells, the loved ones started to head on home. Everyone waved goodbye to them.

Everyone:Bye/See ya later/See you soon/Love you.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:I'm so glad I got to spend the day-**

 **Kiara:With my dad, I feel like-**

 **Mya:I've been given new life in this competition. So-**

 **Nickolas:One thing's for certain. I'm-**

 **Judy:Going-**

 **Alex:To win-**

 **Nichole:This, competition.**

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walks on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face.

Chris:Well I'm guessing that today was a great day for you all.

Nichole:Well not at first since some of us almost _died_ , but it got better.

Chris:Well it's about to get worse for one of you. Grab your voting devices from under your seats and get to voting, and remember, Nickolas is safe so you can't vote him off.

Everyone votes. Chef hands Chris the results.

Chris:Okay, the first few who are safe are Judy, Rapunzel, and Kiara. *Throws them awards* Next is Nichole, and, of course Nickolas. *Throws them awards* And lastly

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alex! Which means that Mya, you're going home.

Mya:Wait, before I go I want to say something.

Chris:Well can you hurry it up, kind of on a schedule here.

Mya:*Turns to everyone else* I just want to say that I'm sorry for the things that I've done in the past few days. Alex, Maria definitely deserves to be here, as well does Kovu Kiara. And Judy, I'm sorry for burdening you with my secret.

Judy:It's okay.

Alex:Yeah, we forgive you.

Mya:You sure?

Kiara:Of course, what are friends for?

Rapunzel (Shouts):Group hug!

They all group hug.

Chris:Okay enough with the warmth and affection, time for the walk of shame.

Mya:Bye guys. *Starts to walk away but then stops in her tracks*

Nickolas:Mya, what's wrong?

Mya:*Turns around and runs towards Nickolas and kisses him*

Rapunzel/Kiara/Judy:Awww.

Mya:Nothing's wrong, I just love you so much.

Nickolas:I-I love you too. *They kiss again*

Chris:Okay do I have to get Chef to carry you out of here?

Mya:*Kisses Nickolas for a few more seconds and then backs away. She walks to the Lame-O-Sine, gets in, and is driven off*

Chris:And that wraps up another episode that was a little too "feel good" for my taste. I didn't expect for Mya to kiss Nickolas, but hey that's Tv for ya. Who'll be going home next time I wonder? With only six players left, there's no way to tell. So be sure to tune into the next riveting episode of

Total Drama Superstar!

(P.s. Longest chapter I've ever written. 7110 words)


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 27:Big Hero 6

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, everyone was ecstatic to find out that they would be spending the day with their loved ones, but were not ecstatic to know that there challenge involved saving each of them from one of the American Horror Story locations. Luckily for all of them tho, they saved their loved ones but unluckily for Alex, he came in last which meant that he couldn't spend the day with his aunt. Simba, Kiara's father, thanked Alex for looking out for his daughter, Kovu, and Vitani, and Alex said it was no problem, even though I made him do it. Mya's big brother, Dilan, gave her some advice on dealing with her feelings about Nickolas and said that if she really wanted to get back together with him, she should. While laughing it up with their mom and dad, Nickolas brought up what had happened at the previous day's challenge, which annoyed Nichole to say the least, considering that her friend lost because of Nickolas. The two siblings got into an argument until their mom, Amanda, put the two in their place and criticized them for acting this way towards each other. Eventually, Nichole and Nickolas made up and everything was peachy. At the elimination ceremony, Nickolas was safe since he was the first one to bring his loved one back to the trailer site. At the end of the day, Mya was voted out, but not before she apologized to everyone she had wronged and shared a tender moment with Nickolas in the form of a kiss. I'm guessing this means they're back together, but hey who knows for sure. What exciting challenge do I have prepared for today? Who's going to win said challenge? And who'll be humiliated while doing it? Find out in today's episode when the final six become the final five, right here on

Total Drama Superstar!

 **Intro**

 **In the Morning-Craft Services Tent**

Nickolas was sitting by himself when Alex walked up to him.

Alex:Hey man, can I sit?

Nickolas:*Nods*

Alex:*Sits down* So how are you feeling after yesterday?

Nickolas:To be honest I'm feeling kind of shocked-happy-and sad. Shocked because I didn't expect Mya to kiss me, happy because Mya _did_ kiss me, and sad because she went home. Overall, I'm feeling okay.

Alex:So are you two back together?

Nickolas (Confidently):Yeah, I think so.

Alex:Well I'm happy for you. *Pats Nickolas' back* I also came over to apologize, for blowing up at you a couple days ago.

Nickolas:Dude it's alright.

Alex:No, no it's not. We're supposed to be friends, and I beat myself up every time I get into an argument with one of my friends.

Nickolas:I understand. I'm sorry too, you know for everything. For Maria, for everything before-

Alex:It's all good man. We cool?

Nickolas:Yeah, we're cool. *They shake hands*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I'm glad Alex and I are on "cool" terms now.**

Chris:Hello final six, ready for today's challenge?

Nichole (Sarcastically):Sure as long as there aren't going to be people trying to kill us involved.

Chris:Again I apologize for that, I should've looked into their history, but hey you're all fine so let's move on.

Everyone groans.

Chris:On today's challenge, we'll be focusing on the Superhero movies. You know the capes, the bad guys, the life threatening danger, the whole thing. You guys will be making you're on costumes and dressing up as a superhero, and no you can not be a superhero that already exist. Afterwards, you will walk on a stage and show your designs to Chef, an intern, and myself. You will be judged on how cool your costume looks, and your powers.

Judy:What if we don't want our superhero to have powers?

Chris:Then they're not a superhero. I mean seriously, why are they so super if they don't have any powers? Anyways, you can choose to not give your hero some powers, but that'll lower your score to an automatic eight out of ten.

Raupunzel:So what will we be using to make our costumes?

Chris:Glad you asked. Everyone please follow me.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:*Has her fingers crossed* Please don't be a pile of garbage, please don't be a pile of garbage!**

Everyone gets up and follows Chris. When they walk out of the tent they see Chris get on a kart that is also connected to two other karts. He tells them to get on and takes them to the center of the film lot. Once they arrive, the six of them were subjected to a huge pile of discarded and smelly clothing, and objects.

Judy:Oh come on!

Kiara:Gross! *Holds her nose*

Chris:This is what you'll be using for your costumes.

Everyone gets out of the kart.

Chris:You'll also have some spandex to use.

Chef:*Walks in with bins of spandex, masks, and other things associated with superheroes and sets them down*

Chris:So that should make this a little easier. You guys will have two hours to make your costumes. Good luck. *Walks away*

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:I'm pretty sure everyone in their life has envisioned their self as a superhero at some point, me, well I had something different in mind.**

 **Nickolas:I always wanted to be a superhero when I was a kid. I dressed up as Batman all the time, even went to school as him for a Halloween fest one time. Now, I get to create my own.**

 **Alex:I've never been interested in superheroes like that. My aunt took me to see Spider man, the first one, and I fell asleep, on purpose because I just wasn't interested. So, this might be a little difficult for me.**

 **Judy:I'm already kind of a hero in everyday life so this shouldn't be too difficult.**

 **Rapunzel:I may only have trash, but I'm going to make the best costume you've ever seen.**

 **Kiara:Considering I don't know what a "superhero" looks like, I'd say I'm at a distinct disadvantage.**

As soon as Chris left, everyone started gathering supplies for their costumes. They went walked to different areas and got to work.

Nickolas:*Walks over to Nichole* So what is your superhero going to be Nichole?

Nichole:You don't want to know.

Nickolas:Oh come on, it can't be that bad.

Nichole:It's not bad...Well I guess in some cases it is, but it is a little mature.

Nickolas (Jokingly):What? Your power is that you can convince men to have sex with you?

Nichole:You could say that.

Nickolas:...Okay then.

Nichole:Speaking of.*Gives Nickolas a sly grin*

Nickolas:What?

Nichole:What do you mean what?! Hello, what happened with you and Mya yesterday?

Nickolas:What do you mean, she kissed me.

Nichole:I know but, why?

Nickolas:*Holds his hand over his chest as if he's been insulted*

Nichole:No disrespect, but Mya told me that she wasn't looking to get back together with you at the moment same as you, so I was a little confused.

Nickolas:Believe me it took me by surprise as well.

Nichole:So are you two back together?

Nickolas:I believe so.

Nichole:Well I'm happy for you and Mya.

Nickolas:Thanks.

Nichole:So, what's your superhero going to be like.

Nickolas:Well since you won't let me know yours, you're not going to know mine until the judging happens.

Nichole:Well now you're just being spiteful.

Nickolas:*Shrugs shoulders* Welp.

Nichole:You can't tell me anything?

Nickolas:Just know that my superhero is going to win.

Nichole:Well I wouldn't say that.

Nickolas:I guess we'll see.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Nothing better than a little sibling rivalry to make things interesting.**

 **Nickolas:Trust me, she's going to be wowed.**

Kiara was having trouble figuring out what to do with all her supplies, unsurprising since she didn't know what a superhero looked like.

Kiara (Shout):Hey Alex, could you come here for a sec?

Alex:*Runs over to Kiara* Yeah, what do you need?

Kiara:Do you think you could help me create my superhero? I have no idea what they're supposed to look like.

Alex:Oh right, you have no idea what a superhero is.

Kiara:Yeah so can you walk me through on what a superhero is supposed to look like.

Alex:Well a superhero can look really dumb, or really awesome. The look of your costume depends on your superhero name. Now the name should be something that sticks out, something that you feel represents you, and no it can't be your actual name. So, you got a name for your superhero?

Kiara:Hmm, how about the um, Crimson Queen?

Alex:That's not actually half bad, see you're already one step closer to creating your costume. Next we need your powers. So what are the "Crimson Queen's" powers?

Kiara:Well a queen obviously rules over her subjects, so I'm guessing she would have the power to summon soldiers at her will.

Alex:Kind of like telepathy.

Kiara:What?

Alex:It's a super power that allows the user to influence others, otherwise control them, and read another one's mind.

Kiara:Well then yeah I guess it's like that.

Alex:Now see, you got your name and your power. All you need to do now is create the actual costume. Now given your current info, you definitely need a crown, some red spandex, maybe a robe, and an amulet of some kind. Get all that and I'd say you're golden, well Crimson. *Looks at Kiara's current supplies* And none of _this_ is going to work, let's go get some other supplies for you.

Kiara:Thanks Alex, I owe you one.

Alex:No problem.

Kiara:One last question. Why do superheroes _have_ to wear costumes, can't they just save people without wearing them?

Alex:I honestly don't get that either. If I was really a superhero, I wouldn't wear any stupid costumes. The reason that most superheroes do it is to "protect their secret identities and their loved ones". And some of their costumes don't even disguise who they truly are, which makes it frustrating when people don't recognize them when they're not in costume.

Kiara:That seems a little-

Alex:Complicated? I know. Now let's go get your stuff.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:I know I said that superheroes don't interest me, but I've spent a lot of time around people who just love talking about them. *Cough* Logan *Cough*Cough***

 **One hour Later**

While mostly everyone was still working on their costume , Judy had just finished making hers. Since she had nothing else better to do, she decided to walk around and ask others if they needed help.

Judy:*Walks over to Rapunzel* Hey Rapunzel-Woah! *Sees that Rapunzel's costume was nearly complete and that it looked amazing* Wow you work fast.

Rapunzel:What can I say, I'm great at decorating and making things. Is there something you need?

Judy:I just came to see if you needed help because I just finished mine, but I can see that you're doing just fine.

Rapunzel:Yep. So what's your superhero name?

Judy:Yeah, haven't figured out the name, but the costume is pretty self-explanatory. What's yours?

Rapunzel (Enthusiastically):Commander Rapunzel!

Judy:Oh.

Rpaunzel:What?

Judy:Seems kind of generic don't you think, you know given your name.

Rapunzel:Well I think it's fine.

Judy:Okay then. What about your powers?

Rapunzel:Um. *Points at her hair*

Judy:Oh that makes sense.

Rapunzel:What about you? What are your powers?

Judy:My hero doesn't have any powers.

Rapunzel:Oh so that's why you asked Chris that question earlier? So you could make sure that you'd be able to create a superhero without powers.

Judy:Yeah.

Rapunzel:Well good luck in the competition Judy.

Judy:You too.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:I like Judy, she's really sweet and cute.**

 **Judy:..I have a feeling that someone just called me cute.**

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony Area**

Chris:Alright guys it's time to show off your costumes, first up, Nichole.

Nichole:*Walks out from behind the curtains dressed in a black leather suit, with a whip in her hand*

Chris (Flabbergastedly):Woah! Um, so what's your name and superpower Nichole?

Nichole (In a sexy voice):My name is Dominatrix, and I have the power to make men do whatever I want. *Whips her whip*

Chef:...

Intern:...

Chris:...Well, um, I-uh-That's...g-good job N-Nichole. N-Next up please!

Nichole:Wait a minute, what's my score?

Chris:Well your score is uh-

Nichole:*Whips her whip again*

Chris:A solid ten from all of us! Don't you agree guys?

Chef/Intern:*Nods their heads*

Nichole:*Smiles and walks back behind the curtain. Everyone is staring at her* What?

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:...**

 **Judy:...**

 **Kiara:...**

 **Rapunzel:...**

 **Nichole:Hey, I told them that it was going to be a little mature.**

 **Nickolas:What the fu-**

Chris:Next up is Judy.

Judy:*Walks out from behind the curtains wearing a blue cape, police officer cap, spandex pants and under armor. She was also wearing her usual police uniform top over her under armor*

Chris:Name and Superpower.

Judy (In a heroic voice):My name is Little Ms. Justice, and while I do not have any powers, I possess a unique skill set that helps me put criminals away!

Chris:I'm digging the costume, but not so much the name. Not to mention you also don't have any powers. Chef?

Chef:I hate it!

Judy:What? Why?!

Chef:I just do!

Chris:He's had a few run ins with the law-

Chef:Shut up Chris!

Chris:Anyways, intern?

Intern:Meh.

Chris:Okay, I think the three of us can agree that you deserve a score of six overall.

Chef/Intern:*Nods their heads*

Chris:See ya.

Judy:*Walks back behind the curtains frustrated*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy (Frustrated):Well that's just great. An awesome costume that only ended up getting a six. *Huff***

Chris:Next up is Kiara.

Kiara:*Walks out from behind the curtains wearing red spandex, a crown, a custom made red royal robe, and a golden "amulet" around her neck*

Chris:Okay, where did you, Nichole, and maybe Judy get some of your clothing items?

Kiara:You'd be surprised at the things that people throw away.

Chris:Well anyways, state your name and super power.

Kiara (In a heroic voice):I am the Crimson Queen, and I have the power of telepathy thanks to my special amulet.

Chris:Okay, awesome costume, awesome name, and pretty awesome power. I think this deserves a perfect ten out of ten. What about you Chef?

Chef:A little too girly for me but otherwise well done, eight.

Chris:Intern?

Intern:Nine.

Chris:That brings your overall score to a nine.

Kiara:Yes!

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:I knew my costume and everything else were great, but I didn't expect to get a nine!**

Kiara:*Walks back behind the curtain*

Chris:Next up is Rapunzel.

Rapunzel:*Walks out from behind the curtain wearing a gears of war outfit, some dog tags, and some goggles on top of her head*

Chris:Woah.

Rapunzel (Enthusiastically):I'm Commander Rapunzel, and I have the power to control my hair at will, and I also have *Takes out a frying pan* my handy frying pan for close quarter combat.

Chris:Ok, don't get the frying pan but everything else I love, except for the name, seems a bit generic. How'd you manage to create the Gears of War outfit?

Rapunzel:What's Gears of War?

Chris:You know what never mind, nine!

Chef:This reminds me of my glory days, but like Chris said, the name is a bit generic. I'm going to give it a nine.

Intern:Five.

Chris and Chef look at the intern like he's crazy.

Intern:What? I just don't like it.

Chris:Chef.

Chef:*Gets up, grabs the intern, and throws him a few yards away*

Chris:Okay, from now on the judging will only be between Chef and I. That means your score is a nine.

Rapunzel:Yes!

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:I knew I was going to get a high number, but did Chef really have to hurt that poor intern.**

Rapunzel:*Walks back behind the curtain*

Chris:Next up is Alex.

Alex:*Walks out from behind the curtain wearing a death stroke like mask, a custome made army vest, as well as pants with black under armor. He also had a gun...WAIT WHAT?!

Chef:He's got a gun!

Alex:Relax, it's not loaded. *Aims the gun in the air and pulls the trigger to show that he was telling the truth* Some idiot must've thrown the gun in the trash.

Chris:I guess. Now what's your name and super power.

Alex:The name's Killshot, and I don't have any powers. However, I do have a military background and the best damn sniper you've ever seen.

Chris:Impressive. Costume's great, the name is pretty good, but since you don't have any powers your score is an automatic eight. Chef?

Chef:I'd give you a ten but since said the highest you could get was an automatic eight, then that's what you get.

Chris:Congratulations Alex, you have a score of eight.

Alex:*Walks back behind the curtains*

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Like I said, I know what I'm doing.**

Chris:And lastly we have Nickolas.

Nickolas:*Walks out from behind the curtain wearing no shirt, a leather jacket, black spandex pants, and a mask that covered up the top half of his face (except his eyes). He also had no shoes, and leather gloves*

Chris:State your name and superpower.

Nickolas:I'm Dark Fang, and my powers include super strength, speed, endurance, agility, and I have the ability to heal very fast. Not to mention I have razor sharp claws and an ear splitting howl that can render my enemies helpless. *Howls, which causes Chef and Chris to cover their ears*

Chris:Okay, shut it!

Nickolas:*Stops howling*

Chris:I'm digging this costume, the name is okay, and I think you went a little over board with the powers. But nonetheless, I think this deserves a ten. Chef?

Chef:Nine.

Chris:That brings your overall score to a nine point five.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:What'd I tell you.**

After Nickolas went, everyone came out on the stage.

Chris:While all of you did pretty good, only one of you were the best and that person was...Nichole!

Everyone:Oh come on/Seriously/Why?!

Chris:Ssshhh, my decision is final. Now everyone please follow me. *Walks away*

Nickolas:How the heck did you win?!

Nichole:Simple, I played to every man's weakness. Isn't that right Alex? *Straightens out her whip*

Alex:*Gulps* Uh, I uh-

Nichole:See. *Chuckles* Come along. *Starts following Chris*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:We all know that my costume was better!**

 **Alex:...**

Everyone followed Chris to an obstacle course.

Chris:For the second part of the challenge, you guys will be running an obstacle course. First, you guys will climb up that diving board and jump off of it on to a trampoline, which will of course will propel you upwards. At that point you will use your momentum to get over a wall and land on a mattress. After which you will run to a column while avoiding being hit by tennis balls, and use a ladder already set up to climb up said column. After reaching the top you'll use a rope to swing and grab a sack of potatoes dressed as a woman.

Judy/Kiara/Rapunzel/Nichole:Why does it have to be a woman?

Chris:Because I said so. Anyways, after swinging and grabbing the sack, you'll land on another column.

Kiara:What if you don't stick the landing?

Chris:Don't worry, if you don't stick the landing or let go of the rope then you'll fall inside of a pool of water.

Kiara:Oh ok.

Chris:Full of pirahnnas.

The camera pans over to the water and pirahnnas jumping out of it. Everyone looks terrified.

Chris:After that you'll run or walk across a tightrope to reach yet another column while avoiding being hit by bowling balls thrown by Chef. After getting through all that, you'll climb down and hit a buzzer. The person who completes the obstacle course in the least amount of time wins invincibility, everyone else will be up on the chopping block later tonight. Any questions? No? Good. Nichole, since you won the last challenge, you'll immediately start off on top of the first column, and you get to go first.

Nichole:Alright then.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Hopefully I don't die.**

Nichole:*Grabs ladder and uses it to climb up first column and grabs the rope*

Chris:On your marks. Get set. Go!

Nichole:*Jumps off the column, swings down, and grabs the body. She then lands on the next column and begins to walk across the tightrope* This isn't so bad.

Chef:Heh heh heh. *Starts chucking bowling balls at Nichole*

Nichole:*Ducks* Woah. *Swerves to the side* Hey! *Gets hit by the third bowling ball and falls off but manages to wrap her legs and arms around the tightrope and grab the potatoe sack in her mouth. She then started pulling herself towards the end, which took a little time. After reaching the end, she climbed down and hit the buzzer*

Chris:And time. Fifteen point thirty-five seconds. That is the time to beat.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Oh come on!**

 **Kiara:That is totally not fair!**

 **Nickolas:How are we supposed to beat that?!**

 **Nichole:*Is holding her ribs* Those bowling balls are no joke.**

Chris:Next up, Judy.

Judy:*Climbs up the diving board*

Chris:On your marks. Get set. Go!

Judy:*Jumps off the diving board and bounces off the trampoline. She barely managed to get over the wall and landed safely on the mattress. She then runs to the first column while avoiding being hit by tennis balls, which was pretty easy thanks to her small stature. Once made it to the first column, she climbed it. After reaching the top, she grabbed the rope and swung across to the other side, grabbing the sack in the process. Once she stuck the landing, she began to run across the tightrope, avoiding all bowling balls thrown at her. She then climbed down and hit the buzzer*

Chris:Time. Seventeen point twenty-one seconds. Very impressive Judy, but not enough to beat Nichole.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:It was sort of like the obstacle courses back at the academy, only a lot more dangerous.**

Chris:Next up is Kiara.

Kiara:*Climbs up the diving board*

Chris:On your marks. Get set. Go!

Kiara:*Jumps off the diving board and bounces off the trampoline. She gets over the wall and almost landed face first on the mattress but stopped herself. She runs across to the column but while doing so, a tennis ball hit her in the head and knocked her over*

Everyone:Oooo.

Kiara:*Gets back up* Ow! *Groggily walks towards the column and climbs it. She grabs the rope, swings, and grabs the potatoe sack. After sticking the landing she slowly walked across the tightrope, trying not to fall. Chef saw the opportunity and hit Kiara right on the side of the arm with a bowling ball* OW! *She continued walking and managed to get to the end. She climbed down and hit the buzzer*

Chris:Time. Twenty One point sixty-two seconds. Nichole is still in the lead.

Kiara (In pain):Chris, I think I need to go to the infirmary.

Chris:Are you hurt?

Kiara:Uh, yeah.

Chris:Well then suck it up buttercup! You're a superhero, act like it!

Kiara:*Grunts*

 **Confessional**

 **Kiara:He does know hat we're knock actually superheroes right?**

Chris:Next up Nickolas.

Nickolas:*Climbs up the diving board* Lets do this.

Chris:On your marks. Get set. Go!

Nickolas:*Jumps off the diving board and bounces off the trampoline. Gets over the wall with ease and lands on the mattress superhero style. He runs to the first column while dodging all the tennis balls and climbs it. He then grabs the rope, swings across, grabs the potatoe sack, and sticks the landing. He walks across the tightrope with some difficulty but managed to not get hit by any bowling balls. After making it to the end, he climbs down and hits the buzzer* That's how it's done.

Chris:Time, sixteen seconds.

Nickolas:What?!

Chris:You were just a little slower than Nichole.

Nickolas:*Rolls his eyes and groans*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Okay for the record, if Nichole hadn't started the obstacle course at a later section, then I would be in first place.**

Chris:Fifteen point thirty-five seconds is still the time to beat. Next up is Alex.

Alex:*Climbs up the diving board*

Chris:On your marks. Get set. Go!

Alex:*Jumps off the diving board and bounces off the trampoline. He manages to make it over the wall and lands on the mattress. He quickly runs to the first column and climbs to the top. He then grabs the rope and swings across. He grabs the body but just as he was at the other side the rope broke. Luckily for him, he grabbed on to the second column and pulled himself up* Phew, that was a close one. *He starts walking on the tightrope and Chef started throwing bowling balls at him. After dodging a few of them and almost losing his balance, Chef threw another bowling ball at him that hit his ahem "Crown Jewels"* SON OF A B*TCH! *He falls off the tightrope and lands hard on the ground*

Everyone:Ooooo.

Chris:Medic!

Suddenly, two paramedics came and loaded Alex up on a stretcher.

Kiara:Hold on, how come he gets to go to the infirmary but I don't?!

Chris:Did you get hit in the kiwis? No, because you have none. And you didn't fall to the ground.

Kiara:*Snarls at Chris who cowers in fear*

Chris:*Huff* Fine, you can go with them.

Kiara:Thank you. *Follows the paramedics and Alex*

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel (Sympathectically):I hope he's okay.**

 **Nichole:Ouch.**

 **Judy:That's got to hurt.**

 **Nickolas:I know how he feels.**

Chris:Well since Alex didn't finish course, he gets nothing. Rapunzel, you're up.

Rapunzel:But wait, the rope's gone. How am I-

Chris:I'm sure you'll think of something, get going.

Rapunzel:Hmm, oh yeah. *Unties her hair and then climbs up the diving board*

Chris:On your marks. Get set. Go!

Rapunzel:*Jumps off the diving board and bounces off the trampoline. Gets over the wall and lands perfectly on the mattress. Runs to the first column without getting hit and quickly climbs up the ladder. Once she reaches the top, she uses her hair to wrap around the pole the original rope was attached to and swung across, grabbing the sack in the process. Instead of landing in the second column, Rapunzel swung a little too far and landed in the middle of tightrope instead. She caught her balance which wasn't easy with Chef throwing bowling balls at her. She walked across the rest of the tightrope, climbed down, and hit the buzzer*

Chris:Time...Fifteen seconds! Rapunzel wins!

Rapunzel:Yeah!

Everyone else sighs in defeat.

Chris:Rapunzel you are safe tonight, the rest of you as well as Kiara and Alex will be on the chopping block. I wish you luck.

The contestants walk back to the trailer site.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:I can't believe I won!**

 **Nichole:Got to hand it to Rapunzel, she has some serious skills.**

 **One hour later**

Kiara and Alex were walking back to the trailer site from the infirmary.

Kiara:So how's your um-

Alex:Balls? They're fine, I'll have kids. How's your head and arm.

Kiara:They're fine as well.

Alex:So who do you think won the challenge?

Kiara:Nichole most likely, since she had that advantage.

Alex:I guess so.

Kiara:Speaking of challenges, we need to talk about Nickolas.

Alex:What about him?

Kiara:Well if he didn't win the challenge, then I think he should be the next one to go.

Alex:What why?

Kiara:Because he's a major physical threat, and after what he's done, imagine what he'd do for a million dollars in the end.

Alex:Nickolas is straight now, he wouldn't do anything like that again.

Kiara:Well even so, I think we should still vote him out.

Alex:Well what about Nichole? She made it further than Nickolas last season.

Kiara:Yeah but didn't you tell me that was because he was falsely accused of cheating on Mya.

Alex:Yeah, that's true.

Kiara:I just think that Nickolas is more of a threat, that's all.

Alex:I understand. So what are you going to do?

Kiara:I'm going to see if Rapunzel and Judy will vote against him. Safety in numbers.

Alex:I don't know Kiara, I just made up with the guy. How's it going to look if I vote him out right after we became cool again. *They arrive back at the trailer site*

Kiara:Look, I won't to make you do anything you don't want to do, but can you at least think about it?

Alex:*Sigh* Sure.

Kiara:Thanks. I'm going to talk to Judy and see who won. *Runs over to Judy*

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Okay, on one hand I understand Kiara's concern, on the other hand Nickolas is my friend, but so is Kiara. Oh man I just don't know.**

After Kiara went to talk to Judy, Alex immediately went inside his trailer to take a nap. Ten minutes into his slumber, Kiara walked in.

Kiara:Hey Alex.

Alex:Hey Kiara. *Sits up* So who won the challenge?

Kiara:Rapunzel.

Alex (Surprised):Really?

Kiara:Yeah. Anyways, I told Judy about the plan and she's in, now all we need is Rapunzel to agree.

Alex:*Nods head then looks down*

Kiara (Concerned):Alex, are you okay?

Alex:Yeah I'm fine, still thinking.

Kiara:Well let me know, I'll respect any decision you make. Even if you don't vote with us, maybe it'll still be enough. As long as you don't vote for whoever Nickolas and Nichole are voting for, then I think we'll be alright.

Alex:Cool.

Kiara:Well I'll see you later.

Alex:You too.

Kiara:*Walks out*

Alex:*Lays back down*

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:I'm glad Kiara feels that way, but I still know that I need to make a decision. *Pauses for a few moments* I know what I'm going to do.**

Nichole was relaxing on a lounge chair when Alex approached her.

Alex:Hey Nichole, I need to talk to you.

Nichole:What about?

Alex:Kiara came up with a plan to vote out Nickolas tonight.

Nichole:Wait. *Sits up* What?

Alex:Yeah. She convinced Judy to do it as well, and I think she's talking to Rapunzel now.

Nichole:And what about you?

Alex:Nickolas and Kiara are my friends, but I can't vote against either of 'em.

Nichole:So why come to me?

Alex:Because I thought Nickolas and yourself should get the chance to formulate a plan in order to save him.

Nichole:But I'm guessing you're not in that plan?

Alex:No.

Nichole:*Huff* Alright, I'll go tell Nickolas.

Alex:Okay. *Starts to walk away but his arm is grabbed by Nichole*

Nichole:Hey, thanks for telling me.

Alex:No problem. *Walks back into his trailer*

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:So earlier today Kiara came to me and asked if I could vote for Nickolas and I said-**

Later that day, Nichole called Rapunzel inside the girls' trailer to talk.

Rapunzel:What is it Nichole?

Nichole:I need you to vote for Kiara tonight.

Rapunzel:What why?

Nichole:Because she's trying to get rid of Nickolas and I don't want that to happen.

Rapunzel:How do-

Nichole:Alex told me.

Rapunzel:Look Nichole I'm sor-

Nichole:You don't need to apologize Rapunzel, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm not mad at you.

Rapunzel:Phew.

Nichole:But I still need you to vote for Kiara.

Rapunzel:But I already told Kiara that I'd vote for Nickolas.

Nichole:Please Rapunzel, I'm your friend. Friends do anything for each other right?

Rapunzel:But Kiara's my friend too.

Nichole:I get that, but Nickolas is my brother, and I don't want him to go home. I know he's made some mistakes..okay a lot of mistakes, but that doesn't mean he deserves to go home just yet.

Rapunzel:Nichole-

Nichole:Look, I'll understand if you don't vote with Nicholas and I tonight, but all I ask of you is to think about. Please? *Gives her puppy dog eyes*

Rapunzel:Aww. *Sigh* Okay.

Nichole:Thank you.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:You put me in a really tight spot Nichole. *Huff* This is going to be hard.**

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walks on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face.

Chris:Well today was a really exciting day wasn't it. You guys made costumes, competed in a dangerous obstacle course, all-in-all a pretty good day. Well at least for most of you. However, one of you is about to have the worst day ever. Grab your voting devices under your seats and get to voting.

Kiara (Whispers to Alex):So did you decide what to do?

Alex (Whispers):I decided not to vote for Nickolas. I'm sorry I just couldn't do it.

Kiara (Whispers):It's okay.

Everyone finishes voting. Chef hands Chris the results.

Chris:Okay, Gilded Chris Awards go to Rapunzel...Judy...and Alex. *Throws them all awards* Next up is...Nichole. *Throws her an award* And last but not least

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nickolas!

Kiara/Judy:What?!

Chris:Yep, Nickolas.

Kiara:But how is that possible Judy, Rapunzel, I all voted for-*Looks at Rapunzel* Rapunzel, who did you vote for?

Rapunzel:...

Kiara:Rapunzel?

Rapunzel:I'm so sorry.

Kiara:*Sigh* Welp, I guess that's it for me then. I'll see you all later. *Hugs Alex, Judy, Nickolas, and Nichole*

Rapunzel:I'm sorry.

Kiara:It's okay. *They hug* Bye guys.

Everyone:Bye Kiara/See you.

Kiara:*Walks to the Lame-O-Sine, gets in, and is driven off*

Chris:And with that we transfer from the final six to the final five. Is Rapunzel going to forgive herself for betraying Kiara? Will Alex tell Judy what he did? And who'll be voted out next on the next installment of

Total Drama Superstar!


	31. Chapter 31

Episode 28:How to Get Away with a Million Dollars

Chris:Previously on Total Drama Superstar, the contestants had to build their own superhero costumes to be judged by moi and while most of their costumes were surprisingly awesome, some of them didn't live up to the expectation. Nichole won the first challenge thanks to her...ahem, Dominatrix outfit and earned an advantage in part two of the challenge, which was an obstacle course. Since she won the first challenge, Nichole could start at a later part in the course. During their go, Alex and Kiara both suffered injuries that required them to go to the infirmary. In the end, Rapunzel won the challenge with a time of fifteen seconds. As they were making their way from the infirmary to the trailer site, Kiara talked to Alex about voting off Nickolas. However, Alex was reluctant to do so since he just made up with him right before the challenge. Kiara understood if Alex didn't want to vote off Nickolas, and he eventually decided to not do it and vote for Nichole instead. Kiara included Judy in on the plan and talked to Rapunzel about it as well and everything seemed to be set in place. That was until Alex informed Nichole of Kiara's plan, which gave Nichole the opportunity to convince Rapunzel to vote for Kiara. While she was hesitant at first, Rapunzel ended up breaking her word and voted off Kiara, much to her and Judy's shock. What's going to happen on today's episode? Will Judy avenge Kiara? How will Rapunzel deal with breaking her promise? And who's going to be going home on today's exciting episode of

Total Drama Superstar!

 **Intro**

 **In the Morning Before Breakfast-Trailer Site**

Nichole:*Walks inside the girls' trailer and sees Rapunzel laying face down in her bunk* Rapunzel?

Rapunzel (Muffled):Hmm?

Nichole:Are you okay?

Rapunzel:*Shakes head*

Nichole:Do you still feel bad about voting with Nickolas and I yesterday?

Rapunzel (Muffled):Mm-Hm.

Nichole:Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?

Rapunzel:*Shrugs shoulders*

Nichole:Okay. *Sits down next to Rapunzel and starts stroking her golden hair* Listen Rapunzel, I'm sorry that I "forced" you to break your promise to Kiara and Judy, but it was the only way to ensure that Nickolas wouldn't go home.

Rapunzel (Muffled):Would that have been such a bad thing? I know he's your brother and all but after all the bad things he did, maybe he did deserve to go home.

Nichole:I understand, but he's my brother and I didn't want him to go home.

Rapunzel (Muffled):I don't blame you for that, but I still feel bad. The last time I broke a promise, I ruined someone else's life.

Nichole:Don't you think you're exaggerating just a bit.

Rapunzel (Muffled):I promised I'd help him but I couldn't, and because of that his father die-...

Nichole:Oh...Alright, that's pretty bad. So what exactly happened?

Rapunzel:My parents had left for the day which left me in charge of the kingdom, and let's just say that it was a little overwhelmning. I thought I was ready for that responsibility but I had to make so many hard decisions.

Nichole:And for the betterment of your kingdom, you had to choose not to help your friend. Yep, that sucks.

Rapunzel (Muffled):That's not helping.

Nichole:Okay, I see why you're reluctant to break promises, but this is a game Rapunzel. You might have to break a few promises to get ahead.

Rapunzel (Muffled):But I don't even need the money, I'm a princess.

Nichole:Well to be honest, what was Kiara going to do with the money?

Rapunzwl (Muffled):I guess that's true.

Nichole:Not to mention that Kiara's an understanding girl, I'm sure she'll understand.

Rapunzel (Muffled):You think so?

Nichole:Yeah so don't worry. Now come on, get up. *Lifts Rapunzel up*

Rapunzel:Thanks Nichole.

Nichole:No problem. *Hugs Rapunzel*

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:If I had known how bad Rapunzel would feel after yesterday's vote, then I would have never asked her to do it.**

Rapunzel:I think I should apologize to Judy tho.

Nichole:If you feel as if you need to, then go ahead, she'll understand.

Rapunzel:You're my best friend in this competition Nichole.

Nichole:Oh I know. *Chuckles* Now let's go get some breakfast, everyone else already left.

Rapunzel:Well thanks for helping me out.

Nichole:Well I did consider leaving you but. *Shrugs shoulders*

Rapunzel:*Playfully swats Nichole's shoulder*

Nichole:Alright let's go.

 **Craft Services Tent**

Once everyone got there, Chef started serving the food. After receiving his, Alex walked over to Judy and sat next to her.

Alex:Hey Judy.

Judy:Hi Alex.

Alex:*Huff* Look I know you're mad at me-

Judy:Not mad, just disappointed.

Alex:But Nickolas is my friend, and I couldn't let him be eliminated.

Judy:So you gave Nichole the opportunity to convince Rapunzel to vote for Kiara by telling her our plan.

Alex:Judy-

Judy:Kiara and I understood you not voting with us, but what I didn't understand was why you would tell them what we planned to do?!

Alex:Because I wanted to give them a chance to save Nickolas. I didn't control what Rapunzel did, she made the decision herself to vote for Kiara.

Judy:She wouldn't had _needed_ to make the decision if you hadn't told Nichole. And I know that Nickolas is your friend, but Kiara was too, and you betrayed her trust.

Alex:And I'm sorry, I am, but I don't regret my decision. I just wanted to talk to you in order to make sure you understood why I did it.

Judy:Appreciated. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a jog. *Gets up and walks out*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I know Alex was doing what he thought was right, but he needs to understand that you shouldn't do things without letting others know first. If he would have told us what he was going to do then maybe we could've had a little more time to figure out a new plan. Maybe we would've changed out vote for Nichole and she would be sent home, but unfortunately that didn't happen. Like I said, I'm not mad just dissapointed.**

Nickolas:*Sits down next to Alex* Hey man you okay?

Alex:Just thinking about yesterday.

Nickolas:You tried to apologize to Judy?

Alex:Yep.

Nickolas:She mad at you?

Alex:Nope, just disappointed, which feels a lot worse.

Nickolas:Hey man, you did what you thought was right, ain't no shame in that.

Alex:Yeah well, Judy doesn't seem to think so.

Nickolas:Well hey, thanks for telling Nichole. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here.

Alex:Don't worry about it, I got your back.

Nickolas:Same as you. Hopefully myself, you, Rapunzel, or Nichole wins the challenge so that we can vote Judy off.

Alex:I'm not sure how I feel about that.

Nickolas:Well if Judy wins, then one of us is going home.

Alex:What makes you say that?

Nickolas:Well because Nichole won't be willing to vote for Rapunzel which means that she's probably going to vote for you, Judy's going to vote for either me or you, I'm not voting for my sister, and I don't know who Rapunzel's gonna vote for.

Alex:Huh, I guess you're right.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:He's totally right, anyone except Judy has to win the challenge or else everything he predicted might actually happen.**

 **Two Hours Later-Trailer Site**

Everyone was relaxing when Chris arrived and started explaining the challenge.

Chris:Today's challenge will be based off the drama series, How to get away with murder. Since a key element in this show is court room cases, you guys will be acting as lawyers for today's challenge.

Chef:*Walks in and hands everyone a folder*

Chris:In order to win, all you have to do is defend your client. The two with the best defenses will go on to the second round, and whoever has the best defense in that round will of course win the challenge, while everyone else will be on the chopping block. All the information about your client, and what they did, and other information such as testimonies involving the case, is in the folder. I wish you good luck. *Walks away, along with Chef*

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:This is great! I was planning on going to law school after high school so this'll be a good practice.**

 **Judy:While I'm not a lawyer, I am a cop and I've been inside a court room before so this shouldn't be too hard.**

 **Alex:*Reading info in his folder***

Nichole was studying inside her trailer when Judy walked in.

Nichole:Hey Judy.

Judy:Hi Nichole.

Nichole:Need a quiet place to look over your case?

Judy:Yeah.

Nichole:Well don't worry about me, I won't bother you.

Judy:Alright. *Sits down in a bunk* So what's your case about?

Nichole:A a former war vet in Maryland named Jacob Woods shot his brother and his wife said that he did it intentionally. You?

Judy:A guy named Chris Andrews killed his friend, Adam Jones for presumably stealing $500, 000 from him.

Nichole:Well this must be easy for you since you're a cop huh?

Judy:Yeah it's not _that_ difficult, I'm just not used to defending criminals.

Nichole:Well I'm planning on going to law school after college so this is a good practice.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Well Nichole is already good at convincing people, so a lawyer is the perfect job for her**

Judy:I can definitely see you as a lawyer.

Nichole:For reals?

Judy:Yeah, your drive and determination, not to mention you're ability to persuade others would definitely make you a good lawyer.

Nichole:Thanks. Speaking of which. *Drops her stuff and sits next to Judy* Rapunzel was feeling pretty sorry for what she did yesterday and she's going to come talk to you later on. I just want to make sure that you're not going to make her feel worse than she already is.

Judy:Well I'm not angry with her if that's what you're thinking, but I'm still disappointed in her. But I'm not going to yell at her or something like that.

Nichole:That's a relief. And by the way, sorry. When Alex told me your plan-

Judy:You don't have to explain, you did what you had to do. Although I did have a chat with Alex earlier this morning.

Nichole:He tried to apologize to you didn't he?

Judy:Yeah.

Nichole:Well what can I say, he was just helping his friend out.

Judy:But he could've told us what he was going to do.

Nichole:Obviously I'm biased because he told _me_ , but still he was just trying to help a friend out.

Judy:I know that, but I'm not changing how I feel about telling you about our plan and not warning us.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Sometimes I feel like Judy still doesn't get that people will turn on you in this competition.**

One and a half hour later, Chef brought in a judge's stand which Chris sat in, fully dressed in a robe.

Chris:Okay, let's see what defenses you guys have prepared for me today. Nichole you're up first.

Nichole:*Walks up and takes a deep breath* As you know, my client Jacob Woods is a former war vet and as common with people who've experienced war, he has PTSD. So it is not outside the realm of possibility that when he heard a thump coming from the upstairs of his home, his first course of action was to grab his gun, and defend his home from the intruder no matter what. Unfortunately, the intruder was his brother, Marcus Woods. However, I have one question; why was his brother in the house? Only three explanations make sense. A, he broke in, B, he used a key, or C, he was let in, and to be honest C seems like the most likely since Woods' wife, Maryse Goodman was home that day. Another thing I'm curious is why Jacob's brother was at his house in the first place, seeing as he called in sick at his job and was able to stay home. Not to mention that Woods' wife told him that she would be running errands _all_ day. Which leads to only one possible conclusion; Jacob's wife and his brother were having an affair, which is illegal in the state of Maryland. So, the ones that should be trial here today are Marcus and Ms. Goodman, not Mr. Woods because what they were doing was illegal, no one died, and Jacob was just defending his home. Thank you.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:I think I did pretty well.**

 **Alex:Well I'm impressed.**

000

Alex:When my client Alyssa Monroe was allegedly seen spray painting on the side of a building, she was wearing a hood. So how exactly do the witnesses know that it was in fact Monroe. Sure she was seen around the building wearing a black jacket but how can we be sure that it was indeed her if no one saw the face. And even so, she is clearly expressing her right to freedom of speech, plus the building that was painted has not been used by the public in five years, so it's not like she was vandalizing government property.

000

Nickolas:Being accused of rape can't feel good, and unfortunately for my client Drake Emerson, the feeling is all too real. Yes, he was accused of rape by Samantha Stokes, who is now pregnant with Emerson's child. While it's easy for us to take the girls' side, Drake is the one we should actually be on the side of. The "rape" occurred at a high school party two weeks ago, and like most high school parties, they had alcohol. Drake admitted to being pressured by his friends into drinking, which of course made him drunk. Samatha, who was hosting this party, took this opportunity to take Emerson up to her room and made out with him, which eventually led them to having sex. Now she claims that she didn't want to have intercourse with Drake, but based on what her peers have said about her, I find that hard to believe. Dozens of guys, and girls, had said that Stokes has had sex with them at least once and that she was the one who wanted it to happen. How she didn't get already pregnant or an STD I have no idea, but based on what they said, I find it very hard to believe that she didn't want to have sex with Drake. And the finally the kicker, Samantha is eighteen years old, and Drake is seventeen. Now correct me if I'm wrong but isn't having sex with a minor illegal. That means that it's Samantha's fault that she's in this current predicament. She should have asked Emerson what his age was, even if he was drunk.

000

Rapunzel:While I don't condone the alleged abuse of a child, my client should not be given all of the blame. Matthew Callis, the son of my client Miranda Callis, has had a history of bad behavior. Things that he has done include cursing out teachers, spitting on elderly people, taking drugs, and bringing a weapon to his school. Ms. Callis has said that she has been having problems with Matthew for quite some time now but did nothing because she loved him. But eventually he became too much for her and she lost it, and that's what drove her to hit him. That being said, I think it's fair to say that she was just punishing her son for all the bad things he's done, and while I wouldn't personally do that to my children in the future, I think it's pretty safe to say that most parents have disciplined their kids like Ms. Callis has.

000

Judy:Even though my client Chris Andrews has been accused of murdering his supposed friend Adam Jones at his job in a convience store, that's not al the facts. Andrews said that Jones had taken over $500, 000 from him a few days ago. He is certain that this occurred while they were at Jones' house and he accidentally left his wallet on the couch, which of course had his credit card in it. Jones took this opportunity to wire $500, 000 from Andrews' bank account to his, I know, I checked. Andrews also said that there were security cameras inside Adam's house but when he asked if he could take a look at the footage of them in the living room, Jones declined. Now why should he do that unless he had something to hide. Lastly, when Andrews confronted Jones at his job, Adam pulled a gun from under the counter and was about to fire at him, but Andrews fired the gun that he had in his jacket pocket first. Don't worry, he had a permit. So in all actuality, Andrews was just defending himself from an attack. The person you should be blaming for all this is quite dead, so why not let Chris Andrews go home when he didn't really do anything wrong?

000

After fifteen minutes of debating...with himself. Chris had finally made a decision.

Chris:After much consideration, the two of you who had the best defenses were...Judy and Nichole!

Nichole/Judy:Yes!

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I worked hard writing that defense. So much time gone to waste.**

 **Alex:I'm not surprised I lost, my defense wasn't exactly the best.**

 **Rapunzel:They definitely deserved to win.**

 **Nichole:*Dust her shoulders off***

Chris:There will be one final round to determine who wins the challenge. *Grabs two folders on top of his stand and gives them to Nichole and Judy* Here are your new cases. You will have two hours to prepare a defense, _and_ you'll get to have one helper and no you do not get to choose. Also keep in mind that if you win, your helper will also have invincibility, and I've decided to pair Nichole up with Rapunzel, and Judy with Nickolas.

Alex:So where does that leave me?

Chris:You. *Takes off robe, revealing himself to everyone which made them cover their eyes*

Nichole (Disgusted):Gross!

Judy/Rapunzel (Disgusted):Ew!

Alex (Disgusted):Oh come on!

Nickolas (Disgusted):Put it away!

Chris:Will be judging the next round. *Hands robe out to Alex*

Alex:Can you at least wash it?

Chris:Nope. *Throws the robe at Alex, who reflexively catches it* You get to wear it how it is. See ya. *Walks out*

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Get-it-out-of-my-head!**

 **Rapunzel:*Is rubbing her eyes***

 **Judy:*Is shaking her head***

 **Nickolas:*Barfs***

 **Alex:*Is wearing the robe with a disgusted look on his face***

After Chris left, each duo went inside opposite trailers so they could analyze their case and prepare a defense.

Nickolas:So what's your case about.

Judy:A girl was caught practicing prostitution by a police officer.

Nickolas:Was he like a undercover cop or something?

Judy:Yes.

Nickolas:Hmph, hey speaking of which, what's that like? Being a cop and all.

Judy:It's a dream come true, I've always wanted to be a cop ever since I was little and once I recognized that dream, I felt so ecstatic. But unfortunately my first day on the job wasn't exactly how I pictured it.

Nickolas:What happened?

Judy:I had parking duty.

Nickolas:*Stiffles a laugh*

Judy:It's not funny!

Nickolas:*Laughs* No of course not. So how did you become a "real" cop?

Judy:*Frowns at Nickolas*

Nickolas:Sorry.

Judy:I volunteered to help a someone find their missing husband who was also connected to a bigger case.

Nickolas:The Night Howler case?

Judy:Yeah. How'd you know?

Nickolas:I saw it on the news. I didn't realize that you and Nick were the ones that stopped that sheep.

Judy:Yeah, it was difficult at first.

Nickolas:I bet.

Judy:Why are so interested in my job all of the sudden?

Nickolas:It's just...I'm thinking about becoming a cop.

Judy:Really?

Nickolas:Yeah. I wanted to be a cop ever since I was a kid, besides a superhero of course. But since only one of those is possible.

Judy:Well cops are heroes in their own right.

Nickolas:I know.

Judy:How come you never mentioned becoming a cop before?

Nickolas:Because I thought I wasn't worthy. After all the crap that I did, why would anyone want me? Especially since this is being broadcasted worldwide.

Judy:You can't think like that, there's always a chance. You shouldn't give up on your dreams just because someone tells you that you can't do it, and you definitely shouldn't doubt yourself. You just need to try.

Nickolas:*Smiles* Thanks Judy, I needed to hear that.

Judy:No problem.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:He may have made some mistakes...Okay a lot of mistakes, but he still deserves a chance to make up for them and he's done a pretty good job so far.**

 **Nickolas:If Judy wasn't a cop, then she'd probably be a motivational speaker.**

Two hours later, Chris called everyone out of the trailers.

Chris:Oaky, I'm assuming that you're ready and I don't care if you're not. Of course Alex here *Points to Alex sitting in the judge's chair with a frown on his face* will be judging you. Now, it's time to hear your defenses, Judy you're up first.

Judy:As you may or may not know, my client Breanna Smith was found guilty of prostitution. The officer who went under cover, Grant Morrison, "claimed" that once he gave her the money, she started to make advances towards him. Before this escalated, he of course stopped the act and arrested Breanna. Now the reason I said claimed the way I did was because the transaction was not recorded. Now while I don't want to undermine a fellow officer of the law's testimony, in this certain situation I find it difficult to prove that Ms. Smith did in fact agree to engage in the act of prostitution. Another thing to consider is that like most prostitutes, Samantha was doing this on the orders of her pimp. Leum Thompson is a well known pimp in his area but since no one except for his girls and close friends have seen his face, the police hasn't captured him yet. Now Ms. Smith has stated that she does work for Thompson and that makes her give her body up for men or he'd kill her. Now you may be thinking, "Well how do you know she's not just saying that?" _Well,_ showed us bruises all over her body given to her by Thompson himself. There have also been pictures of Thompson's other "employees" showing them with bruises and scars. So you see, Ms. Smith had no choice but to participate in prostitution or else her life would be taken. That along with the lack of trustworthy evidence should be enough to drop the charges on my client.

000

Nichole:Let me just come out and say it, my client Allen McQuay was infant drunk when he was driving, but there is evidence that supports my reasons as McQuay should not be charged. For starters, right before McQuay started driving, he was at a party and while he was there, he got a call from his mom telling him that his father had a heart attack and was currently in the hospital. You can't blame Allen for wanting to get to the hospital as quickly as he could to make sure his father was okay. He couldn't wait for someone to come pick him up and no one else at the party could do it because they were drunk as well. So his only option was to drive to the hospital himself. Now this next state,net may surprise you, but there were actually no drinks at the party. You may be asking, "Well then how did he get drunk?" Simple, after testing it for alcohol levels, we found out that the punch bowl was spiked. Of course, Allen didn't know this and he drank the punch with the unrecognizable quantity of liquor. So it was not McQuay's own fault that he was drunk.

000

After Nichole finished, Alex took a few minutes to decide who had one and eventually came to a decision.

Chris:So Alex, who won today's challenge?

Alex:I've decided...that Judy had the best defense.

Judy:Yes!

Chris:Judy wins invincibility, which also means that Nickolas has invincibility.

Nickolas:*High fives Judy*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Not going home today.**

 **Judy:Guess being a cop helped me out better than I thought.**

Chris:So, Nichole, Rapunzel, Alex, one of you three is going home. I suggest you get to begging. *Walks away*

000

Rapunzel:Hi Judy.

Judy was reading a book when Rapunzel walked into the trailer.

Judy:Hey Rapunzel.

Rapunzel:Listen, I need to talk to you.

Judy:I know, Nichole told me.

Rapunzel:Well did she also tell you how sorry I was?

Judy:Not exactly.

Rapunzel:Well then I'm so sorry!

Judy:Rapunzel it's okay.

Rapunzel (Frantically)No it's not! I broke my promise to you and Kiara!

Judy:I know, but-

Rapunzel (Frantically):And I barely break any promises except this one time and that was disastrous, and I'm just so-

Judy:Rapunzel!

Rapunzel didn't even notice Judy get up and jump up and grab her arms.

Judy:It's-okay. Being angry at you isn't going to get anyone anywhere. You're a sweet girl, and I know you wouldn't do anything intentional to hurt someone else's feelings. So it's okay.

Rapunzel:A-Are you sure?

Judy:Yes.

Rapunzel:*Smiles*

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:That was stressful.**

Rapunzel:Well thank you.

Judy:You're welcome.

Rapunzel:And congratulations on winning the challenge.

Judy:Thanks.

Rapunzel:I wish that it wasn't just three of us on the chopping block tonight tho.

Judy:Yeah. Since Nickolas also has immunity I guess _my_ only option is to vote for Alex or Nichole.

Rapunzel:What about me?

Judy:I'm not going to vote for you.

Rapunzel:Oh thanks. I going to have to vote for Alex.

Judy:Nichole's probably going to vote for Alex as well because she'd never vote for you. And I don't know who Nickolas is going to vote for.

Rapunzel:I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

000

Nickolas:No, I'm not voting for him.

Nichole:Why?

Nickolas:Because he basically saved me yesterday when he told you Kiara's plan. I can't vote him out after that. Can't I just vote for Rapunzel; it's not like anyone else will.

Nichole:Okay that's true, but if you don't vote for Alex then it'll most likely be a tie and maybe both Alex and I will go home, maybe he beats me in a tie breaker-

Nickolas:Maybe Judy voted for Alex, and the results will be 3-1-1 and he'll go home. _I_ just can't vote for him.

 **Confessional**

 **Nichole:Why does he have to be so stubborn?!**

Nichole:Look I know he's like your best friend, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do in order to get far in this competition, even if you don't like it.

Nickolas:*Sigh* You're right.

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walks on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face.

Chris:Alright guys, we're getting down to the nitty gritty so that'll make it so much harder for you guys to vote each other, and that's awesome! I honestly don't know who's going home tonight, all I know is that it's not going to be Judy or Nickolas. So, get to voting.

Everyone votes. Chef hands Chris the results.

Chris:Okay the gilded Chris awards go to of course Judy and Nickolas. *Throws them awards* The next person safe is...Rapunzel. *Throws her a reward* That leaves Alex and Nichole. Nichole, you're on the chopping block because you're way too good at this game; Alex you're on the chopping block because you're the only one Rapunzel and Nichole could vote for. Anyways, the last gilded Chris award goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alex. Sorry Nichole, you're going home.

Rapunzel:What?

Nichole:...Excuse me.

Chris:You heard me.

Nichole:*Scoffs then looks at Nickolas, who shrugs his shoulders*

Nickolas:Hey, you said I should do what I have to do in order to get further, even if I don't like it.

Nichole:*Smirks* Nice one. I'll see you all later. *Hugs Rapunzel*

Rapunzel:Bye Nichole.

Nichole:Bye Rapunzel. *Separates from her then fist bumps Alex and Nickolas and waves goodbye to Judy. After that she makes her way towards the Lame-O-Sine* (Discreetly/Deviously) I am so getting him back for this. *Gets in the limo and is driven off*

Chris:Well looks like Nickolas did heed Nichole's word, though not in the way she expected obviously. How will Rapunzel fair without Nichole? Is Judy going to forgive Alex like she did with Rapunzel? And what is Nichole going to do to Nickolas after this is all over?

Nickolas:Wait what?!

Chris:Tune in next time to find out on the next exciting episode of

Total Drama Superstar!


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 29:Aftermath-All Time Greats

The Total Drama Aftermath Theme Song begins to play and the words T-D-S appear on the screen, and then the words Total Drama Superstar show up under them. Footage of the four contestants that have been previously eliminated began to play.

Frost Footage

Frost is shown working on the puzzle.

Mya Footage

Mya is shown fighting against the demonic nun.

Kiara Footage

Kiara is shown getting hit upside the head with a tennis ball.

Nichole Footage

Nichole is shown defending her case.

We cut to Lily and Garth inside a big studio with an audience. Audience is cheering.

Lily:Welcome to Total Drama-The Aftermath Show.

Garth:Where we take a look at the chills, spills, and thrills of the season.

Audience cheers.

Lily:We've got a great show planned for tonight with four exciting guest.

Garth:But before we bring them out, let's ask our peanut gallery some questions concerning the final four. So guys, what are your opinions on the final four and who do you want to win?

Ron:I didn't expect Nickolas or Alex to get this far after what they did, but I have to say I'm impressed with them.

Jahari:You do realize that the only reason that Nickolas is still in the game is because of Mya right?

Ron:But, he _is_ still in there unlike Mya.

Tiffany:I'm surprised that Rapunzel made it this far.

Leo:Why?

Tiffany:Because she's way too nice, and the doesn't win you a million dollars.

Christian:Maybe you should take a few lessons from her. You know, so you can learn how to not be a b*tch.

Tiffany:Bite me.

Mei-Ling:While she may be the smallest competitor, Judy has definitely proven herself to be a worthy contender for the million dollars.

Po:If I had to choose anyone else to win besides Rapunzel, it'd be Judy.

Leia:Well I'm rooting for my brother all the way.

Kyle:Well I'm rooting for Alex, he's the coolest cat there, pun intended.

Kate:Who are you rooting for Maria, seeing as your brother and boyfriend are still in the game.

Maria:I'm hoping they both make it to the final two. If one of them gets eliminated before then, then I'm going to root for the one still in the game obviously.

Tigress:If I'd have to pick someone to win, it'd be Judy simply because I feel like she deserves it the most.

Peng:Same here.

Lian:I agree as well.

Lily:Well now let's talk about the four contestants that were previously eliminated. Were any of you rooting for Frost to win?

Monkey:I was. He was a pretty cool guy and really funny, that's enough for me to want him to win.

Mikey:Dude was so awesome while he was still in the competition.

Venus:He was genuinely well liked and it didn't seem like anyone hated him, he probably would've made it to the end if Nickolas hadn't used that advantage.

Zack:Too bad Tooth and Bunnymund aren't here, I'm sure they'd be quite vocal on that issue.

Todd:Well they have a lot of important things to do I.e. Being the tooth fairy and Easter bunny.

Garth:Next question, Mya made a lot of...lets just say questionable decisions. What did you guys think about the things she did?

Vitani:She shouldn't have let her feelings for a guy cloud her better judgement.

Tiffany:You're one to talk.

Vitani:*Growls at Tiffany, who flinches in response. Everyone laughs at her*

Tiffany (Sarcastically):Oh ha-ha very funny.

Amoly:Am I the only one who screamed in joy when Mya kissed Nickolas?!

Talena:I did too!

Mark:How do you guys know that they're really back together?

Riley:Um hello, did you see that kiss? Of course they are!

Mark:Hey I'm just sayin, they didn't exactly confirm it.

Lily:Kiara tried to make a big move on the day of her elimination. What are your thoughts on that?

Crane:In my opinion, she shouldn't have waited so long to make a move like that. No offense to her.

Logan:I agree. To be honest, she wasn't really doing anything at the start of the competition, but then she gradually started to make her way up but then it came back to bite her in the butt.

Garth:Last question for you guys. Did you expect Nickolas to betray Nichole and vote her off?

Nick:Not a lot of things shock me, but that, I did not expect.

Raph:He made the right call in my opinion. She's a big threat a proabably would've won.

Larota:And you can't let big threats stay around until the end or else they'll win.

Joshua (Sarcastically/Jokingly):Oh is that why you two were voted off early last season?

Raph:*Punches Joshua in the face*

Jack:Nickolas did indeed heed Nichole's word and while it wasn't the way she expected, it was still a smart move on Nickolas' part.

Eugene:I wanna what she's going to do to him once she sees him again.

Lily:Well we're sure to find out later on, but first it's time to bring out our first guest.

Garth:He's befriended arguably the best Total Drama player, has the whitest hair you've ever seen, and sure knows how to have a good time!

Lily/Garth:Please welcome, Frost!

Frost:*Walks out from behind the curtain to an estatic audience. Sits down on the bleachers*

Lily:Hi Frost. How are you?

Frost:Pretty good, it kind of sucks to be here but it is what it is.

Garth:So close yet so far. Tell me, how did it feel making it to the final eight?

Frost:It felt awesome! I beat twenty other contestants to reach that point, and you got to admit that's impressive.

Logan:Well not as impressive as beating out thirty-three out of forty contestants.

Frost:Wait, there were forty of you competing last season?

All the former contestants nodded their heads.

Frost:Geez.

Lily:Continuing from our last question-What was going through your mind when Nickolas used the advantage, or disadvantage in your case, on you?

Frost (Jokingly):Oh I was pissed!

Audience laughs.

Garth:Really? Because you didn't show it while you were there.

Frost:Oh trust me I know. To know that I was _that_ close to finishing and then have someone take away my chances like that was just aggravating. But I stayed cool, pun intended. I agree with Nichole, Nickolas should have used it on Kiara.

Garth:Of course you do, and that leads us to our last question.

Frost:Ask away.

Garth:Do you-like-Nichole?

Everyone became silent so they could hear Frost' answer.

Frost:Wow you guys must really want to know.

Everyone:Yes!

Frost:Okay. Yes I do like Nichole.

Everyone cheers.

Frost:But I don't think I should get together with her.

Some guy in the crowd:F*ck!

Lily:Why not?

Frost:Because in case you didn't know, I'm immortal, and if Nichole and I do get together, then she's going to grow old and I'm not and when she eventually...you know, I'm going to be by myself.

Garth:That's...actually a good point. A sad, but good one.

Ron:All the Frost and Nichole shippers are going to be so peeved.

Mark:Noooooo! *Falls to the ground*

Ron:Like Mark.

Frost:Hey, it's what's going to happen.

Lily:We understand.

Garth:Well let's move on from this somber little moment and bring out our next guest.

Lily:Alright then. Our next guest cheated in a challenge for a guy.

Garth:Has relationship issues.

Lily:*Hits Garth* And won the last season.

Garth/Lily:Please welcome, Mya!

Mya:*Walks out from behind the curtain to mixed reactions. Hugs Lily and Garth then sits down next to Frost* Hi guys.

Lily:Hey Mya, how are you?

Mya:Pretty good considering.

Garth:Considering that you constantly cheated and manipulated others in order to keep a guy in the game.

*Cricket Noise*

Lily:*Glares at Garth*

Garth:What? I was just stating the obvious.

Lily (Angrily):That doesn't mean you have to make her feel bad!

Mya:No it's okay. Although I wouldn't think that I manipulated people.

Lily:Well speaking of-Why did you make all the decisions you did?

Mya:*Sigh* Well as if it wasn't obvious, I was doing it for Nickolas. At first it was because I wanted to talk to him before the game was over and I couldn't get that chance if we he was eliminated. Then once we made up, I just didn't want him to go home. Speaking of which *Looks at Kovu and Maria in the Peanut Gallery* I'm sorry I got you guys eliminated.

Maria:It's fine.

Kovu:It's alright.

Mya:Thanks. *Turns her attention back to Lily and Garth*

Garth:So what was going through your head during the elimination ceremony? Did you think you were going home?

Mya:Well Nickolas was safe and the others didn't really have a reason not to vote for me after what I did so I did kind of expect it.

Lily:Well let's talk about the moment that caught everyone by surprise.

Mya:You mean the kiss.

LilY:Of course! First of all, I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know why you kissed Nickolas.

Mya:After what my brother said, and the talk with Nichole the day before, I felt more inclined to do it but like I said in the competition, I was afraid of what others were going to think. Eventually tho, I decided I didn't care what others thought and I just went for it.

Garth:So are you two back together?

Mya:Yes, I'm pretty sure we are.

Garth:Welp you heard it here first folks, Total Drama's #1 couple is back together.

Audience claps.

Lily:Let's move on to our next guest. She was forcefully taken from her homeland and forced to compete in this competition, which should be illegal by the way.

Garth:Tried to make a big move and failed.

Lily:And found out she had a long lost brother.

Garth/Lily:Please welcome, Kiara!

Kiara:*Walks out from behind the curtains to many applause. Sits down next to Mya* Hi guys.

Garth:What's up.

Lily:How are you feeling?

Kiara:I'm feeling fine, even after all _that_ happened.

Garth:Yeah about _that,_ why did you decided to wait to make a big move and take out Nickolas?

Kiara:Two reasons. One, because at the beginning of the game I didn't really know how to play, and two everyone else was getting into drama and fighting each other in the second half of the competition and I just didn't want to be included in all of that.

Garth:Even though you kind of were considering young kept a secret from Maria early on.

Vitani:We're past that!

Garth:...Okay then.

Lily:Well unfortunately it didn't work out well for you.

Kiara:No, no it did not.

Lily:Are you in any way mad at Alex for telling Nichole about your plans?

Kiara:Yes I'm mad at him!..But he's still my friend and I forgive him for it. Like Nichole said before, you have to do what you got to do in order to save yourself or someone else from elimination. Okay those weren't her exact words but it was along that line.

Garth:We all know that you aren't originally an anthro, but do you think you might stay in contact with a few of the contestants after you return home?

Kiara:Well it'd be difficult considering that once Kovu, Vitani, and I return to our original states, we won't be using anything to contact everyone else. But, maybe Timon and Pumbaa could figure something out with the um-what do you call it? Laptop and maybe we could communicate, not to mention they can also come visit us.

Garth:Seems pretty achievable.

Lily:Well, it's about time for our last guest.

Garth:Right you are my cute omega.

Ron:Oh my god, are you two starting to give each other baby nicknames.

Lily:Yes, and my macho alpha and I enjoy it. *Kisses Garth*

Leia:Okay I don't want to tell you guys how to run the show but shouldn't you hurry it up?

Kate:Yeah sis. Aren't you guys on a schedule?

Joshua:Get on with it!

Lily:*Rolls her eyes* Our next guest is perhaps the best female Total Drama player of all time.

Garth:Used to be evil.

Lily:And is one heck of a challenge beast.

Garth/Lily:Please welcome, Nichole!

Nichole:*Walks out from behind the curtains to a standing ovation. Sits down next to Kiara* Nice to see you again Lily.

Lily:Same to you.

Nichole:Hi Garth, how are you? I heard what happened to you on the last aftermath show.

Garth:Oh I'm fine, Kayla didn't rough me up that bad.

Jahari:Dude she destroyed you!

Garth:*Glares at Jahari*

Christian:Speaking of which, where is Kayla?

Garth (Nonchalantly):Oh after she attacked me I shipped her off to an insane asylum.

Eugene:You say that as if it's normal.

Tiffany:How do you know she's not going to get out?

Garth:Oh trust me. (Chuckles) She won't.

Camera cuts to Kayla inside a cell room wearing a straight jacket and on a stretcher, then cuts back.

Garth:Anyways, let's start asking some questions. Were you genuinely surprised that Nickolas voted for you?

Nichole:Yes and no. yes because I told him to that you have to vote out who you had to in order to make it further in the game, even if you didn't like it, and I'm pretty sure that voting me out did just that. He knew that I was a threat and he took me out before I had the chance to get even more dangerous in the game. No because he's my brother, who'd expect that!

Audience laughs.

Lily:Who do you think played the best game?

Nichole:Out of everyone or the final four?

Lily:Everyone.

Nichole:Well in that case, Jack.

Lily:And why Jack?

Nichole:Because he wasn't apart of any drama, he had the brains and the brawns to make it further, and everyone else didn't really do anything of relevance that suggest they played a good game, or at least didn't have the opportunity to do so. Jack probably would have one if Kayla didn't steal Rapunzel's invincibility idol and sent him home.

Garth:And what about the final four? What makes their games worse than Jack's?

Nichole:Well unlike Jack, they each did something to piss someone off greatly. Alex withholding the fact that Vitani kissed him, Nickolas doing all that bull sh*t, and Judy not telling everyone what Nickolas did to Jack. Withholding that type of stuff will get people to hate you in some way or form. Those weren't strategic moves, unlike Nickolas' move to vote me out or Alex's move a couple of days ago, sure it leaned over to the more personal side but still. And Rapunzel, as much as I'd hate to admit it, is a bit naïve. I love her with all my heart, but it's true.

Lily:One last question. Who are you rooting for?

Nichole:Sss, uh, that's a tough question. On one hand you have Nickolas, who is of course my brother. On the other you have Rapunzel, who is of course my girl. So I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see.

Lily:Pretty well said.

Garth:And with that we wrap up or fin-

Mark:*Stands up* Wait! I have a question?

Garth:Can't it wait after we go off air?

Mark:No! Nichole, do you like Frost?

Garth:Seriously, that couldn't have waited?

Mark:Well do you?

Everyone looks at Nichole for an answer.

Nichole:Okay, here's the deal. Yes, I may have a little school girl crush on him.

Mark:Yes!

Nichole:But Frost is immortal and I'm do you think that's going to work out? So unfortunately, we can't be together.

Mark:Nooooo!

Audience:Awwww.

Nichole:Sorry, but we can do one thing.

Mark:*Sniffles* What?

Nichole:*Looks at Frost* You wanna kiss?

Frost:Hmm, sure why not? *Gets up, walks over to Nichole, and kisses her. Audience cheers*

Mark:Okay, I'm satisfied.

Garth:And with _that_ we end our final aftermath show before the finale.

Lily:Which of the final four is going to win?

Garth:And which one is going home next?

Lily:Find out next time-

Garth:On the brand new episode of-

Lily:Total-

Garth:Drama-

Lily/Garth:Superstar!


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 30:We've Been Through Stranger

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, the competitors had to take up fake cases and prepare a defense and the contestant with the best ones would win the challenge. Rapunzel felt bad for voting off Kiara the day before but Nichole assured her that everything was okay, even though Rapunzel was still going to talk to Judy later on. Alex tried to apologize to Judy for telling Nichole of their plans but she didn't accept it. Afterwards, Nickolas made the assumption that either he, or Alex would be going home. Nichole made sure that Judy wasn't mad at Rapunzel in order to make sure that she doesn't hurt Rapunzel's feelings, because we all know how sensitive Rapunzel is. When it was time to say their defenses for the cases I gave them, Nichole and Judy came out on top and moved on to the next round. I assigned them partners to help them out in their next case, Nickolas being Judy's and Rapunzel being Nichole's, leaving Alex to judge the competition. Nickolas revealed to Judy that he always wanted to be a cop, but wasn't so sure anymore after all the stuff he's done, but Judy being Judy gave him a little hope. At the end of the second round, Alex chose Judy as the winner. Rapunzel apologized to Judy in a less than formal fashion, but Judy assured her that they were still friends. Nichole urged Nickolas to vote off Alex but Nickolas didn't want to because Alex was his friend. Nichole responded to this by saying that you have to vote out who you have to even if you didn't like it. In a shocking turn of events, Nickolas heeded Nichole's words and voted _her_ out. There are only four contestants left, and by the end of today, only two will be left standing. Who will be going to the finale? There's only one way to find out, on the penultimate episode of

Total Drama Superstar!

 **Intro**

 **After Gilded Chris Ceremony-Trailer Site**

Alex:Well guys, we made it to the final four. I'd say congratulations are in order for you three.

Judy:What about yourself?

Alex:I've already been in the final four before so I'm good.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Last season I was _this_ close to making it to the finale, but I trusted Mya a little too much and she left me in the dust. I don't blame her tho. Hopefully I actually make it to the end this time.**

Speaking of which. *Looks at Nickolas* I did not expect you to vote off Nichole tonight.

Nickolas:Hey, I did what I had to do. *Looks at Rapunzel, who isn't looking back* Come on Rapunzel, you're not mad are you?

Rapunzel:Not mad, just very, very, _very_ shocked.

Nickolas:Like I said, I did what I had to do.

Rpaunzel:But your sister?! I know Nichole has constantly said that it's just a game, but still.

Nickolas:No offense Rapunzel, but Nichole tried to eliminated Jack, Maria, myself and one of our other siblings, Leia, least once last season.

Rapunzel:But obviously she isn't the same as she was last season.

Nickolas:Rapunzel, I know she was your friend and my sister, but you need to understand that she was a _huge_ threat.

Rapunzel:Doesn't mean I can't feel sad. *Walks inside the girls' trailer*

Judy:I'll go talk to her. *Walks inside the girls' trailer*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just stating the facts. We're almost to the end and we have to start to make big decisions.**

Judy:So what's really bothering you?

Rapunzel:I just miss Nichole so much already.

Judy:It's been literally ten minutes.

Rapunzel:I know that but besides Christian and Frost, she's been my best friend in this competition. No offense to you.

Judy:None taken. Anyways Nichole wouldn't want you to mope around, she'd want you to win this competition without her.

Rapunzel:Yeah you're right, but I still miss her.

Judy:Well the competition's almost over, so it won't be that long until you see each other again.

Rapunzel:*Smiles*

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:Judy's right, I can totally do this. Sure I'm going up against a wolf, a lion, and a very determined bunny, but I got this.**

 **Judy:I may have been the smallest person in this competition, but I've proven how capable I am in this competition. Only three people left to go. I got this.**

Back outside, Nickolas and Alex were talking about the finale.

Nickolas:I am so glad this is almost over, I'm so relived.

Alex:I know how you feel. Only two people left to go and then it's you and I in the finale. Oh and by the way, thanks for not voting for me yesterday.

Nickolas:No problem. *Shakes hands with Alex*

 **In the Morning-Craft Services Tent**

Everyone was busy eating when Chris walked in.

Chris:Hell final four, ready for your second to the last challenge?

Alex:Wait a minute, second to last?

Chris:Yep. Two of you are going home today.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Well I guess the finale will be closer than I thought.**

Rapunzel:So what's today's challenge based off of?

Chris:Stranger Things.

Alex:Oh I like that show.

Nickolas:I never watched it.

Alex:*Turns and stares at Nickolas*

Nickolas:What?

Alex:After this is over I'm showing you Stranger Things.

Nickolas:Okay then.

Chris:Ahem. All eyes on me thank you very much. Anyways, today's challenge will be divided into three parts. The first part of the challenge involves you guys riding bikes around the film lot in search of an animatronic demo-dog. Once you find one, you must grab a notecard strapped to its neck and use said card to find your way to a sauna, which leads to the second part of a challenge. Once you arrive at the sauna, you must stay in there for thirty minutes, fully clothed.

Everyone:Wait what?!

Judy:Are you trying to suffocate us?

Chris:Don't worry you'll be fine, my interns stayed in there for an hour earlier and they were fine. At least I think so, I haven't checked on them. Before you go in, Chef, who'll be standing outside, will give you a watch that'll have a thirty minute time limit on it that will start once you enter the sauna. Once you've done your time, you'll receive a clue from Chef. On the clue lies directions to a underground tunnel. At the front of the tunnel are four torches. Once you arrive, grab one, and enter the cave and search for a fire column that has your name on it. After lighting it, race out of the cave, get on your bike, and make your way back here. The first person to make it back here wins immunity, the last one back will be he first one to go home. Any questions?

Everyone raises their hands.

Chris:Great, since there are no questions, report back to the trailer site. *Walks out*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Hate it when he does that.**

 **Alex:He's really pulling out all the stops for this challenge.**

000

Judy:Oh come on!

When the four finalists had arrived at the trailer site, there were four bikes there. The only problem was that one of them was too big for Judy.

Judy:Chris this bike is too big for me.

Chris:Not my problem.

Judy:But-

Chris:Like I said, not my problem.

Judy:Grrr.

Chris:Everyone, get on your bikes.

Everyone except for Judy gets on a bike.

Chris:On your marks-

Judy:But Chris-

Chris:Get set-

Judy:I need-

Chris:Go!

Nickolas, Alex, and Rapunzel took off while Judy was left there furious.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy (Angrily):What the fu-**

000

Alex arrived at the top of the hilltop in search for one of the four animatronic demo dogs. He thought that at least one of them had to be at a significant location and he figured this one was as good as any. After kickstanding his bike, he began searching around both of the stages. He first checked the secret passage way at the former Big Rocks stage. He walked to the side where the passage was and removed the trap door that concealed it. When he didn't see anything inside, he quickly put the trap door back. He thought about climbing inside, but he wasn't going to have something attack him while he couldn't see. Next he went on top of the stage and searched around but found nothing, so he went to the former Little Hearts stage. He again searched all around the stage and again found nothing.

Alex:Guess I was wrong. *Exits the stage and starts walking back to his bike when he hears a crash coming from the Little Hearts stage. He slowly climbs on the stage and starts walking towards the curtain. Slowly edges his hands towards the curtains and quickly pull them apart, only to see nothing once again* What the heck was that? *Turns back around and gets bounced on by the animatronic demo-dog! He held it back while the creature was snapping at him. He kicked it off of him and ran behind the curtain*

The demo dog continued to chase Alex all around the hilltop. Alex tried throwing objects in its way but it just kept coming. Suddenly, Alex got an idea. He made a quick u turn and headed back to the curtains, causing the demo dog to quickly lose its balance momentarily. Alex grabbed one of the curtains and waited for the dog to get up. The demo-dog stood up on all fours and roared at Alex then charged at him. Just as the demo-dog leaped to strike, Alex pulled the curtain over its body. With the curtain distracting the demo-dog, Alex ran and grabbed some rope connected to a pulley system and tied it to the dog's feet. He then ran back to the pulley and lifted up the dog, dangling it up in the air. Alex then walked over to the suspended dog and used his claws in order to create a hole in the curtains, after which he quickly pulled the notecard off the demo-dog!s neck.

Alex (Sarcastically):Well that wasn't hard at all.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Sometimes I forget that Chris doesn't care about our well being and is willing to let us die for ratings...It was cool to see a demo-dog in real life tho.**

000

Rapunzel was hiding inside one of the abandoned buildings, carefully watching the demo-dog outside. She came by it a few minutes ago and it chased her away from her bike. Luckily it didn't see her run inside the building. She knew she had to get that notecard from around its neck, but how?...Of course, the hair! She untied her hair and grabbed it in the form of a lasso. Just as she was about to step out of the building, she figured that she should distract the dog so it'd be easier to capture him. She looked around the building until she found an empty soda can. She slowly opened the door and threw the can at another building. The demo-dog slowly walked towards the source of that sound, and that's when Rapunzel stepped out of the building and lassoed the demo-dog, hog tying his legs.

Rapunzel:Well that wasn't so hard. *Walks over to the demo-dog, who starts growling at her. She puts her hand on the top of its head and began to gently stroke it. Suddenly the demo-dog became more calm* Aww, you're not a bad dog, you just needed some love. Even if you are a robot, or animatronic. *She grabs the notecard from the demo-dogs neck, untied it, gets back on her bike and rides away. As she was riding, she spotted a familiar face*

000

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Since I couldn't ride my bike, I unfornately have to walk around this entire film lot in order to find the demo-dog. Perfect.**

Judy continued to walk along the main street of the film lot until she heard the sound of something falling over behind her. She quickly turned around but saw nothing. Judy had a look of dread plastered on her face as she turned around and came face to face with a demo-dog standing a few feet away from her.

Judy:Oh sweet cheese and crackers.

The demo-dog began chasing Judy and she of course ran away quickly. Luckily for her, she was a fast mammal but the demo-dog wouldn't let up. Her gaze shifted to a pyramid of stacked barrels coming up on her right, then suddenly she got an idea. She ran towards the barrels and steadily hopped up from barrel to barrel. After reaching the top, she waited until the demo dog started to follow her up on one side and then knocked over the barrels bellow her, causing the demo-dog to fall. After that, she stepped down on the other side and knocked over the top barrel on top of the dog, and did the same with the second barrel, eventually knocking out the dog.

Judy:Yes! *Jumps off the barrel and grabs the notecard off the demo-dog's neck*

Rapunzel:Hey Judy!

Judy:*Turns around and sees Rapunzel riding up to her on her bike* Hey Rapunzel.

Rapunzel:You got the notecard?

Judy:Sure did.

Rapunzel:Did you walk all the way out here?

Judy:Yeah. It took me a while but it was worth it. *Holds up notecard*

Rapunzel:Well do you want a ride?

Judy:Really?

Rapunzel:Yeah, hop on.

Judy:Thanks. *Hops on behind Rapunzel and ride off*

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:Some people may say that it wasn't very smart of people to let Judy ride with me, but I couldn't just leave her.**

000

Nickolas:Crap, crap, crap!

Nickolas was peddling as fast as he could in order not to get attacked, and especially eaten by the demo-dog chasing him. Eventually, the demo-dog slashed one of the bike's tires and Nickolas sped out of control and soon enough fell off. The demo-dog dove for Nickolas but Nickolas kicked it away and started running. As he was fleeing, he looked up and saw the water tower and smiled. He started to climb up the ladder that led to the top of the tower and the demo-dog followed. Once Nickolas reached the top, he made his way to the top of the water tank itself, opened up the hatch, and waited for the demo-dog to come after him. Once the demo-dog dove for him, he quickly grabbed it and tossed it inside the water tank, but not before grabbing the notecard off of its neck first.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:The thing was an animatronic, which meant that like other electronic stuff, it had to be susceptible to water. It was obvious.**

Nickolas:Now that that's done, let's head over to the sauna. *Climbs down the tower, gets on his bike, and rides off*

000

Nickolas:*Arrives at the sauna where Chef was waiting for him* Hey Chef, got my watch for me?

Chef:Here, take it. *Throws watch at Nickolas*

Nickolas:Thanks. *Heads inside the sauna and sees that Alex, Judy, and Rapunzel have already arrived and they looked super fatigued. Chef closes the door behind him* Hey guys.

Alex (Drowsily):Sup man.

Nickolas:How long have you been in here?

Alex (Drowsily)Several minutes.

Rapunzel/Judy (Drowsily):Five.

Nickolas:Okay that's not bad. *Sits down next to Alex* So what have you guys been doing in here?

Judy:Well there's not much to do except for sit down and talk.

Nickolas:Hmph.

Rapunzel:Why don't we pass the time by telling stories?

Alex:Seriously?

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Telling stories? What are we five?**

Rapunzel:It's better than sitting here and doing nothing.

Nickolas:She has a point.

Alex:*Huff* Alright, but what will the stories be about?

Rapunzel:How about things that happened to us that maybe not everyone knows about?

Alex:So we're basically telling secrets?

Rapunzel:They don't have to be secrets, just things that everyone else probably doesn't know.

Alex:Alright then. Why don't you go first?

Rapunzel:Oh okay. This took place during the Grey's Anatomy challenge.

-Flashback-

Rapunzel was studying inside the Craft Services Tent, trying her best to stay awake. Everyone had been at this for at least five hours and some people had even went to sleep. While she was studying, she heard the sound of rustling coming from outside.

Rapunzel:Hello?

...

Rapunzel:Is someone out there?

...

Rapunzel:*Gets up, walks into the kitchen, and grabs a frying pan. She then slowly walks towards the opening of the tent, pulls back the curtains and-*

Christian:Hello!

Rapunzel:Aaahh! *Hits Christian with frying pan, knocking him out* Oh my gosh Christian! *Kneels to his side and tries to shake him awake* Christian, Christian?!

-End of Flashback-

Nickolas:You knocked out Christian?! *Laughs*

Rapunzel:He scared me!

Nickolas:*Continues to laugh*

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:You can't blame me.**

Alex:Now I know why Christian came back to the trailer site feeling doozy.

Judy:Alright so who's next?

Alex:I guess I'll go. So you know that Chris assigned me to teach Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani the bare necessities of what they need to do as far as acting like humans/anthros right?

Everyone:Yeah.

Alex:On the second day we were here while I was showing them objects and how they work, well...Kiara lit my tail on fire.

Judy:Wait what?!

Alex:Yep.

Nickolas:How'd that happen?!

Alex:Well-

-Flashback-

Alex:Alright guys, you ready to learn something today?

Kiara:No offense Alex, but did we have to wake up early for this?

Alex:Hey, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can all go back to sleep.

Vitani:Ugh, fine. (Sarcastically) so what's the assignment for today?

Alex:Well Chris gave me this bag yesterday full of stuff. Basically I have to teach you what they are and what you use them for, or what they do.

Kovu:Alright then, let's get on with it.

Alex:Alright. *Opens the bag and takes out a spoon* This is a spoon, you use it to eat your food. Which means you don't eat using your paws. Well for certain foods you can, but based on what they served last season, I doubt you'll be able to do that.

Vitani:And why exactly do we have to eat like you guys?

Alex:Because Chris said that if I don't teach you guys the bare necessities of human/anthro life, then I'll be automatically eliminated.

Kovu (Whispers):Vitani, can you at least try and cooperate. We may not know how this competition works exactly but Alex does, and he can help us get through all of this. Okay?

Vitani (Whispers):*Rolls her eyes* All right.

Kiara:So what's next Alex?

Alex:*Reaches inside the bag and pulls out a match box* Okay, this is a match box. It creates fire.

Kiara (Astonished):Really? How?

Alex:All you have to do take out a match. *Takes out a match* And keep rubbing it across the box. *Rubs the match on the box and it lights up* Simple.

Kiara:Can I see it?

Alex:Sure. Here you go. *Tosses Kiara the match box*

Kiara:Thanks.

Alex:Okay, so if I keep going at this rate we won't get back to sleep. Why don't you guys come over here, look in the bag, take out something that catches your eye, and I'll tell you what it is and does.

Kovu:Sure.

Vitani:Agreed. *She and Kovu walk over to Alex and begin looking in the bag alongside him*

Kiara:*Takes out a match and starts rubbing it across the box, but it doesn't light up* Huh? *Continues to do it but nothing happens* Come on. *Rubs it a few more times when the match suddenly lit up. Kiara wasn't expecting that and accidentally dropped the match on Alex's tail* Uh-oh. Uh, Alex.

Alex:What is it? *Sniff*Sniff* Hey do you smell something burning? *His eyes widen and looks back at his tail* Aaaahhhh!

-End of Flashback-

Judy:Who put it out?

Alex:Jack heard me scream outside and once he saw what was happening he came out with a buck of water and poured on my tail.

Nickolas:*Looks at Alex* How did we not notice your tail looking all kinds of messed up before?

Alex:*Shrugs Shoulders*

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:I'm hopeful they won't show that moment on Tv, it was so embarrassing.**

 **Camera guy:Psst.**

 **Alex:*Looks over to the camera guy who then whispers something in his ear*...Crap.**

Alex:So who's next?

Judy:I guess I'll go. So early on in the game Nick and a few of the other guys played a prank on me. Somehow I convince them to not tell anyone, but since we're all telling seemingly embarrassing stories, I figured why not tell you?

-Flashback-

Judy was taking a shower inside of her teams' trailer. Once she was finished, she reached for a towel but didn't sense one. She peeked behind the curtain and saw that her towel wasn't there anymore, and neither were her clothes!

Judy (Yelling):Is anyone out there?

...

Judy (Yells):Hello?

Nick (Muffled):I'm here carrots.

Judy (Yells):Nick? What are you doing inside my teams' trailer.

Nick (Muffled):I was just borrowing something from one your teammates and returning it. What's wrong?

Judy (Yells):Someone took my towel and my clothes. Can you get some clothes from my bag?

Nick (Muffled):Sure thing...Which one is your bag again?

Judy (Yells):The blue one.

Nick (Muffled):There's three blue bags in here.

Judy (Yells):You know what, I can get it. Can you just look away or something while I get them?

Nick (Muffled):Sure thing.

Judy waited a little bit until she exited the shower and walked out of the bathroom.

Judy:Thanks Nick-Aaahh!

*Flash*

Judy had a look of shock and anger on her face when she saw Nick with a camera in his hand. He, along with Christian, Zack, Humphrey, and Frost were all there laughing.

Judy:You jerk!

Nick (Jokingly):*Laughs* Oh come on! You're face was priceless! *Laughs*

Judy:I'm gonna kill you!

-End of Flashback-

Nickolas and Alex were laughing.

Judy:That was so not funny.

Nickolas:Oh, it was. *Laughs*

Rapunzel:You guys have a weird sense of humor.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I bet Nick's having a field day right now. But, it's not like any harm was actually done.**

Judy:Alright Nickolas, your turn.

Nickolas:Okay then. *Puts his hand under his chin* Okay I got it. This happened earlier this season, you know before everything that happened.

-Flashback-

Nickolas was lying on his back while Mya was lauding down on top of him in Nickolas' bunk together. Everyone else was relaxing outside.

Mya:*Sigh*

Nickolas:What's wrong?

Mya:Nothing, I just wish we could stay like this all day.

Nickolas:Me too. *Kisses Mya on the cheek* You're so beautiful.

Mya:*Kisses him back* And you're handsome.

They then both started kissing each other again. Soon enough, they began kissing more passionately and eventually removed each other's tops and continued to kiss. Just as Mya was starting to unbuckle Nickolas' pants, someone walked in.

Jack:Hey guys it's time for-*Eyes widen at the sight he was currently seeing* Oh um.

Mya:Jack! *Quickly gets off of Nickolas and covers her chest*

Nickolas (Awkwardly):H-hi, Jack. *Starts buckling his pants* What is it?

Jack:It's time for the challenge.

Mya (Awkwardly):Okay, thanks.

Jack:*Leaves*

-End of Flashback-

Everyone's jaw was dropped.

Judy:We're you guys going to-

Nickolas:Yep.

Rapunzel:Right inside one of our tra-

Nickolas:Yes.

Alex:On live tele-

Nickolas:Yeah.

...

Alex:What were you thinking?

Nickolas:Hey, it was in the spir of the moment.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I admit what Mya and I were going to do wasn't ideal but...I almost have no regrets. If Jack hadn't walked in...well you know.**

000

For what seemed like forever, Nickolas finally exited the sauna. Of course by this time Alex, Judy, and Rapunzel had already left, so he was dead last.

Nickolas:Hurry up and give me the clue Chef, I got to catch up to the others.

Chef:*Grunts*

Nickolas:*Huff* Please.

Chef:*Smirks and pushes the clue on Nickolas' chest then walks away*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:What is his problem?**

Nickolas:*Hops on his bike and drives to the underground cave using the directions. Once he arrived, he wasted little time in grabbing a torch and heading into the cave*

000

Fifteen minutes had passed since Alex had entered the cave, and he still hadn't found his fire column. He was sure he would've came acrossed it by now, but it seemed like he was going in complete circles.

Alex:This is getting very, very, annoying.

Elsewhere, Judy and Rapunzel were having the same amount of luck as Alex was.

Judy:We've been at this for twenty minutes; how is it that we haven't found either one of our fire columns?!

Rapunzel:We just have to keep looking; we'll find them eventually.

Judy:*Sigh* You're right. It's just that after how far we've come, I'm not so keen on losing.

Rapunzel:I'm pretty sure none of us are.

Judy:Yeah but it's very imperative that I win.

Rapunzel:Why?

Judy:Because I'm not just playing for myself, I'm playing an entire police department, and by extension the city it protects.

Rapunzel:What happened?

Judy:The Mayor of Zootopia, the place I'm from, threatened to shut down the ZPD if we couldn't get our funds raised.

Rapunzel:But, if you guys are shut down then who'll protect everyone?

Judy:That's what I thought! But before Nick and I left I looked up to see if the Mayor could in fact shut us down and as it turns out other police departments around the world have been shut before so I guess he can.

Rapunzel:Judy. I'm sorry.

Judy:That's why I really, _really_ need to win.

Rapunzel:Well then come on; let's not waste time.

 **Confessional**

 **Rapunzel:If anyone deserves to win, it's Judy. She's playing not only for herself, but for her police department. Having all that weight on her shoulders must to tough.**

Ten minutes later, Rapunzel and Judy _finally_ came one of their fire columns.

Judy:Yes, we found my column! *Lights up the column with her torch*

Rapunzel:Congratulations!

Judy:I should probably get going. Nickolas is bound to be in the cave by now and who knows wether Alex has found his column or not.

Rapunzel:How are you going to get back? You're too small for my rabbit?

Judy:I guess I'll just run really fast. Good luck.

Rapunzel:You too.

Judy:*Leaves*

000

Nickolas:Are you kidding me another dead end?!

This was the third dead end he had came across and his patience was starting to run low.

Nickolas:Grrrr! How are you supposed to find anything in here?

?:*Screeeeeech*

Nickolas:*Turns his attention to the source of the sound and starts walking towards it. As he got closer, he saw the shadow of something that he thought he had gotten rid of*

Demo-Dog:*Screeeeecch*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:F*ck this sh*t I'm out!**

Nickolas:*Runs away*

The demo-dog quickly caught up to Nickolas and started to snap at his heels. Relflexively, he kicked it away but that didn't stop it. As if karma had it out for him, he came upon _another_ dead end.

Nickolas (Frustratingly):Oh come on. *Turns around and slowly backs towards the wall, the demo-dog snarling at him and inching closer. Nickolas then waved his torch in front of the demo-dog and it started to back away. He noticed this and repeatedly waved the fire in the demo-dog's face, further driving it back. Then, he lunged the torch at the demo-dog and this drove the creature to run away* Well how about that. *Starts walking back the way he came and turns into a path he ran by as the demo-dog was chasing him and sees his fire column* Hell yes! *Lights the column on fire, after which he starts making his wave out of the cave. Once he got out, he hopped on his bike and-*

*Whoosh*

Nickolas:What the?

Alex (Yells):See ya Nickolas!

It took Nickolas just a few seconds to realize what just happened and quickly sped after Alex.

000

Judy:*Arrives at the trailer site out of breath*

Chris:Hmph, not who I expected to show up here first but, you're here first. Congratulations Judy, you've won yourself immunity and bought yourself a one way ticket to the finale!

Judy (Tiredly):Yay. *Raises arm in victory and then faints*

Chris:Hm. *Looks up and sees Nickolas and Alex quickly riding their bikes towards him* Oh here come the others.

Nickolas and Alex pedaled their hardest in an effort to beat the other, believing that they were the last ones to exit the cave.

Chris:And coming in second and th-Woah! *Dives out of the way as Nickolas and Alex almost ran him over* Hey, watch it!

Nickolas:So who got here first!

Alex:It was me right?!

Chris:Actually-

Nickolas:No way it was me!

Alex:No offense Nickolas, but I beat you.

Nickolas:No you did-

Chris:Shut up!

Nickolas/Alex:...

Chris:*Takes a deep breath* If you would've let me finish, you would've known that you two are actually second and third place, so neither of you are going home.

Nickolas:Oh.

Alex:My bad dude.

Nickolas:Yeah.

 **Confessional**

 **Alex:Well that's awesome.**

 **Nickolas (Excitedly):Yes!**

Judy:*Gets up* Wait a minute, so that means-

Rapunzel:I'm here! *Notices Nickolas and Alex are here* Oh.

Chris:Yep. Judy, Alex, and Nickolas have gotten here before you. Which means?

Rapunzel (Sadly):*Sigh* I'm eliminated.

Chris:Correct, but you'll be going home along with the other eliminated contestant later tonight at the Gilded Chris Ceremony. *Turns to Nickolas and Alex* As for you two, you better start pleading to Judy because she basically has your game life in her hands.

Alex/Nickolas:*Looks at Judy*

Judy:*Sigh*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I don't know who to choose? They're both physical threats, both have played the game before, and both of them have done bad things. I know everyone's forgiven them but still. Ugh, this is going to be difficult.**

Rapunzel:*Walks up to Judy* Well I may have lost, but at least you get to go to the finale.

Judy:I know. *Sigh* I wish I would've stayed; maybe I could have helped you find yours faster and we'd both be in the finale.

Rapunzel:It's okay, I had a great time here and besides, I'm a princess.

Judy:*Chuckles* Yeah, I forgot about that for a second.

Rapunzel:So, who are you voting for?

Judy:I don't know. In terms of game play, they both played equal games at the most, so it's hard to choose.

Rapunzel:Well just do what you think it's best. *Touch Judy's shoulder* I know you'll make the right decision. *Walks off, leaving Judy to contemplate on who to vote for later on tonight*

 **Gilded Chris Ceremony**

A series of videos and pictures of Chris and some crazy Total Drama Moments begin sliding on the screen. After they finish, Chris walks on the stage, dressed in a blue suit, with a smile on his face.

Chris:This is it you three, the final Gilded Chris Ceremony of the season. Judy is already in the finale, which means either you Alex, or you Nickolas will be going home tonight. Of course you two will be voting for each other, but who'll Judy be voting for I wonder? Only one way to find out. Get your voting devices, and get to voting.

Everyone votes. Chef hands Chris the results.

Chris:Okay, the first gilded Chris goes to Judy obviously. *Throws her a reward* And the final guilded Chris of the season goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Close up on Alex's face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Close up on Nickolas' face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nickolas! *Throws him an award*

Nickolas:Yes!

Chris:Sorry Alex, looks like you'll have to settle for third once again.

Alex:*Sigh* Alright then.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I chose Alex because if the finale turns out to be a vote, then I'd surely lose against Alex...And maybe it was to get back at him for telling Nichole about Kiara's plan a couple days ago.**

Alex:*Looks at Judy and Nickolas* See you two later. *Holds out his hand*

Nickolas:*Shakes Alex's hand* See ya later man.

Judy:Bye Alex.

Alex:We're cool right Judy?

Judy:*Smiles* Yes, yes we are.

Rapunzel:Bye guys! *Hugs Nickolas and Judy* It was so great to meet you two.

Judy:You too Rapunzel.

Nickolas:Catch you on the flip side Rapunzel.

Rapunzel:*Walks to the Lame-O-Sine with Alex. Both of them give one final wave of goodbye before entering the Lame-O-Sine, and are driven off*

Chris:And with that we have our two finalist. Who's going to win the season? Will it be the bunny cop? Or will it be the hardcore wolf? There are just so many things to look forward to. So make sure you tune in next time for the season finale of the hit show

Total Drama Superstar!


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 31:Final Two Fast and Too Furry-ous

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Superstar, the competitors competed in a three part challenge dedicated to Stranger Things. In the first part of the challenge, each of them had to find and collect a notecard that was strapped around an animatronic demo-dog's neck. While all of them almost died, they eventually got their cards and used it to find their way to a sauna, where they had to stay for thirty minutes fully clothed. Since they had nothing else to do, each of them talked about an embarrassing or funny moment that happened to them while in the competition and it was hilarious! Once they're time was up, they each received a clue from Chef that had directions on it that would lead to an underground cave. Once inside the cave, they would have to find a fire column in their name and light it up. It was difficult at first, especially for Nickolas, but everyone eventually found and lit up their column. Unfortunately for Rapunzel, she was the last one to arrive at the trailer site which meant she was eliminated. That left Judy to make the final decision as to who she was going to face in the finale, and she decided to keep Nickolas, sending Alex home as well. After many long weeks, we are finally down to the final two. Which one of them will survive today's challenge and win the one million dollars? We're about to find out right now on the season finale of

Total Drama Superstar!

 **Intro**

*Static*

Nickolas:*Is sitting on a chair at the trailer site while facing the camera* So what are we doing?

Camera Man:Since this season was all about movies and Tv shows, Chris decided that you should be asked questions as if you were actors being interviewed.

000

Judy:Oh okay. Well what's the first question?

Camera Man:What do you plan to do with the money if you win?

Judy:Well as I have said before, the only reason I joined this competition was to get the money for my police department; other than that I'm not entirely sure. I am definitely giving some of my money to charity and maybe use it to find Nick a better place to live. His current living arrangements are not exactly ideal. Maybe I'll even buy my own house. I like my apartment but it would be nice to have _my_ own place. But I will only do that if I have enough money to buy one after all of those other task are done; either way I'll be fine.

000

Nickolas:I'm not entirely sure yet. I am going to be using the money to pay for college for sure but other than that, I don't know. I know everyone should have an idea of what they want to spend the money on if they win but not me. Once Chris called me up asking if I wanted to do a second season, I immediately jumped at the opportunity. Last season, I knew what I was going to use the money; my mom's surgery/illness. Of course Mya won last season but she did use most of her money to help my family out; that's why she competed in this season. So even though I don't have a set plan as to what to do with the money, I'm pretty sure I'll figure it out once this is all over.

000

Camera Man:What's your take on Nickolas?

Judy:He's a survivor. After all he's been through and after all the times he's been almost eliminated, he has gotten through it. I'm not going to deny that other individuals deserve to be here instead of him , but you never know who's going to make it to the finale. While he has made many, many, _many_ mistakes, he's made up for them in my eyes.

000

Camera Man:What's your take on Judy?

Nickolas:She's small but mighty. If you would have told me that the smallest competitor here would have been in the finale, most likely I would have laughed in your face, but boy was I wrong. She is one of the many examples as to why you shouldn't count someone out because of their size. Like they always say, it's not about the size of the dog in the fight, it's about the size of the fight in the dog; only in this case the dog is a bunny. She is definitely a worthy competitor.

000

Camera Man:How would you describe your journey in this competition?

Judy:It's been one wild ride. *Chuckles* But in all seriousness, I feel that I've proven that just because you may not be the biggest and the strongest, that doesn't mean you should be underestimated. My drive and determination is what has gotten me through this competition. When I first entered this competition, I planned to play an honest and loyal game, but as we all know that did not exactly happen. Nevertheless, I've come this far and there's no way I'm losing now.

000

Nickolas:At the beginning, I was planning to play mostly the same game I played last season. Never did I expect for everything that happened, to actually happen. I knew for the longest time that some of the others wanted me gone for the things I did or because I was a threat, but I made it. It was mostly thanks to the encouragement of my bro Jack; when everyone else hated my guts, he was the only one that truly stood up for me. I know people may say that the only reason that I made it this far was because of Mya and dumb luck, but the fact remains that I _am_ here, and I'm winning this whole thing.

*Static*

Nickolas and Judy were heading towards the Craft Services Tent for breakfast while passing the time by making small talk.

Nickolas:So, do you have any feelings for anyone in particular?

Judy:No, not really.

Nickolas:Not even for a certain fox.

Judy (Awkwardly):*Blushes* What? No, of course not!

Nickolas:Judging by the look on your face and the way you responded, I say that you do.

Judy:No I don't!

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:She totally does.**

 **Judy:I don't have feelings for Nick, I swear. I mean sure he has the cutest smile and the most beautiful of furs and-Oh wait no!**

Judy:Besides, it wouldn't be appropriate for us to date anyways.

Nickolas:Because you're partners?

Judy:Exactly.

Nickolas:Well at least I won't have to worry about that when I become a cop.

Judy:That reminds me-I didn't ask you before but, why do you want to become a cop exactly? I'm just curious.

Nickolas:Well you see when my siblings and I were little, Maria and my little brother Todd were bullied and I always stood up for them. Soon enough I started to defend all of the kids who were being bullied and during that time I realized I wanted to be a police officer, so I could serve and protect others that can't do that themselves. Not only that, but it's kind of the family business.

Judy:Oh?

Nickolas:Yeah. My dad's a cop, his dad was a cap, _his_ dad was a cop.

Judy:Well I guess it would make sense for at least one of you to become a police officer as well.

Nickolas:Right? Out of the six of us, my sister Leia and I are the only ones planing to become police officers.

Judy:What about Jack, Nichole, Todd, and Maria.

Nickolas:Maria wants to be a teacher, Todd wants to be a scientist, Nichole as you probably know wants to be a lawyer, and Jack wants to be a doctor. He also plans to teach karate in his spare time.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Wow, they sure have things figured out don't they?**

 **Nickolas:What can I say? We're ambitious.**

Judy:Well I hope you all aaccomplish your goals.

Nickolas:Thanks.

After a couple more minutes of walking, Nickolas and Judy arrived at the Craft Services Tent. When they walked in, they were shocked and amazed at what was before them. Golden eggs made to perfection, pancakes that smelled as if they were brought down from the heavens, orange juices that was freshly squeezed, and many more!

Nickolas:Oh-my-God! *Looks at Judy, who looks at him in return. They soon broke the gaze and darted towards the food and started chowing down like there was no tomorrow*

Nickolas:This is so good!

Judy:I know!

As they were eating, Chris walked in with a devious smile on his face.

Chris:Hello finalists, how's your meal?

Nickolas:Awesome!

Judy:Great!

Chris:Well that's good, considering that I included a ton of food poisoning in it.

Nickolas and Judy's eyes widen.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:*Starts rubbing off his tongue***

 **Judy:Just when you think he was trying to do something nice for us, he turns around and tells us that there's food poisoning in this breakfast!**

Judy and Nickolas started spitting out the food, all the while Chris was laughing.

Judy:This isn't funny Chris! You do realize that food poisoning can make us sick right?!

Nickolas:And could kill us!

Chris:*Laughs* Guys chill out, I'm just messing with you.

Judy/Nickolas:Phew.

Chris:At least I think so.

Nickolas:What?!

Chris:All that aside, it's time for me to explain the challenge for today.

Judy:*Huff* All right, what's the challenge?

Chris:Today you will be racing against each other in a challenge based off of Fast and the Furious.

Nickolas (Excitedly):Does that mean we get to drive the cars from the franchise?

Chris:Not exactly, but you will be driving a car, just not one from the movies.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Well that sucks.**

Chris: After you get your cars, Chef will give you a clue that'll tell you where your first challenge of three will take place and what you'll have to do to advance to the next part. After completing all three challenge, you'll race to the finish line where one of you will be crowned the Total Drama Superstar winner and a million dollars.

Judy:That seems like a little much.

Chris:It's the finale, there's no such thing as such.

Nickolas:And we're doing all of this by ourselves?

Chris:Nope. Please follow me.

Nickolas and Judy follow Chris back to the trailer site where Chef and a wheel with everyone single competitors name who played this season on it were present.

Chris:You'll get to have two assistants that will help you through all the challenges.

Nickolas:If we get someone we don't like can we spin again?

Chris:Nope. Better hope you get lucky.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:As long as I get Mya, Nichole, Jack, Maria, Kovu, Christian, Frost, or Alex, I'm good.**

 **Judy:I really hope I get Nick and Rapunzel.**

Chris:So, who wants to spin first?

Nickolas:Ladies first.

Judy:*Smiles* Thank you. *Steps up to the wheel and gives it a spin. She was smiling from ear to ear once the wheel stopped and landed on Nick* Yes!

Suddenly, a helicopter flew over the trailer site and started sending gust of wind everywhere. The door to the helicopter opened and there stood a petrified Nick who was then kicked off the helicopter by someone's boot.

Nick:Aaaaahhhhh!

Chris:Chef.

Chef:*Turns around and grabs a trampoline, then puts it in the spot where he thought Nick was going to land*

Nick:*Lands on the trampoline, bounces off, and lands face first onto the ground* Ow!

Judy:Oh my god Nick! *Runs to Nick's side* Are you okay?!

Nick (In pain/Jokingly):Oh yeah. Just a few broken bones and sprained ligaments; other than that I'm peachy.

Judy:Chris what the heck?! He could've died!

Chris:But he didn't.

Judy:*Grunts*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Screw him!**

Chris:You're up Nickolas.

Nickolas:*Walks up to the wheel and spins it. When the wheel stopped, he smiling just as widely as Judy was*

Chris:Looks like Mya will be one of your assistants.

Mya was pushed out of the door of the helicopter and fell all the way towards the trampoline screaming. Mya maneuvered herself and landed on her feet and bounced off just like Nick but instead of landing on the ground, she landed in Nickolas' arms.

Mya:*Smiles* Hi.

Nickolas:*Smiles* Hey.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Yes!**

Just as Mya and Nickolas were about to kiss each other, Chris stepped in.

Chris:As much as I'd love to see you two kiss again, I have a show to run and knowing you two, you'll be at it for ours.

Nickolas:*Frowns and puts Mya down*

Chris:Judy, your turn.

Judy:*Steps up to the wheel once again and spins it. Just as the wheel seemed as it was about to land on Rapunzel, it moved over just an inch and Judy's jaw dropped*

Chris:Oh ho ho, sucks for you.

Judy:*Looks up with somber eyes and was distressed at who had now been pushed out of the helicopter*

Kayla:Aaaaahhhhh! *Lands a couple of feet away from the trampoline*

Everyone:Ooooo.

Nickolas:Is she dead?

Kayla (Muffled):I'm not dead.

Nickolas (Quietly):F*ck.

Kayla:*Stands up and shakes her self off and huffs in anger* You have got to be kidding me.

Judy:Oh sweet cheese and crackers.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy (Annoyed):Out of everyone that could've been chosen, the universe just had to screw me over and give me Kayla?! The one mammal hear who hates my guts!**

Chris:Remember Kayla, you have to help Judy or else you're going back to the insane asylum.

Kayla (Seethingly):I remember.

Chris:And Judy, as much as Kayla isn't you're favorite person in the world, you have to deal with her through the duration of the challenges until this is all over.

Judy:*Sigh* Okay.

Chris:Alright Nickolas, come spin the wheel.

Nickolas:*Walks up to the wheel and spins it once more. Unlike Judy's pick, this was someone Nickolas actually wanted*

Chris:Hmm, how about that?

Inside the helicopter, Jack walked to the door and jumped out, landing semi-perfectly once he hit the ground.

Jack:Hey guys.

Nickolas:*Bro hugs Jack, who hugs him back* Hey man.

Jack:Hey Nickolas. Congratulations on making it this far.

Nickolas:Thanks. *Separates from Jack*

Chris:Now that you have your partners, it's time to collect your cars, follow me. *He and Chef walk off, followed by everyone else*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I like the simple things in life, such as Lamborghinis, Bugattis, and other cars like that. As soon as I see one I like, we are taking off.**

000

Nickolas:You have got to be kidding me!

Once they had all arrived at the designated location, some people (mainly Nickolas) were surprised to see at least one hundred cars that were made in the 90's.

Chris:One of these cars will be the car you'll use to race around the film lot.

Nickolas:But they're so old!

Chris:Oh come on they're not that old. Besides, we don't have the budget to purchase one hundred brand new cars. *Takes out six keys from his pocket and gives one to everyone. He also hands Judy and Nickolas walkie talkies* Two of these keys will unlock one of those cars. You will walk around and unlock every single car until you find the right one.

Judy:But there's like a hundred cars here.

Chris:I know, that's why it's a challenge. Once you find your car, you will use the walkie talkie to contact Chef and he'll call for the same helicopter from earlier to use a giant magnet to lift up your car and drop where we are standing now, after which Chef will hand you a clue as to where you will need to go and what you'll have to do for your first challenge. Any questions.

Nickolas/Judy:*Raises their hands*

Chris:Alright then since there are no questions, I wish you the best of luck. *Walks off*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:This is definitely not what I had in mind. *Huff* 'Ol cheap a**.**

As soon as Chris left, everyone made their way into the heap of cars and started to try and unlock doors. What Chris didn't tell everyone was that even if they unlocked the cars, which they did a few times, the key didn't always work in the ignition, which made it even more difficult. Jack separated from Nickolas and Mya figuring that it would be better if they split up, and also to give them some alone time.

Nickolas:So, how have you been?

Mya:You do realize that it wasn't _that_ long ago I was eliminated right?

Nickolas:I know but that doesn't mean I can't miss you and ask you how you've been.

Mya:Fair point. Well if you must know I've been great. To be honest getting voted out was one of the best things that's ever happened to me.

Nickolas:For real?

Mya:Yeah. I don't think I could've gotten through the challenges you guys competed in, plus they have actual food at the aftermath set.

Nickolas:That's cool. Judy and I thought Chris was being nice for a change because when we walked in, we saw a full made breakfast that didn't look like it came out of the trash. But as it turns out, Chris put food poisoning inside it.

Mya (Worried):Oh my god! He does know that you can get sick right?!

Nickolas:Since when has Chris cared about the well being of anyone besides himself?

Mya:True.

Nickolas:So what else happened?

Mya:Frost and Nichole kissed.

Nickolas looks at Mya with wide eyes.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Didn't I say Nichole had a crush on Frost?!**

Nickolas:I knew it! And Nichole tried to deny it many times.

Mya:Well it was only because they were just trying to please their fans.

Nickolas:What do you mean?

Mya:Well as you know Frost is immortal, and if he and Nichole were to get together then-

Nickolas:It wouldn't end well. Well that sucks.

Mya:*Puts her arms around Nickolas' neck* At least we won't have to worry about that.

Nickolas:*Chuckles* True. *Kisses Mya*

*Wolf Howl*

Mya:That was Jack.

Nickolas:He must've found the right car, let's go. *He and Mya made their way to where Jack sent out the howl* Hey Jack, you found the car?

Jack:Yeah. *Tilts his head in the direction of the car, which was a 1992 Subaru SVX*

Nickolas:Well it's better than nothing.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Look I have nothing against cars that were made before my time, but as I just said they were made before my time, so I have no idea how they run. That's why I reacted the way I did earlier. But hey, I'm going to give it a chance.**

Nickolas:*Takes out walkie talkie* Hey Chef we found our car, a 1992 Subaru SVX, send the chopper. Godd job bro.

Jack:Thanks.

000

Judy (Frustratingly):No, still not the right car. *Looks back at Kayla, who was doing nothing* Okay I get that you don't like me, but canyon at least _try_ to help.

Kayla:*Huffs, and then tries to unlock one of the cars but to no avail* See, I am helping.

Judy:*Rolls her eyes*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:As much as I can't stand Kayla, one of us had to stay with her to make sure she was actually doing something to help. Nick and I debated over who with go with her and we decided that it'd be me. He said that I was the only one that could "handle her". To be honest I think he's kind of scared of her.**

*Wolf Howl*

Judy:Was that one of the others?

Kayla:Well it sure wasn't Nick.

Judy:We have to hurry. *Continue and try and unlock cars and also trying to turn them on. After repeating this for about three minutes, she saw the helicopter from earlier come and use a giant magnet to pick up Nickolas and his team's vehicle and then drop it* Oh no.

Kayla (Sarcastically):Well that's just horrible.

Judy (Quietly):*Huff* Just ignore her Judy and focus on the challenge. *Uses her key to try and unlock the door to a 1995 Mercedes S500 and it worked. She then entered the car and turned on the ignition* Yes! *Gets out* Ok we have our car, signal Nick.

Kayla:And how do you expect me to do that?

Judy:Um, by roaring?

Kayla:Fine. *Roars*

Within a few minutes Nick met up with Kayla and Judy.

Nick:Great you guys found the car.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Well I actually found the car seeing as Kayla barely did any work and I am the one who unlocked the door, but I wasn't going to say that out loud in fear that Kayla might get angry.**

Judy:*Takes out walkie talkie* Chef, we're ready.

The helicopter comes and picks up the Mercedes and drops it off away from them. After receiving the clue from Chef, Judy, Kayla, and Nick all ran to the car and got inside.

Judy:Ok if we hurry we can catch up.

Nick:They can't be that far ahead right?

Kayla:If I were you I'd just give up.

Nick and Judy rolled their eyes and groaned. Judy then pulled the shift and sped off.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:It's like she wants me to lose. I get that I'm not her most favorite person in the world but even though I did take her out of the competition, that's no reason to take away my chances...Now that I think about that actually is a good reason but she still shouldn't because it's not right.**

000

Nickolas:So where are we headed guys?

Mya:*Reads clue* We are going to the hilltop. Once there we need to go to the top, retrieve a barrel of Methamphetamine and deliver it to a person wearing a hazmat suit somewhere around the film lot. After that they should give us a clue to the next challenge and location.

Nickolas:Alright then let's go. *Starte driving faster*

Withing ten minutes, Nickolas and his team had arrived at the bottom of the hilltop.

Nickolas:*Gets out of the car, as well as Mya* Jack, do you think you could get in the drivers seat so that as soon as Mya and I come back we can just go?

Jack:Yeah. *Gets out of the car, walks around, and gets into the drivers seat*

Nickolas:Thanks. Let's go babe. *Runs up the hilltop with Mya to retrieve the barrel*

000

Judy and her team pull up at the hilltop.

Nick:Crap they're already here.

Judy:Come on we need to hurry.*Gets out of the car along with Nick. Turns back to Kayla who is still sitting in the car* Kayla can we trust you to leave you here by yourself and you won't do anything?

Kayla:Don't speak to me as if I'm a child! Of course you can.

Judy (Reluctantly):Okay. Let's go Nick. *She and Nick run up the hilltop*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I have a bad feeling.**

As soon as Judy and Nick left, Kayla got out of the car and walked to the hood. She opened it and laughed maniacally.

Jack:What are you doing?

Kayla:Oh geez. *Jumps at the sound of Jack's voice* (Nervously) Oh nothing just admiring the hood of this car.

Jack:You're a terrible liar Kayla and knowing you, there is always some sort of scheme you're planning. So I'll ask again, what are you doing?

Kayla:Nothing that concerns you so why don't you go sit back in your car like a good little puppy dog. *Reaches down to try to crack the engine but Jack grabs her forearm, preventing her from doing so* (Sternly) Let go Jack.

Jack:No.

Kayla:*Tries to punch Jack with her other arm but he catches her fist* (Angrily) Let go Jack!

Jack:As I said before, no.

Kayla:Why are you even trying to stop me?! This would help your team win!

Jack:While that may be true, I believe in everyone having a fair shot at winning any competition so I'm afraid I can't let you go through with this.

Kayla (Angrily):Fine, you made me do this! *Kicks Jack in the balls, who falls to the ground in pain. She then tries to crack the engine once again but Jack manages to trip her up and knock her down* You don't know when to quit do you?!

Jack:Not in my vocabulary. *Gets up and closes the hood of the car*

Kayla:*Tackles Jack and punches him in the face a couple of times, knocking him out. She then picks him up, opens the door to the backseat his car, and throws him in* That takes care of that. Now let's-

Nickolas (Shouts):Jack get ready to go!

Kayla:*Turns and sees Nickolas and Mya coming down the hill with Nick and Judy not far behind* (Quietly) Dammit.

Nickolas and Mya get to their car and open their trunk in order to out the barrel inside. After that they start to enter the car but then Mya notices that Jack was "asleep" in the back seat.

Mya:Nickolas, Jack is sleep.

Nickolas:Wait what?! *Looks in the back seat* Oh come on?!

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:What the heck Jack?!**

Nickolas:Don't worry about it just come on. *He and Mya get in the front seats and drive off*

Judy:Kayla can you help?!

Kayla:*Growls to herself then helped Judy and Nick put the barrel inside the trunk. They then get back inside their car*

Kayla:See, told you you could leave me here without any problems.

Judy:Well thank you, now let's go. *Drives off*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I guess my worry was just superstitious.**

000

Nickolas:Do you see anyone wearing a hazmat suit Mya?

Mya:Not so far.

Nickolas (Frustratingly):Ugh, why are these guys so hard to find?! Are they hiding?!

Mya (Reasurringly):*Puts a hand on Nickolas' shoulder* Nickolas calm down, its okay.

Nickolas:*Takes a deep breath* Okay. It's just that we're in the finale and I'm not to keen on losing. How did you get through last season's finale without getting so frustrated.

Mya:Because I had you there with me. *Smiles*

Nickolas:*Turns to Mya and smiles* That's sweet.

Mya:*Chuckles and then looks up* Hazmat suit guy!

Nickolas:What? *Turns back around and quickly steps on the breaks, stopping before he accidentally ran over the guy* Phew.

Mya:That was close.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I almost killed him...But why was he standing in the middle of the road in the first place?!**

Nickolas:Alright let's go.

Both of them get out of the car, retrieve the barrel from the trunk and give it to the hazmat guy, who gives them a clue in return. Then they both get back into the car and drive off.

000

Judy:Any of you see the guy wearing the hazmat suit?

Nick:*Looks to his left and then to his right* Not as far as the eye can see.

Judy:They can't be that hard to find.

Kayla:*Looks to her side and sees the hazmat suit guy inside one of the abandoned buildings. She smiles evilly and turns back around*

Nick:Hey what were you looking at?

Kayla:Huh? Oh nothing just looking outside trying to spot the guy.

Nick:*Frowns and then looks at the same direction Kayla was and sees the guy wearing the hazmat suit* Judy I see him, turn around.

Judy:*Turns around and stops the car. She, Nick, and Kayla all get out and bring the barrel to the hazmat guy and get the clue. After that they get back in the car and drive off*

000

Nickolas:We're here! *He and Mya exit the car, but then Mya looked back at an unconscious Jack*

Mya:Wait a minute Nickolas, Jack is still asleep.

Nickolas:Oh right. *Takes out clue and reads it over* "Go to the prison set and enter the building. Once inside, one of your helpers will enter one of two jail cells and lock themselves inside. You will then have to go through a saw trap in order to access a tape that'll tell you the combination to the lock. It will also tell you your next location and challenge." Doesn't look like we need Jack for this.

Mya:Well alright then, let's go.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I didn't want to leave Jack in the car but we needed to complete the challenge before Judy and co caught up to us.**

Nickolas and Mya enter the prison and see two jail cells along with two saw traps, both of which looked very dangerous.

Nickolas:Oh crap.

Mya:I'm sure they're not going to be that bad. *Laughs nervously*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I am probably going to die!**

Mya:So which one are you going to do?

Nickolas:Um. *Looks at the trap on the left, which was a pool full of syringes, then at the other on the right, which was basically a deep hole with a medium sized discharge chute connected to the wall above it. There was also a rope near the edge of the hole. He looks back at the syringes and shrugs his shoulders* I guess I'll do that one.

Mya (Worriedly):Are you sure? I've seen the saw movie with that trap in it and let's just say that it didn't end well for the person that was forced to partake in it.

Nickolas:Don't worry, it can't be _that_ bad.

Mya:Alright good luck. *Kisses Nickolas on the cheek, then walks over to the jail cell on the left and locks herself inside*

Nickolas:*Walks over to the pool of syringes but stops when he sees a plate (not the one you eat on) just outside the edge of the pool that had a message on it* "These syringes will not cause death, illness, or any other permanent injury. If you get injected by a syringe, and you most likely will, you will experience hallucinations/illusions, not to mention that it might make you might throw up and drowsy. There are band-AIDS in the corner if you need some after you're done. Good luck." *Looks over at the corner and sees the band-AIDS*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas (Sarcastically):Well I may not die but at least I have band-AIDS.**

000

Judy:Okay we're here. *Exits the car along with Kayla* Nick you stay here while Kayla and I go inside and complete the challenge. Okay?

Nick:Sure thing carrots.

Judy and Kayla run inside.

Nick:*Puts his hands behind his head and starts whistling. After a few minutes he looks over to the other team's car and notices Jack "sleeping" in the back seat. He gets out of his team's car, walks over to the Subaru, opens up the back door, and starts shaking Jack in order to wake him* Hey Jack, wake up. *He continued to shake Jack for about fifteen more seconds until he walked back to his car, opened the door to the front seat, and honked the horn. This woke Jack up*

Jack (Shouts):What the heck?!

Nick:Sorry, but I just don't think this is the time to be sleeping.

Jack:Where are we?

Nick:At the prison set. The others are doing a challenge inside.

Jack:*Sits up and puts a hand on his head and feels his jaw* Kayla's helping Judy?

Nick:Yeah. Why?

Jack:The reason I was unsoncious was because Kayla had knocked me out earlier.

Nick:Wait what?! You weren't asleep.

Jack:No.

Nick:Well then why the hell did Kayla knock you out?

Jack:Back at the hilltop she was trying to sabotage you guys by cracking the engine but I stopped her. Then we got into a fight and she knocked me out.

Nick:I knew she was playing us. Earlier while we were looking for the hazmat guy, she saw him in one of the buildings and said nothing! If I hadn't followed her gaze then we probably would've still been searching.

Jack:We got to tell Judy.

Nick:Agreed. Let's-

Nick didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because someone came up from behind and placed a rag full of chloroform on his face, knocking him out.

Jack:Nick! *Gets up to help but is also knocked out by a chloroform rag*

000

Mya:Are you okay Nickolas?

Nickolas:Oh yeah I'm fine. *Looks at Mya* By the way, why do you have three heads? And why is Pennywise in the corner doing his little dance?

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Why yes; I will accept the title as the King of England, thank you King Arthur.**

Mya:*Rolls her eyes* Just keeping trying to find the tape babe.

Nickolas:*Gives Mya a thumbs sideways*

Mya:*Chuckles then looks over to Kayla and Judy*

Kayla:Did you find the tape yet?

Judy (Yells):Working on it!

Kayla:*Rolls her eyes*

As soon as Judy and Kayla entered the building several minutes ago, Judy immediately told Kayla to enter the jail cell, which she did reluctantly, and Judy locked her in. After which she took the rope near the hole, tied it to the cell and herself and lowered herself down the hole. When Judy reached the bottom of the hole, she was immediately met with the sound of wet cement under her feet. After rummaging through the cement for about thirty seconds, some more wet cement starting pouring from the discharge chute and into the hole. Not that she didn't like what she was, but Judy wished she was an animal that was way taller than she was at the moment seeing as her height was a disability in the challenge. Luckily the cement was filling the hole at a fairly slow pace, unluckily however, objects started dropping from the chute; objects that could kill Judy.

Judy:Woah! *Moves out of the way when a anvil drops down* An anvil?! Seriously?! How did they even fit that in the chute?!

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:It's official; Chris is purposefully trying to kill us!**

Nickolas (Drowsily):*Pulls the tape from pool of syringes* I got it! *Gets out of the pool*

Mya:Great!

Nickolas:*Pushes the play button*

Tape:The combo is, 8-5-2.

Nickolas:*Drowsily walks over to Mya's jail cell and enters the combo and unlocks Mya's cell*

Mya:Yay you did it! *Hugs Nickolas*

Nickolas (Drowsily):Yay. *Falls to the floor*

Mya:Oh no. *Struggles to help Nickolas but manages to do it. She takes the tape away from him and then basically dragged him outside. Once they exited the building, she put Nickolas in the passengers seat and then walked around to get into the drivers seat. Just as she was about to enter their car, she noticed that Jack was no longer in the back seat. She looked around for him but found no sign of him. She also noticed that Nick wasn't waiting in his team' car either. Thinking that this was too coincidental, she pressed the play button on the tape and listened to the instructions*

Tape:After freeing your helper, go to the Fairy Tale Tower, which is where your next challenge will take place. Once there, you will have to rescue the helper that didn't assist you in the challenge from the top of the tower. Tied to your helpers back will be a clue with directions to the final location.

Mya:Well alright then. *Gets inside the car and fastens her seatbelt. She looks over to Nickolas and is disgusted when she sees throw up on the floor of his side of the car* Ew! Nickolas did you throw up?

Nickolas (Drowsily):Mm-Hm.

Mya:Gross. *Let's all the windows down and drives off*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:*Throws up in barf bag***

Meanwhile, Judy was still trying to find her tape.

Kayla:Judy the others are gone. *Chuckles devilishly*

Judy (Yells):Hold on I think I have a grip on the tape...Yeah I got it, coming up!

Kayla:*Eyes widen and starts silently cursing to herself. She then gets an idea and an evil smirk appears on her muzzle. She unscheathes one of her claws and starts cutting the rope attaching her cage to Judy*

Judy:I'm almost up.

Kayla:*Starts cutting faster*

*SNAP*

Judy:Aaahh! *Quickly grabs on the edge of the hole and pulls herself out* Phew!

Kayla (Silently):Seriously?!

Judy:*Plays the tape* The combo is, 2-0-7. *Goes over to Kayla's cell and releases her*

After playing the rest of the tape, Judy and Kayla go outside. Since they already knew what the next challenge was, they didn't wonder where Nick had gone. They both get inside of the car, and drive off.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy (Sarcastically):I don't know who made that rope break, but I'm pretty sure that her name starts with a K. But I can't worry about that now, need to focus on the challenge.**

000

Mya:Oh, wow.

Mya and Nickolas had just arrived at the fairy tale tower and were shocked to see Nick and Jack hanging out of the window to the top room, tied to a plank by some rope. Nickolas had fallen asleep during their ride here so Mya had to wake him up, obviously.

Mya:*Starts shaking Nickolas* Nickolas, Nickolas wake up.

Nickolas:*Snores*

Mya:*Huffs then honks the horn*

Nickolas:*Jolts up* Huh!

Mya:Come on, we have to rescue Jack. *Gets out of the car*

Nickolas:Uh, ok. *Gets out of the car and looks up* Oh, wow. I feel so sorry for them. Alright then let's go. *He and Mya run inside the fairy tale tower*

000

Judy and Kayla arrive at the fairy tale tower.

Judy:Okay let's go rescue Nick. *Exits the car*

Kayla:I think I'll stay here.

Judy (In annoyance):Why?

Kayla:To make sure that the other team doesn't get ahead of us of course.

Judy:*Chuckles* Here's the thing Kayla, even if I did believe that which I don't, I wouldn't even think about letting you stay and sabotage the other team. So why don't you get out of the car, so we can go rescue Nick.

Kayla:Grrrr. *Exits the car*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:As I've clearly implied, I do not trust Kayla so as of now, I am not letting her out of my sight.**

000

Twelve minutes after entering the tower, Nickolas and Mya found their way to the door leading into the top room. After walking inside, they immediately ran over to the window.

Nickolas:Hey guys, how's it hangin?

Jack:*Chuckles* You're funny.

Nickolas grabs hold of Jack while Mya used her claws to cut the rope. Nickolas quickly pulled Jack through the window after the rope was cut. When Jack was safely inside, he took out the final clue from his back pocket and gave it to Mya.

Nickolas:Okay then let's go.

Nick:I'm guessing you guys are going to leave me?

Nickolas:Yeah sorry dude. We would help you under normal circumstances but-

Mya:I'm pretty sure Judy and Kayla have arrived by now so you won't be up here for long.

Nick:Okay, good luck.

Nickolas:You too. *They leave*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I feel kind of bad for leaving him, but this is a race for a million dollars, and I am oh so close to winning.**

000

Kayla and Judy arrive at the trap door and step on the loose tile in order to open it up.

Kayla:Alright, you go down first.

Judy:After what happened the last time we were here? I think you should go down first.

Nick (Yells):Could one of you please come down already?! We're wasting time.

Judy:Hey, if you _want_ to go back to that insane asylum that's fine by me.

Kayla:Grrr, fine! *Climbs down*

Judy:Thank you. *Climbs down*

After they get into the room and rescue Nick, Kayla climbed out of the room shorty followed by Judy and Nick. They were going to use the door that Nickolas and his team used, but it was locked. As they were making their way out of the tower, Nick pulled Judy aside.

Nick:Carrots, Kayla has been constantly trying to sabotage you. She tried to crack the cars engine at the hilltop, she wasn't going to tell that she saw the guy wearing the hazmat suit, and, while I wasn't there, I'm pretty sure she tried to sabotage you at the last challenge.

Judy:I knew it. My rope cut "unexpectedly" as I was climbing out of a hole. I was sure that it was Kayla but since I never saw her, I couldn't confirm it. Now, I believe it.

Nick:Look, I think we should leave her here. She's just going to try and prevent you from winning and let's be honest, neither of us like her.

Judy:We can't do that.

Nick:Why not?!

Judy:Because Chris said that I had to deal with her until this was all over, and now that we know that she's trying to sabotage us, all we have to do is keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything else.

Nick:Alright then let's get going, you have a game to win. *They both run off*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I should have suspected that Kayla would do something like this, but either way she is not taking away our opportunity to win.**

000

Nickolas:So where are we headed last Mya?

Mya:*Looks at the clue* We are headed to the Aftermath Building.

Nickolas:And where is that?

Jack:Outside of the film lot.

Nickolas:Great we're finally getting out of here.

After driving for about ten minutes, they finally arrived at the front gate. As they were driving, Nickolas showed no signs in stopping, going full speed for the gate.

Jack:Um, shouldn't we move the gate first?

Nickolas:Nope, that'll take too long. We don't know how far the others are behind us.

Jack:So you're going to crash the gate?

Nickolas:Yep. *Steps harder on the gas and breaks down the gate* Ha-ha!

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Hey, if Cheis ask me to pay for it I will, but for now let me just say, that was awesome.**

000

Judy:So where is the finish line Nick?

Nick:It's at the Aftermath building. Which means that we have to leave the film lot.

Judy:Alright then. *Drives to the front gate, or what was left of it*

Judy:Why'd they have to run it over?

Kayla:They were in a hurry, can't say I blame them.

Judy:*Rolls eyes and drives out of the film lot*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I get that he's trying to win but did he have to crash the gate?**

000

Fifteen minutes after leaving the film lot, Nickolas and his team were making their way towards the Aftermath building. As much as they would've liked for it to be easy for here on out, fate had other plans. Since they were out in the open, on the freeway, in Hollywood, traffic was abysmal, and it was starting to frustrate Nickolas.

Nickolas:*Honks horn* Can you guys please get out of the way?

Jack:I don't think that's going to work bro.

Nickolas:Well it's better than nothing. *Honks horn again*

Mya:Nickolas, calm down. *Puts a hand on Nickolas' arm, which calms him down* We'll get through this traffic, get to the Aftermath building, and win; okay?

Nickolas:*Takes a deep breath* Okay.

Suddenly, the cars started moving at a steady pace.

Mya:See? I told you.

Nickolas:*Smiles*

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:Gotta hand it to Mya, she sure knows how to calm a guy down.**

000

Judy:How did you manage to lose the clue?!

Kayla:Don't look at me, it was butter fingers here. *Points to Nick*

Nick:Me?! You're the one who wouldn't let go of the clue!

About a minute earlier, Nick was telling Judy where to go using the clue. Not wanting Judy to win of course, Kayla started arguing that Nick wasn't competent enough to be telling Judy where to go and asked him to give her the clue. Knowing that she was just trying to prevent Judy from winning, Nick declined from giving Kayla the clue. This drove Kayla to fight with Nick over the clue and in their struggle one of them accidentally let down Nick's window and the clue flew out.

Judy:I don't suppose you two actually _know_ where the Aftermath building is?

Nick:Sorry carrots, but I wasn't really focusing on my surroundings when I was heading there.

Judy:Kayla?

Kayla:Nope.

Judy:*Huff* Of course not. Um, I guess we could ask someone for directions.

Kayla:What makes you so sure that anyone will know where the building is?

Judy:I'm sure someone's been there before. *Drives up next to three teenage girls, two of them human and one of them a fox. She lets down her window* Excuse me, do you know where the Total Drama Aftermath building i-

Human Teen 1:Oh my god, it's Judy Hopps!

Fox Teen:And Nick Wilde!

The three girls squeal in joy.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Wow, never thought I'd get fans. Guess the show is more popular than I thought.**

Human Teen 2:We are like your biggest fans!

Human Teen 1:We've been rooting for you to win Total Drama Superstar since day one.

Fox Teen:Is the competition over, why are you here right now? Jenny, did you forget to record the latest episode?!

Human Teen 1:No!

Nick:Girls, girls, calm down. We're in the middle of a competition right now and we have to find our way to the Aftermath building. Unfortunately I wasn't paying that much attention to where it was and Kayla here wasn't either. So if you wouldn't mind, could you three please tell us where the Afternath building? If you know where it is of course.

Judy:We'd be really grateful.

Human Teen 2:Oh it's-

As the girl was telling Judy where the Aftermath building was, Kayla tapped Nick on the shoulder.

Kayla:Didn't know you were such a smooth talker.

Nick:It's a gift.

Kayla:Well what I don't get is why they're massive fans of you but not me?

Nick:Well that's simple Kayla, everyone hates you.

Kayla:*Frowns*

Human Teen 2:And you should see it from there.

Judy:Thank you so much. *Starts rolling up the window*

Human Teen 2:Wait! I know you need to go but do you think we could get an autograph before you leave?

Judy:Um-

Nick:Of course you can.

The three girls smiled and took out a note pad from their purses and gave them to Judy and Nick, who signed all three of them and gave them back.

Human Teen 2:Thank you!

Nick:No problem.

Fox Teen:Oh and uh *Quickly writes her number on a page of her note pad, rips it out, and hands it to Nick* I'm nineteen so, if you're ever not busy-

Nick:I'll think about that. *Grins*

Fox Teen:*Giggles*

Kayla:*Leans up to the front seat* Hey do you guys want my autograph?

Teen Girls (Blatantly):No. *They walk off as they wave goodbye to Nick and Judy*

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:That was...uplifting. I was a little taken back when they asked Nick and I for our autographs but I guess that what happens when you go on Total Drama.**

000

Nickolas:We're almost there!

Nickolas and his team were just one mile away from the Total Drama Aftermath building. Just as things were looking up, the engine to their car started to sputter.

Nickolas:What the heck?!

Soon enough, the car stopped all together.

Nickolas:Oh come on! Why now?!

Jack:Guess we'll have to run for it. Come on.

They all get out of the car and start running towards the Aftermath building.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I'm really hoping that Judy and her team is very far behind. I've come too far, endured too much, and been through a lot of bullsh*t just to lose thanks to a faulty car.**

Nickolas and his team kept on running until they got to the front gate to the Total Drama Aftermath film lot. Jack goes inside the gate keeper area and presses a button in order to open the gate.

Jack:Go!

They all started running to an open garage that led to the backstage of the Aftermath Studio. Just as they were edging closer to it, they heard the sound of a car. The three of them turned around and quickly dove out of the way when Judy and her team's car came speeding through.

Nickolas:What's up with them they almost ran us over?!

Jack:Wait look.

The three of them look at the Merecedes, which was swerving out of control. The car eventually crashed into another building which left Jack, Nickolas, and Mya in a state of shock and panic.

000

Judy:We're almost there guys, only two miles away. *Continues to drive until she notices a Subaru abandoned on the side of the road*

Nick:Is that there car?

Judy:That means they must've ran the rest of the way.

Nick:Which means that are chances are even better.

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:I can't believe that we still might actually win. Not gonna lie I was a little doubtful considering the others have stayed ahead of us for most of the challenge, but now I'm more hopeful than ever.**

Kayla (Discreetly):No, no, no! She can not win! *Starts getting antsy once Judy gets closer to the Total Drama Aftermath film lot* (Shouts) F*ck it!

Judy:Wha-

Kayla:*Jumps to the front of the car and grabs hold of the wheel*

Judy:Kayla what are you doing! Let go!

Kayla:You are not winning this!

Nick:Let go of her! *Dives to help Judy but Kayla pushes him back making his head hit the window, knocking him out*

Kayla and Judy continued to fight over the wheel which led them to speed into the film lot uncontrollably.

Judy:Kayla, for the last time let go!

Kayla:No!

Judy:*Looks ahead* Oh no.

Kayla:*Turns her head* Crap.

*CRASH*

 **Confessional**

 **...**

000

Inside the Total Drama Aftermath building, everyone was watching everything with shock and awe.

Rapunzel:What is she doing?!

Christian:I knew that b*tch was crazy! Garth you were right to send her to that insane asylum.

Joshua:Until _Chris_ screwed all that up.

Nichole:We have to help them. *She, Frost, and a few others get up and start walking towards the backstage*

Garth:*Sigh* We can't.

Nichole (In disbelief):*Turns around* And why not?!

Garth:Because Chris said that if anyone interfered with the final challenge in any way then they would go to jail, and as much as I'd hate to say it, helping them would qualify as interfering with the challenge.

Nichole:You have got to be kidding me?!

Garth (Remorsefully):Sorry, I'm not.

Frost:Looks like they're going to have to deal with Kayla on their own.

000

Mya:We have to help them!

Nickolas:*Looks at the garage, then back at the crashed car and sighs* Okay let's go.

The three of them all run to the car and immediately pull the doors off of it. While Jack dragged out Nick, Mya dragged out Judy.

Mya:Are you guys okay?

Judy (In pain):Yeah, just a little banged up.

Nick:*Stirs awake*

Judy (In pain):Nick are you okay?

Nick (In pain):Yeah hehe, I've been through worst.

Nickolas:Come on, let's all get inside.

They all start running towards the backstage garage when Jack stopped in his tracks and looked back.

Jack:Wait.

Nickolas:*Turns around* What?

Jack:We can't leave Kayla.

Mya (In disbelief):Jack you can't be serious?

Jack:Completely.

Nick:She literally tried to kill Judy and I; Why should we save her?!

Nickolas:Because it's the right thing to do.

Mya and Jack look at Nickolas with awe.

 **Confessional**

 **Nickolas:I know it's kind of surprising to hear _me_ say that, but Jack's right, we have to help Kayla. Even though I hate her so much.**

Nickolas:I don't like Kayla as much as the next guy, but we can't just leave her here.

Judy:I agree with Nickolas. As bad as she might be, we can't just leave her. *Looks at Nick with pleading eyes*

Nick:*Huff* Alright then.

Mya:Okay.

Jack:*Runs towards the car and removes Kayla's door from its hinges* Kayla are you-Agh!

Jack was interrupted when a foot shot out of the back seat sending him flying away.

Everyone:Jack!

As they all started running towards the car, Kayla had crawled her way out. She looked at them with furious eyes and grabbed a pipe that had fallen off the car.

Nickolas:Kayla, put the pipe down.

Kayla:No way! You think any of you deserve to win? I was the only one who was willing to do what it took to progress in the game, and what do I get?! Eleventh f*cking place!

Nick:That's pretty good out of twenty eight right?

Kayla (Sarcastically):Well it's not first place is it?

Nick:Well, no it's not, b-but-

Judy (Quietly):Nick, shut up!

Nick:Okay.

Judy:Look Kayla, how about this? Whoever wins, whether it'd be Nickolas or myself, we spilt the money with you fifty fifty? You won't be charged with any crime and you won't go back to the insane asylum. Deal?

Kayla:*Chuckles* See that's not gonna cut it. I deserve to win the money, that included _all_ of it.

Nickolas:*Huff* Alright fine. Let's shake on it.

Kayla puts her hand out hesitantly, while Nickolas also extends his hand wearily and starts walking towards Kayla. Just as he was about to shake her hand, he quickly grabs the pipe and begins to struggle with Kayla over it. Being physically stronger, Kayla managed to knock Nickolas away.

Mya:Nickolas! *Charges at Kayla but just got punched her in the face*

Nick and Judy tried to disarm Kayla but she was just too powerful and she ended up knocking both of them to the ground. Kayla laughed manically as she slowly started walking towards Judy, casually swinging the pipe. She winded up and prepared to bring it down.

Kayla:I'm going to enjoy this.

Before she connected with the pipe, Jack had gotten back up and tackled her to the ground. Jack struggled to hold her down but was relieved when Nick and Mya had gotten back up and joined him. Jack managed to take the pipe away from Kayla and then looked at Judy and Nick.

Jack:You guys go, we'll stay here with Kayla.

Judy:*Gets back up* But-

Nick:Go carrots!

Nickolas:*Gets up as well* Are you sure?!

Mya:Yes babe, now hurry!

Nickolas and Judy turn around and look at the backstage garage, they then looked at each other with eyes of determination, smiled, and started running as fast as they could.

000

Lily:They're coming!

Po:This is so exciting, I can't look! But I must! But I can't! But I must!

Tigress:*Rolls her eyes*

Garth:It's Nickolas.

Lily:It's Judy.

Garth:It's Nickolas again.

Lily:It's Judy again.

Garth:It's, it's-

Everyone rises from their seats in anticipation.

Garth/Lily:The winner of Total Drama Superstar is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JUDY!

The crowd erupts as Judy ran in the aftermath studio seconds ahead of Nickolas.

Judy:I won? I won!

Nickolas:Congratulations!

 **Confessional**

 **Judy:Yes! Yes! Yes!**

Everyone:Judy! Judy! Judy! Judy!

000

From outside, Jack, Nick, Mya, and Kayla could hear the cheers of everyone inside the aftermath studio.

Nick (Smugly):Looks like Judy won Kayla.

Kayla:Nooooooo!

*Police Siren*

Mya:Hmm, I wonder who called the cops?

000

Lily (Whispers):You called the cops right Garth?

Garth (Whispers):Totally. Whoo, Judy!

Chris:*Walks in from behind the curtain with the briefcase* Congratulations Judy! You have won Total Drama Superstar! And with that honor, I bestow upon you one million dollars in cold hard cash. *Gives the briefcase to Judy*

Judy:Yes! *Looks up at Chris for a moment, then jumps up and uppercuts him*

Chris:Ow! What the heck?!

Judy:That's for everything that you've done to me, my fellow contestants, and generally every other person you've treated wrong!

Chris:*Gets up and dust himself off and scoffs* Whatever, you still won't be able to arrest me.

Judy:*Looks towards the backstage and smiles* Oh I know I can't arrest you, but-

Just then, two police officers came from the backstage with handcuffs in hand.

Chris:What's going on?

The police officers grab Chris and slap the handcuffs on him.

Judy:You see I know _I_ can't arrest you, but that doesn't mean that the LAPD can't.

Chris:What?!

Judy:You see, before Nick and I came here, I looked over the contract very thoroughly. All it said was that Nick, the ZPD, nor I could arrest you. Didn't say anything about any other police departments doing so.

Chris:But I told Chef to make sure that-*His eyes widen as he looks back at Chef, who was standing behind the curtain*

Chris:Chef, did you-

Chef:*Shrugs shoulders*

Police Officer One:Chris McLean, you are under arrest for-

The police officer continued to read Chris his law violations and his rights as they took him away, all the while Chris was screaming in protest. The crowd cheered as they left the building.

Nick:Judy! *Runs up to Judy and hugs her* You won!

Judy:I know! Wait, what about Kayla?

Nick:Oh the police arrested her as well.

Judy:Okay then. *They hug again*

Mya:Nickolas. *Runs up to Nickolas along with Jack and hugs him* Sorry you didn't win.

Nickolas:It's okay. Judy deserves it.

Jack:Either way, you still have a lot to be proud of.

Nickolas:Thanks bro.

Nichole (Jokingly):*Walks up* Hey, how you know how I felt last season.

Mya (Jokingly):You're not still bitter about that are you?

Nichole (Jokingly):Oh I totally am.

They laugh.

Judy:*Walks up to Nickolas* Hey Nickolas.

Nickolas:Hey Judy.

Judy:I just want to say thank you for coming back for Nick and I. I know you really wanted to win.

Nickolas:Your safety was more important.

Judy:*Smiles* You know, maybe I'll give you a recommendation when I get back to Zootopia. We could use guys like you. And if your sister Leia is anything like you, then I'll recommend her as well.

Nickolas:Thank you so much. *Hugs Judy*

Leia:*Walks over* Hey are you guys talking about me.

Nickolas:I'll tell you when we get home, right now. *Touches Judy shoulders* It's all about Judy. *Hoistes her up on his shoulders* Judy! Judy! Judy!

Soon enough everyone started chanting along with Nickolas.

Garth:And that wraps up the second season of Total Drama.

Lily:Will there be a third? Only time will tell.

Garth:But for now let's just celebrate the ending of a great season, and the our winner Judy Hopps.

Lily:My name is Lily.

Garth:And my name's Garth.

Garth/Lily:And this has been Total-Drama-Superstar!


	35. Chapter 35

**Extra Info and Stats on the Season**

Storylines:

-There were three winners in mind before I eventually decided on Judy, they were Alex, Nickolas, and Jack. The reasons were that I felt that Alex didn't deserve it enough, Nickolas because I didn't feel it was _that_ necessary for him to win, and Jack because he was eliminated early due to storyline.

-Kayla was originally supposed to make it to the final seven but I figured it suited the story better if she had been eliminated at the final eleven.

-Bunnymund was supposed to remain as the main villain of the season but I thought it was too out of character for him so I scrapped the idea.

-There was going to be a love triangle between Kovu, Kiara, and Alex with Kovu believing that Alex was trying get with Kiara.

-I originally planned for Maria not to forgive Alex until the competition was over, that was when Alex was still in contention to win.

-I wanted Alex to turn out to be Kopa, Kiara's percieved to be dead brother from the Lion King childrens book but I thought it was a little much.

-Jack and Mya were supposed to get together.

-I never had any desire in making Frost and Nichole have any romantic interest in each other.

-Logan was suppsoed to jump into the competition similar to Courtney in TDA but I decided against it.

-Chris wasn't suppsoed to get arrested.

-Vitani wasn't supposed to actually like Alex, just hate him for some reason that I couldn't think of, which is why I went with her liking him.

-Judy and Nick were going to get into a relationship.

Fun Facts:

-Four Tv shows and Movies I were going to use for challenges were The Vampire Diaries, Game of Thrones, Star Wars, and Jurrasic World. Vampire Diaries and Star Wars weren't used because I couldn't think of any challenges to go along with them, so I replaced them with American Horror Story and How to Get away with Murder. I didn't use Game of Thrones because I don't watch it, unlime all of the other movies and tv shows (which i do watch), so I replaced it with Romeo and Juliet, which turned out to be a great idea. And the reason i didn't use Jurrasic World was because I didn't plan for Chapter 33 to be a double elimination chapter.

-I changed _alot_ of placements in the story. The original placements of some of the contestants were Bunnymund in 3rd place, Jack in second place, Judy in second place, Nichole in sixth place, Alex in fourth place, Kiara in third place, Maria in twelth place, Tigress in fourteenth place, Nick in fifteenth place, Nickolas in eight place, and Christian in eleventh place.

-The majority of this story was written on my Ipad.

-Many of my friends wanted cameos in the story but I simply couldn't find a place for them.

-The universe in which my Total Drama takes place in is filled with humans, anthro animals, and non anthro animals. On another note, some celebrities in our world are animals in this one, which is why I called Kelly Clarkson, Kelly Clawson in the Glee challenge.

Elimination Order:

Flynn/Eugene-28th Place

Song-27th Place

Zack-26th Place

Amoly-25th Place

Peng-24th Place

Tooth-23rd Place

Mei Ling-22nd Place

Crane-21st Place

Po-20th Place

Humphrey-19th Place

Lian-18th Place

Bunnymund-17th Place

Christian-16th Place

Tigress-15th Place

Nick-14th Place

Vitani-13th Place

Jack-12th Place

Kayla-11th Place

Maria-10th Place

Kovu-9th Place

Frost-8th Place

Mya-7th Place

Kiara-6th Place

Nichole-5th Place

Rapunzel-4th Place

Alex-3rd Place

Nickolas-2nd Place

Judy-1st Place/Winner

Movies/Tv Shows used for Challenges:

Godzilla

Teen Beach Movie

Big Bang Theory

This is the End

The 100

Grey's Anatomy

The Purge

San Andreas

Romeo and Juliet

Saw

Lost

Fairy Tale Movies

Sherlock/Scooby Doo/Elementary

Alien

Walking Dead

Hunger Games

Breaking Bad

Glee

Thirteen Reasons Why

American Horror Story

Superhero Movies

How to get away with Murder

Stranger Things

Fast and Furious

Oc Voice Actors:

Jack-Charlie Cox (American Accent). Notable Role:Matt Murdock in Daredevil.

Kayla-Ronda Rousey. Notable Role:MMA/Wrestling.

Mya-Emma Stone. Notable Role:Mia Dolan in La La Land.

Christian-Myself

Maria-Shay Mitchell. Notable Role:Emily Fields in Pretty Little Liars.

Nichole-Sandra Bullock. Notable Role:Scarlet Overkill in Minions the Movie.

Nickolas-Zach Roerig. Notable Role:Matt Donovan in The Vampire Diaries.

Alex-Jay Ryan. Notable Role:Vincent Keller in Beauty and the Beast.

Logan-James Maslow. Notable Role:James Diamond in Big Time Rush.

Ron-Shia Lebouff. Notable Role:Sam Witwicky in Transformers.

Leia-Zoe Saldnana. Notable Role:Gamora in Guardians of the Galaxy.

Tiffany-Emma Roberts. Notable Role:Chanel Oberlin in Scream Queens.

Todd-Conrad Ricamora. Notable Role:Oliver Hampton in How to get away with Murder.

Riley-Danielle Campbell. Notable Role:Davina Claire in The Originals.

Miley-Jessica Henwick. Notable Role:Colleen Wing in Iron Fist.

Jahari-John Boyega (American Accent). Notable Role:Finn in Star Wars.

Zack-Zach Galifinakis. Notable Role:Joker in Lego Batman Movie.

Joshua-Dylan Minnette. Notable Role:Clay Jensen in 13 Reasons Why.

Mark-Anwar Jibawi. Notable Role:YouTuber.

Kyle:Kevin McHale. Notable Role:Artie Abrams in Glee.

Amanda (Jack/Nickolas/Leia/Nichole/Maria/Todd's Mom)-Holly Hunter. Notable Role:Elastigirl in The Incredibles.

Drake (Jack/Nickolas/Leia/Nichole/Maria/Todd's Dad)-Michael Cudlitz. Notable Role:Abraham in The Walking Dead.

Dilan (Mya's Big Brother)-Matthew Davis. Notable Role:Alaric Saltzman in The Vampire Diaries.


End file.
